The Hidden Truth
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: The 10th century holds the history where vampirism started just an ordinary day turning into a nightmare. On this dark day there is light, a baby girl born into the family, holding the little humanity they have left. What happens when the child gets into grave danger? (Consist of all Originals)
1. Chapter 1

Screams echoed in the forest sending animals to scurry in the stark sky night. The only source of light formed at the opening of the village for it beckons anyone to come near for the warmth and shelter of the cold bitter night. To be warned any unfortunate soul to enter may never be seen again. The fire scorch the ancient tree, causing the phoenix to soar high into the black night unleashing embers setting alight huts; sending people out of the safety of their homes and into the waiting hands of the night predators.

Unaffected by the horror outside two women prepared warm water and towels for the new arrival. The dark-skinned woman tried to soothe the pregnant girl, applying herbs to alleviate the pain. Her eyes darkened at the sight of her companion stood watch smiling with excitement, her blue eyes gleam from the fire pit. "Esther if you do not mind there is a maiden here needing _both _of our assistance." She glared.

Esther's blue eyes shift to her, "Ayana bear with me for this may indeed be the most precious thing I had ever let happen!"

"May also be the biggest abomination you had ever let live..." Ayana muttered to herself. A scream of pain brought both women back to the girl crying. Esther kneels on the other side of her, "It's time to push my dear." The maiden brace herself and started to push. Ayana held her hand talking her step by step. Esther begged all goes well. "One more push," Ayana instructed. Screaming she gave the last strength she had, time stood still everything silent until a wail breaks it. She gasped smirking tiredly, "A boy or girl?"

Esther smiles picking up the baby in the cloth, "A girl." The girl responds, "Let me hold her." desperately trying to raise her arms.

Esther hesitated. "Give her the child." Ayana warned. Ayana helped the girl sit up while Esther gently placing the baby in her arms. She smiled down as the baby stop crying with a yawn. The mother's eyes fought to stay open to take in the beautiful sight in this dark hour. "Welcome to the world little Marie..." With her last breath she fell back into Ayana's arms to put to rest. The baby started to whimper feeling the warmth and security touch of her mother starting to disappear.

Ayana cradle the child in her arms glancing at Esther wary, "She was the last of her family the boundary of the shelter would be broken." They listened to the eerie silence outside the door. Esther's eyes widen, "Take the child in your safety, her and the last descendent of the Petrova line. For I fear the last of the village will be feast upon in its final hour."

Ayana stared back at her, "Does Niklaus knows?" A fierce roar broke the silence turning savage.

"He is well aware of the curse..." Esther mused handing Ayana her amulet, "Go! This may indeed be the last time we shall see each other again, take care my friend."

Ayana raced out the back door cautious of the frenzy atmosphere, at a distance the fire still engulfs the Tree, maniacal chuckles carried through wind. A few surprised gasps ending with a gut trenching liquidity splash. She mutters a quick protection spell pacing to the shelter, left unharmed by the gold embers that flicker sparks. Knocking twice she moved over the boundary line into the musty room thankful the baby did not make a sound.

* * *

Esther stood in death's room peering down at the young woman who could not stand the chance to face the end of labor, only a few strong women can, Esther one of them. _What destruction had I cause? Was it truly my wrongdoing for wanting my children to live forever? To be strong and healthy? _She asked herself _"Yes," _the quiet voice whisper. Yes for she brought monsters, murderers merciless to anyone that crossed their path. If only she had known of the consequences of immortality, blood lust, she may had reconsider to try perfecting it, but only time would tell...

Esther knew the rage she would face as the door was kick down. Shards of wood flung across the room by the force too strong for it to hold. She calmly glance up meeting the black veined eyes, once laughing joyful blue.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do mother?" Niklaus snarled fresh blood running down his face and chest, made him seem like a monster coming out of a child's nightmare.

Esther smiled unafraid of the beast wearing her son's skin, "I did what I must, for such an abomination! Two species shall never be in one being." He growls flashing in front of her, she only laughed, "Do what you must! For I cannot break the curse only time can help you."

Niklaus did his best to push his fury deep inside making his voice threateningly calm, "Tell me, for what time can do for me and I might spare your life."

Esther smirks, "For only a Petrova descendant, a true doppelganger, a werewolf, vampire and a moonstone must be sacrificed under the full moon. Those ingredients break the curse."

Niklaus noted _it cannot be that simple… _then asked, "For how long a doppelganger to be born?"

Esther responds mockingly, "Every five hundred years _if _the line survives." Niklaus clawed her arms growling, his eyes darkening back to endless darkness. That's when he notice the dead maiden he stares back at Esther, "Do you recognize her, my son?"

He stared back at the body her skin ash white her black hair fallen around her head like a halo. He pushed away the anger and blood lust that invaded his thoughts trying to remember her face. One thought came to mind Tatia. This woman he used to have Tatia take notice of him to crack her with jealousy by wooing another woman. Trying to get underneath her skin, push her away from his respected, moral brother. Why did he separate from this girl in the first place? Did he win Tatia? No for she was too repulsive to let either of them go, destroying the strong brother bond they used to have.

_What was it? _He tried to remember why would he stop playing his game to allow Tatia to slip back into Elijah's hold? The new flowing blood in his system made it difficult for him to think of something other than blood. He took in the scene the scent of dirty blood, the cold white face, the curled black hair, the smell of salted sweat… His eyes examined her body position how awkwardly she fell back, her legs set apart in long length.

A scene flashed before his eyes her walking outside fetching water peering at him with a strange look in her eye. Was it joy, hopefulness? He couldn't tell he even notice her approaching him hesitantly a few times these past few months holding her stomach.

"Where's the child?" He whispered softening his expression keeping his eyes on the woman that bore his child. "Disposed of," Klaus froze his expression disappearing behind a dark mask, "What?"

Esther examined him, "You are not capable of fatherhood and it is better off dead then for it to be under you care." He punched his hand into her chest he snarls, "No, I can take care of the child myself." He released his hand ripping out her heart tossing it to the side. His gaze fixed at the woman he kneeled down showing his respects, "You will not be forgotten for I will tell our child what its mother was like." He bowed dragging Esther's body with him, "You on the other hand I hope you rot in hell."

* * *

Ayana raced in the woods followed by the Petrova's daughter and mother, "We must hurry!" She helps them up the hill into a hidden cave. The baby slept without a sound in the handmade clothed pouch. Ayana cast a boundary spell to keep away the predators. She kneeled next to the elder, "We will need to move again at dawn. Are you certain you can get to the ocean shore? It is a two day trip."

The Elder nodded hugging her granddaughter, "I will go anywhere to keep my granddaughter safe." Ayana nods respecting the courage and strength in this woman. It is a great honor to live such a long life and still want to fight to stay alive. She set the baby down, "What is her name?" The little girl asked peeking out of her grandmother's arms.

"Marie." The girl smiled, "She's so pretty." _She is_ Ayana thought looking down at the baby again. "All of you need to be protected." She took off her necklaces casting each a swift spell handing one to each person. The last one she put around Marie's neck, Esther amulet, it was rightfully hers. The baby yawns feeling the touch. _If the child is in their hands it is undetermined on how long she will be able to live… _Ayana stood up hastily cradling the baby.

"Where are you off to?" The Elder asked curiously. "I need to make sure that this child is truly protected." The Elder nodded in understanding hugging the little girl close to her. She added, "Whatever you do, do not leave this cave."

Ayana hid in the underground tunnel pacing to sacred ground. The cool walls brush past her as she edge in the clearance the moon shined high above the small opening in the roof surrounded by stone hills with spelled security. A flat stone stood in the center making an alter candles flicker to life as she neared. The child stirred as she set her down on the cool stone.

She closed her eyes the wind whispers in her ears in the dead language. She conjured the spirits for her power of duty to watch over and protect the Petrova line. A spark ran through her body as the raw energy flow over her.

"The child," The wind whispers softly.

Ayana eyes flicker open, "What of her?"

"She is an abomination to nature itself!" The wind gusts out yells.

"She has done nothing!" Ayana portrayed.

"The one that created the night immortals deceived our teachings! Broke the law creating two species in one! She must pay!"

"The child is an innocent I beg you please keep her safe!"

"The girl was created out of own gain for she was conceived by _magic _for Esther selfishness brings this child own misery."

"What shall I do to prevent harm?" Ayana asked desperately hoping Marie would have a chance to live, to grow.

"The child's fate has already been decided every half decade harm will find its way to her. Until it is victorious to take her life…" The wind swirled around warningly, "She will never be safe until death takes her with him."

"Can I do anything to protect her from her own blood?" Ayana asked on the edge of losing hope that Esther's foolishness will bring another death to an innocent.

The wind blew barely a whisper, "What you wish can be granted, but be warned for the consequences shall be great…" Ayana nods every strong spell always brought consequences. "Charms spell blanketing around the girl preventing harm from her relatives."

"Do as you must!" Ayana replies the moon light shines down on the baby coating her in white light. Nature hummed sending leaves spiraling up high into the night sky, Ayana shields her eyes as the light became blinking. When the moonlight twinkled away she rushed to Marie noticing her brown eyes fixed at her, the baby smiles as she picked her up. Ayana noticed a mark on her cream white shoulder perfectly stretch out touching her collar bone, and heart, "Fleur-de-Lis." Ayana breathed. The three petal lily tattooed a light tan into her skin, "You will be safe until faith decides otherwise…"

Ayana took her time back to reach above ground only fear for this little girl the evil she would had to face, the pain… She brushed away her little curls from her sleepy eyes tucking her back into the pouch. Esther what a fool to think only for herself to keep _her _family alive and healthy while other families are dying and are slaughtered by _her _ignorance of the price of immortality. Esther's children turned on her and each other thinking only for themselves. _Niklaus, _worst of them all, selfish for only power to awake his dormant side not caring who gets in his way. _This poor child… born into such insanity. _Ayana shook her head seeing the entrance. _Soon we will disappear from this plague going back to the Old World, than you might be safe little one. _Ayana patted the cloth. She emerged from the hidden tunnel into the quiet forest cautiously peering into the shadows.

"Hello Madam Bennet it's a pleasure running into you." The tall dark haired man smirked cockily his brown eyes not matching his smile.

Ayana hugged Marie closely, "Kol it is indeed."

Kol circled around her predatory, "Has anyone told you it is very dangerous for a woman to be walking alone."

"Oh darling you shouldn't be so naïve I am never alone." The wind shifted becoming harsh sending leaves spiraling around them.

Kol smirked wider, "Mother used to show me that trick when I was a child. Your powers do not scare me."

"Oh? But they should!" Ayana glared at him, Kol grimace falling to his knees in pain he growls trying to get up.

Ayana turned walking away Kol bellowed, "You made a grave mistake witch!" Ayana looked over her shoulder to the paralyzed vampire she snapped her fingers causing him to fall unconscious with a thud. "Oh on the contrary you messed with the wrong person." Ayana quicken her pace knowing the rest may not be too far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Only fifteen yards from safety to the cave and six hours till sun rise was all she needed to stay alive for then all free to the next village. Kol is easy to take care of even when he was a child just play his own seductive game and outsmart his arrogance. He was truly a handful for Mikeal and Esther always needed an eye on him she was unfortunate to be the one to knock him back into place. Ever since Ayana gave him a proper beating for peeking through women's homes when he was ten, he never stopped pestering her after that. Niklaus was another difficult one to handle always doing the opposite that he was told. He never listened to the rules that were set, making him an easy target for torment by Mikeal making an example of him to put the other children in place. She even thought that Mikeal's tactics of parenting was little cruel, especially on Niklaus, harassing him until he followed directions.

Finn and Elijah, the eldest of the six, were mature always listened to their parents never arguing back. Elijah the most moral of them all took care of each sibling protecting them from anyone and stopped the fights amongst each other. He always chooses his family over his wants and needs. Finn is more to himself liking the quiet and peace of the forest. Finn was always on the right side with Esther helping her with spells and herbs.

Rebekah and Henrik the youngest children were the most curious and adventurous. They were the joy of the village running around being children. Rebekah the only girl of the family very loyal to her brothers making sure no women will hurt them, Tatia being one of the most she despised. The baby of the family and most innocent and curious was Henrik. Loving having older brothers to teach him how to fight and hunt. His curiosity may had got him killed on the night of the full moon he persuade Niklaus see the men turn into wolves, unaware of how fast the creatures could be. The pain of Henrik's death initiated Esther's plan to make the rest of her family undying to never feel that pain of lost again.

Ayana knew the pain of losing a child her first born died in the plague of the Old World leaving her mother, father and husband behind for the New World. But soon she will see them again, bringing a few guests with her. A whimper distracted her from her train of thought bringing her back to the cool dark night. Movement caught the corner of her eye inside the shadows of the trees. She closed her eyes focusing the hidden person's aura.

"Rebekah darling…" Ayana cautiously exchanged to the shadows.

The crying stopped and a wary voice asked, "Ayana? What is happening to me?" She stepped into the moonlight her long silver blonde hair dipped in blood with her hands shaking in it.

"Oh Rebekah how the transformation became of you…" Ayana responds pitifully.

"I do not to be a killer!" She cried staring down at her hands licking the remainder of the blood off.

Ayana pleaded, "You do not have to be! You can fight it!"

"It's so hard…the blood lust it's unbearable I try to stop myself…But I need it!" Rebekah whispers.

Ayana steps closer, "I can help you."

Rebekah shook her head stepping back, "I don't want to hurt you." Her face started to turn she gasped turning away trying to control herself. Rebekah held her breath until her face turned back to normal, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Ayana nods understanding how much difficult it can be.

A yawn brought Rebekah's attention to the pouch, "What is that?"

Ayana considered staying to explain herself or run the fifteen yards to safety. She doubted she could get the Petrovas out of the area, even if she could knock out Rebekah she will have to deal with the other four. Also Niklaus would find out sooner or later that Esther gave his child to her, and will track her down. She sighs knowing the only way out of this; Ayana looked at the girl's eyes still shine from unshed tears. _A woman's strongest nature is to care for children… _Ayana experimented, "This is Marie." She pulled her out into her arms.

Rebekah in awed her expression soften at the baby. "Is she from our village?" Ayana nodded in response. Rebekah tilt her head, "Is she Niklaus?" again she nodded. Ayana would have expected Rebekah knowing each and every woman in the village, even every relation each had with her brothers.

Rebekah smiles warmly coming closer peering at the baby, "Hello my beautiful niece…you're so precious…" She reach a hand out, but stop herself letting her arm fall, "Thank you for letting me see her…"

It pained Ayana to say this for she grew attach to the little one, "That is not what I am only doing," Rebekah looks up her eyes cautious, "I am sending her in your care –,"

"I cannot! I will hurt her."

"Every woman has motherly instincts she only need milk to satisfy her for the first few months."

Rebekah smiles but hesitate to touch her. "You will not hurt her. " Ayana assured. Rebekah picks up the baby, feeling the shift the baby gave a toothless grin. "Rebekah." She looks up at the witch, "Make sure she will not be harm by any of your brothers."

Rebekah clutches the child close to her, "I will protect her with my life."

Ayana nods walking off she gave one glance back at the child she was forced to leave behind to escape with more. She also could not tell Rebekah of the consequences of Esther put on Marie, if she had told Rebekah then the child would have never be able to be young, never free. She would always be at arm's length away from her relatives even if they do not know of her misfortune. The winds blew past her and she disappeared.

Rebekah cradles the baby smiling, "Marie I'm so glad I am not the only girl in the family!" She hums an old lullaby walking towards a lake. She sets the child down to wash out the remains of dried blood. She was slightly relieved that Ayana showed her the child she had feared that her family had killed the woman that carries Niklaus's baby. She peers back at her making sure she wasn't squirming to fall into the water.

A branch crunched sending her into a protective stance growling, one hand slowly clutching the cloth to her chest. A playful chuckle danced around the air, "'Bekah did I scare you?"

Kol came out from the darkness grinning at his sister. Rebekah glared, "Do not do that again."

Kol's grin became larger seeing her clutch her chest, "What do you have there sister?" He came near seeing the infant, "Playing mother are you?" When he step closer she backed away clutching the child.

"Yes, if you must know." She snapped.

"What mother did you kill to take an infant? Can you be a darling to share with me…? I hear children taste sweeter. "Kol licked his lips. Rebekah ignored him walking past him; he grabbed her arm she flipped him over with one swift movement cracking his arm. He howled holding his arm as it heals, "What is the bloody matter with you!"

She snarls, "I will not let you hurt my niece!"

Kol froze staring at her bemused, "Pardon?"

"Have you ever seen the girl that was pregnant?"

Kol thought sitting up brushing the dirt off him, "Niklaus's lady friend? I thought it was for show to make the Petrova girl jealous… Did he truly take part with her?"

"Yes," Rebekah rolled her eyes at her idiot brother.

He stood up hands out stretch, "Well then let me see my niece." She turned with a no. He flash in front of her pouting, "Please, I am her uncle." He smirks at her playfully.

She sneered, "When you start to act more mature then I will let you hold her."

He frowns walking next to her looking over her to see the child snuggle on her. "Does she have a name?"

"Marie." She replies simply going back to ignoring him.

He peered at her testing her name making it roll of his tongue. The baby opens her eyes blinking at him he grins, "Hello there!" She yawns one of her fists came out of the shelter of the cloth, he touched her quickly before Rebekah can react. Her little fist grabbed onto his pointer finger. Smirking he replies, "She knows her uncle."

Rebekah rolled her eyes changing the subject, "Kol can I trust you to keep her safe from Niklaus?"

Kol let go of her fist making a side glance to Rebekah, "You truly believe he will harm his own child?" She stared at him, he nods, "She will be fine both of us will make sure no harm will come her way."

They glanced back to the way to the slaughtered village, "Do you belive it will be safe for her to go back with us to the village?"

Kol considered, "I doubt they would attack her, although questions are more likely to be thrown at us. Besides if any creature to consider of hurting her it will regret it with the last hours of its miserable life." Kol push away the threats with a remark, "The only thing we need to worry about is where we are going to get food for her."

Rebekah stopped in her tracks, "Where could we find it?"

Kol smiles, "We can take a woman whom conceived a child, take her under our wing to feed Marie."

Rebekah just wanted to slap him for his foolish smile, "Do you not understand how hard it will be to find such a woman? I presume animal will be easier."

Kol pouted, "Really animal? You really think that will satisfy her? I can easily find a woma, give me twenty four hours I will prove you wrong."

"No, it may be unhealthy for –," Kol waved her away flashing to find his target. Rebekah sighed inwards hearing approaching footsteps. _Of course Kol leaves me to explain…_

* * *

**What do you think so far? **

**Please leave me reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

Niklaus came followed by Elijah and Finn all three still had dried blood over their chests and mouths. Rebekah took a deep breath ready to flee if their conversation turns uncivilized. Niklaus's expression was sealed by a mask, Finn looked miserable his eyes burned red with bag under his eyes. Elijah hid his vampire form well; he smiled warmly at her in response, "Rebekah we had been looking for you. You simply ran off are you all right?

Rebekah nodded, "I felt better after a long walk away from all of this." She waved around at the blood spattered village bodies were being buried and burned, the smell of death started to linger around them Elijah gave her an acknowledging nod.

Niklaus stared at her with his eyes turning black veined she shuttered under his eyes. He had his nostrils flared sniffing the air around her. She tried to stay calm to ignore his behavior but his gave fell down to the wrap cloth. He growls low, "What do you have there sister?" She froze Elijah and Finn followed his gaze as a little cry escape from the pouch.

His eyes darkened accusingly, "Give me the child."

Rebekah held her closer seeing the rage directing at her, "Niklaus now wait, she was given to_ me _I am responsible for her."

He glares at the cloth when it started to cry again, "Can I see her?"

Rebekah stared at him wary, "Only if you calm yourself."

Elijah and Finn peered at Niklaus as he took deep breaths forcing him to let go of the anger. Rebekah pushed the cloth away showing the little girl's round face she pick her up cradling to soothe her. Niklaus took every sight of her and smirk, "Hello love." His grinned widen when the baby smiled back at him.

Elijah asked seeing the connection between his brother and the child, "Is she yours?"

Niklaus nodded and asked, "What is her name?"

Rebekah smiles, "Marie."

_Marie…_ He could not have think of a better name. "Can I hold her?"

Rebekah hesitated, think millions of ways Niklaus can hurt her, he might hold her too tight and break her, or her scent might drive him to take a bite. "You can after you wash up that filth."

Niklaus frowns glancing down at the blood dripping down his chest and arms. Elijah smirks, "I am pleased to see that our family is growing larger, welcome to the family little Marie." He pats her head lightly. Rebekah glares at him as he got smudges of blood on her head.

"That can go for all of you! You shall not touch her until you are clean!" Rebekah growled, walking away from them muttering she would have to give Marie a bath.

The three men chuckled after her. Finn in a low voice replied, "Would have never thought you of all people Niklaus would be a parent."

Elijah chuckles patting on Niklaus's back when he glared, "He is only teasing you, I think you will be a marvelous father."

Niklaus peers at him, "Do you still think that before or after we were vampires?"

Elijah considered, "I know what you may think. But I cannot see you hurting her –,"

"Anything could happen." Niklaus interrupts.

Elijah ignored being cut of, "She will be safe from any creature we can prevent that."

Finn muttered, "Can we also prevent from one of us feeding off her?"

Niklaus glared at him, "I will kill any one of you if you so as bite her. I do not care if you are my brother I wouldn't even hesitate."

Elijah placed a hand on each brother's shoulder, "Let's have peace. We still have a few things to attend to." He gazed to the corpse. Finn grimace at the thought of going through the grief and guilt again while he would pick up each body seeing the terror of in their eyes.

* * *

Rebekah slide through the door of her home feeling the lack of warmness it once held with all her siblings laughing and telling stories under the fire. She smiles sadly at the happy memories in this house, but now there are horrifying memories. Henrik's small little body covered in claw marks and blood, her mother screaming out a cry hugging him closely Elijah and Finn trying to comfort her. She on the other hand put her arms around Niklaus he carried Henrik's body home he cried it was his fault; he should had known the wolves would out run them. Niklaus could not look at his mother hovering over Henrik's broken body.

When Mikeal found out about Henrik's death he went on a rage killing any person rumored to be a werewolf. On the night they buried Henrik their parents made a grieving feast they were unaware of their mother's plan. Had the wine lase with Tatia's blood, ending the feud between Klaus and Elijah. She winced seeing the table remembering their father after they drank pulling a silver balanced sword, stabbing Elijah first then Niklaus. Finn and Kol jumped from their seats trying to escape the blow. Kol pushed her aside causing the sword to strike him in the chest. Mikeal whip around slicing Finn, she screams witnessing all her brothers drop dead, Mikeal turns towards her raising the sword high with both arms. She pleads for him to stop his madness staring into his black changing eyes. He thrust down the sword whistling through the air, she gasp as the blade slid through her rips. Blood ran from her mouth she stared at her father in horror he yank the sword from her causing her to die instantly.

Rebekah tries to shake away the memory of her waking up from being stab feeling the painful hunger and Niklaus shaking her to wake up. Both of them confuse and scared of the event that just took place their father opened the door dragging a woman inside. What came next started the quest for more blood and power. Rebekah came to the bath setting Marie down next to it her brunette hair cover in blood. "Stay." Rebekah ordered leaving Marie in the tub while she fetches water. When she came back Marie was on the counter, "How did you get up there?" Marie smiles as Rebekah picked her up putting her in the water. Rebekah noticed the mark of the three petal lily, "You are quite the mystery." She wipes a cloth over her hair washing the blood away.

* * *

Niklaus patted the last grave; brushing off the dirt Elijah paid his respects placing stones over each grave to engrave each name. Finn left to get away from the scent of death and blood, they couldn't blame him the change had affected him the most. Elijah glanced up at him, "Did you love her?"

Niklaus stared at him not knowing who he was referring to, "Whom?"

"Marie's mother…" Elijah responds.

Niklaus couldn't look at him he did not know the answer, "No, I believe not…"

"Did you love Tatia?" Elijah asked seriously. "I need you to look me in the eye and say it."

Niklaus glance up at him seeing a scowl. He thought of his question did he loved her? Or did he just want her because Elijah liked her? "I fancied her… love her I am not sure."

Elijah flashed in front of him eyes blackened, "I did. If you had never tried to catch her attention and manipulated her to fancy you she may still be alive."

"It was not my fault she died to make us immortal." Niklaus responded defensively.

"No but your actions raise mother's concern that she will destroy our bond." Elijah accused.

Niklaus remarked, "Tatia actually did. I knew you wanted to be her suitor but I could not help it every man in the village fancy her." Elijah growls Niklaus smirked, "You see even when she is dead she still is turning us against each other."

"What then we just forget her?" Elijah asked glaring.

"Yes, we must all stay together and forget this feud. Together we are invincible can you give me your word to stay with me and protect my daughter?"

Elijah's eyes returned to his normal brown, "You are really scared for her?"

He nodded, "Yes, Mikeal is gone but I fear his hatred for what I've done to Henrik and the people we had all slaughtered… he will kill us. He had already killed mother what is stopping him from killing us?" Niklaus needed his siblings with him if they knew the truth he would be utterly alone and they will take his daughter from him.

Elijah nods knowing if they break apart and go on their own they will be more vulnerable, "We must stay together we can protect each other from his wrath…" He peered at him holding out his hand, "Always and Forever."

Niklaus stunned took his hand, "We will look out for each other and never let a woman get between us."

Elijah shook his hand, "You have my word."

* * *

Having Marie cleaned and clothed with one of Henrik's old baby colothes Rebekah placed her down for a nap. Marie hasn't stop crying since she got out of the bath, Rebekah search frantically for any liquids or animal milk left inside the house, "Shh please stop crying." She held up a jar victorious of milk opening the lid sniffing to check it was not spoiled. Reaching for a spoon she flashed back to the cranky baby, sitting her up and slipping the spoon of milk into her mouth. Marie admittedly stopped crying to allow Rebekah to feed her. Saving a few spoonful's left she smiled in triumph. "Now it is time for both of us for some sleep!"

Rebekah lay next to the baby eyes dropping heavily, "Please give me at least four hours of sleep."

Just as Rebekah shuts her eyes the door opened with a squeak. She glares seeing Kol grinning back at her, "You see it's fairly easy to find a woman." He pulled inside a daze woman with blonde hair into the room.

"Kol I really did not expect you to kidnap a woman from her child!" Rebekah groaned sitting up once again tucking Marie in.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I did not, she had miscarriage and I found her trying to kill herself. A pity really never thought suicide would solve anything… "

"She does not need breast feeding at the moment I found goat's milk." Rebekah replies.

Kol smirks, "She will be fed later than. Well more for me."

Rebekah growls throwing a book at him, "You are revolting!"

"I will take that as a complement." Kol grins.

"No, leave the woman be let her have rest before she will be put into carrying for Marie –,"

"Tired of the baby already sister? I thought you wanted to take care of her." Kol remarked.

"I do but I am afraid I do not know how to be a mother and I think I need a bit of help." Rebekah responds throwing her head back on the bed.

Kol nods smiling, "Well then if we are taking a nanny with us it would be fair if all of us get at least a little out of her."

Rebekah ignored her seductive brother, "She can help when Marie wakes up from her nap." Kol nodded pulling the woman with him Rebekah exchanged, "If she is staying with us I will need to know her name."

Kol replies, "Mary Porter." With that he pulls her away closing the door on his way out.

* * *

**What do you think of Mary 'the Original groupie' being the nanny of Marie?**

**Not really sure when she was turned in TVD but she will have interactions with the Originals (Especially Kol) and I am hoping to write out more of her background in later chapters. Hope all of you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took a while to update; this one is a long one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Marie woke up Rebekah feed her with the last of the goat's milk. She still having concerns of the woman Kol drop off and now occupying at the moment. Marie cuddles in her arms as Rebekah steps out of her home taking in fresh air; it was the break of dawn the sun's rays stretch to the skies illustrating brilliant red, orange and purples into the awaking day. Birds started to chirp unaffected by the horror that took place the following night. The scent of death was subdued by the smell of morning of wet grass and pine leaves. Rebekah grimace seeing the over turned ground, rocks engrave the name of the victims her family killed. Her mind automatically counted thirty graves as she spotted Elijah kneeling watching dawn approach.

As she neared he replies, "What beauty the sun brings, such light compare to this darkness…"

She eyed him worried seeing him just sitting there, glancing at the name her heart ache for him, beautiful wild Geranium and Columbine flowers planted under Tatia's name. Rebekah sat down beside him clutching his hand. "I believe we should all leave start a fresh new life. It would be for the best." Rebekah suggested.

Elijah watches as the sun rays hit his ring causing the lapis lazuli to shine dark blue. "Yes I believe so. Here is not a place to raise Marie." He replies peering down at Rebekah then towards the baby. "It's not safe here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked sitting Marie up on one knee.

"Mikeal is surely going to be hunting each of us down and staying here will be unwise." Elijah responded staring out into the woods again.

"What have we done for father to punish us?"

Elijah was silent for a few minutes finding a way to answer her question, "After Henrik's death he hasn't been the same… I believe after he killed those werewolves and us for the transition the obsession became too great. You see Father once was a holy man very honored, I fear what we had become were so vial and heinous he would have no choice to destroy what he created…"

"Why kill mother then? She has done nothing!" Rebekah whispered trying to distract herself from crying by puffing up Marie's hair.

"She was the one responsible for creating the spell turning us into murderers." Elijah answers.

They fell silent again watching the forest becoming alive with a chorus of chippering. Rebekah changed the subject, "Can you believe our impulsive brother Kol?"

Elijah peers at her with concern, "What has he done?"

"He returned a few hours ago with a woman that had conceived recently –,"

"Did he bring her child with him?" Elijah asked.

She shook her head, "No, he informed she had miscarriage and was about to commit suicide before he got to her. Does he really presume that I will allow a mentally ill woman to feed Marie? "

Elijah replies, "I think you many need to reconsider, Marie needs certain nutrients that only humans can provide."

"Yes but I know of nothing of this woman! If Kol found her to his liking something is wrong with her!" Rebekah argued.

"Kol has always had an obsession with women do not let his act make you have a wrong judgment of this woman. She may be a responsible caring person that we need to care for Marie."

Rebekah stared at him in disbelief, "She tried to commit suicide! Does that act give you any sense of mind that she is 'responsible' and 'caring'? She was not responsible for taking care of her child and I doubt she is all caring if she thought there was no means of living?"

"A death of a child can be most grieving you should know that." Elijah counters and added, "Yes, if I may say so myself, suicide will not solve what had taken place but at that time it may have been the only option she had left. If these concerns are worrying you I can see to it if the woman is capable of providing for Marie." Elijah said standing up and offering her his hand.

Rebekah stood up with Marie's head lying on her shoulder, "I have the right to be worried. It has been a very havoc few days."

Elijah nods asking, "Where might be the woman and Kol?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Kol is revolting at times, what he is doing as he puts it he is getting 'a little out of her'."

Elijah scowled at the door leading to Kol's room, "Can he ever find a more appropriate time?" Elijah knocked on the door before entering. Rebekah stayed back as Elijah stepped in and growled, "Kol may I have a word with you?"

Rebekah can hear shuffling of feet from the room then Kol step out of the room with Elijah's hand on his shoulder. Rebekah glared at Kol seeing him only wearing trousers and bare chest, "When I said she to care for Marie when she woke up I did not mean you to decide when and how long." Rebekah said irately.

Kol replies, "I'm the one who found Mary it is only fair if I can get a reward."

Elijah stared at him, "Yes but you killing her would serve her no purpose."

"I did not kill her." Kol said defensively before Rebekah could yell at him again, "I feed from her, but she is fine."

Rebekah yelled, "If memory serves me right you search for a woman for _Marie's _benefit not your own! What would happen if you killed her? Marie would starve!"

Kol rolled his eyes, "You are overly reacting, Marie would not starve I would had just as easily found another woman."

Rebekah held out Marie in his face seeing Marie was about to cry, "You are upsetting her –,"

"Me? You are the one that is yelling!" Kol bellowed.

"The both of you calm yourselves!" Elijah replies calmly grabbing Marie before Kol had the vulgarity to attack Rebekah.

Marie peered up at him as he took her then she looked at the bickering siblings. Elijah replied after the yelling ceased, "Now Kol if you be so kind to ask Ms. Porter to be ready to assist me with Marie outside that would be grateful."

Kol glared at him quickly and slammed the door. Elijah nods and addressed to Rebekah, "I believe you need more rest sister. I would take care of her." Rebekah sighed in relief slugging off into the other room.

Elijah smiles down at the curious brown eyes, "I finally have a chance to hold you. What shall we do?"

Elijah step outside into the empty lot edging to the forest deciding, "A walk will do well for both of us."

Elijah mumbled a toneless hum as he stride deeper into the forest, Elijah's hands held Marie's back to his chest for her to see the beauty of nature itself. He remembered when he was just a boy running around this same forest with his younger brothers racing after him to see who is the fastest. The innocents of children he admired, being youthful, ignorant of what evil lurks in the shadows. Henrik was a prime example he always light-hearted, seeking adventure of the unknown. He was unaware of the dangers the full moon could bring, but Niklaus should have. Elijah couldn't really blame his brother for falling for Henrik's persuasion, even he allowed Henrik to have some glory for coming on a boar hunt.

Elijah stopped at mid-step smelling the scent in the air; his instincts send him flashing in the direction Elijah took hold of his will power again when he instantly thought of Marie in his hands. He bewilderedly glanced down seeing her muffling a cry, he tried to soothe her with hushes but she started to bawl. "It is all right Marie, I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you!" The scent became closer than a blur knock him back making him lose his grip on Marie in horror he tried to feel for her but the presence hold him back.

He stared into the ocean blue raging eyes; Niklaus glared at him having the child in one hand while the other around Elijah's neck. Elijah glared back at him his scent was over taken by the blood covering his mouth and chin. "What are you doing hunting with my daughter?" He snarled hopping his arm to bounce her slightly to settle her on his chest.

Elijah pushed his hand aside, "I merely was taking a walk with her until the scent of your kill lured me here."

"Why are you caring for her? Where is Rebekah?"

Elijah scowled, "I am her uncle, is it wrong for me to handle her? Rebekah needed to rest."

Niklaus held out Marie for her to look at him she stopped crying and started to giggle when he made a face. Elijah became bewildered seeing the ultimate change Niklaus made to please the baby. Niklaus glance back to him becoming serious, "Has she been fed yet?"

Slightly amused by the change of subject Elijah replies, "Yes, but only goat's milk. Although I believe Kol had made few arrangements…"

Niklaus crooked an eyebrow, "Really, do tell."

"It seems as though our little brother is finally starting to provide for this family. He had discovered a woman that can feed and care for Marie."

Niklaus blinked at him surprised, "Kol? I must say I am impressed to see he at least can act responsible."

"For the most part, he also put in his own time for this woman…" Elijah hinted.

Klaus sighs smudging the remainder of the blood on his sleeve, "Kol will always be Kol… And what do you know of this woman?"

Elijah shrugged, "I only know her name as Mary Porter… Kol has also conformed he found her in the act of committing suicide –,"

"This woman will be caring for Marie?" Klaus asked baffled, "Can she really handle a child?"

"I promise you Marie will be in good hands." Elijah replied. Niklaus smirks down at the child heading back to the way they came. Elijah added, "Rebekah and I had been thinking…"

"Go on with it." Klaus said curiously.

"We do not think this village is a good place to raise a child…" Elijah peered at him seeing Niklaus look at him to press more, "This place holds horrors that no child should see. It will be unwise to stay; we must migrate into another village for hiding…"

"You believe Mikeal will come back?" Niklaus nodded to his own question, "We should leave here soon just to be safe."

Silence took toll of the walk back Elijah peers around asking, "Have you seen Finn after we buried the villagers he just disappeared."

Klaus nodded settling Marie to lie down in his cradled arms, "I saw him by the river reconciling his thoughts."

"Will he be all right?" Elijah asked concern of his quiet brother.

Klaus shrugged, "He will get used to the change in time. I certainly had."

"You do not have any regrets of not being human?" Elijah asked.

"Why would I? I am stronger, and faster I am immortal." Klaus remarked.

Elijah sighed, "But the innocent –,"

"What of the innocent? It is natural; each predator needs its prey to survive. When a fox attacks a rabbit, it does not have remorse it knows that it needs to hunt to survive. We are merely the same."

Elijah shook his head, "No for we have a conscience."

"With the scent of blood the conscience is gone when the task is over then we see the horror. But if you ignore the act it is more bearable."

"I stop myself from being controlled by the hunger, if I did not Marie may have been injured. I believe it is how you choose to live, either being controlled or to be the one in control."

Niklaus took his words into consideration, "Do not worry about me brother, I can control myself before I can harm her."

"I believe you love is a strong bond." Elijah responded.

Niklaus stared at him, "It may also be a great weakness…" Elijah glanced back at him seeing him kiss Marie lightly putting her little head near his neck. He sighed, "I'm starting to grow attach to her."

"Is it a bad thing?" Elijah asked smirking slightly seeing him hesitate.

"No…but I fear of losing her… she will grow up find a husband, and leave to make her own family. " Niklaus sighed, "I sound pathetic don't I?"

"No you sound like any other good parent. It is a way of life every child needs to experience life to go their own way."

"We didn't. We stayed with our parents we are grown men now why would Marie need to marry? We do not need land or money from another family and I am currently not going to hand her over to a complete stranger."

Elijah smiled at his concerns moving from the nanny to Marie's future, "Niklaus she is still an infant you still have many years with her. But I must say it was more of our mother's idea to keep us together rather than letting us move on. Do not even consider of keeping her so close that might just push her into sneaking around, just like what we had done."

Niklaus sighed, "I would have never thought this being so stressful…"

"Do not worry; you still have many years before she thinks of marrying." Elijah replies they were at the village Elijah spotted the woman with blond hair standing next to Kol. "Would you like to ask questions or should I?"

Niklaus replies, "I am her father I believe it is my responsibility to know whom she is."

Elijah nodded as they walk towards Kol and Mary. Kol growled, "Finally you showed up."

Elijah glared, "Kol if you weren't fooling around you would have never need to wait."

Kol sneered, "Elijah so moral, but I believe you had done some fooling a few days ago I had heard. Don't treat me like I had done wrong I am only man."

Klaus held onto Elijah's shoulder, "Kol tell me is she all right to care for Marie?"

Kol smirked at Klaus, "Yes I believe she is, but I think it is more on Marie's decision then my own."

Klaus glared but Kol ignored him putting his hands on Mary's face to look at him, "Darling why don't you tell my brothers how responsible you are."

Mary nods and looked at Niklaus, "I have much experience with children, I took care of my baby sister when my father passed and my mother was too busy to look after her."

Elijah and Klaus glance back at each other Klaus asked, "Why did you try to kill yourself even by your statement you had a sister to care for?"

Mary glanced back to Kol he smirked, "Go on tell them."

"I was so devastative when my baby died… my little sister was killed by an animal three years ago, my whole family is dead I feel there nothing to live for anymore." Mary replies staring down at her hands.

Klaus pulled Elijah with him creating distance having their backs turned, "What do you think?"

Elijah glanced back seeing Mary staring into Kol's eyes blankly. Elijah turned back, "I'm not sure, does anything feel wrong about her story?"

"Reminds me of what happened to Henrik."

"Think it convenient?"

"Yes." Klaus looked back seeing Kol staring back at him with a sneer. _What does Kol want? _"Rebekah might be the appropriate person to know what is wrong."

"Shall I go fetch her?" Elijah asked Niklaus nodded and Elijah walk past them into the house Klaus stood in front of them holding Marie closely.

"What game are you playing?" Niklaus growled.

Kol smirked, "Game?"

"Yes game." Klaus replied grabbing him by the neck.

"There is no game! If you think my life story is too horrific to be true then I think yours is just as pitiful!" Mary yelled.

Klaus snarled, "Don't you dare test me."

Kol glared grabbing his hand crunching it free from him, "Niklaus mind your tone you will scare little Marie."

Klaus growled moving his hand as it healed he took a breath, "Tell me why you are really here."

"To care for the child," Mary replies.

Niklaus peered at her then at Kol, "Mary, tell me how did you came across with Kol?"

"He saved me from doing such a terrible act –,"

"That is where it strikes me, a woman like you would have thought twice about going with a man alone in the night. Elijah informed me he had feed from you and you are here fearless, standing right next to him aware of what he is. Either you are ignorant of the danger you are in or you want something."

Kol smirked, "Oh brother always thinking someone wants something from you." Kol turned his eyes on Mary voice low, "Darling, take off your blouse and throw it in the fire."

Mary nodded taking it off and thrown it into the flames Kol smiled, "The impression I have on women, you see I can make her do whatever I say." Kol took off his shirt placing it on Mary's bare shoulders.

"How do you do it?" Klaus asked.

Kol smirk, "It's a gift of mine I discovered it with my first kills."

"What is the value of controlling her?" Klaus asked curiously intrigued.

Kol smiled at him playfully and pointed at Marie, "You see with her under my control it makes me sleep better at night to know she will not disappoint me in caring for my little niece. I made sure she will always have an eye on her and respect her. My way is better to have a complete controlled person while having a free willed one."

Klaus stared at him shocked, "You thought things through…"

Kol laughed, "You think I am a fool? I would never have a woman to care for Marie if she has the right mind to try to flee with her. Now if you don't mind Mary has a job to do and Marie is starting to get cranky."

Klaus stared at her, "You sure she is fully controlled?"

"The burning blouse is not enough proof for you?" Kol asked slightly irritated simply wanting to end this conversation.

Klaus shrugs, "Like you had said we don't want to have any risks."

Kol peered back at Mary, "Hmm what shall you do?" Kol's eyes flickered around the area landing on the flames making him sneer, "Mary put your foot in the fire, do not scream, I will tell you when to pull it out."

A trace of fear cross her face as her body swayed towards the fire. Klaus smiled in amusement seeing her try to stop the compulsion. Her foot hovered over the flames and she bit down on her lips, her face dotted with sweat and she whimpered in pain. Kol stared her down a smirk played on his lips, "Is this enough proof for you brother?" Kol asked smiling back at Niklaus' amazed expression. "All right love take away your foot." Mary jumped back holding her singed foot in agony.

"She, I promise you, will not fail us." Kol replied just as Elijah came outside with Rebekah in tow.

Kol grinned at his sister, "Rebekah darling would you be so kind to help Ms. Porter in wrapping her injury, she accidently step into the fire." Rebekah scowled at him as she pushed past him helping Mary to walk into the shelter.

Kol grinned at Klaus in triumph, "I believe a big thank you Kol would be nice."

Klaus smirked, "Thank you Kol for supporting my daughter."

Kol nodded smiling down at Marie, "Darling please like the nanny," Marie blinked at him with bright brown eyes, "May I brother?" Kol asked hands outstretched, "I never had the pleasure of holding her."

Klaus hesitated his thoughts went to Kol going through all the trouble for Marie's wellbeing. Klaus carefully place her into Kol's arms. Kol smiled with joy teeth flashing in a huge smile. Kol remarked with a laugh, "You are heavier than I thought!" Kol twirls around slowly heading towards the forest calling out to his older brothers, "I will be back soon; I just want to show her the water falls!"

"Kol she hasn't feed!" Klaus called.

"Don't worry it will be a quick trip you have my word!" Kol grinned striding to the west.

Elijah stared at Klaus curiously, "It seems as though Kol is taking her into his liking. I must ask what you two were talking about."

Klaus replies, "I trust Kol's best intentions for the woman to care for Marie properly."

Elijah asked suspiciously, "I must say how Ms. Porter injured herself?"

"Like Kol explained she accidently step into the fire."

Elijah informed, "Torturing the woman to care for Marie will run out eventually."

Klaus glared, "We are not torturing her. Now be gone we are leaving at night fall."

* * *

Kol felt like a child again carrying a baby in his arms that rush of joy and responsibility came over him. Kol quietly push away the memory of him holding Henrik when he was born, a fragile little life in his hands. Kol was only nine when Henrik came into the family he used to try to do anything to help his mother care for the baby wanting to know the secrets of babies being an attraction for women.

Kol smirked at Marie, "We are going to a place where I used to take my little brother."

Marie giggled making his grin widen Kol sped up almost flashing to the falls. Kol breathe in hearing the roar of water. Kol sat near the edge of the pool smiling up at the great falls. Marie wrestle under his arms he looked down, "Want to go in?"

Kol carefully set her down taking the clothes away from them getting wet. Kol admired the mark on her collar bone. "_Odd, never seen one like that." _Kol thoughts as he examined the mark. He kicked off his scandals jumping into the water. Kol held her up from plummeting into the water. Kol laughed seeing her eyes changed from scared to amusement.

Laying back into the water he set her up on his stomach allowing the water to float around her. She giggled putting her hand on his chest splashing water.

When Henrik was still a baby Kol would often sneak out of the house early in the morning with Henrik in his arms racing to this very spot to watch the sun rise causing the water to sparkle like gems. A rainbow would appear where the water met the pool displaying magnificent colors. He wanted to see this place before they leave wanting to experience the memories one final time before moving on. He sighed knowing the best thing was to leave this place; there were too many memories here Rebekah told him it would be the best to start fresh with the new member of the family. Kol peered up at Marie seeing her shiver slightly panic he wraps her back into her warm clothes. Holding her in a sitting position he smiled Marie's brown eyes slightly reminded him of Henrik's. He nods to himself, _It would be for the best to move on… _Kol climbs out of the water picking up Marie he whispers, "Farewell Henrik I hope that you are in a better place." With one last look of the falls he turned away.

* * *

**Hope you like it, this chapter is for Kol, RIP.**

**Like or dislike? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to the reviews, favorites and followers you guys make me want to keep updating faster! This chapter gives some background of Finn since he died in the show before knowing details about him.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the following four years the Mikaelsons migrated into new villages over a short period of time avoiding any werewolves or suspicion of them**. **They tried to be cautious of their own eating habits luring away victims during the night, all five feasting on one victim to not raise suspicion if many people vanish from a village. Marie growing bigger each day forming a great bond between the family, when she first started teething Kol and Rebekah would make faces at her trying to get her to flash her teeth. The day she made her first words were a joy, each member huddling near her pronouncing their names slowly. She proudly spoke each name Kol, "Kul" Rebekah "Beka" Elijah "Lija" Finn "Fin" and Niklaus "papa". They would all grin hearing her call out one name and expecting the person to drop everything he's doing to give her attention. Now they stayed in the outskirt of a village in the high mountains of the Smoky Mountains.

Marie jumped out of bed her white night gown dragging on the ground she yawns her big curls rolled off her face. In her arms she carried a rag doll given to her by Rebekah on her second birthday. She slipped out of the room undetected by her nanny sleeping next door. The cabin was warm by the hearths in many rooms, the wood walls cut precisely even. Before coming to the mountains Kol and Elijah traveled ahead preparing a fitting home for the family seeking everything that was needed for the cold winter. Marie was well aware of her family travels but she never asked and enjoyed the adventure of seeing new things, the places and landmarks. Tip toeing to the living room she cast a fur coat over her. Lightly opening the door tip toeing outside, it was the end of winter, the grass damp under her toes. She smiled seeing flowers starting to bloom under the late coming flurries of snow, plants starting to awake from their long slumber.

Her feet started to sting as she stumps on the light snow, the sun shined making the forest a winter wonder land. The last of the snow twinkle like crystals as the rays reflect off them, the great pines stretch high into the cloudless blue sky staying ever so green. Marie loved the different sessions, any chance she would want to see the beauty of the morning light giving life to the forest.

Peering back at the cabin she could see the smoke rising from the chimneys. Aware of her father's rules of staying close to the cabin she headed out a few yards away examining animal foot prints pattered into the snow. She twirled around as flurries float around her humming peacefully as she pinched a few flowers into her braided curled hair. She was unaware of the watchful eyes above until a curious voice asked, "What are you doing outside in this cold weather?"

Marie jumped glancing up seeing Finn peering down at her sitting on a branch ten feet above the ground. "To see the change of nature," Marie said slightly a whisper. She looked down at her feet she didn't know much of her uncle only had been told by her father and Elijah to leave him alone to never bother him.

Finn nodded at her reason and looked back at the view of the snow top mountains the sun casting light and shadows upon them. Marie had the courage to stare back up and walk towards his tree, "Can I go up?"

Finn smiled slightly peering back down enjoying her curiosity, "Would you like to see the view?"

Marie nods reaching up Finn jumps crouching down next to her. She smiles warmly at him Finn out of all her family members was a mystery to her, she enjoyed trying to understand him get him to like her. He rarely showed himself when they traveled only had a few times when he strolled in now and then into his room. Marie raised her arms allowing him to pick her up as he springs back up onto the branch again. He carefully sets her down sitting near her gazing back at the mountains, Marie frowns seeing him edge slightly away from her. Peering at the mountains admiring its beauty, she glanced back at her uncle she asked, "Why do you like being alone?"

Finn watched her with the corner of his eye, "It's peaceful, its gives me a clear mind."

"I do too sometimes it is very loud at home." Marie agreed. Finn smiles seeing the little girl peering at him curiously, "Do you like your family?" Marie asked.

Finn looked at her baffled not able to conjure words, "I do… but I fear of what we had become…" Marie eyebrows went up in a silent question. Finn knew she was too young to understand of his meanings, the havoc he and his siblings had done. The murders and the complete darkness stayed inside him reminding him of what heinous creature he truly was. Finn once loved life being close to the elements and nature itself practicing in the element of magic. He was his mother's and Ayana's best student but after the change he lost the ability to connect to nature, it knows what horrid thing he was unnatural to this earth. It disgusted him that he was shut out of the world unable to feel the life around him.

Marie saw the trouble sadness in his far away eyes she pulled out a flower from her hair and handed it to him. He peers at it smiling, "Thank you Marie." Marie smiled and fiddled with the amulet having her legs swinging with the light wind. Finn pointed at the amulet, "That use to be your grandmother's…"

Marie's hand rubs past it asking, "What was she like?" She had no knowledge of her grandparents.

Finn frowns taking care of certain words, "She was a very powerful woman, always putting family's safety first." Finn knew his mother's attentions were good but she did not know of the consequences of immortality.

"What happen to her?" Marie asked wanting to know more about this mysterious woman.

Finn looked away not wanting to give the little girl true details, "She died the day you were born."

"How did she die?" Marie asked curiously pushing him for more.

Finn sighed getting into dark territory, "I do not know." Finn had been warned by Elijah and Klaus, more of a threat from Klaus, to not speak to Marie about what they truly are.

Marie watched him frowning slightly not satisfy with his answer. She dropped the subject, "Why is nanny always strict?"

Finn looked at her surprised for he would have never thought of a four year old being a great observer or having so many questions. "She is making sure you are taken care of, always safe." Finn brush away many ideas and details to why Mary was strict. After a few years observing his family after the change he had learn the skill Kol introduce as 'compulsion' that enables then to have full control of their victims. He now has the knowledge of the nanny being compelled to watch over Marie when the rest of them were busy. Finn may say she is being held captive but sometimes when he runs into the woman she looks as though she enjoys being with them.

Finn had suspicions that she was a harlot courting his brothers over the years not sure for pleasure or personal gain. He would have thought Elijah would have known of her game but he suppose darkness clouded his judgment. Finn didn't take part he already felt sickened by his killing urges he would not be able to cope the guilt of using this woman. So far he fought his lustfulness but he fears over the progressing years he may lose his control.

Marie swung her legs singing a lullaby Rebekah sang her when she was younger to break the uncomfortable silence. Finn peered at her seeing the pure innocence and loving nature, slowly trying to let in her love and innocence in him to push away the darkness. Finn smiled at her slightly humming along her tune recognizing his mother used to sing it when there was a new child in the family.

Marie tilts her back slightly for her head to look back at the cabin the door swung open and Niklaus was calling her name. Marie sat back properly looking back at Finn knowing her time with him had run out.

"Marie darling where are you?" Klaus called heading into the forest.

Marie frowned knowing her father would yell at her for being outside in the cold weather with no shoes. Marie called, "Up here papa!"

Klaus stopped in his tracks staring up his confused look slowly became a scowl seeing her and Finn up high in a tree. Klaus sighed in relief of finding her but he yelled up, "Why are you up there?"

Marie crossed her arms peering at Finn's emotionless mask, "I wanted to see the pretty view."

Klaus eyes narrowed, "Where are your shoes?"

Marie smiled warmly at him hiding her guilt, "Inside."

Klaus stood tall shoulders back and he demanded, "Get down this instant young lady."

Marie sighed not wanting to anger him more she carefully put her arms down pulling her body up to allow herself to kneel her knee slip making her tumble. Before she could scream a strong grip held the back of the fur coat halting her in midair. Klaus sighs in pure irritation and relief staring up seeing Finn's hand clutching the back of her coat hauling her back up on the branch with him.

Marie shakily smiled up at Finn, "Thank you." Finn nods once picking her up hustling her on one hip while gripping his free hand and feet on the trunk sliding down next to a scowling Klaus.

Klaus pointed at her, "You are in so much trouble."

Marie's eyes went big and tearful, "But – I just – to see the change of nature." Marie started to bawl sending a sense of guilt through Klaus and Finn.

Klaus frowns, "You should know better you can get ill."

Finn countered, "I think you are being too harsh." Marie nods slightly in agreement when Klaus eyes turned away from her.

Klaus growls at him, "You should also know how many people die of being exposed to the cold weather."

Marie cried, "I will die?"

Klaus groans hitting a hand to his face, "Come on now let's get you out of this weather."

Klaus walked ahead of them Finn held out Marie to see her smiling at him tears disappearing. Again she had surprise him, she expertly got herself out of trouble easily by changing the attitude of the situation. Finn shook his head _"She had been spending too much time with Rebekah and Kol." _He had no doubt that Marie develop that certain talent of getting away with everything from his younger siblings.

Inside the cabin Finn set her down on a chair Klaus kneeled down in front of her picking up her feet examining them for damage. Her flesh was a bright pink and ice cold as his thumbs rub them. He sighed, "Brother can you find a quilt."

Finn thrust the quilt at him Klaus wrap her whole body head to toe to warm her up. Marie giggled, "Look I am a caterpillar."

Klaus smirked slightly, "Yes you are a very beautiful one."

Marie blush hopping off the chair bouncing around tripping on the fabric, she burst into laughter trying to get back up. Her arms and legs wrapped in the quilt made it difficult for her to get on her feet. Rebekah opened her door to investigate the laughter she giggled seeing Marie rolling on the ground to get up.

Marie started to turn red with embarrassment as every door in the cabin opened to see what the noise was. Klaus sighed shaking his head as Kol grinned skidding on the floor with a blanket slamming into Marie. Kol chuckles as he unwrapping her quilt "Look now there is a pretty butterfly."

Marie beams at him as she sat up. Marie notice all the eyes were on her she smiled turning red again.

Klaus cleared his throat, "Mary would you please escort Marie to her room to change out of her night gown." Marie frowns as Mary pulls her off to her room.

* * *

Kol grins after her and peered at Klaus, "She truly is something."

Klaus lay back in the chair and groaned.

Elijah smiled and addressed to Kol, "She reminds me a little of you."

Kol flash a grin, "Are you saying it as a good or bad thing?"

"Bad." Klaus replies.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Oh please so her having a little free spirit a bad thing?"

Rebekah sighed, "Come on now Niklaus she is still a child allow her to have some fun."

Klaus glowered at her, "I am but if she goes out her way to get herself hurt by her recklessness I will not tolerate it."

Kol rolled his eyes at his response, "You need to relax. Have some refreshing time with Mary to alleviate the stress. I would take Marie off your hands, I will show her the village, and we needed to get supplies anyways."

Finn shook his head retreating to his room by the nonsense of simply using the woman to personally relieve a stressful incident.

Elijah eyes followed him bewildered of him retreating.

Rebekah responded, "I will go with you." She wasn't so fond of Kol and Klaus frequently use the nanny most of the time she will find any excuse to get out of the cabin.

Kol smiled at her, "There you go Niklaus having sweet Rebekah accompanying me. Marie is surely isn't going to do anything 'reckless'."

Klaus sighed knowing he will never win the conversation between Kol and Rebekah, "Fine but make sure she is wearing warm clothes and shoes."

Elijah smiled slightly at the concern in Niklaus' voice. Kol and Rebekah flashed away to set out for the trip.

"She will be fine –,"

"Do not dare tell me that," Klaus growled staring at Elijah, "She was gone this morning I had to go search for her! Do you know where I found her? She was in a bloody tree!"

Elijah smirked finding it amusing of his brother to express so much concern on a little thing, "Yes but I was inform Finn was with her in the tree –."

"She simply walked out not telling a soul! What would have happen if Finn wasn't outside? She might had wonder off too far and couldn't find her way back or an animal could have –,"

"Niklaus she is safe, she is not harm." Elijah replies seeing the edge of concern disappearing from his face.

"That is not the only reason I am concern…" Klaus sighed starting to get annoyed of how he is starting to become so paranoid and ridiculous. He knew this would eventually happen, Marie going on her own but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

Elijah guest, "I presume this has to do with Marie not informing you?"

Klaus sighed hating his brother's nonchalant ways to get into his head, "It is happening Elijah she is turning into us. Soon she will be sneaking out in the middle of the night and court men."

Elijah took his words in consideration carefully responding, "She is still young. You must show her that she has nothing to fear of hiding things from you. I always remember what things she is truly interested in, she loves the secrets that nature brings and stories of the old time. Today she merely wanted to see the sessions and she was afraid to ask you to see it."

Klaus groaned hiding his face in his hands, "I'm turning into him aren't I? I made my own child scared of me…"

Elijah put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You are nothing like Mikael, and there is a difference of being cruel and being protective. I understand you only want to make sure she is safe, setting rules to set her in place. But I inform you if you allow her to get out of the house more she will understand to judge what is right or wrong. To explore natural instincts is the best way of teaching her responsibly."

Klaus nodded walking out of the room.

* * *

Kol had Marie on his back as they pace through the woods Rebekah was next to him carrying an empty basket for the items they will be buying. The village was a good three miles away from their cabin making a secure place for any danger. Marie played with Kol's long hair braiding the back as the traveled on. "Stop it; you will make me look feminine." Kol pouted.

Rebekah giggled, "Kol please you are not beautiful enough to make a man to lay eyes on you."

Kol grinned mischievously, "I believe I have a better chance of a man eyes falling on me rather then you Rebekah. Keep going Marie braid my whole head, let me prove Rebekah wrong."

Rebekah growled, "No man had ever courter me because all of you scare them off."

Kol remarked, "Aye those fellows were wise to run off."

Rebekah glared, "I can take care of myself I do not need Niklaus, Elijah, Finn or you to decide for me on what man is truly right for me."

Kol grinned, "If you think you can do something by yourself there is something I need to worry about…" Rebekah scowled thrusting the basket in his hands and stealing Marie off his back.

Rebekah walked ahead of him with Marie on her hip Kol grins flashing next to her, "Come on darling I was only teasing you don't need to get all moody."

Rebekah replies, "Let just shop and get it over with."

Kol flashed in front of her frowning, "Rebekah what is so important of a man fancying you? I say compelling will be the –,"

"Pardon me if I can dream of a man fancying me." Rebekah spat.

Kol raised an eyebrow, "That would make you happy?"

Rebekah did not reply she stride past him leaving him behind. Kol was baffled not understand the importance of a short lasting thing. Love was merely nothing it is just something that would destroy the person. When Mikael found their mother being unfaithful he deliberately killed her lover, destroying the peaceful relationship ending in her downfall. Love can be cruel, making someone fall for the wrong person ending in sorrow and heart break. Kol never want his sister to have to feel that pain, but here she is blame him and his brothers for scaring off men who only wanted one thing.

As they came to the village Marie eagerly went on the ground choosing to walk around rather to be carried. Seeing the countless huts filled with craftsmanship items. Rebekah dug her finger into Kol's rib, "You are in charge of getting spices for meat."

"And where might you and Marie heading off to?" Kol asked pushing her hand aside.

"We are going to search for fabrics Marie and I need new clothes."

Kol grumbled, "Why must you take her?"

"I believe a man with a butcher knife slicing animals is too revolting for a child to see." Rebekah replies uncovering Marie's ears so she wouldn't hear the animal cutting.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Rebekah I think Marie can handle it, they had done it countless times back home. They even showed us how to cut it right."

Rebekah ignored him holding Marie's hand as they walked in the opposite direction to the homey items. Marie was at awe seeing men next to fires hammering down steaming metal and delicately put them into water making it hiss with vapor smoking the sky. Rebekah pulled her along standing in front of a hut with fabrics of different colors in display. Marie curiously watch a woman knit yearn, "How long does it take to make clothes?"

Rebekah answered, "It depends on how long and fast you take it. When I was younger it took me a few months to make a simple blouse."

Marie smiles feeling the soft texture of the fabric Rebekah called the woman to ask about each certain cloth. As Rebekah was occupied with the examination of a brilliant blue fabric Marie tugged on her sleeve, "Can I go see the man with the fire?"

Rebekah peered down replying, "Yes but stay there until I get you, I won't be long. And do not stand too close to the fire understand me?"

Marie nodded walking to the fifth hut over she could feel Rebekah watching her as she left. Marie stood there watching the sparks fly off the piece of metal and the dull bang of the hammer as it came down upon it. A few other men came crowding around the hut blocking her view. She frowns unsatisfied by the rude departure of the fireworks. She stood on her tippy toes but it did not make a difference she was simply too small.

Pouting she jumped up and down still too short, she heard laughter, turning around there were three boys around the age of ten to thirteen. Her face burned red seeing them laugh at her, "I just want to see the fire…"

They laughed one replies, "You had never seen fire before? Do you live in a cave?"

Marie frowns shaking her head no, "I never saw a man making things with fire…"

One boy walked up to her a good foot taller than her, "Why are you here? Never saw you here before."

Marie froze not knowing what to say, "I came with my aunt and uncle to shop –,"

The boy pushed her making her fall onto the dirt floor, "We don't welcome foreigners."

Marie stayed on the ground looking up at him baffled not really understanding what a foreigner is, "What did I do?"

The others laughed making her feel stupid she looked down at her hands. Another responded, "You stepped on our ground, believing you can just take away our supplies."

Marie looked at her feet, "Why can't we share?"

They ignored her, "Go nobody wants you here." The boys kicked dirt on her coat and dress. Marie jumps up running into the bushes she sat there tears in her eyes. She did not understand why those boys were being mean to her, she didn't do anything to them just wanted to see the displays of the crafts. Now she regretted on wanting to see the fireworks had to go through the embarrassment alone.

The bushes next to her started to rustle she feared of the boys coming back to torment her again then a furry head pop out staring at her. She froze not knowing what to do its auburn eyes stared back at her, it walked through the bush towards her. Its white fur blend in with the remaining snow she hitched her breath as it stood two feet in front of her. The wolf stared at her with glowing eyes; it bowed its head brushing her face with its frosty fur. Marie raised her hand cautiously stroke it slightly, the wolf sat on the ground being at her eye level. It brushed past her hand licking her tears away.

She smiled giggling by this amazing interaction. The wolf laid its head on her lap, the wind picked up throwing her hair in a tangle mess. The wind whispered around her causing a shiver to run down her spine as fog approach her.

* * *

Rebekah carried different color fabrics as she head to the sword making hut. She brushed past three boys with wooden swords as she pokes her head around the crowded area. Unable to see Marie she panicky searching the ground and the surrounding huts. Rebekah turned a corner slamming into Kol, "Watch where you are – what the matter?"

Rebekah at the edge of tears, "I can't find Marie."

Kol's expression drops into being troubled, "What do you mean you can't find her? You were supposed to watch her!"

"I was! She asked me if she could see the sword making I told her yes and I will be there shortly. I informed her to stay there until I came I watch her go! When I went she was gone!"

Kol growls, "Did you try to search for her?"

"Yes."

"Did you use your sense of smell to track her?" Kol asked getting irritated that his sister paid more attention to clothes rather their niece. Her ignorance of her ability to track prey, in their case Marie, infuriated him even more. "I will find her." Kol replies thrusting the basket off spices and meat into her hands.

* * *

The wolf's head perk up seeing the fog approaching the whispers grew louder. Marie froze as the fog floated eerie towards her. The wolf nudged her with its nose as saying, "Go." Marie crawled up to her feet with the wolf digging its nose into her back to push her forward to the fog.

"_Marie…" _A voice whispered she stood there in fear listening sharply to the whispers.

"What do you want?" Marie asked wary.

"_You," _The voice became demanding and strong. She gasped seeing movement in the deep fog the wolf was gone leaving her alone with the blinding white. She screamed when she turned away from the fog she was left with an unrecognizable surrounding the bushes were gone only identical pine trees stood in their place. Marie broke out in a run aware of the coldness of the white behind her. She screamed out, "Kol!" After a few yards she had another burst of strength, "Rebekah!" The whispers grew louder from behind turning into a mixture of different voices.

Marie closed her eyes forcing her to run faster she slammed into a hard surface making her cry out tumbling backwards. She opened her eyes crying in joy hugging Kol tightly starting to bawl in the safety of his arms.

Kol hugged her close protectively seeing a faint sign of fog disappearing. His eyes narrowed at it in suspicion, "What happened?"

Marie hid her face into his chest crying uncontrollably still in shock of the fog and Kol finding her. Kol hushed her brushing away her hair from her face. He hugged her to his chest as he start to walk back his eye vigilant as they went through the forest.

"Whispers in the forest…" Marie squeaked.

Kol held her closer remembering when he was a boy, he had spied on his mother and Ayana following them to an underground tunnel hearing them chant with the wind sending whispers down the tunnel. He never again went back there believed it was haunted.

"What did it say?" Kol asked knowing when he was in the tunnel the voices were just rubbish unable to make out any word it said.

"It wanted me…" Marie whispered making a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

**What did you think? Need Opinions if I'm writing good or not. For any questions about the white wolf...well... need to find out next chapter. ;)**

**Like? Dislike? :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I thank all of you guys for following, favorite, reviewed and simply reading this story. **** This chapter will start off with Kol finding Marie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kol set one arm around her back protectively while the other under her bottom to support her. Marie had stopped crying exhausting herself from running and screaming. She restlessly shifted in her sleep laying her head on his shoulder. Kol frowns uncertain of the presents of the spirits he was entirely ignorant of the knowledge of spirits but he knew only witches can conjure them.

Rebekah spotted Kol coming out of the forest she sighs in relief seeing little Marie in his arms. Kol nodded his head beckoning her to follow as Rebekah neared she replies, "I'm so glad you found her."

_So am I... _Kol thought to himself he responded sternly, "It will be best if this incident stays between us."

Rebekah nodded in agreement asking, "How far was she?"

Kol peered down at Marie slightly responding, "Four miles north from the village."

Rebekah stared at him in disbelief, "How did she get so deep into the forest? She only had been missing for fifteen minutes!"

Kol considered if he should tell his sisters of the fog, "When I found Marie she was running away from fog saying she heard voices." Kol decided to tell her remembering Rebekah spent most of her time with Esther and Ayana.

Rebekah stopped in her tracks, "Did you hear or see anything?"

"I saw the fog disappear when I found her." Kol replies.

"You didn't hear the voices?"

Kol shook his head turning serious staring at her, "Marie said it wanted her."

Rebekah faced turned pale, "It wanted her?"

"She said whispers called for her stating it wants her."

"Why would they want her…?" Rebekah asked more to herself. Rebekah thought hard of a theory remembering Ayana the night of Henrik death, "I remember Ayana telling Mother she would not help her to turn us immortal. Stating it was forbidden, what if the spirits are punishing her for what she done? Taking away her only grandchild?"

Kol glared analyzing her theory, "So mother's stupidity brought down Marie's fate?"

"Mind your tongue she is still your mother! I am just speculating ideas we won't know for sure –,"

"We can always find a witch to speak with the spirits for us." Kol suggested.

"Are you aware that there are little as no witches in this region?"

Kol shrugged thinking it isn't a big deal, "We can always migrate to the old world find a witch to protect Marie. Besides it may be for the best if the spirits know she is here."

"Shall we consider this with the others?" Rebekah asked as they came in view of the cabin.

"Yes, but only for moving to convince them Marie may be safer in new lands unaware of our existence." Kol replies brushing Marie's hair away from her face as she stirred in his arms.

"But the plague –,"

"It shall be long as dead it cannot survive over thirty years." Kol assured her.

Kol opened the door to the cabin allowing Rebekah in with the supplies. Marie hugged his neck as he tried to put her down but she refused to let go Kol sighs, "Marie you are going to be fine."

Marie finally let go as he set her done she ran to Rebekah clutching her leg. Rebekah pats her head, "It's all right Marie. Here let me show you how to season the meat and cook it." Marie nodded slightly burying her face into her leg.

Kol and Rebekah exchanged looks nodding to each other. Kol knocked lightly on Finn's door aware of his older brother being educated in the elements of magic. Finn curiously opened the door seeing Kol's grim expression, he quietly ushered him inside. Finn's room was concealed in darkness the window curtained the only source of light were the dozens of candles casting away heinous shadows. In the center of the room held a table engraved with a pentagram. On top of the table held an ancient book and a carved bowl, the smell of the herbs and blood filled Kol's nose.

"May we have a private conversation?" Kol asked, knowing Finn had the ingredients to make their conversation from being overheard by the acute hearing of their siblings. He recently found out Finn using burnt sage to block out the sounds he and his siblings made over the years of having 'guest' over. He had also suspect Finn planting some in Marie's room to keep her ignorant of any sudden slip up of a horrid scream of a victim.

Finn raised an eyebrow swiftly placing a burning twig in the bowl to alight the herbs. "What seems to be so important to have such a private conversation?"

Kol leaned on the table examining his brother, under his eyes he had bags and his skin was very pale and grey. "How educated are you in magic?"

Baffled by the question he replied, "I was one of Ayana's and mother's best students. Why must you ask?"

Kol crossed his arms, "Can I trust you to not speak a word that enters in this room?"

"You have my word. Now what is it you are asking?" Finn promised still confused of this rare occasion.

"What do you know of earth bound spirits?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at the odd question, "Well spirits are usually use to give someone, especially witches, knowledge and power to bring them closer to nature itself…"

"Do they ever ask for something?" Kol pushed wanting to know more.

Finn thought to consider his question, "They do ask for their bloodline to maintain balance of nature to keep it from collapsing… They give advice in their teachings –,"

Kol snapped, "But do they come after the living?"

Finn narrowed his eyes certainly not getting the whole story of this conversation, "I may know what to answer if you tell me what this is truly about."

Kol growls losing his patience, "In the village we misplaced Marie for only fifteen minutes and she ended up four miles away." Finn waited until he continued, "When I found her she was screaming running away from fog stating the voices wanted her."

"Odd indeed…I had never heard of spirits truly wanting a person, certainly not a child." Finn opened the book on the table flipping through the pages, "The purest things in nature are its youth; I cannot see it harming an innocent child. But if they were summoned by someone to capture her it may be possible. Have you anger any witches lately Kol?"

Kol glared, "This is not for your amusement."

"Aye indeed it is not, but I am truly concern to whom we had angered to take drastic measures to involve spirits."

"How about mother's part of making us immortal?" Kol asked.

Finn froze slightly nodding, "That may be possible. It is forbidden to create something invincible with little to kill it. For everything needs something to overpower it to keep everything balanced. One of the reasons why mother bond us to be killed by the Ancient White Oak…" Finn eyes widened, "She had angered them… We burned down the one thing that can kill us causing nature to be unbalanced."

"It is true then?"

"It appears so it is the only logical thing…but why must they go after Marie why not one of us?" Finn wondered.

"As you said nothing can kill us Marie is the only one vulnerable." Kol paced the room, "Can we do anything to protect her from the spirits?"

Finn shook his head, "I fear not, we are merely defenseless against nature's guardians. Even a witch can be overwhelmed by the power of the spirits."

"So we can do nothing? There aren't any protection spells?"

"Brother you must have forgotten that we have lost all connection to nature after the change." Finn scowled, "Although Marie does carry protective charms on her."

Finn had full knowledge of the amulet Marie carried having the ability to harvest any spell or magic. He had also read in this mother's grimoire of the mystical birthmark upon her body. The book conceals marking of symbols revolved in certain magic. The flower like mark he read meant purity, prosperity, elegance, and vulnerability. Her mark puzzled him for they are not natural he had suspected Esther or Ayana made the mark, it would had taken a large amount of power to do so.

"Where is Marie now?" Finn asked glancing up from the book.

"She is in the kitchen with Rebekah." Kol responds crossing his arms staring at Finn, "Will you inform Niklaus of the spirits?"

Finn shrugged, "At this moment he is occupied but I believe it is for the best to not tell him." Finn reminded Kol of Klaus' temper and wrath if anything unpleased him. He had no doubt he will be in rage to find out Marie leaving their sights.

Kol frowned becoming concern, "Is there any way we could migrate to the Old World?"

"There is a channel of witches on the east side controlling a route to the Old World. Why must you ask?"

"Is it possible to get Marie on new land away from the spirits?"

"I believe they will find their way back to her but it will take a long period of time with the distance… If we do leave how far must we travel? It will take at least twenty days to reach the east shore even if we use our immortal speed."

"We only need to get off this land –,"

"Are you even aware by water it will take a whole year to get to the Old World? How will we survive hmm?"

Kol glared at the discontent of the long voyage at sea, "We can easily hoard people onto the boat –,"

"What about Marie how shall she eat? How can we feast upon our prey with her so close by?"

"Damn you! It was a proposal I do not need you to ruminate how I think will grant us easy passage for Marie." Kol growls getting irritated by his brother's attempt to make him feel ignorant of travel.

Finn sighs, "I believe you it will give us easy passage. If we do travel over the ocean it may not satisfy the others."

Kol smirked darkly, "Do not worry I can easily persuade them that it will be better to return to the Old World."

Finn grimace at his look, "What are you going to do?"

"Marie already has spirits lurking over her why not just empathizes it more to alarm Niklaus and Elijah to move to new lands?"

Finn stared at him with grim, "Have we not just made an accord it will be unwise to tell Niklaus of the spirits?"

Kol wave him away, "I am having other thoughts, it will be better to persuade him if he knows of his child being in danger."

"What will you say to him to keep him from smothering Marie too closely, do you wish for her to have freedom?" Finn asked knowing Klaus was being overbearing when Marie was outside with him.

Kol shrugged, "Nothing he is already being the strict parent he wouldn't change but I expect we will live in a huge fort when we settle in the new land and there will be guards to protect us. Niklaus will feel she is well protective and we can easily slip out to show her the area."

Finn nods slightly, "When do you plan to tell him? Marie is turning five in a few days; can we find another location to settle in little time?"

Kol almost forgot about his niece's birthdate he wanted to show her a beautiful waterfall over an eighty foot fall higher up the west side of the mountain. "Well we can wait after her birthday there is no point in ruining a perfect day."

* * *

Klaus clothed himself after he heard the door open as his siblings came in with his daughter. He left Mary laying in the bed as he slip out of the room, just as he closed the door he heard Finn's door close farther down the hall. His acute sense of hearing drifted to the room hearing Kol, "May we have a private conversation?"

His eyebrows rose in slight puzzlement when he did not catch an answer or conversation, the thought slip his mind as he heard Rebekah in the kitchen instructing how to season. Klaus followed his nose of the ravishing smell of fresh butchered meat. A small smile crept on his face seeing Marie preparing the meat sprinkling the spices delicately upon it. Rebekah smirked as he entered the room Marie peers up at him she drops the spices running to him embracing his legs with a hug.

Klaus let out an "Ow!" by the unexpected hug Klaus peers down at her seeing her burying her face into his leg he patted her head, "Why are you so happy to see me?"

Marie glanced up at him tears in her eyes bewildered he picked her up, "What's the matter love?"

Rebekah cleared her throat replying, "Marie had a long day,"

Klaus ignored Rebekah peering into Marie's tearful brown eyes, "Darling did anything happen when you were in the village?"

Marie nodded hugging him again Klaus narrowed his eyes at Rebekah seeing panic cross her face he growled, "Rebekah what happened?"

Rebekah's face grown white fearing the wrath she will have to face. She sighed, "Before you get angry hear me out –,"

Marie spoken up, "Three boys were being mean to me…"

Klaus frowns back at Marie setting her on the table, "Where were Kol and Rebekah when these boys were with you?"

Marie looked over his shoulder seeing Rebekah sigh in quiet relief Rebekah replies, "I was with the fabrics while Kol was fetching the meat –,"

Klaus glared at her, "When was Marie being hurt by those insolence boys?"

Marie caught his hand bringing his attention back to her his expression became softer; "I asked aunt Bekah if I could see the man making things with fire. That was where the mean boys came…"

Klaus frowned staring at Rebekah, "You allow her to go by herself?"

Rebekah replied defensively, "I told her to stay there and I would be there a few minutes. I watched her go to the hut it surely close by wasn't it Marie?"

Marie nodded Klaus held her hands asking, "What did they say to you?"

"They said no one wants me there and they push me on the ground." Marie whispered.

Klaus raised his eyebrow, "Marie do not listen to a word those fools had said do you understand me?" She nodded peering down at her feet he added, "What do they look like? I may need to have a word with them."

Marie looked back at his face hearing the deadly low voice at his response; she can see a flicker of rage flowing through his limpid blue eyes. Marie tugged at his arm shaking her head putting a brave face on, "No. You need to stay and help with dinner."

Klaus couldn't help to smirk at her bravery and devotion to not allow him to confront the boys. She smiled back at him as his thumb brush away her tears. "All right love, tell me what I need to do."

Marie jumped down pulling him along causing him to crouch she came over towards Rebekah grabbing her hand, "Papa can you cook the meat?"

"Certainly darling," Klaus smiled at her cuteness of being the boss.

Rebekah exchange looks with Marie seeing her smile at her secretly holding by the fear of the spirits. _Well played… _Rebekah thought smiling at her thankful. "Shall we set the table?"

* * *

The family sat around the table finishing the cooked pork. Niklaus and Elijah sat on seat at the far ends, on Elijah's left sat Finn and the right Kol. Marie sat on the right of Klaus, Rebekah left and Mary between Kol and Marie. Each sibling had wine laced with blood to keep them slightly satisfied until their hunt later in the night.

As dinner came to a close Mary carried Marie off to bed leaving Klaus with his siblings. Kol and Rebekah exchanged silent looks until Klaus cleared his throat, "All of you may know Marie's birthday is approaching so is the full moon."

Elijah frowned, "Yes but the moon is not full until the day after."

Klaus nodded, "To make myself clear there will be no one leaving this cabin with Marie under no circumstances." He held his gave on Kol and Rebekah.

Kol shrugged remarking, "Do you really believe I am that naïve to be persuaded by a child?" Everyone in the room stared at him in a mixture of warning and annoyance knowing he is near trouble waters.

Klaus snarls, "If I even see you take her anywhere without consulting me I will –,"

Kol smirked at him, "Oh brother let's not get snappy, I cannot help it that she adventurous."

In a flash Klaus held Kol by his neck off the ground, "Do not test me Kol I have little patience for your impulsivity."

Kol growls grabbing his hand cracking it with full force as he flips him over giving him the upper hand, "Now do not blame me if I care that Marie has a life to look forward to, unlike you whom want to keep her incarcerated –,"

Klaus swung an arm around Kol's neck putting him a head lock. Kol snarls his face turning, his eyes blackened with veins he lashed out with his fangs trying to sink his teeth into Klaus's arm. Klaus held him there behind him fighting to keep his lock on as Kol lashes out throwing his legs back at him.

The other siblings stared at the two knowing getting into brawl will be unwise for their brothers impulsions will only be solved if they work it out by themselves. Kol and Klaus always got into fights over the years but they would resolve their disagreements.

Rebekah's ears perk up hearing a slight gasp. She turned around seeing Marie in her little night gown dropping her doll. Finn and Elijah turned slightly becoming horrified and guilt stricken. Marie stared at Klaus and Kol in total fear seeing their vampire forms. Kol stopped struggling noticing Marie Klaus felt the too sudden stillness and froze their faces changing back.

Klaus thrown his hands away for Kol calmly replied, "Marie –,"

Marie ran slamming her door; Klaus drops his hands staring at them _I am a beast… _Kol fell back sighing they knew Marie will see them in their true form sooner or later. But they did not expect she will find out under the circumstances of them having a dissonance. Klaus ran a hand through his hair sighing _My own child is truly scared of me… _

They all fell silent hearing Marie bawl quietly in her room. "I should go comfort her." Rebekah whispered breaking the siblings' silence.

Kol and Klaus sat on the floor frozen cold statues Marie was only a child unable to understand what was happening. She only knew they move around because of safety not knowing of the details to why. Now she saw them as these devilish creatures.

Elijah nodded in agreement to Rebekah, "Calm her down to tell her of what she seen… Niklaus you should talk –,"

"No." Klaus responded staring up at Elijah with black eyes, "I will only frighten her more…"

"You are her father –,"

Klaus stood up throwing his hands up, "Look at me!" His face became deformed bared his fangs, "I am one of those creatures she should fear, a creature I should protect her from –,"

"Then tell her that. No other creature will harm her for you are the most feared and you will never let anything hurt her." Elijah encouraged as Rebekah left to see Marie.

* * *

"Marie…" Rebekah knocked on her door.

"Leave me alone." Marie replies between sobs.

Rebekah sighs opening the door Marie buried her face in her pillow crying hysterically. "Marie…" Rebekah whispered sitting next to her.

She move away screaming, "No!"

Rebekah eyes filled with tears, "Marie I'm not going to hurt you."

Marie cried, "Kol and papa –,"

"They were having a disagreement they got angry at each other –,"

"Their faces…" Marie whispered peeking out to Rebekah.

"Marie, listen to me –,"

"Rebekah let me talk to her." Elijah replies calmly as he enters Marie's room. Rebekah wiped away a shed tear nodding exiting to room. Elijah settled down on the bed patting the spot next to him, "Come here I will tell you what you had seen."

Marie shook her head staying on the floor covering her face. Elijah frowns reconciling thoughts, "There is a story behind it if you must know…" Marie peeked out of the blanket Elijah smiles warmly knowing Marie loves bed time stories of his siblings' childhood. "You need to sit here next to me…"

Marie hesitated slowly getting to her feet shuffling towards him. She sat four feet away from him hugging her legs. He smiled glad to see her to open up to him slightly. "It happened a long time ago… you see when my youngest brother passed on to the next life my mother wanted to protect all of us. She gave us power and strength to conquer over the evil that dwells in the darkness –."

"Papa and Kol look evil –,"

Elijah shook his head, "No they need to look scary to make sure no other beast will go after you."

"Will they hurt me?"

"We will never hurt you. Marie you are the only thing your father lives for do you understand me? He loves you so much; do not allow your fear to block your judgment. We are your family nothing will harm you."

Marie asked, "What about the whispers?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Whispers?"

Marie nods stiffly, "In the forest they wanted me…" Elijah stared at her concern crossing his face as she added, "The white wolf guide me to them."

He was in awe knowing the legends of the native people about the legendary white wolf, the phantom. It is said the animal inhabits both the spiritual and physical dimensions, brings them in balance. To show the purpose of events and issues in the life of the person whom been confronted. "When did you see the wolf?"

"Near the village,"

"Who knows of this?"

"Kol found me before the fog took me."

* * *

Marie fell asleep after Elijah left to consult with Kol. She was covered under the warm blanket having the hearth radiate off heat. She shifted in her dream hugging her blankets feeling the chill of the wind.

Marie skipped around a meadow of flowers the sun seeping through the trees causing her hair to shine blonde highlights the beautiful smell of the flowers over took her senses. She fell back in the flowers staring up into the blue sky watching birds fly free. Closing her eyes she breathe in the scent the atmosphere shifted as a breeze pick up.

Marie opened her eyes seeing clouds rolling in overhead, _"Come here child…" _As she sat up the area turned black the flowers shriveled away. The only source of light came from the full moon she was aware of the eyes watching her in the darkness of the forest. She stood still hearing the muffled breathing of the forest. _"All are abominations to nature itself!" _Growls echoed the trees red and yellow eyes staring back at her.

"_Who are?"_ Marie asked the wind pick up as she spoken throwing her hair away from her face.

"_Soon you shall see…" _a mixture of chuckles and growls filled the air the eyes started to move edging towards her.

"_Never be safe until death takes you." _Marie froze seeing a slouch figure coming into the clearance its yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Marie whipped her head behind her seeing red eyes coming out in the clearing. The eyes multiply in front of her leaving eight golden eyes daggering in her soul. The moon shined over them showing their midnight fur and snarling white teeth.

Marie stumble backwards as the wolves started to charge laughter came from behind her she wipe around seeing Kol grinning back at her. Klaus came behind him patting his back, they both charge towards the wolves leaving Marie to watch as the blood shed came as her uncle and father rip through the wolves. She covered her ears and shut her eyes trying to block out the cries.

She opened her eyes seeing the grass coated in red Kol and Klaus were laughing darkly kicking away the bodies. Their attention were brought towards her as she edged away their eyes turned red their face deformed into snarling fangs she screams as they flashed towards her both fighting their way towards her first. She hid for cover in the bushes as Klaus broke Kol's neck.

"_Marie darling it's safe. Come out." _Klaus called smelling the air.

She crawled away only to be face to face with gold eyes and white canines it lunged.

Marie screams jumping up in bed in cold sweat gasping for air still having the images of the dream.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It been a hard few days just found out I'm moving from my hometown.** **Next chapter will not take as long.**

**So what do you think of Marie seeing their true forms? Leaving to the Old World?**

**Thoughts? Good bad? **

**Need opinions please Review! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all who took time to read and or review I appreciate it! **

**Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Elijah thought it was best to leave Marie be for the rest of the night allowing the rest of them to hunt to sustain the urges of the blood lust and rage to keep their beast forms under controlled to confront Marie in the morning. Each sibling went their way tracking different prey improving their hunting skills.

Rebekah stayed back allowing her brothers to get a head start to get away from their worries. Rebekah could feel her sadistic side come out smelling the fresh scent of blood in the air. She tried to hold back but the hunger was too agonizing, her guilt and depression only made things worse. Marie's fear of her made her feel sick of herself disgusted by the hurt in Marie's eyes. Rebekah shook her head trying to get the feelings off of her she ran pushing way her corrupted thoughts just want to lose herself in the hunt.

* * *

Klaus stocked a couple camping in the woods cuddling next to the campfire. He assumed they were nomads like his family traveling into each village to go by in life. He found them as he'd head north away from the cabin we simply stumble upon them. He wasn't truly into the hunt at all feeling the weight of seeing Marie's horrified eyes consuming him.

He was perch on a branch overhead peering down at the couple. His eyes gave him every detail of the surrounding the fire flicker in different heights as the wind blew through it. The woman had black long hair down her back she was laughing at a comment the man had said. The man had broad shoulders heavily built maybe from heavy lifting on their travels. Klaus noticed his left hand holding an instrument under the blanket he narrowed his eyes focusing on the object. A sword he noticed the black hilt barely noticeable by his view.

He could feel his fangs pinching his bottom lips as the woman whip her hair away exposing her neck. He hutched over speculating how he should pursuit, his mind went back to Marie he just wanted to get home and watch over her as she sleep. He always has been at peace watching her dream her own world being happy to get away from the constant travels.

He glared down finally making up his mind knock out the man first kill the woman before she scream then feed on the man before he awakes. He knew he was on his own his siblings lurking miles away searching their own prey. He licked his lips feeling the stinging of his eyes feeling the blackness hunger consuming him.

Growling slightly he lunges down on top of the man snapping his fangs at him. The man surprised him as he sliced his arm with an expert move of the blade. Klaus gave him a right hook sending him into a tree, the woman let out a single scream he flashed behind her muzzling her scream with his hand. He sank his fangs into her soft tender skin gulping down the warm living liquid. He held her there taking her life force ravenously he could hear her heart beat slowed holding her life in his hands. He had the escalating excitement as he took one final gulp ripping away her life feeling the warmth of her soul leaving its shell.

He allowed her to drop away from him as he gasped bringing him back from his rush he whipped his lips with her sleeve feeling alive again with the warmth in his system. He smelled the blood from the man's head wound making him hungry once again. Klaus turned stalking towards him he growled as the pain of the hunger became overbearing. He kneeled before him clutching his clothes hauling the man towards his fangs the man started to stir as Klaus started to drain him.

Klaus felt the resistance under him he bites down harder wanting his deed to be over with. When the man was dead he pulled away he fell back sighing slightly relief it was over the hunger sustained by the pleasure of satisfaction. He was exhausted wanting to sleep to get away of the pain and misery he conflicted. He was pleased the hunger was gone to leave him with a clear conscience to have the courage to confront Marie in the morning to tell her how sorry he was to scare her. To convince her he will never harm her for she will not need to be worried of him hurting her.

He closed his eyes calming his hitched breath feeling the cool air listening to the silent night. A scream caused his eyes to open wide, he knew that scream, "Marie!" Klaus whispered in horror.

* * *

Marie screams jumping up in bed in cold sweat gasping for air. She hugged herself hearing hurrying footsteps in front of her door. Mary came in ask alarmed, "What is it?" She was holding a broom up ready to swing.

Marie cried in her arms as she sat down to comforting her. Marie shook hearing the growls fearing the creatures were outside of her window. Mary hushed her hugging her closely, "It's only a bad dream."

"It was so real…" Marie whispered burying her head on her chest.

The front door slammed open causing both of them to jump out of their skin, Mary held up the broom defensively as the her bedroom door slammed open. She lowered the broom seeing Klaus entering scared out of his mind, "Marie what's wrong?!"

Marie moved away hugging her pillow Mary just stood there in front of Marie, he growled, "Leave." Mary scamper away leaving Marie with her father she looked away from his eyes seeing the concern.

Marie whipped away her tears he cautiously sat at the far end of her bed to make sure he did not frighten her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Marie stared at him her eyes fell on his arm seeing the slash left by the man he pursued. He felt guilt coming over him as her eyes judged him. "I had a bad dream." She had spoken looking away at him he frowns becoming grim as she pushed herself away from him.

"I'm so sorry –."

She cut him off staring at him hurt filling her eyes, "I dreamed about you and Kol…" Klaus looked down knowing what the cause of the nightmare was. "I was alone in the dark forest eyes watching me. Wolves came out of the darkness about to attack me. But you two save me."

He smiled at her thinking they are working things out but he saw her fearful eyes dropping the smile. He fold his hands on his lap lowering his eyes as she continued, "You had your scary faces both of you were fighting to – to get me first." She broke out in a cry.

Klaus leaned closer to her hesitating to touch her, "Marie I will never hurt you."

"You hurt other people." Marie whispered her words felt like daggers into what left of his soul. Her calculating eyes fell back on his healed arm his shirt still held the blood.

Klaus looked down ashamed, "I need to." He got another fearful look from her he reconciled his thoughts remembering Elijah's advisement, "To protect you from bad people."

Marie gave him a doubtful look, "Why do people want to hurt me?"

Klaus sighs, "Because of me, they are fearful of me and the only way to get to me is through you."

"Me?" Marie asked peering out of her blanket.

Klaus nodded his breath was caught in his throat he had trouble explaining his feelings towards her, "I care about you so much I could not bear to let anything happen to you."

Marie had a small smile, "You protect innocent people from the bad like a knight?"

Klaus forced a smile on his face as he lied smoothly, "Yes just like a knight." He cursed Elijah for telling Marie foolish stories of heroes conquering the evil suppressing the thought that they are the heroes.

Marie came out of her blankets the fear gone away, "Are my uncles and Rebekah knights?"

"Yes we all are and we will never allow anything to hurt you." Klaus replies pushing away the gut trenching feeling.

Marie jumped as the wind blew the window shut finally hugging her father for comfort. Klaus held her close relieved she trusted him. He kissed the top of her head as she cuddle in a ball on his lap. She whispered, "I'm scared."

"There isn't anything you should be scare of." Klaus replied as he leaned back on her wall.

"Yes there is…" Marie whispered hearing the quiet sounds of voices outside. She froze fearing the whispers coming for her.

"When I am here no creature would dare come near you understand?" Klaus assured her.

She nodded stiffly, "Can you stay with me?" Klaus nodded lying down on her bed Marie set her head on his chest. She grabbed at his chest hearing the wind blowing tapping on the window, "Do you know Bekah's lullaby?"

Klaus scrunch up his nose in displeasure never wanting to hear Rebekah sing that song no doubt him singing it to her. The lullaby reminds him too much of his childhood, the peaceful moments of his life before reality hit him of his cruelty of his father. It also reminded him of his younger siblings his mother always sang that song to put them to bed. The song even brings back the memory of him killing his mother and Henrik's final moment alive.

Klaus sighs feeling the anxiousness of Marie he took in a deep breath singing lowly:

_Mommy, mommy bede for me,_

_Ask the Gods to watch over me_

_As I sleep in your embrace,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree._

_._

_Odin, cast your runes on me,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree,_

_Protected from all harm I'll be,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree._

_._

_Freyja sings a song for me,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree,_

_With cloak of feathers, warm I'll be,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree._

_._

_Giant winds blow merrily,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree,_

_They rock my crib so genteelly,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree._

_._

_Ask for Hel to wait for me,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree,_

_Till I am old, asleep I'll be,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree._

_._

_As I wait for day to come,_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree, _

_The Nine Worlds sleep along me_

_Underneath the great Ash Tree._

Klaus lifted up his head slightly seeing Marie becoming dozy; he smiled knowing the song had that kind of effect. He laid back on her pillow closing his eyes listening to her shallow breathing. All the evil he had done disappeared from his mind as he laid here with her. No worries came over him he felt more relax he had ever been in years.

* * *

Kol smirked up at the starry night blood running down his face he loved the rush of power and energy after a kill. The fast pasting of a person's heart as their instincts tell them they are being watch was music to his ears. After he drained them their blood gave him its warmth making him feel alive and powerful. He smelled the air glaring to the left remarking, "Need something brother?"

Elijah stepped into the clearing staring at Kol with concern, "How are you?"

Kol stared at him, "I feel powerful, what do you want to hear? That I am angry? Miserable?"

"You very much told me how you felt by your long statement." Elijah replies calmly.

Kol growls flashing in front of him, "Brother why are you really here?"

Elijah took out a piece of cloth holding it out towards Kol; he glared whipping the blood off his face. Elijah replies, "I had talked to Marie…"

Kol scowled turning away, "What did she say?"

Elijah peered at him, "She said you and Niklaus looked evil –,"

Kol laughed lifelessly, "She is correct about that." He looked at the drained women on the ground before him.

"I had reasoned with her saying we all needed to look frightening to make sure no beast will come after her." Elijah replied.

Kol glanced back at him, "Does she believe it?"

"I believe she knows we will not harm her." Elijah answered.

Kol ears perched up, "That is good then? She is not scared?"

Elijah shrugged, "It is far too soon to tell you can also talk to her." Kol nodded slightly Elijah had his hands behind is back walking around him, "It is odd the thing she say that frighten her the most."

"Oh?" Kol asked looking at him curiously.

"She was concern of these called 'whispers' will harm her."

Kol narrowed his eyes, "She told you?"

Elijah nodded, "Yes she told me she was worried we cannot protect her from them. In the village do you really believe we would not find out about it?"

Kol sighed inwardly, "I was to confront you and Niklaus after Marie's birthday –,"

Elijah stared at him, "Are you aware this is an issue that spirits are among her and you truly thought it was not important to inform us any earlier?"

"I informed Finn about it and he said we can put protective spells and leave the land for her safety."

"Are you implying we migrate to the Old World?"

Kol caught himself before he growled at him, "Yes she will be safe there but hear me out I would like to stay here for her birthday to show her the mountains then we can depart."

Elijah examined him, "Very well it would be for the best for the white guardian is lurking."

Kol raised an eyebrow becoming puzzled, "White guardian?"

"The Phantom," Elijah peered at him seeing his face becoming more confused, "Marie did not tell you? A white wolf guided her to the spirits."

"What does this mean?" Kol asked.

"It means in the near future Marie will pass over to the next life." Elijah whispered barely heard over the winds.

* * *

The following days Marie stayed in the cabin under the watchful eyes of the adults Elijah and Kol did not inform Klaus of the spirits and the white guardian's involvement waiting until they travel back to the east to tell him. Marie let her fear past her feeling safe under her father's eyes as she explored the cabin. Everyone was pleased she was no longer fearful of them having their trust they are the heroes, the knights conquering the darkness.

Although ever since the night of her discovery she had been plague by night terrors screaming in the middle of the night not remembering what the dream was about. To pacify the night terrors either Kol or Rebekah would find their way to her bed to soothe her. Marie would sleep calmly under their protective arms. Klaus and Elijah were getting irritated every time she would get up in the middle of the night knocking on their doors not making an effort to sleep. Finn brewed herbs finally having the success of vanquishing the nightmares allowing all of them peaceful sleep.

On the day of Marie's birthday she ran around the halls jumping in glee singing, "Wake up! Daylight is here!"

Kol was the first out already dressed carrying a pouch over his shoulders. Marie smiled up at him, "Where are we going?!"

Kol kneeled down with a playful smirk, "It is a surprise, go on get dress."

Marie pouted running off into her bedroom the rest of the family was already up Klaus in a slight displeasure of leaving the cabin but when Marie bounced in the living room excitedly he pushed the feelings aside.

It was Kol's idea to hike up a mountain to find a waterfall he had stumbled upon while hunting. Finn was in a good mood to go along with the plan. Elijah and Klaus had thought of a quiet easy day for Marie would be best but they been out voted by the rest of the family. Before they set off Klaus informed Mary to get all the ingredients needed to prepare the birthday dinner perfectly.

Marie twirled herself around as she held Rebekah's hand taking in the beauty of early spring. Flowers were on the break to bloom causing the ground to be a rainbow of different colors. Kol lead the exposition up the mountain with Finn at his side. While Rebekah stayed with Klaus and Elijah she smiled, "Marie you will love where we are going."

Marie smiled letting go of her hand skipping around a head of them. Klaus called, "Do not go far!"

Marie laughs, "I won't!" She skipped up in front of Finn touching each tree as she went.

Kol grins over his shoulder at the three, "I told you she will love it!"

Klaus nodded in reassurance watching his daughter run around feeling the freedom. "How long will it take to get there?"

Kol tilt his head calculating, "Well walking like this a good seven hours."

"And if we run?" Klaus asked not wanting to waste the whole day walking in these woods.

Kol sneered at his displeasure, "An hour or two. At least allow little Marie to see the beauty of the hike."

Klaus glared, "Do not make me look like the one to ruin her joy."

Marie ran back towards them Kol grabbed her waist picking her causing her to giggle, "Marie your papa wants to make this trip to go swifter."

Marie pouted peering at Klaus with big brown eyes, "Why?"

Klaus frowned at Kol in annoyance, "Yes only to get back home earlier to have dinner and presents."

Marie beamed and asked Kol, "Will I still be able to see the surprise?"

"Yes." Kol nodded slightly irritated by Klaus ruining the hike he planned perfectly to catch the waterfall at sunset and the stars forming overhead.

Marie let out a shriek of joy hugging him Kol grin larger glaring back at Klaus, "I say you can do the honors on holding her on this quick little hike."

Kol sets her down she ran towards Klaus he caught her swinging her around towards his chest. He gave her a little peak on her head putting her in his arms in a tight embrace.

Kol grins at Rebekah playfully, "I will race you, let's see who is the –," He wasn't able to finish the sentence Rebekah was already speeding ahead of them laughing as she go. Kol frowns, flashing after her followed by Finn.

Marie gasped in astonishment tugging on Klaus' sleeve.

Elijah shook his head, "After twenty-six years I would thought Kol would be mature."

Klaus smirked at him, "You can only wish brother."

Elijah sighed and nod as he flashed after them. Klaus peered down at Marie, "Hold on tightly."

Marie smiled at him hugging his chest as wind whistled past them she laughs in amazement her laughter made an echo across the forest. She peered around slowly watching a flow of blues, greens, reds and browns flew past her. The only sound heard was the whistles of the wind and the breaking of fallen leaves as they were stepped on.

Klaus pressed himself to go faster trees and rock mounds flash away from him. Now and then he glanced down at Marie seeing her beam at the new experience of seeing the world. When she laughed the noise oddly filled him with delight, he couldn't help it to smile at the lively noise. Klaus looked in front watching the blurred outlines of his siblings ahead of him. He could pick up Rebekah's and Kol's laughter he pushed on running side by side with Elijah.

Marie tugs on his sleeve getting his attention, "Can I see the sky?"

Klaus blinked at her confused at the odd request Kol sped up next to him remarking, "She wants you to throw her up to see above the trees."

"No." Klaus clarified his answer.

In responds he got a pout from both Marie and Kol, "Please papa!" and Kol, "Go on Niklaus there is an opening of the trees just two miles from here. Better you then me."

Klaus shook his head, "Sorry darling –,"

Kol spun in front of him retrieving Marie sending Klaus spiraling back Kol grabbed hold of her flashing in the middle of the clearing he stopped leaving the rest of them ahead Marie beamed at him as he replied, "I am only doing this once, make sure you see everything!" With that he crouches springing his legs and arms sending her three hundred feet in the air. Marie laughs in excitement her eyes taking in the wonderful mountain ranges, the different shades of the alive green mountains. The mountains in the far distance fogged over by the white clouds and blue skies. The clear crystalized rivers in the middle of the ranges, reflect off the sunshine was quite a sight.

Marie felt the dropping sensation in her stomach as she started to hurtle down towards earth she watches as Kol springs up to meet her he laughs tackling her in the sky taking her in an embrace as he landed on his feet. "How was the view?" He asked gleefully.

Marie smiled, "Beautiful!"

"Glad you enjoyed it, now please tell your father to not kill me." Kol replies as a raging Klaus strides towards them.

Marie set her feet down smiling at Klaus, "Papa it was so pretty! The mountains were really green and there was a crystal river!" Marie hugged his legs preventing him from strangling Kol.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Kol knowing he is using Marie only to prevent him from killing him. Kol smiled at him innocently flashing off to find the others. Klaus growls staring down at the little girl, "I told you no."

Marie whined, "It is my birthday can I do one thing adventurous?" Klaus glared after Kol he should had known if Marie spent too much time with Kol and Rebekah she would get their pathetic complaints of not having their own way.

"Yes, but please let's not do anything that will allow you to have an injury shall we?" Klaus asked when he said this he could have sworn she scoffed at him.

"Yes sir." She replied carelessly.

He glared thinking, _just like them…_ with that they flashed away towards the others.

* * *

When they arrived at the fall it was a magnificent sight everyone took in its beauty. The waterfall stood high of an eighty foot drop off a rocky cliff into a deep lagoon, the falls sprayed mist into the air producing a rainbow as the sun shined down it. Black cool rocks scattered the pool creating natural made steps down towards the water. The waterfall itself glided over the slippery rocks falling through it like white silk, making a white river slipping through each crack into the pool. The black rocks themselves were one with nature having plants sprouting in their cracks and green moss coating them.

Klaus was truly impressed by the fall glad to accompany his family on this trip. The siblings sat down to rest after the two hours of running Marie on the other hand couldn't sit still, "Can I go swimming?"

Klaus caught hold of her waist pulling her back towards him holding her down, "Yes but wait until we rest."

Kol laughs sitting up, "I am well I can –,"

"No," Klaus scowled at him, "I will accompany Marie when she is in the water."

Kol gave him an offended look, "You do not trust me with her in the water?"

"Kol you will be the one to allow her to jump off the cliff –,"

"At least she will be having fun!" Kol smirked at him.

Klaus stared him down Rebekah replies, "Allow me, come along Marie let's see how cold the water is."

Klaus allowed Rebekah to take Marie's hand guiding her towards the edge of the water. Kol rolled his eyes scoffing, "You allow Rebekah and not me?"

"We both know she is more mature then you Kol I expect her to actually watch Marie."

"Sure as she done in the village…" Kol muttered to himself.

"I didn't quite hear that." Klaus replies peering at him curiously.

Kol ignored him flashing away from them settling on a boulder getting sprayed by the waterfall's mist. Finn halts himself up high on the rock cliffs next to the gliding waterfall. Elijah smiles at Klaus seeing his watchful eye on Marie, "You can have fun Niklaus."

Klaus sighs, "Oh Elijah I will but this is the first time in a while where Marie is occupied allow me to have at least thirty minutes to rest."

Elijah smirks at him teasingly, "Wise decision brother."

* * *

Rebekah put her foot into the pool squirming, "It's cold!"

Marie giggled at her outburst copying her movement she laughed, "Burr!"

Rebekah left her undergarments on as she tip toed in the water Marie copied her allowing warm clothes out of the water to keep dry. Rebekah splash into the water follow by Marie, Marie patted the water kicking around the water to stay afloat.

Rebekah held her arms out to keep her above the water noticing Marie having trouble swimming, "Here this is how I learn to swim." Rebekah set her down on a shallow area up to Marie's neck. "Keep your head up and allow your feet to stay in motion." Marie kicked her feet lifting her slightly off the slimy rock. Rebekah smiled at her progress pulling her closer to the edge of the drop of deeper water Marie kept her head from going under water using her arms to support her motion from sinking.

* * *

Kol watched his family closely seeing Finn day dreaming dazing out watching the water twirling down. He fixed his gave on Klaus and Elijah, Elijah calmly sitting back under a tree resting his eyes. Klaus was snoozing in the shade finally getting the rest he need. Kol grins if they weren't immortal they could truly pass as human simply relaxing on a beautiful spring day. Kol found it amusing seeing Klaus passed out of exhaustion he never would have thought Marie being that overbearing.

He stood up on his high rock stripping off his shirt grinning down at his sister and Marie calmly swaying in water. He could just picture the scene Rebekah's scornful look and Marie's hysterical laughter. Kol jumped off the rock forming a huge cannon ball into the water sending a tsunami upon the girls. Both of them screamed of the surprising attack, Kol spat out water cackling unable to keep a straight face of the full on surprised faces and the quickly turning death stares.

Rebekah pushed away her drench hair from her face scowling, "You couldn't resists couldn't you?"

Kol held back a giggle, "Sorry little sister but you made it difficult to resist, you are already wet anyways no harm in it."

Marie coughed up water shaking her head glaring at Kol, "Not funny."

Kol smirks down at his niece seeing her hair in a wild mess around her face, "Oh?"

Marie surprised him as she splashed him with a wave of her tiny hand, Rebekah joins in the water fight making the annoyed scene into a joyful war zone of flying water. Laughter came over them Marie and Rebekah teamed up overpowering Kol's pathetic little splashes with strong waves.

* * *

Klaus opened one eye to investigate the commotion seeing the whole area becoming drenched. Elijah crossed his arms amused at the sight before him his family becoming at peace once again, enjoying life. Elijah couldn't remember how long it been for all of them being truly happy. Klaus was already wide awake watching the scenes as it played out Marie and Rebekah giggling crazily as they consumed Kol in enormous waves. Finn peered down towards the water works nearly getting hit by gallons of water. He shook his head smirking down at his younger siblings fooling around like the old times.

Klaus remarks, "Children will always be children."

"When they are at peace then I am as well." Elijah smiles, "If you care to join them Niklaus I believe you once were fond of making simple things fun."

"I was simply naïve back then." Klaus spat disagreeing with him.

"At least show your daughter you are not always a scourge." Elijah remarked making one of his rare jokes. Klaus glared making Elijah smile, "You see? I thought you wanted to be a better father…" hinting he is being too concealed allowing only the demanding side of him to show.

Klaus sighed irritable, "Fine Elijah you will have it." Klaus stood up leaving Elijah with a triumph smile.

"You shall thank me later." Elijah called.

* * *

Rebekah had Marie over her shoulders battling out Kol with water. Kol smirked pushing his hands far apart and slamming them together with vampire speed erupting water all directions. The three of them laughed together in a symphony as Klaus approach them. Kol and Rebekah gave each other a smirk; Kol winks at her as they both turn towards Klaus.

Marie giggled above Rebekah watching as her father approach the splash zone. Klaus paused seeing their smug expressions he narrowed his eyes seeing his siblings bringing the arms out, "Don't you d—,"

Klaus was devoured by water leaving him fully clothed soaking wet. He frowns looking down at his slouching clothes Marie burst out laughing followed by her aunt and uncle. Klaus glared at them, "Now you all had done it!"

The smirks fell from their faces as Klaus dove into the water. Kol zooms out of the water watching Klaus erupting behind Rebekah fully smacking her with water. Rebekah and Kol shared the same bewildered look witnessing Klaus actually fooling around. Marie jumped off of Rebekah into the water laughing as she patted water at Klaus. Klaus grins at her diving back underwater frighten Marie tried to splash to the safety of the rocks.

Klaus's arms strapped around Marie causing her to screech Klaus laughs seeing her frightened face. Rebekah came around from the shock smiling at her brother truly missing this side of him. The pure light-heartedness was the one trait she feared she will never see again but here he was in the flesh. Marie hugged him finally taking the defeat of the battle.

* * *

They headed back to the cabin Marie took a nap in Klaus arms exhausted by the hours of swimming. Klaus hid his smile noticing Elijah running with him "Was I wrong?" Elijah asked smirking.

Klaus ignored him making a weak combat, "Oh shut it."

Elijah grins at him amused racing ahead with Finn. Klaus let go of his smile he indeed had an excellent time with Marie feeling her joy rubbing off on him. He concealed his smile seeing Kol grinned at him mockingly, "Glad to see you have some fun brother, I had feared the worst of you being temperamental all the time."

Klaus growls sending Kol into a storm of laughter.

As they neared the cabin the smell of pastries and roast was overpowering Kol licked his lips grinning, "Well I believe this dinner will be quiet delightful." Rebekah nodded in agreement walking into the cabin. As Elijah and Finn followed Klaus shaken Marie out of her slumber, "Come now love birthday dinner awaits us."

Marie gasped astonished by the layout of colorful glass ornaments and pastries. Candles lit up the kitchen and living room sending the glass orbs flashing colors on the wall. Klaus smiled down at her he glanced up seeing Mary come out with the roasted pig, "It is marvelous."

Mary smiled at the surprising complement, "Why thank you sir."

Marie hugged herself beaming around the house, "It's so beautiful!"

They sat around the table glass in hand Elijah hold up his own, "To family –,"

"To Marie," Rebekah added.

"Hope you have many more." Kol responds nodding towards Marie holding his own cup.

Marie beams at them taking the first taste of the food. As everyone ate she eyed the mound of pastries in front of her she reached out only to be stopped by Klaus, "No finish your meat first love."

She frowns down at her plate unable to look at the pastries for they only taunt. She felt something touch her lap when she glanced down a pastry appeared she looked up seeing Kol wink at her. She smiled at him secretly carefully ripping a piece off popping it in her mouth before her father saw.

* * *

Marie settled down on the floor crossing her legs waiting patiently as her family round up hands behind their backs. Klaus peers around, "Who wants to –,"

"I will do the honors!" Kol smiles sitting like a child next to Marie he held out a short sword in front of her. Her eyes went big detailing the fine craftsmanship of the hilt; it consists of flower pedals and fire impressions.

Kol was frowned upon by Rebekah and Klaus. Rebekah remarked, "A sword? When shall she ever –,"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Bekah please she can duel me, I will teach her how to use it." He added glaring at Klaus knowing his next statement, "Do not worry she will not stab herself."

Marie smiled at Kol hugging him, "Thank you!" She carefully placed the sword back in its holster.

Rebekah held out her gift it was wrapped in cloth, "Be careful with those." Marie unfolds the cloth revealing a gold comb and flowered barrette. Marie beams holding them up tossing her hair to the side already trying to place them in her hair. "Thank you!" She jumped in joy.

Mary quietly gave Marie her gift a woven cap Marie smiled at her nodding thank you placing the cap on her head before Elijah ushered Marie to sit in front of him. He held out a bracelet its beads made from crystals tied toughly to each other she rubbed each crystal feeling an engraving Marie peered at them curiously, "Those are sacred symbols." Elijah replies putting the bracelet on her.

Finn came out of his room with a giant book in his arms. Marie gazed at him with wide eyes as he sets the book before her, "I believe you will find this interesting." Finn opened the book waving a hand over it smirking at her, "This is a book of the natural elements, now it is usually belongs to you."

Marie peers down at the ascriptions, "Natural elements?"

Finn smiled, "Magic." Marie peered up at him astonishment in her eyes.

Klaus warned, "Finn –,"

"It is her birthright to have knowledge of the natural elements she is our last decadent, this book was passed down to us now to her." Finn replied staring at Klaus challenging him.

Klaus replies, "Very well I presume you will be teaching her?"

Finn nods, "Yes I am willing to."

Klaus past on the argument smiling at Marie kneeling beside her, "Knights always needs a princess to watch over." He lifted up a golden tiara with blue and purple gems, Marie hugged him carefully lifting of the cap as he placed the tiara on her head. Marie twirled around him bowing her head for a dance, he held down a hand twirling her.

* * *

When Marie was asleep Klaus was confronted by Elijah and Kol both wearing serious looks, "May we have a word?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded, "Yes I was just about to do the same of why such gifts for Marie a sword, charmed bracelet and a grimoire?"

Kol peers at Elijah and asked, "Should you or shall I?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Go on with it."

Kol crossed his arms, "It concerns Marie."

Klaus stared at him, "Tell me already!"

Elijah sighed, "The spirits are upon her as well as the Phantom."

Klaus glared, "Are you curtain?"

Elijah nudges Kol to explain, "Well in the village –,"

"Yes, yes Marie told me about those insolence boys –,"

Kol shook his head, "Did she told you of Rebekah losing her and ending up four miles away –,"

"What!" Klaus snarls for Rebekah purposely left that certain detail out.

"Calm down or you may awaken her again." Kol remarked quickly adding, "I found her she stated voices wanted her and that's then I notice the fog disappearing."

Elijah added, "Marie informed me of a white wolf guiding her to the voices."

"Why did you not inform me sooner?" Klaus growled.

Kol shrugged, "Why? I didn't want you to ruin her day by ushering her in doors banishing her from the outside. She had fun at the waterfall, we all did. At least I am informing you now."

Klaus scowled at him, "What shall we do then?"

Kol jumped on a chair sitting back, "I am pleased you asked. Well Finn and I conspired to head east sailing into the Old World for Finn believes it will be difficult for the spirits to reach her there."

Klaus peers at Elijah, "What is your say in this Elijah?"

"It may be for the best the Phantom is a sign we shall not disregard. All though I am not certain of the extensive journey is suitable for us in terms with feeding…" Elijah replied.

Kol shrugs, "We can always load a few humans on the journey only drinking small portions."

"What of Marie?" Elijah countered.

Kol rolled his eyes, "You sound like Finn she will be fine simply pack food, and if you so as ask of feeding in front of her we can easily feed quietly when she is asleep."

Klaus sighs, "If this is the only thing for her safety so be it."

Kol nodded, "When shall we set off? It is nearly twenty days to reach the east shore."

Elijah calculated, "We cannot tonight or the morrow we will not have shelter of the full moon. I'll say a week to prepare our belongings and destroy the rest we cannot carry we do not need any other creatures in our pursuit." Both of his brothers nodded in agreement knowing the enemies they had created certainly the werewolves and Mikael were tracking them. They could not leave anything behind carrying their scent.

* * *

Marie grimly looked about the cabin as the adults casually place items into pouches and burned any clothing they could not carry. She knew the process of moving disliking the thought of leaving a place behind never able to see the landscaping again. Her father informed her they will be leaving the next morning. Marie set out in the forest accompanied by Finn leading her near a small creek.

"For it is our last day, allow me to teach you a few things about the elements." Finn smirks down at her placing the huge book on his lap. "Follow each step I give you." Marie listens profoundly at each step Finn told her to control and conjure magic and each warning he gave to not excessively use magic. As we finished explaining he replied, "Let's do something simple shall we?"

Marie nodded beaming he waved a hand towards the falling leaves, "Focus on the wind, imagine it carrying the leaves into the sky."

Marie frowns, "Can you show me how?"

Finn shook his head, "I do not contain magic anymore but you do. Listen to my instructions relax your mind simply focus on the leaves rising –,"

"Like this?" Marie asked as leaves twirled around them floating higher into the sky.

Finn nodded astonished, "I must say you are quite the learner." He blinked at her still shocked of how easily she conjured air only on her first time.

Marie smiled, "Thank you."

Finn cleared his throat, "I believe you are ready to move on to the different elements."

* * *

Marie skipped back to the cabin wind pushing off her feet allowing her to glide a few seconds off the ground. He could give her credit she truly possesses the natural gift, only needing a few steps in a process of a spell by then she would be finishing up a task he laid out for her. He only taught her the simple spells, ones that will not inflict any danger to her or another person. Specifically using spells with less limited energy to not summon any creature or spirit to their mist. All though he gave himself credit of being a detailed teacher helping her in each moment when she struggled allowing her to know what exactly she needed to do to succeed.

When they were both inside Klaus asked, "How did it go?"

Finn ran a hand through his hair, "I must say she has the natural talent."

Klaus peered down at her curious when she exclaimed, "Let me show you what uncle Finn taught me!" Marie ran into the kitchen grabbing a bucket of water.

Kol, Rebekah and Elijah gathered watching Marie set the bucket before them. Finn crossed his arms smiling as Marie closed her eyes raising a hand above the water the house stood quiet as the water slowly slide itself out of the bucket into the air. Marie opened her eyes smiling bringing the water waving around her.

Kol remarked towards Finn, "Are you certain you lost the possession of magic?"

Rebekah beamed kissing Finn's cheek, "Well done I always known you were a great teacher."

Klaus smirked at Marie, "Truly talented."

* * *

Mary rest on Klaus's chest feeling his muscles Klaus stared hungrily at her. Mary smiled darkly she lived with these men for five years she knew what they wanted, playing their own game. She was aware of them controlling her but she found loop holes to by stand them. Knowing what beast they were and the needs to do to survive. But they had power, and long lasting lives she craved for. Mary whispered in his ear holding a knife, "Let's do something new." Klaus eyes became dark grinning as he bite into her skin she cut his own taking in his bitter blood. Mary was very observing knowing the power blood gave them she thought up what if it were the other way around? She had test the theory with Kol and Elijah but she could not feel the change become of her.

Klaus lies back licking his lips Mary pushed things further, "Hmm so strong and delicious."

Klaus warned, "Do not try to flatter me."

Mary smiled, "I am only stating the truth you are far greater than the other two."

Klaus sneers, "Truly you are a sweet-talker."

"What's your secret?" Mary asked kissing his neck.

Klaus smiled smugly playing her game, "For I am different than the other two."

"How so," Mary whispers.

"For I am two creatures…" He sneers at her seeing flicker of bewilderment.

Mary replies setting her words down carefully, "How strange an innocent woman can turn someone so powerful."

Klaus chuckled darkly, "She was not innocent she killed her whole family turning them into walking nightmares."

Mary grinned kissing his neck, "Shh let's not speak of this anymore." She found her answer.

* * *

Marie sat at the edge of the creek fiddling with the water making it glide around her head. Wind blew softly whispering, _"Come to me." _Marie tried to ignore it but the air turned cold making a shiver run down her spine. Marie closed her eyes thinking _it is only a dream I can control it! _

"_Conceived by magic! Fate already been written." _The wind boomed sending shock waves into her body. Marie closed her eyes putting her hands to her ears trying to block out the terrifying voices. Her dream was falling away from her control as the forest turned dark and bare. Marie whimpers slamming her hands over her ears when the whispers became overbearing unable to make out words of the scrambled voices. Her nose bleed from the dryness in the air and a migraine formed making her head pound.

She felt something wet past her arm she opened her eyes gasping into devilish red eyes, she scampered away from the shadowed demonic man he edge forward a sneer upon his face. _"Come to me." _He whispered flashing his fangs.

Marie shook her head pushing herself to wake up. The voices echoed, _"Every half decade, harm finds its way until it is victorious…" _

The man closed in on her, _"Come to me." _

Marie screamed, _"NO!" _He grabbed her sending her a shock out of the dream. Marie gasped sitting up in bed she wiped her nose seeing the dark red on her knuckles. Marie held her body shivering the rain made an echo every time it hit the roof, lightening strike lighting up her window. She stared at the window in horror as the lightening sent silver light revealing a figure. She jumped out of bed backing away seeing his red eyes pressed next to her window, watching her hungrily. He flashed at her a sinister grin tapping on the glass lightly as thunder rumbled through the house. Marie scampered out of her room into the hallway lightening stroke again lighting up all the windows she could feel eyes watch her as she hurriedly ran towards Elijah's door.

Marie would have gone into her father's room but only when the door was open, tonight it was not. Marie knocked on Elijah's door franticly before entering. Elijah growled at her throwing the covers over his bed, "What is it Marie?"

Marie hugged herself, "There is a demon outside my window."

Elijah sighed, "Marie go back to bed it is merely the storm."

Marie shook her head, "Please, look!"

Elijah slid out of bed only in trousers, "Fine."

Marie hugged his leg as he trudged down the hall towards her room. Elijah peers out of the window as the lightening stroke seeing nothing, "Marie you are imagining things please go back to bed." He picked her up putting her in bed. She hugged his neck not letting go, "Marie it is all right to fear a storm but it cannot hurt you." Elijah yawned walking out of her room.

Marie hugged her sheets covering her face as lightening stroke again she closed her eyes shut hearing a slight click of the window opening. She held her breath fearing to make any movement she peered out staring into the bloodshot eyes at the window he scowled pushing his hands at the entrance of the window growling the sound made her froze. Petrified to move, _Elijah… _Marie couldn't conjure his name turning pale unable to break away from the gaze. _"Come to me."_ She shuttered hearing the voice in her head. Marie's voice was caught in her throat unable to move or say anything.

The eyes board into her in the darkness Marie hand crawled to a glass cup in a flash she chuck it at the figure racing out of the room she slammed open Elijah's door, "Marie!" He yelled.

"He's back!" Marie cried as Elijah growls sitting up Marie didn't notice the woman in the bed for Elijah quickly covered her with the sheets.

Elijah ushered Marie out of the room marching towards Klaus's room. He held out a hand, "Wait here." Elijah knocked on the door in frustration leaving Marie in the dark hall.

Elijah scowled closing the door behind him arms crossed staring at Klaus, "Go to Marie she cannot sleep."

Klaus opened his eyes lazily, "Tell her it is just a storm."

Elijah glared, "I had already did she believe there is a demon outside her window."

Klaus sighed, "Why must she have such an imagination."

"I already got up twice she is your daughter it is your turn." Elijah replies.

"Where are Kol and Rebekah?" Klaus asked sitting up.

"Hunting," Elijah responded waiting for him to get up. Klaus growls jumping out of bed Klaus follows Elijah out in the hallway leaving him alone with a frightened Marie. Klaus glared watching Elijah slip back into his own room.

"What is it Marie?" Klaus asked picking her up and placing her on one hip.

"There is a man outside my window." Marie whispered hugging him.

Klaus walked in her bed room seeing the window open he frowned, "How many times did I tell you to keep that shut?"

Marie whispered, "I did not open it."

Klaus held her in one arm and shutting the window with the other noticing the broken glass on the windowsill he sighed putting her in bed. He sniffed looking down at her covers seeing blood, "What happened?"

"I had a nose bleed." Marie hugged him hiding her face in his chest. "I had a bad dream again the whispers were there with the man."

Klaus patted her back, "Then it is only a dream –,"

"No he's there outside watching me, wants me to go to him." Marie whispered barely hear over the thunder.

Klaus sighed, "How are you certain it isn't your imagination?"

Marie paused asking, "Have you ever had the feeling someone is watching you?" Klaus didn't answer she cried, "I felt it every moment I am alone."

Klaus hushed her thinking of a way to comfort her, "They cannot hurt you."

"They will." Marie whispers she peers back at the window seeing the eyes she whimpered hugging Klaus. "Can I sleep in your room?"

"No." Klaus replied quickly adding, "Your bed is much more comfortable." He laid back putting Marie huddled to his right side. Marie tugged his arm motioning him to put it over her he peers at the window narrowing his eyes at the darkness.

* * *

In the morning the family was packed ready to move east. Marie took one final time around the house to say goodbye, wanting to remember every inch of it. She stopped at her window peering around the trees placing her right in front of it. She froze under her eyes was a deep impression of foot prints in the harden mud. A shiver flew down her spine the red eyed man was real; he was not only in her dreams but real. Fear strike her now she knew there was something truly after her, it wasn't at all her imagination now she wished it was.

* * *

**A/N: The lullaby is from Old Norse, Vikings believed in the Norse God's Hel, Odin and Freyja the Mikaelsons traveled to the New World for some historians believe the Vikings were the first to discover the Americas. Also the 80 foot waterfall, Rainbow falls can be found in Tennessee's great smoky mountain national park. **

**There you have it you guys. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Need your thoughts and opinions on ways things can go from here so please review! I would love to hear back from all of you! Thank you for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

The voyage took four months with the correct water current across the Atlantic Ocean, the magical sways of the directions the witches created leading them to the right path also the mighty push of oars made the boat move swifter. The witches at first were deeply troubled of these immortals suspicion of them traveled the Old World quickly for each witch had talked to both the dead and living. Threats were not respected in these situations only promises to keep the passing witch family free from harm gain them some trust. In the ocean hoarded food and slaves seized their appetite in the following months the witches on board disapproved of their eating habits. Marie spends the months watching the witches conjure the water to carry them further down the ocean and spell casting. The witches were favored to teach Marie magic giving her and Finn more knowledge of the art.

When they landed the Originals made a truce with the witches promising they would take in any members for equal protection. A family of witches stayed with them as they traveled into the England watching great cities and empires pass them. Niklaus and Kol broke apart from them ordering them to stay behind until they came back. Elijah scouted the towns hearing new lords coming from the east little did he know they would be them.

The castle secured with curtain walls and a moat, the only entrance was a gatehouse with single draw bridge; a home that truly provide protection. They stayed inside the safety of the walls with compelled guards, the witches lived in the servant quarters accepting the protection provided by the Originals. Marie was happy to have her friend and family stay with them. Over the years Marie and Elizabeth grew up making the castle into a laughing hall of pranks and magic. Whenever Niklaus and Elijah were off to solve a dispute over their various vassals the girls would sneak out of the castle to explore the peasant towns.

Marie smiled at Elizabeth as they slip past the guards who were off duty giving them time to run towards the outside wall into the town. Marie replies, "So what shall we do for your birthday Lizzie?"

Elizabeth frowns, "My mother wants to find a husband for me." Marie gave her a disgusted look her friend just turned twelve and her mother already wants her to become married.

Marie remarked, "I say let's not get married I do not believe in having no right of having fun will be appropriate, I already have a father for that I do not need a husband too."

Elizabeth smiled rolling her eyes, "You are only ten you still have two more years."

"Yes and I am still hoping my father will expand my years before he allow any men to court me."

"You do not wish to marry?"

Marie shrugged, "More years I may consider of marrying but for now I would like to enjoy my freedom with my best friend… by then I may fancy a man and inform my father of my choice."

Elizabeth sighed shaking her head, "I wish my father would allow me to choose but soon he may send me off to another noble family –,"

"You have my word that will not happen." Marie assured.

"Do you truly believe your family could house my family for so long and I do not help them by repaying them?"

"Can we not speak of this anymore? We came out here to visit the town; I could very much spend hours talking to my aunt about marriage."

* * *

Kol noticed Marie and Elizabeth running through the gate towards the town he smirked as he followed. He always caught them sneaking off when neither Klaus nor Elijah were home he finally knew their routine. Rebekah and Mary were always helping around the house and going to different noble homes always too busy to watch the little girls. He could hardly trust any human to properly look out for her without her noticing so he usually takes it to himself to follow her. Kol never mind of going out of the walls it was too boring and dull he always prefer to leave with Elijah and Finn on one of their business trips or enlist himself for the army to simply be in the open land. Kol listen to their conversation about marriage he started to grin he had always teased Klaus for not allowing any boys to court Marie nor allow her to leave to go to another noble's home.

Klaus thought of Marie of being too young wanting her to be at least twenty to marry he had always argued with him about the subject. Kol even remarked to Klaus that he could marry Marie to easily finish the debate but he was threatened by Klaus that forbid him to even think of it. Kol loved Marie but he would enjoy her happiness of having a family with another man, he hated the thought of a man touching her, he had the same feelings about Rebekah as well.

Kol froze seeing the two girls glaring at him he didn't expect of him being so close to them he usually stayed a good half mile. He smirked, "Ladies it is a quite beautiful morning –,"

Marie crossed her arms, "Why are you following us?"

Kol smirked at his niece, "Well I was not following you I was merely on a walk towards the town and I stumble upon you."

She narrowed her eyes not buying his story, "Kol please just allow us to have some time without being patrolled."

Kol pouted, "Is it so wrong for me to spend time with you two? I heard today was Lizzie's birthday and I would like to acknowledge it." Kol kissed Elizabeth's knuckle making her blush into a bright pink Marie rolled her eyes knowing her friend's little crush.

"Marie I think a man accompany us will not do us any harm, I had always feared of another men vulgarity in the town." Elizabeth replies as her face became normal again.

Kol smiled in triumph, "You do not need to worry." Kol knew he was too old to spend time with children he was twenty nine but with the immortality he will always feel and look like a nineteen year old.

When they head into the town people bowed their heads towards them, Marie dislike the thought of being higher she thought everyone had the right of being equals. It was another reason she disapproved of having any her family members coming along town with her for they always warn hats and ropes to make them seen as who they are. Marie and Elizabeth simply dress in long gowns with sleeveless tunics when they were around the castle and out in the grounds. But during important feasts and festivals she had to wear fancy dresses, a head dress and jewelry.

Kol put an arm around them, "What shall we shop for?"

Marie peered at Elizabeth giving her a look, "Sweets and gifts for Elizabeth am I right?"

She nodded understanding her look, "Yes Kol would you be a gentleman to find the certain ingredients while Marie and I find gifts?"

Kol grins mockingly bowing his head, "As you wish Madam Witch."

Both of them rolled their eyes as he walks away both distasteful of the sarcasm Kol used when addressing witches. Marie smiled after him seeing him getting intrigued by three women shopping for fruits, "Is there a banishing spell for him?" She knew he would be distracted for a while.

Elizabeth giggled, "There may be one, let's see the prophet before he comes back."

Marie grins following her towards the outside of the town towards the farm lands, "May I ask again how you found this prophet?"

Elizabeth breathed in beaming, "My family is powerful and my mother felt the presence on another strong witch in the area as we neared a farm in search of chicken to buy."

"What makes this witch a prophet?" Marie asked.

"She told my mother the future of baring another child, than last week indeed she was."

"How far is she I am afraid Kol will be displeased when he finds out we are gone." Marie replies.

Elizabeth points to a farmhouse with smoke coming from its chimney, "Hurry I do not want to be in trouble then truly I will be sent to a new home."

The girls stepped on the front porch feeling the push of channeled energy at the entrance Marie beams excited to find another witch to teach her. Marie knocked both of them waited Elizabeth peers back for any sign of Kol lurking a quiet voice replies, "Come in."

Marie pushed open the door followed by Elizabeth both in awed by the dozen lit candles, books, vials, herbs and pentagram artwork on certain walls. Next to the fire sat a middle age woman she peered up at the girls with dark eyes her. Marie smiled uneasily as did Elizabeth the woman sat up her white hair wasn't consistent with her dark smoothed skin.

"What can I do for you ladies?" The woman asked.

Elizabeth nudged Marie she replies, "Today is her birthday she truly loves the elements we were considering if you may have any charms or prophecies madam."

The woman smiles at the youths, "I can feel both of you are young students of the elements."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes my family taught us well."

"Yes, I remember I gave a prophecy to your mother, how is she?"

"She is well madam." Elizabeth replies politely.

The woman peers at Marie, "I do not believe I have met you, I am Madam Ayana Bennet."

Marie smiles warmly bowing her head, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Marie Niklauson."

The woman froze peering at the girl with brown curly hair, "Is your father Niklaus Mikaelson?"

She nodded, "Yes it is madam," Marie noticed the recognized stare, "Do you know of him?"

Ayana replied, "Oh yes I know your whole family, they are the Lords of this land yes?" Marie peered at Elizabeth slightly puzzled until Ayana hastily replies, "You children came here for a fortune I recall?"

They nodded sitting down at the table Ayana told Elizabeth of a faraway land were her descendants ruled the land. When Ayana's eyes fell upon Marie she had a flash of memories of her being an infant and the curse upon her. Ayana hesitated to reach out for her hand uncertain if she would trigger spirits to locate her. She clutched her hand feeling an electrical current pass between them as their auras grown around them.

Ayana closed her eyes projecting the subconscious and magical bounty; she concentrated on the images of the spirits and the phantom cold and eerie. The images flashed into darkness of cold laughter and growls, wolves stalked out of the darkness followed by a pale figure towering over her. Ayana winced by the darkness slowly surfacing towards the light cheers and laughter filled her ears, a feast and a ball. Images of blurred faces past through her eyes as they raced incredible speeds. _"Come to me." _Ayana jumped out of the trance seeing endless blood red.

Marie was shivering fear crossed her face, "Who are you?"

Ayana held up her hands as Marie jumped out of her seat, "Marie you must understand me, I was a friend of your grandmother –,"

"What did you do?" Marie asked hugging herself as she backed away hearing soft voices.

"I had seen the dreams I can help you."

Marie shook her head, "They are not dreams I had seen them they want me, you told them where I was!"

"No –,"

Marie grabbed Elizabeth dashing out of the house leaving Ayana whipping away the cold sweat.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah arrived late of the night riding on the back of steeds exhausted of the long travel the gate opened allowing them to gallop into the stables. Klaus grinned of the feeling of being home as he steps down. "I adore the feeling of being home."

Elijah nodded peering up at the windows, "It seems everyone is asleep."

Klaus sighs, "Good I need to rest."

Elijah and Klaus walked up the steps to the chambers exiting into their rooms. As Klaus closed his door the smell of blood filled his nostrils, he could feel his face changed as the hunger grumbled. Mary laid in his bed her wrist bleed from the knife she smiled at him, "Welcome back my lord."

Klaus grins at her appearance as he neared her, "What a surprise."

"You must be starving." Mary replies eyeing him seductively.

Klaus towered over her replying, "Very famished."

He bites down on her wrist the weakness over powered by the lively flow. Mary swiftly cut his wrist allowing his bitter powerful blood flow into her.

* * *

Klaus left Mary asleep as he roped himself as he opened his door to the hall towards Marie's room he didn't had a chance to check on her. Mary opened her eyes watching Klaus leave she picked up the dagger holding it above her heart. She had overheard Kol and Klaus talking about deposing her, for she was becoming useless to their needs and Marie was becoming more independent, she knew soon they would kill her to have less responsibly for another servant, the other servants were witches and common peasants they had promised to give protection. Mary had spend time with Kol one night when he was intoxicated asking him certain questions of the night they turned the only words he muttered were, "He killed us stabbed our hearts then feed us maidens blood."

She knew it was more honorable to take things in her own hands not the disgrace of being killed of being a bore. Mary took a deep breath thrusting the dagger into her chest. She gasped feeling her heart slowed falling back into the covers. Mary's eyes fluttered open she breathed in her first air of the new life she grinned darkly noticing the dagger still pressed into her chest. _The theory is true! _ She watched as her skin healed leaving no scars jumping out of bed she felt the new senses. She could hear a door being open as she opened her window knowing if they find out she is one of them they were certainly would kill her. Looking back on last time she jumped.

* * *

Klaus quietly opened Marie's door smiling watching her sleep peacefully. Klaus walks over slightly pulling up the covers, kissing her head he paused feeling her head. She was warmer than usual, "Marie darling." Klaus hold her up sliding behind her. Marie's body unsettled him he shook her slightly, "Wake up love."

Marie whimpered, "I don't feel well." Her voice broke into an attack of coughs.

Bewildered Klaus wrap his arms around her feeling her start to shiver, "Let me fetch water."

Marie coughed, "Don't – leave me."

Klaus pushed away her hair panicking, "Elijah!" Klaus patted away her sweat as she shivered uncontrollably Klaus hushed her as she coughed, "You will be fine love. Elijah!"

Elijah entered the room froze in horror seeing Klaus hugging Marie staring at him frantically, "She has a fever, she cannot stop shivering!"

Elijah replies, "I will fetch water and the witches." Elijah flashed away he knew very few people lived through illnesses that were so severe.

Klaus hugged her closer, "You will be fine Elijah is getting help." He whispered Marie had never been sick before she had a few minor coughs and sneezes but nothing more.

Marie's voice cracked, "My eyes burn…" Marie eyes started to become heavy.

"No, no do not sleep." Klaus warns sitting her up against his chest.

Marie fought to keep her eyes open, "I am t—."

Klaus held his breath as she fell back asleep anxiousness cloud his judgment he couldn't stay calm he knew the chances of her getting better were slim. Children died more of disease rather than war itself he had the vulgarity to witness it as he traveled to different towns for business.

* * *

Elijah barged into the servants' home alarming the household of the Thorn family. Mrs. Thorn bowed her head, "My lord Elijah what brings –,"

"Marie is very ill, madam please come quickly." Elijah pleaded picking up a bucket of water.

Mrs. Thorn nodded following in tow Elizabeth stood up but was stopped by her mother's force field blocking her from leaving.

"When has she been showing signs of illness?"

Elijah shook his head, "I do not know Niklaus and I came back just recently."

* * *

Kol, Rebekah and Finn stood silently as Klaus laid Marie down hearing her heart beat slowed in rhythm as she slept. He stared at her expressionless sealing his depression behind the mask. Elijah and the witch ran into the room carrying a bucket and herbs. Mrs. Thorn kneeled before Marie feeling her head applying water she closed her eyes holding her hand.

The witch shuttered opening her eyes, "She had slip into a torpor I cannot enter her subconscious –,"

Klaus growls, "Can you help her?"

"I don't know."

Klaus snarls slamming her against the wall eyes blacken "Help her! Do everything you must!"

"Niklaus." Elijah warned.

Klaus took in a quick breath let her go kneeling before Marie holding her hand whispering, "Please I beg you heal her."

Thorn nodded, "I will do what I can." She sets down herbs setting them a blazed.

* * *

Kol grimly leaned on the door in the hall leaving Klaus, Rebekah and the witch inside with Marie. Kol peers up at Finn seeing his far away eyes and ill looking grey skin, "How long has it been since you had feed?"

Finn frowns, "Three months."

Kol glared flashing in front of him, "Are you trying to kill yourself? How can you do this to your family?"

Finn peered at him grimly, "We are plagues to this earth I will make it a little better with one less foul being."

Kol held his neck holding him against the wall, "Do not dare tell me this, certainly not at a time like this!"

Finn gasped holding his hand around his neck Kol snarls, "Now go feed on Mary and come back here when you have a clear head."

Finn nodded he needed a clear head and strength his family needed his support he cannot escape into his dark thoughts. Finn sniffed the air groaning smelling her scent from Klaus's room he never got over his younger brothers vulgarity for lust. Finn opened the door seeing it empty the window wide open bringing in the cold breeze _Something is wrong… _Finn stared at the dagger seeing the large amount of blood on the bed. He picked up the dagger licking the blood he cringed the blood had an odd taste. It had the lively flow of energy yet it had the death coldness to it.

Finn narrowed his eyes out the window smelling her scent go further down the wall. He knew she wanted something either their protection or pleasure but this was far despicable, he heard of his arrogant brother mock him of the sharing blood trying to make him intrigued of their actions. The blooded dagger enraged him knowing every creature must procreate he never would had thought death would cause the uprising of horrid creatures. "Kol!" Finn scowled flinging the dagger to the wall.

Kol crossed his arms, "What –,"

"She is gone; she got what she was after." Finn growled staring down to the court yard.

"Mary?"

Finn responds sternly, "I had always suspected she desired something from us I had never would had thought she would want the curse."

Kol snarls, "What?"

"She is one of us she fled before you could kill her –,"

Kol smirks darkly, "She will not run far I will be glad to hunt her down and truly pay my promise."

Finn grabbed his shoulder before he jumped out of the window, "Marie?"

Kol glared, "We can do nothing just wait. Come with me brother she had dishonored us. Let show her how menacing we can truly be."

Finn and Kol nod slightly both jumped landing on their feet. Kol sniffed the air, "I can smell her to the gate." Finn and Kol dashed towards the gate seeing two dead guards drained Kol snarls, "If she thinks she can be equal power with us she is gravely mistaken –." Kol froze catching another scent.

Finn stared at him, "What is wrong?"

Kol flashed to the servant house opening the door startling Elizabeth, "Where did you and Marie run off to in the town when I was in the market?" Kol asked glaring at the girl. "I am not naïve, I knew you two wanted me gone, now tell me."

Elizabeth stared at him, "We went to see the prophet –,"

"Tell me where!" Kol demanded his voice brought her father beside her.

"The farm house –," Kol flashed out of the house running towards the farm house. Finn followed him puzzled as they slammed into a barrier at the entrance of the house. Kol snarls slamming a fist towards the invisible force field, "I know you are in there."

Finn peered at him cautiously as the door opened slightly Finn bowed, "Madam Bennet."

Ayana crossed her arms seeing the enraged Kol and respected Finn, "What brings –,"

Kol replied sternly, "Marie was well when we migrate here but when she sees you for a prophecy she is stricken with illness."

"I have done nothing –,"

Kol glared, "Do not dare lie to me witch –,"

"Kol…" Finn warns seeing Ayana step out in the porch.

Finn grabbed Kol's shoulder, "Madam Bennet please our witch cannot enter Marie's subconscious she had fallen into torpor, I know you are a true master of hypnosis."

* * *

Ayana entered the room followed by Kol and Finn the rest of the Originals was stunned. Klaus's eyes narrowed as she kneeled next to Marie. Ayana asked, "Does she have nightmares?"

Klaus stared at her intently, "She used to when she was five." Ayana nodded _aye the spirits still torment her. _Klaus replied sternly, "You seem to know more then you say."

Ayana sighed, "Yes I know of the spirits haunting her."

Klaus stiffen, "Why are they after her?"

The family listened acutely as Ayana sighed, "Esther had to pay; she broke the law of creating a creatures that cannot be killed."

Klaus snarls standing up, "Did you harm my daughter?"

"No I was the one protecting her." Ayana replied nodding towards Marie, "I had put every protection spell upon her and made certain you will not harm her –,"

"I would never harm her." Klaus scowled.

"Tell me when you are around her does the heinous thoughts disappear? Or when you were enraged by her you never broke into your true form?"

Klaus paused now he recalled he always felt a peace being around her, the hunger pushed aside. Finn added, "Her birthmark…"

"Yes a true seal upon her." Ayana replies she explained, "The spirits believed Marie was created by magic under Esther's doing making her truly unnatural. The fear of an unthinkable magic to conceive made them ignorant of what power she holds."

Kol muttered, "The spirits and phantom wanted to kill her before she even knew of magic."

Ayana continued, "Marie's fate was made every half decade harm will find its way to her."

Klaus asked, "Why a half decade?"

Ayana shrugged, "I believe for there are five of you each caused suffering. Marie would have the consequence of these murders. The cruelty is Marie is purely innocent and had to pay for her family's wrongdoings."

Klaus growled, "You are putting the blame on us?"

"Yes, you choose to murder with that choice Marie would suffer."

Finn and Elijah stared at the ground grimly disliking the thought of the victims they viciously murdered. Klaus stared at Marie his face became despair, "Can you help her?"

Ayana nodded, "I will need to possess her to allow myself to get into her locked mind to awaken her from the prison the spirits put her in."

"How do you know you will not get imprison?" Rebekah asked edging towards the bed.

"I do not know I just need faith." Ayana replies she turned towards , "Are you capable of using a counter possession spell to reverse the effect to allow myself to get back into my own body?" Thorn nodded Ayana closed her eyes whispering, "_Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum."_

* * *

Ayana opened her eyes seeing a full moon over head pine trees stretch to the dark starless night. In the far distance the loud sound of waves crashing on a shore. The grass was dead leaving dust to float in the air as she stood up. It was dead silent not even an owl hooted only leaving the crashing waves there was no movement in the darkness. Ayana cautiously stride across the bare ground heading west that was when she heard quick whispers in the wind. The whispers warned her in the ancient language as she neared an opening. Fog scattered the ground as though they were clouds leaving a chilling breeze, the whispers grew louder as she stood in front of a cabin. Warily looking around she could feel a presence watching her as she pushed open the door.

Ayana stood in a bedroom peering down at the little girl on the bed hugging a doll. Ayana kneeled before her, "Marie I am here to bring you back to your family."

Marie looked up at her, her eyes were a blood red, "You will not find her Ayana we will not allow it." Ayana was shot back into the forest once again but this time branches cracked and movement was caught in the moonlight.

Ayana yelled, "I will not allow you to harm her."

"We are not harming her; we are only protecting her from herself." A figured step out of the darkness a pale woman in white garments stood in front of her. Her jet black hair matched the darkness of the forest her auburn eyes made them seem they were glowing.

"The phantom I presume." Ayana replies knowing the stories of the shape shifter it can change its form in any world.

The woman smiled, "You heard of me, you shall know it is my duty to guide the dying to the spirit world."

"She is not dying."

"No but soon her soul will leave her body and come with us; she will be at peace she will not have to suffer anymore."

"She only suffers from the torment you bring her."

"You are wrong her family is endangering the child it is only a matter of time –," Ayana raised her hand sending a blast of energy successfully completing the banishing spell. Ayana ran ahead muttering a locator spell showing her the way with blazing fire.

* * *

The fire halt at a farm house looking very much as her own she cautiously jumped on the porch pushing the door open. Ayana heard cries coming from under the table she kneels down seeing Marie huddled up in a ball. "Marie you are all right I came to get you out."

Marie peers at her she whispered, "There is no way out."

"Sure there is you need to believe there is one." Ayana assured Marie backed away from her.

"You made them find me." Marie whimpered hearing howls and laughter coming from the door.

Ayana held out her hand, "I am sorry, let me bring you back to your family."

Marie shuttered hearing a voice outside the door, "Come to me…"

Ayana stood up hands raised to the door while Marie hugged her leg, "Please take me home."

The door slammed open red eyes glared at them in the darkness Marie cringed hearing his howling laughter. He bared his fangs at them his chest covered in blood, "Come to me child…"

Ayana mustered fire devouring him in flames he merely laughed, "Oh witch you know that cannot kill me."

"That was not my attention." Ayana hissed sending flowing energy around them breaking the barrier.

* * *

Klaus waited anxiously his eyes couldn't leave Marie's and Ayana's unconscious bodies. Mrs. Thorn sat next to them waiting for Marie to wake up to counter the possession spell. Rebekah replied anxiously, "What happens if she cannot break through? Then one of us needs to –,"

"Do not speak of it! Ayana can help her." Klaus growls he peered down at Marie her lips were turning a pale blue and her heart was deadening slow. _Come on Marie… _He thought desperately hating he was force to stand there unable to do anything while his child is dying slowly.

Everyone jumped as Marie gasped eyes opened wide she held her chest peering around at the area. Klaus kneeled down before her smiling, "Thank God you are safe!"

Marie peered at him replying, "You shall be thanking me for helping your daughter."

"Ayana is Marie all right?" Klaus asked slightly irritated the witch was controlling Marie's body.

She nodded, "She is all right but I do warn you she is truly frighten…"

"Let me speak with her." He urged.

Ayana looked past him towards Mrs. Thorn, "Can you do the honors dear?"

Klaus was taken aback hearing his daughter say 'dear' he tried to push the weirdness aside. Mrs. Thorn muttered putting her hands above Marie's and Ayana's bodies, "_Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum ex um Maleo Matos."_

Both Marie and Ayana shuttered when Marie opened her eyes tears formed Klaus hugged her tightly. The other siblings stride over to her bed sitting on the edges holding out a hand to touch her for comfort. Klaus could feel the stress disappear as he hold his angel near his chest, he spotted Ayana sitting up he nodded, "Thank you." She nodded in returned he turned back kissing Marie's head.

"You are all right love, we are here." Klaus whisper as Marie clutched his chest snuggling her head near his neck.

Ayana smirked at Mrs. Thorn, "Thank you for your help."

Klaus peered over to Ayana, "Can we have a word?" Ayana nodded walking out the room, Klaus stood up Marie whines clinging to his neck Klaus hushes her, "It will be only for a moment I will come back." He placed Marie in Rebekah's lap. He stood up walking out the door he gave Marie one final look then left.

Klaus closed the door behind him crossing his arms, "Shall there be anything I should be concern about?"

Ayana replied, "I fear her mind is irrepressible towards the visions the spirits are projecting darkness, death, werewolves…Mikael."

"Mikael?!" The name was a vermin he never wanted to hear it.

Klaus stared at her as she continued, "I am uncertain if it is an event that already took place. But I would take precautions; Mikael should not be disregarded after your treason with Esther." She gave him a knowing glare.

He brushed her glare aside growling, "Speaking of such occasion I would like the knowledge of where the Petrova –,"

"I cannot help you I vowed to keep harm from –,"

"Yes you very much know what I need from the curse to be broken, and of how long it may come to pass. But I will be more at ease to know exactly where the Petrovas to have an eye on them over the next centuries… I will only ask nicely once."

Ayana narrowed her eyes, "No, time will show you the way; do not test me I had already brought your daughter back. You need nothing more, but if you feel the need of the curse to be more important than your child I would gladly take her from you."

Klaus snarls forcing the last amount of willpower he had to not rip her heart from her chest. Klaus could hear Marie asking for him in her quiet shaken voice he glared as Ayana smiled, "Go on now."

"This conversation is not over." Klaus scowled striding towards Marie's room, when he opened the door his siblings stared at him clearly overhearing his conversation. Marie's eyes were swollen red he guessed from crying.

Rebekah hugged her on her lap as Kol brushed away her tears clutching her hand comforting. Finn peered at Kol then towards Klaus, "We need to talk –,"

Kol glared, "Finn I disagree this is not an appropriate time, allow him to care for Marie, the morning will be wise."

Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing Kol walking away with Finn, hand on his shoulder. Klaus asked, "Have I missed something?"

Elijah shrugged, "We will find out in the morning." Elijah kissed Marie goodnight walking out of the room escorting Mrs. Thorn.

Marie held out her arms Klaus sat next to Rebekah carrying Marie into his arm. Klaus brushed her hair away, "Will you go to sleep again?"

Marie shook her head keeping her eyes force open, "Every time I close my eyes I see him…"

"Have you ever seen him outside your dreams?" Klaus asked wanting to detect if it was a past memory or the spirits were simply planting his family's fears into her head.

"He was the demon man outside my window when we lived in the cabin." Marie replied.

Klaus shuttered he was praying Mikael would never get close to her but he was there just behind a boundary of a window. Klaus glanced at Rebekah seeing the worried expression, "Marie, we are well protected behind these walls he will not be able to enter unless he is invited in."

Marie shook her head whispering, "He finds me in my dreams I cannot escape him."

"Try blocking him out of your dreams." Rebekah replies soothingly.

Marie peered at her, "I tried but he is too strong…"

Klaus frowns seeing the vulnerably of Marie he could not bear seeing her so broken and frighten of a mere man. _Klaus _is one of the most powerful beings; she should never feel so scared _did she know how powerful my siblings and I can be? _Klaus thought, _she should know no army would dare rise up against us. _He hated when she was fearful of the night, of her dreams because of one man, he wanted her to be unaware of the darkness.

Klaus kissed her head, "I would help you if you like…"

Rebekah gave him a wary look as Marie had a small smile, "You can?"

Klaus nodded turning her around to face him, "You must give me a yes if I were to help you."

Marie curiously nodded replying, "Yes."

Rebekah watched bewildered as Klaus held Marie's gaze, "The man will not harm you, and you will not allow him to enter your mind. Forget all the darkness and nightmares, dream of the light and happiness… you will sleep peacefully for this day forth."

Marie blinked beaming at him snuggling on his chest as she quickly slips into sleep.

Rebekah glared at him disapprovingly, "Compulsion? Are you mad –,"

Klaus growled placing Marie under her covers he stared up at Rebekah, "I took it in my own hands to keep my daughter from being harm. This is the only way, the spirits can control her subconscious why not the same to block them out?"

"Do you believe it will be that easy?" Rebekah scowled.

Klaus sighed, "Look at her sister, for too long she had been plagued by their torment. Finally she is cured of them I had wished I could think of it sooner." Klaus lay next to Marie feeling the peacefulness consuming him.

Rebekah watched him intently seeing the despair and stress from earlier disappear with the calmness of Marie back safely in his arms. "Is it true? Has Mikael come across her?"

Klaus groaned inwardly staring back at his concern sister, "Yes, I was hoping he would never discover her for her to have a family and move on leaving behind descendants to pass on my line…"

Rebekah peered at him curiously, "You will allow her to live a long human life?"

Klaus brushed Marie's hair to the side sighing, "If that will make her happy yes,"

Rebekah smiled, "You speak as a true father."

Klaus shrugged, "I do not want to destroy her life for what we are already endangers her. She deserves happiness for she had suffered enough by our acts."

Rebekah eased towards him placing a hand over his, "Allow me to take Marie to accompany me to another noble home. She will meet new people maybe even a boy –,"

Klaus shook his head, "No, I will be at ease if she stays under our roof –,"

"That is the problem. How would she ever be able to live her own life with you keeping her in the nest unable to spread her wings and fly?"

Klaus thought for a few minutes, "I will consider your statement…"

Rebekah smiles pecking a kiss on his cheek and Marie's, she almost skipped out of the room in joy of having her brother think about allowing her and Marie to live in another noble's home. She had begged secretly to step away from her overly protected brothers to go to another home.

Every feast she has been to ladies talk among themselves of their daughters leaving their homes learning variety of skills and subjects. This opportunity will allow both of them to meet other nobles may even have a hand of marriage. Rebekah beamed truly excited to have a chance of a normal human life although she still had to impel Klaus further to think it is a wise idea and she could not forget her other brothers' part of the decision. _Oh I will certainly find a way to change their minds! _Rebekah thought smiling bigger at the thought of it.

* * *

In the morning Klaus and Marie head down towards the dining room for breakfast Klaus smiled after her watching her skip down the stairs ahead of him. The rest of the family accompany them at the table Marie swung her legs brushing the floor slightly with her toe peering around the area bored of the business talk that were exchange between her uncles and father.

Klaus peers at her noticing she was finish with her meal, "Now that you are done you must go to school."

Marie groaned, "Do I have to? What is the point Elizabeth does not need to go her mother teaches her magic and healing –,"

Klaus sighed he always had a debate over the subject, "Elizabeth is not a noble, why must I always need to debate this over you?"

Marie crossed her arms, "Fine." She jumps out of the chair walking away.

Klaus nodded towards the knight to accompany her when she cross the court yard to get to the chapel to have private lessons; few times she had the audacity to not attend even when ordered so he had no choice other than to have an escort.

Kol remarked, "She hates it you know, being hold up in a room for hours simply writing and using mathematics."

Klaus glared, "She can live with it, and with the education she will be as bright as any noble boy."

Kol scoffed, "You must be proud, not even the noble girls have been taught such education. What are you trying to prove?"

Klaus scowled, "So you are the one to make her think low of schooling,"

Kol smirked, "Aye brother for I see what she care for and what she –,"

Elijah cleared his throat sensing the raging tension between them, "Finn what were you saying last night you would like to address towards Niklaus?" Elijah wanted to change the subject before his brothers got into another brawl.

Klaus's attention snap towards Finn's face, he crossed his arms staring at his brother to proceed. Finn cleared his throat seeing all eyes were on him he stared at Kol whom just smirked slyly, "Inform them brother you have better prospects then I of the matter."

Finn replied smoothly, "Niklaus last night did you…take part with Mary in blood sharing –,"

Rebekah exclaimed, "I do not want to hear this –,"  
Kol chuckled, "It gets better."

Finn continued ignoring the interruptions, "Do you know of how we were turned into immortals?"

Elijah nodded answering, "They lace our drinks with…Tatia's blood and father killed us."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Where does this lead to?"

Finn replied, "Marie was ill and I had not feed over a long period of time so I went to search for Mary. I went into your chamber for her; I found a blooded dagger and a huge pool of blood she was nowhere to be seen… I taste the blood it had an odd taste of living and death, I knew something was amiss –."

Kol grinned seeing the rage building in Klaus's features, he replied, "She was always intrigued by us well I guess she found what she was looking for."

Klaus snarls eyes darken, "Are you implying she is immortal?"

Finn nodded, "Kol and I smelled her scent towards the front gate where two guards laid drained –,"

Klaus slammed his fist on the table _How dare she play me as a foul!_ _That whore she will pay, she will hide in fear for the rest of her miserable immortal life! _Klaus stood up growling, "She will not get far with the sun we can track her."

Kol grinned, "Oh what fun I will enjoy a good hunt, she had dishonor us it will be fair to punish her, I need some entertainment this castle is a bore." Klaus ignored him stride out Kol jumped in excitement behind him loving a good chase.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy thanks for reading! Please review I would love to hear what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter; I'm breaking it into two parts second part will come shortly. Shout out to ChelseaBaby91 hope you feel better! Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus raced at top speed with Kol on his heel smelling the air as they went, the sun shined above the land. Both brothers were masters of their immortal abilities Kol slightly had the better nose, but Klaus had the quickest speed. Kol in hailed deeply into Mary's blouse to remember the scent as they raced through forest. Kol grinned slapping Klaus on the back from going too far ahead, "Her scent lingers more here; I believe it is more recent."

Klaus stopped smelling the air he remarked, "What a fool I would surely thought she will be in a new kingdom by now."

Kol chuckled, "I presume she thinks we will not hunt her down or does not fear us –,"

"That will be her worst mistake she will ever make." Klaus growled.

Kol grinned, "Certainly, and what shall we do when we have her in our grasps? Death will be too kind." They quietly head in the direction of smoke rising over the trees. They followed her scent over twenty miles east it was fairly easy to track her as she left a few bodies in her wake.

Klaus sneered, "Kol you and I can truly be creative, when we are done with her she will beg for death!"

The smoke they saw in the distance belonged to a small cabin camouflage by nature having vines taking over the wood. Kol's eyebrows rose in a silent question towards Klaus hearing harsh breathing, and had spotted blood smeared across the door. Klaus took the lead slamming the door open stepping inside signifying no living person occupies it.

Blood painted the floor with two women shaking under the blood. Their heads whipped towards the brothers, their eyes turned black flashing fangs. They charged but were no match for the Mikaelsons, Klaus slammed the taller black haired woman against the wall as Kol slammed the red head against the floor holding her down. Each woman let out a growl of pain snapping their teeth for flesh.

Rage engulfed Klaus seeing these women true faces he snarls, "Where is Mary Porter?"

The woman was a rabid dog snarling and snapping to get out of his grip Klaus slammed her head back growling staring into her eyes, "Calm down and tell me."

She stopped fighting staring at him with big eyes in utter confusion, "I don't know."

He growled, "The woman who turned you!" She shook her head Klaus sighed irritated, "You are bloody useless –."

"My, my brother they aren't completely useless." Kol replied licking his lips adding, "Surely we cannot allow them running amuck there will be chaos…we can properly house them were no one can hear them scream…"

Klaus stared at him seeing the change of his attitude, "What of Mary?"

Kol shrugged, "Two is always better than one, besides brother we are not getting any older nor is she so allow her to keep running always looking over her shoulder. Cowards die many times before their deaths; she will be the same, either she stumbles upon us or finally takes her own life."

Klaus sneered at his younger brother nodding he knew his rage will allow Mary to die sooner but with her on the run always looking over her shoulder fearing death every day would be more punishment. He knew he will find her again and when he does she will suffer dearly of her betrayal.

Kol chuckled brushing away the struggling girl's head, "Hmm darling we will have so much time together the day is young."

* * *

Elijah crossed his arms staring at his brother over the desk. The library holds many scrolls and grimoires creating an excellent environment for magic and battle strategies. Finn sighed peering out of the window watching the village come to life as the morning passed by. He was stuck in his train of thought for today will be the day when evolution of immortals would roam this earth causing panic throughout the land.

"Oh Elijah what have we done?" Finn muttered watching children running around the village with wooden swords, "We unintentionally spread our plague we have truly caused death upon this world."

Elijah peers towards him slightly concern, "The world can handle the evolution of new creatures –,"

Finn finally turned around to meet Elijah's concerned stare, "Fear from the humans will cause them to rebel against us in the mere future and both sides will massacre the other. Soon the forest will be unsafe for both species. We are going to bring attention towards ourselves and Mikael will be knocking on our door step."

Elijah nodded, "I understand your concerns, but I must add with more immortals roaming around this continent will throw off Mikael's search for us –,"

Finn glared, "Has exposing unstable creatures upon the innocent hasn't crossed your mind? Did you simply lose all your morals Elijah? Forgive me, but you sound no better than Niklaus or Kol thinking you are superior to these humans. We are no better."

Elijah looked down ashamed shaking his head, "I had never spoke of being superior –,"

Finn raised his voice, "Then why shall we turn people against their will to fulfill our own needs?"

Elijah sighed, "We can give immortality to people whom want it there will be no such thing of turning people against their will. Even towards trusted knights or guards they will give us protection in exchange of immortal life." Elijah could see the judgment in his brother's eyes he sighed again, "Please brother do not judge me—I will do anything to keep our family safe as I always had."

Finn breathed slowly relaxing himself once again, "I know your intentions were not heinous brother but I fear we are losing our true judgments to the temptation for power, you must be aware of our actions of setting free chaos by allowing Mary to roam outside out of control."

Elijah nodded, "I understand although I doubt Mary will live long with Kol and Niklaus tracking her."

Finn looked back to the horizon shaking his head having the gut trenching feeling of his arrogant brothers would seem no importance of what damage Mary would bring if were alive. He sighed and thought he may need to go on a search himself to make sure she is laid to rest before she is able to successfully turn more victims.

* * *

Marie smiled towards the blue sky thanking the universe for her teaching lesson to be finish giving her the rest of the day to do what she wanted without any adult telling her what she needed to do. Marie raced towards Elizabeth's home opening the door interrupting her friend's own teaching lesson of brewing herbs into a cooking pot. The small room smelled exotic she always loved the smell reminded her of the wilderness outside the four concert walls.

Mrs. Thorn frowns at the interruption notice Marie was out of her own studies, "Done with school already?"

Marie nodded plopping on a chair next to the steaming pot curiously asking, "What type of potion are you making Madam Thorn?"

"An old recipe that goes back centuries, reducing the aging process." Mrs. Thorn replies looking over towards her daughter making sure she was still paying attention.

Marie gasped in awed, "There is magic for that? Does my family use this recipe I know they look young for their age especially my father."

Thorn nodded, "Some sort of ageless magic not exactly the same potion."

Elizabeth smirked at Marie, "Being a witch can be rewarding we shall live longer than any normal human life."

Her mother gave her a glare, "You must remember that the years will catch up eventually and you must not use this unless you reach a certain age."

Marie and Elizabeth exchange looks grinning at each other. Elizabeth smiled at her mother, "Yes mother I know of the warnings can I please take a sort break? I learned so much already!"

Ms. Thorn sighed, "Have you done your chores of the castle?"

Elizabeth groaned a no Marie smirked, "I will help! What must you need to do?"

"Gather fruits and vegetables to the kitchen and prepare them for later in the evening."

Elizabeth laughed watching Marie run off with baskets saying farewell to her mother she raced after her friend. Marie hopped around towards the gate halting when a guard stopped them, "Sorry ladies but I had strict orders from allowing you two leaving alone."

Marie pouted staring up at the guard, "Under whose orders?"

"Your father's," He replies with a serious tone.

Marie peered at Elizabeth than the guard, "We are fetching food for supper."

"I am sorry but I cannot allow you to leave –,"

"If we cannot leave by ourselves then can you accompany us? You will not break any orders." Marie persuaded giving him a sweet big dimpled smile.

The guard hesitated as Marie and Elizabeth gave him big puppy green and brown eyes, "Please? We are only picking up fruits and vegetables." Elizabeth added, "The lords may not have food if we do not go pick it up."

The guard sighed running a hand through his shaggy black hair, "Fine I will escort the both of you." He raised a hand for them to follow him as the gates open of a wave of his hands to the guards above; Marie high-fived Elizabeth quietly smirking in triumph.

Marie said with a gloomy tone, "You are lucky you can leave the castle as you pleased with such chores like this."

Elizabeth held a basket over her head shading herself from the beaming sun remarking lowly, "My mother rarely gives me tacks outside the castle alone. I believe she thinks if you accompany me then I would certainly be protected outside the walls – So it seems she is right." She nodded towards the guard, "Either a guard or your relative walks with you."

"Also when we sneak off?" Marie counters giving her a doubtful look.

Elizabeth shrugged, "They have watchful eyes on the tower…"

Marie frowned looking back sure enough she met Finn's gaze in the library window. Marie sighed in utter defeat, "At least we do not have Kol trailing behind us."

Elizabeth giggled nodding in agreement adding, "Although I doubt he or your father will be back any time soon –,"

Marie raised an eyebrow, "How would you know?"

"Did you not hear?" Elizabeth asked curiously staring back at Marie's puzzled look, "I heard them running out of the court yard when I look out of the window I saw them with a crazed look in their eyes."

"Odd…I will certainly inform you when I find out later."

Elizabeth nodded falling in tow with the guard. He allowed them to step ahead to watch them as they entered the harvest. Paying for each ripe fruit and non-bruised vegetables the item were shield under a roof untouched by the hot rays. Marie studied the guard noticing his hand on the hilt of the sword watching the peasants walk by.

Marie asked, "Is there something we should fear?"

The guard peered down at her, "There had been a few people killed last night it is just a precaution."

"Did it have to do with the breach of the wall?" Elizabeth asked adding to Marie, "The night you were ill I heard men shouting orders."

He hesitated changing the subject hastily, "It seems you are done shopping we must head back."

Elizabeth and Marie gaze each other curious looks as they walked in front of him Elizabeth whispered for only her friend to hear, "I opened the door to see what was all the ruckus; guards swarm in to the front gate. I could not see everything with my father pulling me inside but I did have a chance to see them carrying two men inside."

* * *

Marie sat alone on her side of the table noticing the empty seats were her uncle, Mary and her father occupied. _Guess Lizzie was right… _Marie thought peering down at her food uncomfortable with the silence. Kol was the one usually to make a conversation or place an argument with her father or Rebekah.

"Where are Kol and my father?" She asked curiously.

Elijah replied, "Off on business they may return later tonight or the morrow."

Marie nodded looking away seeing Finn's stare he asked, "Found what you were searching for in the village?"

Rebekah stared at her, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

Marie shrugged seeing all of them looking at her, "I would have assumed I would be fine with the orders of not allowing me to leave the castle without an escort."

* * *

Marie groaned sitting up in her bed she could sleep, the thoughts of the murders and the absences at the table bothered her. Her room was completely in shadow the only light came from a torch outside the door. She jumped out of bed sitting on the still overlooking her window of the courtyard the flicker of torches can be seen as the guards patrol the walls.

She was always intrigued how the guards spent the night did they simply day dream staring off into the darkness? Or gamble in games to past the time? Maybe snooze while on duty? Marie pitied them now understanding they are endangering their own lives to protect her family.

The moon shined white over the tree tops in its waning gibbous state, the stars were hidden by the forming dark clouds barely visible. Marie cautiously opened the window unsure if her uncle would check on her. Throughout the dinner Finn has been asking her questions of what she does over her spare time. Wind carried the cold breeze and the low voices of the guards on patrol. She could hear small conversations of their personal lives missing a few words as they spoke too soft.

She rested her eyes trying to imagine what happen the night she was ill. Elizabeth filled her in of Kol and Finn running into her house demanding to know about the prophet and the dangerous look in their eye. Marie knew she was missing something important not being told of everything that happened that night she may even have the courage to ask Kol. Kol would likely be the one to tell her for her other relatives are too furtive almost about everything.

A loud order carried to her window about opening the gate. She perked up gazing down towards the courtyard seeing two figures striding from the opening she could make out her father's face as he passed the rows of torches. Marie expected Kol was beside him, but unable to see his face off the shadows of Klaus. She watched as a guard opened the doors to the castle seeing her father carrying something large over his shoulder.

She opened her door quietly cursing the door for making a tiny squeak, pausing slightly she followed the hushed voices down the stair case. Hidden in the shadows she watched the two torches spiral down a smaller stair case on the east wing. She took off her shoes quietly heading down the stairs to follow them, she had never had traveled down so far, she never knew this stair case existed. Marie held onto the wall feeling the coldness of its air as they head deeper below.

She held her chest feeling the light-headedness and dropping feeling in her stomach as the mixture of coldness and dampness hit her when she made it to the bottom of the stairs. Keeping quiet she watched Klaus and Kol opening a heavy door with a set of keys in hand. The narrow passage way reflected the torches light showing a woman on each one shoulder. They looked unconscious eyes closed faces expressionless. She cautiously stepped down wanting to have a better look, Klaus and Kol had their backs to her but she could tell the woman Klaus had had black hair, Kol's red. Before the door closed she had a glance of a dark room, she tiptoed making out the door being metal. Frowning she glanced over it seeing two separate key holes putting an ear on it she couldn't hear a word from the other side.

Marie peered back at the stair well freezing when she saw Finn's enraged face under the orange flames, he pointed at her beckoning to come to him. Regretfully trudged to him he lowered himself whispering in her ear, "It will be wise to head off to bed now."

* * *

Finn waited until he heard Marie's little patter of feet reach the second stair well to stride towards the metal door. He had heard the doors of the castle opened when he was loitering around the great hall. He was furious watching his two brothers carry a woman on one of their shoulders he nearly confronted then in fury but held his ground when he spotted Marie yards away curiously following them to the dungeons. He stalked her in the darkness and wondered how close she will go to see what the two were doing.

Finn pushed the metal door making it groan in protest as it scrapped the rocky ground. Klaus and Kol glared at him from startling them. Finn scowled seeing the shackles on the two women waist and limbs and the locked cages they were in. "What is this?" Finn glared crossing his arms.

Kol shrugged, "Fresh new meat –,"

Finn snarled, "You were supposed to hunt down _Mary _not a snack!" He couldn't believe what he was witnessing _they clearly did not care what was at stake! _

Kol remarked, "We did hunt her down but we found something much better." Finn had the urge to shut Kol up on his insipid remarks.

Klaus added, "We discovered these women are immortal."

_What?! _Finn was frozen in horror he whispered, "It is starting…"

"What is?" Kol asked slightly irritated of his brother's outbursts.

Finn shell-shocked replied, "Evolution to a dark future." He study the two women still overwhelmed of how quickly Mary had turned them he would be more surprised to find more. He asked, "What of Mary? Have you found her?"

"No." Klaus responded venomously, "If we had there would be three prisoners."

Finn groaned irritated, "She is turning people as she goes. Her victims would not know how to act or to blend in. Soon there will be dozens running around on a murder spree."

Kol shrugged again nonchalantly, "They will learn themselves as we did."

Finn growled turning on his heel he needed to stop this at once before Mary could spread their race any further. Finn slammed the door sighing in complete annoyance thinking, _"When you want something done right you just had to do it yourself."_

* * *

Kol snorted rolling his eyes as Finn left in a hurry, "I would have thought he would be pleased to see the ladies locked up rather than harming a person."

Klaus remarked, "When had he ever cared for a few vampires doing their natural instincts? A decade ago he was doing the utter same."

Kol flashed a grin, "Forget about him now we know it is truly possible to create our species."

Klaus nodded in agreement, "It will be our advantage making an army more powerful than any other. No one will be able to touch us."

Kol added, "With more of us we do not need to hide ourselves to the mere mortals, their fear of us will make sure they will not rise against us."

Klaus patted his brother's shoulder, "We will certainly make history in this new age!" Klaus couldn't stop grinning, the thought of having more than his family like him a whole race even. They would never be alone; they would be understood, able to express their true selves. He couldn't help to have the thought of his mother's face of the spread of abominations her horrified look upon the race she helped created. Truly he could feel her watching the destruction and murders before her, the guilt, and the pain of every victim _he wanted to make her suffer. _To regret her choice of making them everlasting he loved the thought of it.

Kol chuckled darkly noticing the woman stir, "What shall we do with them for this new era? Serve as our pets or hunters?"

Klaus sneered, "Allow them to know where their loyalties stand, torture them to make sure they do not dare deceive us. Show them we are stronger than they are and cannot stand before us." Klaus grinned widen, "When they are ready either we sent them loose or kill them."

* * *

Breakfast was another awkward occasion Marie tried not to ask why Finn was absent or when her father came home. She avoided her father's gaze throughout the whole meal; she was impatient to be excused to race towards Elizabeth to tell of her discovery. She gladly left the table heading straight towards Elizabeth's, "Lizzie!" Marie hollered as she entered the small room.

Lizzie trudged out of the room tears in her eyes Marie bewilderedly came to her side, "What's wrong? Who had upset you? Tell me I will confront them myself!"

She murmured, "My father found a husband for me –,"

"WHAT! How could he do this? You do not need to marry my family can take care of your family!"

"I cannot argue with him… he has already decided. My father traveled far for a man that knew magic, to make sure my children and I to be safe. Alas he found a warlock in the east, a noble knight."

"When must you leave?" Marie asked quietly.

Elizabeth sighed, "In the morrow."

Marie stood strong for both of their sakes not allowing either one of them to break down crying. "Before you depart we are going on a little adventure."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked intrigued brushing away her tears.

"Go to the deepest part of the castle where no one had ever explored before!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun-Dun-Dun! The curiosity of kids got to love them! Promise you the next chapter cannot miss, there will be more Rebekah and darker theme! Hope all of you enjoyed it! Give me any thoughts, questions or ideas I would love to hear them!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna screamed in agony as Kol bit off a finger he smiled devilishly as she stopped screaming gasping for breath. Her black hair fell over her chest she leaned as far as the chains will allow her. He sneered at her seeing her face changed begging to be feed. Kol chuckled, "I haven't got the chance to ravish you yet!"

She begged, "Please."

He smirked flashing his fangs as his face changed; he sank his teeth into her neck she gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She repaid his favor sinking her own fangs in his shoulder feeling the hunger vanishing. He pulled away with his ego running high when she quivered under his touch. He loved the fact his brother wasn't here to ruin the fun. The method of his choice was the most effective brings torture to another extreme. She was practically trembling for him he loved the control.

She attacked him with her lips he caught her roughly by the neck pushing her back he chuckled at her pleading expression, "Sorry darling can't let you have everything in one day!"

"Please I'm aching!" She groaned.

Kol leaned in towards her inches away from her lips she pulled in the last second he pushed away playing a mischievous smile. She pouted at him making him laugh, turning away leaving the cell and locking it behind him, "Have a nice day love."

He vanquished the torch leaving them in complete darkness he swung open the door flashing out onto the main floor. "You look like the walking dead." Rebekah replied sternly. Kol growled staring up at her seeing her looking down at him on the stair's balcony. Rebekah was disgusted by how he could walk around with blood running down his mouth and chest, "Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

Kol shrugged bouncing up on the steps, "What is the problem?"

Rebekah was inflamed, "Are you trying to give every servant a heart-attack?"

Kol smirked at her, "If it will make them do their jobs right then yes."

Rebekah remarked as he walked up next to her, "Do your pets really give you that much entertainment?"

Kol whipped the blood on his sleeve, "For a release yes entertainment…I had better."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Just wash yourself before anyone sees you."

"What are you my mother?" Kol asked nonchalantly.

Rebekah slapped him across the face he glared at her. He knew he touched a nerve Rebekah was always touchy about anyone bringing up their mother especially if it was a joking manner. Rebekah glared at him in return, "Someone needs to act mature when Elijah and Finn are out."

Kol walked over to his room with Rebekah on his heel, "Aw, must I ask where they have gone?"

Rebekah remarked sternly, "Finn is fixing your mistake allowing Mary to slip out of your grasp and bringing home two strumpets –."

Kol replied, "That's no way to talk about our own –,"

Rebekah sneered, "I would never consider them as family."

Kol shrugged, "What a shame, oh well there will be more of them certainly."

* * *

"Are we going underground?" Elizabeth asked.

"Come let me show you! There is a huge mental door; it needs two keys to open it."

Elizabeth peered at her curiously, "Do you presume we steal the keys from your father?"

Marie shook her head, "No, he will notice them gone I believe the safest way is to find a spell that open objects."

Elizabeth grinned, "Let's go then what are we waiting for?"

Marie and Elizabeth ran towards the castle's library knowing to find a certain spell it will definitely be in the dozens of grimoires upstairs. Marie opened the castle door racing up the stairs running into Klaus, he caught her placing her back on her feet next to Lizzie, "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked curiously waiting for an answer as the three of them stood in the middle of the stair case.

Marie and Lizzie smiled kindly towards him, Marie replied, "We are going to fetch a ball from my room."

Klaus smiled down at her, "Please do not damage anything while I am gone."

"Where are you going?" Marie asked him.

"Off to business with Finn."

"He's home? He did not come to breakfast."

Klaus assured her, "He got a head start I am meeting him."

Marie put big eyes on for show, "How long will be gone?"

He frowns kneeling down towards her seeing the big sad eyes, "At least a day no more I promise."

Marie hugged him, "Have a safe trip Papa!" He kissed her on the head and watched happily as she skipped towards her room. He shook his head smiling _I can never get tired of her. _He sighed walking out to the court yard _hopefully this will be quick trip._

Marie put an ear towards her door hearing the big door slam shut as her father left Elizabeth asked, "A ball?"

Marie shrugged, "To look less suspicious if we are caught going down the last stair well we can simply say the ball bounced down them and we were retrieving it."

Lizzie replied, "It is scary how you can muster a lie so naturally."

Marie rolled her eyes smirking, "It's a gift."

Marie seized a leather ball from her closet the size of a soccer ball. Elizabeth followed her quietly towards the library both girls relieved it was empty. Elizabeth asked, "Where are your other relatives?"

Marie replied as she drops a few books on the table, "Elijah is always out during the afternoon I believe he said something of attending a meeting with your father." She peered at her friend curiously, "I wonder if it is about your marriage?"

Elizabeth groaned, "Can we please not talk of it? What of Kol and Rebekah?"

Marie holds her hands in defeat, "Sorry, I believe they are still here although Kol rarely stays in the castle too long and Rebekah always in town or in another castle to be known by every man."

Elizabeth scoffed, "She is the only woman I met who is eager to marry."

Marie shrugged, "I cannot blame her, my father and uncles are too possessive to even allow her to stay long away from home." Marie nodded towards the books, "Open these I believe the spell we are looking for is in black leather bindings."

Elizabeth nodded glad to get back on track before they were caught in the library. They search through each book in a few minutes Lizzie asked, "Is this it?"

Marie peered over her shoulder nodding, "I will write it down with that we can easily open the door." Marie scribbled the words down.

Elizabeth asked her, "May I asked what is hidden behind the door?"

"It was dark I couldn't really see but I saw my father and Kol carrying women –."

Elizabeth stared at her in confusion, "Odd…this door holds these women you say? Why must your father hide them?"

Marie shrugged, "I do not know that is why we are going to find out. Come on now before the day is gone!"

Elizabeth followed her reluctantly having a bad feeling about this adventure. Marie set the ball down kicking it down the stair following its lead. The ball made a soft bam! Every time it bounced of the stone step. They followed as it rolled to a halt Marie nudged Elizabeth as they head to the east wing noticing the small hidden stair case. Marie placed the ball down kicking it hearing it bounce off the twirling walls descending to the underground tunnel. The girls followed halting when they heard two voices below them peering behind the wall of the stair case they spotted two guards on each side of the metal door.

The men stared at the ball curiously hands on their hilts. Marie and Elizabeth stared at each other Elizabeth mouthed, "What now?"

Marie nodded to assure her stepping out of the hidden wall to face the guards, "Oh there it is!" She picked it up smiling kindly at the two men whom exchanged suspicious looks towards her.

"Go along and play somewhere else this is a private area." One guard replied gently.

Marie nodded running back to the stair case with Lizzie on her heel. When they reach the top step she sighed, "Well this got more complicated."

Elizabeth replied anxiously, "I do not think it is a good idea anymore your father truly went out of his way to heavily guard the door. Is it really worth it?"

Marie nodded stubbornly, "Yes! This is your last day with me, besides when have guards ever stopped you from having fun?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Fine and how do you think we will pass them without getting escorted to your room to wait for your father's displeased attitude?"

Marie watched two servants carrying fruit into the great hall towards the kitchen, "I have an idea! Do you remember that potion your mother made a week ago having the lipid blue coloring? Do you still have it in your storage?"

Elizabeth thought for a minute, eyes widen, "You got to be kidding me…Aye Marie I believe this just might work!" Elizabeth raced off to fetch the potion while Marie skipped into the kitchen in search for something sweet. Marie cut out two pieces of cake onto plates quickly disappearing before she was thrown out by the head chief. Marie met with Elizabeth in the great hall blue liquid in hand, "Two drops should be an enough to knock them out for an hour."

Marie nodded opening the vial being careful to not inhale it pouring it on top of the frosting. "I need you to help me bring these down to them. Let's say it is a peace offering for disturbing them."

Elizabeth nodded picking up a slice both girls head back down the cold tunnel. The two guards looked at them in pure surprise Marie replies holding her piece higher up towards them, "A humble offering for doing your jobs excellent. And we are sorry to disturb you on duty." The guards gladly accepted the cake taking a bite of the frosting. Marie smiled at Lizzie winking knowing no one will deny a gift of sweets for they are truly expensive in the market.

Marie jumped hearing grunts as the guards fell unconscious. Elizabeth looked equally regretful after the deed was done. Marie pulled out the sheet of paper standing before the door placing her hand upon the cool metal. Elizabeth stood next to her placing her hand over hers reading the paper allowed together torches flickering, "_Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San!" _The door made a loud click Marie pulled on the leaver pulling it open. They grinned at each other uneasily seeing the complete darkness before them.

Elizabeth stepped on her tippy toes retrieving a torch off the wall, "Here," she hands one to Marie grabbing another on the opposite wall. "Keep the door open I'm not sure if the spell will last if we shut it again."

Marie nodded in agreement not really comfortable to shut the door leaving them in complete darkness save for the two torches in hand. The girls cautiously walked into the dark tunnel the smell hit them first the fumes of death and filth was so revolting their eyes watered. Marie held her nose with her free hand gagging, "Huh what is this place?" They waved the torches around seeing a long narrow passage between metal bars.

Elizabeth looks around replying, "I believe it's some sort of dungeon."

Marie peered around cautiously leaning near the metal she jumped hearing something whimper. Elizabeth huddled away from the cages shivering as the room became colder, "Marie something is in here."

"Hello?" A voice grouched weakly from behind a cage. Marie stepped closer bringing the flames to light up the darkness squinting to make out a shape. She could see bare feet and slim legs with shackles on her ankles.

"What's your name?" Marie asked curiously.

"Anna." The voice replied chains rattling could be heard on the other side.

"Why are you here?" Marie asked moving her hand through the bars placing the torch inside the cage.

"I do not know two strange men took me from my home."

Marie could see her, her dress was covered in dirt and blood ripped to her mid-thighs. Anna's black hair was a mess tangled around her face in a mane. "Why would my father and uncle bring you here?" Marie asked having conflicted emotions of confusion, pity and rage.

The woman started to bawl, "Please get me out I miss my family. Please I'm scared."

Marie nodded, "Alright hold on –,"

Elizabeth held out her hand shaking her head, "No Marie there's a reason why she's in here your father must have a reason –."

The woman cried, "He is a cruel man! He took me from my home and killed my sister! She is in the other cage before you!" Marie and Elizabeth stared from the next cage fearful of what it held.

Elizabeth turned back eyeing the woman, "You do not look well when was the last time you have something to eat or drink?"

The woman stopped crying replying, "More than a day."

Marie and Elizabeth peered at each other debating on what to do, "We can get food and water from the kitchen."

The woman nodded, "Please hurry back!"

Marie and Elizabeth scampered out fetching food and water. Elizabeth asked shaken, "What are we going to do? You have seen that place how can your father do such a thing?"

Marie shook her head growing pale, "I don't know…" She was conflicted remembering her father assuring her when she was little he was the hero, a knight vanquishing evil but this was showing her the complete opposite. Marie carried a bucket of water down the stairs while Elizabeth held a plate of bread and fruit. "Do you think my father had a good reason to have her lock up? He told me he protects the innocent…but he's holding a woman down there."

Elizabeth sighed patting her friend's back seeing the conflict in her eyes, "Some men can do evil things, but say they were doing them for a greater good."

Marie's eyes glittered with tears she held them back needed to be strong, "It's settled then we can undo what evils my father done by saving a life." Marie will not allow her father to be condemned to hell by this horrible mistake.

The girls slipped through the opened door walking towards the cage. Marie placed the bucket down seeing another lock she closed her eyes unlocking the door easily. "Do not worry we are here to help you." They walked into the rectangle shaped cage inching forward to the wall where she was contained. Marie settled the water down as did Elizabeth glancing around her bindings.

Anna smiled, "Oh thank you…"

Marie grabbed one of her hand bindings, "We will take your shackles off your hands so you can eat."

Anna nodded watching the girls touching the shackles. Elizabeth froze feeling her skin making a bad vibe, "Marie…"

Marie peered at her friend curiously, "What?"

Elizabeth held the torch in front of Anna's face her eyes turned red as the light hit her eyes. Veins covered her face Elizabeth shrieked as Anna sank her fangs into Marie's neck. Both girls screamed in bloody murder, Elizabeth tried to pry Anna's grip off Marie. Marie was in total shock shaking under the pain from her head and neck.

Elizabeth glared staring down Anna, Anna screamed in pain dropping Marie to the floor. Elizabeth gasped as blood trickled down her nose scampering for Marie. Elizabeth dragged Marie to the other side of the cell exhausted. Elizabeth stared in horror as Anna grabbed the chain ripping it out of the wall. The rest of the shackles wouldn't hold her she was stronger after feeding from Marie.

Elizabeth screamed, "HELP!" She desperately tried to pick up the dazed Marie to the exit but the amount of magic drained her. Elizabeth stood in front of Marie protectively arms raised fire in hand for defense. The vampire stood over her Elizabeth shut her eyes thinking the worst. A rush of air pushed past her and a bewildered screech ended in a sickening snap.

Elizabeth opened her eyes almost crying in joy seeing Rebekah hovering over an unconscious Anna. "Rebekah," She breathed in relief kneeling beside Marie as she opened her eyes weakly.

Rebekah ran over towards them picking Marie up with ease, "Come with me now!" She ordered Elizabeth did not argue gladly running after her. They raced towards Marie's bedroom laying her down grabbing a cloth to stop the bleeding. Elizabeth was bawling grabbing Marie's hand for support. Rebekah asked, "What happened?"

Elizabeth replied soberly, "Marie saw Lord Niklaus and Kol taking two women to the dungeon. We were curious wanting to see ourselves – we didn't know!"

Rebekah sighed nodding she knew the girls were curious about everything; it was a matter of time they would stumble across the dungeon. It was out of her brothers' stupidity to bring those women into this castle they should have listened to Finn to let none live. Rebekah felt Marie's pulse she lost a lot of blood but she will live.

* * *

Screams echoed around her it was complete darkness but there was a presence she could feel it. Orange light flied around her showing the horrific face. Marie was too numb to move away in a flash Marie was standing next to herself having an out of body experience watching the terrifying scene. She was pinned down by strong arms and Lizzie was bawling trying to reach her. She noticed the horrific screams came from her own mouth, than Elizabeth pulled her away. In an instant she saw double of Lizzie and Rebekah, then darkness took over her…

* * *

Kol sank his teeth into a maiden outside the village. He had watched her leave the safety of her home with a basket in her arms, his guess was to pick out apples for he had her pinned under an apple tree. He covered her mouth muffling her screams, he didn't like to compel his hunt they are more fun when they are lively picking up a fight. He held her legs down with one of his free arms to keep her from kicking him while the other held her face sideways. He chuckled, feeling her nails digging into his back and shoulders to release her giving him a painful yet intriguing feeling. He took another full gulp feeling the life being suck from her as her struggles and blows became weaker. He debated to stop or finish her off, he growls releasing his fangs from her flesh, he stared back at her fear stricken face, "I'm giving you a favor!" He grinned devilish biting into his own wrist.

He had studied the women whom went through the transformation noticing in the cabin the transfer of Mary's blood around their mouths. He forced his own wrist into her mouth forcing her to gulp down his blood, then snapping her neck with ease; catching and carrying her bridal style. He figured the last step on his own; his father killed them right after they sipped the laced wine and Mary stabbed herself after intercourse with his brother.

Kol walked back to the castle impious heading up to his and Rebekah's staircase. They had the Eastern wing, Elijah and Finn shared the south, Niklaus and Marie the west. The North used for guest, servants and ladies, Mary used to stay there on occasion. Kol placed the unconscious woman on his bed he placed on shackles on her arm to keep her there if she became conscious when he was gone. Kol slipped out of his bedroom to fetch food for his new lady friend.

Kol skipped down his stairwell noticing two maids running passed him towards the western stairwell. He found it odd for every maid would stop to greet him politely, but those two simply raced past him without even a glance holding rages and water buckets. Kol followed them intrigued to know where they were going in such a hurry.

He flashed up to the bedrooms noticing the maids rushing into Marie's room. Kol froze at the sight the women cleaned off the blood on Marie's neck and shoulders, he noticed Elizabeth placing herbs on her wounds. He grunted as Rebekah tackled him to the opposite wall slamming the door shut behind them.

"You did this!" Rebekah snarls throwing him over the balcony. Kol slammed into the floor in the last second he caught himself before he face planted. Kol groaned snapping his shoulders and arms back into their place they crack together as they healed.

Kol glared up towards his sister, "I did not attack –,"

Rebekah flashed down before him chucking him over her shoulder into the weapons cabinet. He was stunned how his sister overpowered him twice. He growls grabbing her neck slamming her against the wall, "Calm down –,"

She smacked her knee into his groin making him double over in pain then kicked him in the chin flipping him over, "I warned you for bringing those rapid dogs in here!"

Kol grabbed her foot before it made contact with his cheek he pushed her aside, "How did she get out?"

Rebekah snarled, "She didn't! Marie and Elizabeth went into the dungeons!"

Kol sighed he knew he felt someone following them down there, "How is she?"

Rebekah replied sternly, "She will live no thanks to you. Marie was lucky; if I hadn't heard their screams both girls would be dead." Kol stood up brushing himself off but Rebekah slammed her finger into his chest, "Fix it now!"

Kol knew what she meant Rebekah never does the dirty work always leaving him or Klaus to do the job. Kol flashed down the stairs not wasting any time to finish the job. Klaus may be furious but he will understand his reason, Klaus wanted to keep Anna alive torturing her until she was broken to do their bidding freely.

He growls in disgust seeing the unconscious guards, "How more useless human servants can be?" he asked himself under his breath. He kicked a guard out of his way as he entered the dark tunnel. He didn't need light he sniffed the air tasting the blood of his niece on his tongue as he strode down the tunnel towards the open cell door.

He stepped into the cage his heightened sight spotted Anna stir, her arms and waist shackles were ripped off the wall. The spilled water bucket and shattered food plate caught his eyes. He could see the scene play out in his head of the girls showing hospitality to the prisoner, fetching water and food. Their mistake was thinking this woman was innocent; he grimaced seeing the blood dripping down her face. Marie had come close to her to help release the shackles to hold her own food; little did she know she would be the meal that Anna was waiting for all along.

Kol picked up the dropped torch from the floor blowing the embers to bring life to the flame he placed it on the wall lighting up the cell. He harshly picked up the woman by the hair, "Awake!" he commanded.

Anna opened her eyes smiling at him, "Hello darling –,"

Kol broke the final chains with ease throwing her across the cell, "My, my attacking an innocent child I must say it's a low for you."

Anna smiled at him sinisterly, "It was the freshest meal I had in a while; she was worth it though."

Kol snarls he had never felt so disgusted and enrage by someone before it was a new feeling for him, "Your mistake was to attack my niece." Kol ripped off an arm causing her to scream in agony the wound healed without its limb. He tossed the arm aside he threatened with a sneer, "I will surely rip you apart limb from limb."

Anna started to laugh insanely, "I dare you."

Kol glared in total annoyance how she was taking him as a joke and not fearing him, "Fine then." Kol brought his foot down on her leg cracking it to pieces she held back a cry leaving a sinister grinned. He glared ripping off her foot blood flooded out over his shoes until it healed. Kol glared into her eyes compelling, "You will fear me."

Anna blinked emotion coming back in her eyes with total fear and pleading, "Please have mercy! I didn't know what I was doing!"

Kol replied sternly, "Your actions have already decided your fate."

Anna whimpered trying to push away, Kol allowed her to escape a few feet then he flashed in front of her ripping off her other arm she screamed, turning into a cry knowing her odds. Kol picked up the torch from the wall stocking towards her. She closed her eyes whispering a quiet prayer as Kol placed the flames on her chest.

Kol watched as she was in gulfed in flames and howling screams his dark eyes reflected the orange flames, he admired the beauty of its destruction how fire could give life but also take it. He kicked her lightly when she became silent, her skin a caracole black. He had remorse for the creature when she started to move again her skin bled and scorched Kol forced his palm into her chest giving her a fast death. She gasped as he slowly pulled away her organ from her chest he could feel the slimmed of the blood and thin veins.

Kol tossed the heart away staring at death's eyes, the woman act as though she was two different people first acting as a true monster unremorseful of her heinous actions then a pleading religious woman. He shook the thought aside glaring down at the mess before him.

* * *

When Klaus arrived at home the news of Marie being attacked struck him hard, Finn and he were in no luck of finding Mary but they came across seven newly turned vampires. Finn had no hesitation of decapitating the unfortunate lot leaving Klaus in an urge to create his own protection as did Mary. Klaus flashed into her room noticing her hugging Rebekah on her bed.

Marie turned to look at him he grimaced seeing her pale and ill stricken features. Elizabeth was nowhere to be found for she was already shipped away for matrimony and he believed her departure also left Marie in a sad state. Klaus looked towards his sister seeing the raged and despair in her eyes, he seen that look on occasion lately.

Rebekah replied sternly, "How was your business with Finn?"

Klaus glared at her in responds, "No luck –,"

"Meet any casualties on the way?"

Klaus replied lowly, "We are not speaking of this now."

Rebekah flashed in front of him boldly hitting his chest, "We must."

Klaus scowled grabbing her arms he stopped himself spotting Marie peering at him in despair. Klaus didn't know what that look was for either for him or Rebekah. He growled, "Fine, but not here." He pulled her outside of the bedroom pushing her into the library.

"How dare you!" Rebekah hissed as he shut the door behind them. "Imprison two hostile immortals in this home!"

Klaus glared, "Would you rather have them run around killing humans as they go?"

Rebekah replied sternly, "Do not say that as an excuse! I know your true motives do not dare think of me as a fool! I know you two want to have invincible slaves to make our population known!"

"What makes you think of that?" Klaus asked.

"Kol told me the bloody truth after he saw Marie!" Rebekah replied she glared, "If you so as think of building an army of vampires and allowing them to stay in this home I will not allow it –,"

"You have no right of making a decision –."

Rebekah snarls eyes darkening, "I have the complete right of giving safety to Marie, I am the only mother figure she has! Fine have your bloody army but Marie and I will be gone we will not stay here while you create our race."

"I will not allow you to take her from me!" Klaus hissed rage boiling inside him.

Rebekah boldly stood up against him, "And I will not allow another incident of Marie being attacked happen again!"

Klaus froze finally understanding Rebekah's point, there will be newly turned vampires unable to resist the urges of blood. He could picture it now any one of them would have easy access to sneak into Marie's room he would always have to check on her daily or put high alert spells and or guards to protect her. He feared one day when he's absent would be the day a vampire would have the nerve to attack his precious daughter.

Klaus was conflicted he truly saw the benefit of creating more vampires he would have the best protection anyone could offer, and send them to do his bidding of tracking Mary or Mikael to always know their whereabouts. But to have these benefits he needed to assure Marie would be safe from any harm he would create…even if the best way was to send her away.

"Where do you plan to leave to?" Klaus asked letting go of his rage.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes suspicious of his mood swing, "To another nobles home they would give us a home and protection."

Klaus huffed, "I doubt mere humans can give so much protection –,"

"Humans are better than having guards and servants gorging you." Rebekah replied stubbornly not allowing Klaus to back down on her offer.

Klaus glared at her comment he asked, "Will you stay with her throughout the departure?"

"I will not let her out of my sight you have my word." Rebekah replies.

Klaus narrowed his eyes thinking of any more requests, "She will be respected?"

Rebekah nodded, "She will be treated like any other noble lady."

"Which noble are you visiting? I must meet him –,"

"You already have Lord Monroe from the west." Rebekah replied hastily.

Klaus replied sternly, "Monroe? You wish to stay with him for what? I am aware of his four sons – if this to find matrimony for you I will not accept you two from going!"

Rebekah replied calmly, "Men can truly provide protection I chose Monroe because I have no doubt in my mind he will provide protection for your daughter –,"

"I also must add men can be impulsive when it comes to vulnerable girls –,"

Rebekah spat, "I am not a girl nor am I vulnerable. I am stronger than any human man I would never allow one to disrespect me or Marie."

Klaus crossed his arms he knew his sister would not back down and she may be stronger than any man but his concerns were for her emotional intelligence. He knew Rebekah can be fragile, loving blindly wanting to be love by a man that was truly devoted to her he feared of her becoming hurt by the fool. Then it may lead to her to be reckless not taking full responsibility of Marie.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair sighing, "I will allow it, but only if I know you two will have protection."

Rebekah nodded, "I will write to you giving you every detail of our wellbeing."

Klaus held up a hand to quiet her he narrowed his eyes threateningly, "You must never let her out of your sight or allow her to leave that castle at night. Do you understand me?" He wanted to make things clear to Rebekah to not allow Marie to leave that castle unprotected and never at night. He feels vampires are multiplying and they will hunt in the darkness searching for easy prey.

* * *

Klaus left Rebekah to pack as he entered Marie's room; he wanted to say his goodbye before she left in the morning. Marie peered out of her window watching the sunset in the horizon displaying the colors pink, red, orange, and purple into the sky. "Marie darling…" Klaus replies softly.

Marie ignored him as he sat beside her on the still peering out her window he sighed, "How do you feel of leaving with Rebekah?"

Marie hugged her legs not taking her eyes off the window, "I do not wish to leave but I doubt I have a choice do I?" She finally looked at him with a glare, "How could you?" Klaus didn't know what to say Marie replied sternly getting to the point, "You lied; you had told me you were the hero protecting the innocent. But no I have seen what you and Kol had done to Anna and her sister! Locking them up like animals no wonder she lashed out towards me…"

Klaus replied hastily, "No I did not lie, I was protecting you from knowing how dark this world can be –,"

"I saw her face, looks just like your dark faces she is just like you. But I remember you telling me you hurt people because they are evil… I know that is false you can hurt the innocent as Anna done." Marie showed him her neck were bruises started to become an ugly yellow-brown color.

Klaus replied, "It is a choice, I choose not to hurt anyone." He slowly let the lie escape his lips.

"I am also aware of Uncle Finn's concerns, I have over heard him talking about the expansion of your race… he fears many people will die." Marie stared at him knowing what he and his siblings are capable of.

Klaus sighed, "I was going to tell you everything –."

Marie glared, "Stop lying I know all of you have been keeping secrets from me."

"You will not understand, you are too young –."

"I am not! I am fully aware of what is happening around here. Mary has disappeared and had not returned, deaths of guards on the night I was ill. Also the departures where Kol, you and Finn go then have little to no discussion of the topic."

Klaus replies angrily, "I am doing this for your own protection! Do you not see that I am trying my hardest to keep you safe? I am trying to keep you from getting hurt but of course _you_ need to meddle around the dungeons –." He stopped himself starting to regret his last statement as he saw the hurt and rage building in her.

"I saw the other night Kol and you carrying them down there. When I was in there I felt so betrayed and hurt by the way you had treated them." Marie stuck her finger to his chest poking him hard, "I wanted to set Anna free, to save one life to keep you from being condemned to hell for killing a woman. Do you know why? Because I know you can be a good man and I didn't want you to fall for a stupid mistake."

Klaus blinked shocked by her he frowns sadly, "I am pleased you cared for my soul…but I fear I had already made my fate…this is why you need to leave with Rebekah –."

Marie stared at him concern building inside her, "What are you planning to do Papa?"

Klaus couldn't look at her he stared at the coming darkness of the night, "I am making a new era to keep ourselves safe from any enemy that will raise in the future."

Marie shook her head as he left her to pack. Rebekah was right, her father was too concern to have power, to be untouchable. Rebekah had told her of Kol and Klaus were building security of their own race to make sure they all will be protected. She didn't know how dangerous this security was until she was attacked by Anna and that her father wanted her to leave while they were starting the process. Marie sighed whipping away a tear she didn't want to leave but everyone is telling her it will be safer if she leaves. She pushed away of the thought of her father wanting her out of his way to make his dreams come true of having a powerful army.

* * *

The horses were saddled and ready to leave in the morning. Marie hitched up her dress to bring each leg on both sides of her horse. She waved goodbye to her uncles and father Finn and three other guards were escorting them to the other castle. Kol and her father shared an equal regretful and sad frown as they waved her goodbye. Elijah tipped his hat in a farewell smiling sadly as they left.

As they left the front gate Marie allowed a few silent tears roll down her face as Rebekah beamed, "We are finally leaving that bloody castle."

Finn notice her tears putting a comforting hand on her arm, "Do not worry you will see them again, I believe every birthday your father will plan something special just for you to come back home."

Marie peers at him, "It's not just that… it is what they are doing when I am gone."

Finn nodded knowing what she was referring to, "I disapprove it you know, but they seem to think that will give them protection then let them have it."

"Did you do it on purpose?" Marie asked he peered at her puzzled she continued, "When you were having a discussion with Rebekah before you left, right before dinner was serve. I heard you talking when I came down for supper. Did you want me to hear about your race?" Marie was referring to the day when her father and Kol were gone for "business".

Finn nodded, "I wanted you to get a little piece of information before Niklaus or Kol could turn anyone."

Marie peered at him concluding, "Mary?"

Finn replies, "The first to be turned she is the reason why many of my kind is roaming around. That is one of the concerns that sparked Niklaus to create his own army." Finn isn't going to hide anything from her she needed to know to make sure she truly knew how dangerous the night can be.

Marie nodded, "Thank you for not lying to me… it seems everyone has been."

Finn responded seriously, "They done it to keep you from the true horrors of what is happening."

Marie took his words to consideration not blaming her father to keep her safe from knowing too much of what evils that dwelled in the world. She knew she would need to write her apologizes and forgiving her father about his actions. Marie shook her head not entirely swell to leave her family behind and live with utter strangers she hopes it won't be such a disappointment.

* * *

Marie, Rebekah, Finn and the guards halt after five hours of riding on horseback they made it to the front gates of the castle. The castle was mostly made of black stones and it did not contain a moat but battlements, hoardings and a barbican. Marie frowned in displeasure as they entered the castle's front wall seeing a court yard with a battle arena for men to fight each other for fun, unlike her own which had few gardens and tables for refreshments of their own guards.

Finn and his guards disliked the activity those men do to pass time. The games stopped seeing them approaching the stables Marie hid behind Finn seeing all the eyes on them. A tall man came forth with a pleasant smile his brunette hair fell to his shoulders. Finn smiled at him in return, "Ah Monroe it is good to see you again."

Finn patted Marie's shoulder bringing her next to him. Rebekah stood beside her brother smiling warmly at Monroe bowing slightly, "I thank you for allowing us to stay in your home."

Monroe grinned at her taking her hand kissing her knuckle, "Always glad to assist Lady Rebekah."

Finn replied, "This is Marie." Monroe peered down at her giving her a yellow smile.

Marie gulped Finn nudged her slightly she bowed, "It is an honor to meet you Lord Monroe." Finn nodded pleased with her politeness.

Monroe opened his arms, "Come allow me to show you my home."

Rebekah followed him without hesitation; Marie grabbed Finn's hand as they followed him. Marie peered at the fighting arena noticing a few boys around her age staring after her with huge grins on their faces. Marie asked Finn, "How long must I stay here?"

Finn shrugged, "Depends on your father's actions." Marie frowned already missing home.

* * *

**What did you think? Fill free to write any questions, comments or ideas love to hear them! **

**Next chapter will be long just to warn you, will have many things going down over the years of being in the new castle and Marie being a teenager… let's just say with all the boys running around Monroe's castle and Klaus wanting Marie to have a normal life… Just another tease someone wouldn't be really pleased about something that you don't know yet. ;)**

**Fill free to comment ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! Thank you to everyone for Reviewing, Favorited, Followed and simply reading you are all the best! Check out Ch.9 with Ayanna just for a little spoiler… ;)**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Papa,_

_I miss you. I will never feel at home if you or my uncles are not here with me. I forgive you for making me leave to assure my safety. I apologize for rudely accusing you for wrongdoing I now understand you had locked up Anna and her sister to keep everyone outside the walls safe. I had believed to make things better was to set her free to save her, but my stupidity caused me to not see the true meaning why Kol and you kept them hidden. Please forgive me and tell Kol I am utterly sorry for causing such a worry in the castle. _

_Lord Monroe's castle is truly different from home; it appears to be more masculine every day guards and his sons entertain themselves with brawling and competitive games. I truly pity Lady Isabelle to keep the castle in one piece. She is very strict on me and the other girls in the castle, I cannot blame her for she had to take care of the house herself now it appears Rebekah and I are second in charge of cleaning and preparing the men their meals. I do not know what is worse to be the one to cause havoc for our housekeepers or be a housekeeper myself. Do not think I am being disrespected Papa, I am learning a valuable skill that every woman must need to learn. Surely when I come home I would be devoted to help the maids around the house as did Elizabeth was. Speaking of Elizabeth I do ask how is she? Please ask Uncle Elijah what her husband is like and if he had heard any news from her or her family._

_I must add ever since I came to this castle I had always intrigued the guards, Monroe and his sons with my education of writing, mathematics, philosophy and languages. I must give all the credit to you Papa forcing me into schooling for all the years we had lived here. I could tell a few of the younger noble girls disliked the fact of my schooling of being only suitable for "boys". Although I had been introduced more, as Lady Isabelle puts it to "feminine" practices singing, dancing, and archery. But if you asked me I say they are more of hobbies then actual education. I can see you, and especially Kol, laughing at me to even try to sing, truly embarrassing._

_I am starting to make friends with a few maids in the castle. I must add I am pleased Kol and Elijah taught me how to wield a sword I had truly swept surprise throughout the battle arena. I had disarmed three of Monroe's sons and two squires. But I'm not entirely truthful with my sword, Kol had shown me tricks and I had used a few spells to win some matches… Do not speak with Elijah about my cheating he would be most displeased. _

_I truly miss you and hope you find time to visit._

_Love,_

_Marie_

Klaus smirked at the letter glad to hear Marie was doing well it has been a month since he had last saw her and every day he could not stop thinking about her. He was still wary of her being around so many boys he did not want her to get hurt or to be disrespected. But her last paragraphed assured him she could very much take care of herself when it came to arrogant boys believing they are all powerful. He could imagine the look on the boy's face when Marie disarmed him, it made him chuckle.

Almost the whole castle staff were vampires he kept the humans outside in the daylight just to be sure of their safety. Klaus still has little trust on few members to acquire them to have daylight rings. They had successfully compelled all the vampires to be loyal towards them although he still wouldn't risk having Marie home just yet.

_Dear Niklaus,_

_Marie and I are doing wonderful we are treated very kindly and respectably, like I have promised. Marie is certainly enjoying archery and swords dueling, but I must add I believe the Lady isn't please with her in such activities. I simply told her with four men in the castle she would be taught a few manly things. Monroe and his sons are gentlemen I do believe in no time one will fancy Marie. I do remember you wanting Marie to have a happy long life, but I will not give permission to anyone unless my other brothers and you approves. I must ask how everyone and your army coming along. When must be a good time for you to come and visit? _

_Love your sister,_

_Rebekah_

Klaus huffed knowing Rebekah's motives for going to Monroe's was too good to be true. Does she truly want Marie to marry one of his arrogant sons? Klaus shook his head he knew Marie needs to be away from the castle but to marry and never come back to him? No, he will not allow it, not now.

* * *

_Dear Papa,_

_I've turned eleven yesterday…and you have not shown. I was hoping I would see you but Rebekah told me you were too busy… I understand the importance of having a powerful army. But is it so important to not see me just once? This morning I was over joyed to maybe just once I will see you. But no I only got pink lilies from Kol sent from a messenger. But I did however been visited by both Elijah and Finn, that was a lovely surprise. Elijah sent your regards to me and a letter, saying you wished you would have been there with them. _

_I truly hope your army is what you dream for, because you put more of your time for them than me. I hope you send my regards to Kol for the lovely flowers and Elijah and Finn for the lovely visit. I hope it is worth it._

_Marie_

* * *

Marie was finished with her duties as she slipped away from Rebekah as she talked to the eldest son of Monroe, Charles. Before Marie could run off Rebekah asked, "Where are you going?"

Marie peered at her and Charles seeing both of them looking at her for an explanation. Charles was a well-respected knight every woman fell for him in the castle. He had gorgeous crystal blue eyes, muscular jaw structure and perfect blond curly hair. Marie didn't like him too much she feels he is full of himself and narcissistic.

"I am just going to the stable to check on my horse." Marie replies innocently.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and nodded turning back to her conversation with Charles. Marie sighed jumping down the steps Rebekah was always watching her never allowing her to go anywhere. Marie had no doubt her father wanted to make sure she was always had an eye on her. _Why would he care if I always had to be supervised? It's not like he cared to actually visit to check on me himself. _Marie thought to herself as she crossed the courtyard to the stables.

Marie smiled at her horse as it puffed when she came near. Marie held out her hand allowing the horse to nudge under it, "Hello Lily." Marie kissed its nose as she rubbed its huge face.

"She is truly a beauty."

Marie jumped unaware of someone watching her. She sighed spotting the squire a few feet away rubbing down a black stallion. "Wyatt I believe?"

"Oh come on I know you know my name. I believe your name is Marie yes?" He grinned teasingly.

Marie returned his smile she knew him she was aware of him being a close friend of the third youngest son, Elliot. "What brings you here? I thought you have duties in the castle."

Marie huffed slightly annoyed how apparently every person wanted her to stay inside the castle, "Don't you have duties in the kitchen?" Marie replied defensively.

He grinned, "Fine I won't ask where you are supposed to be if you don't ask about me."

Marie ignored him brushing her horse. Wyatt was about sixteen he usually slack off kitchen duties to stay on the courtyard to have fun with Elliot. Wyatt studied her he didn't know her that well only her name and her aunt came with her. "I'm curious I know many things about people but you I don't know anything." He gushes, watching her freeze not meeting his eye. The one thing he absolutely knew she was beautiful and bright.

Marie rarely talked to the knights or squires she never had anything in common to talk about. She looked at his curious tan face, "Sorry but I don't talk to strangers about my personal life."

He pouted, "Come on I am not a stranger! I would consider myself a stranger if you didn't know my name or I did not know yours. Clearly that isn't a problem."

Marie smiled shaking her head, "Nope sorry I'm still not telling you."

Wyatt sighed in defeat, "All right I will tell you about myself if only you tell me a little about yourself."

"Why do you want to know me?"

Wyatt shrugged, "You are different than most girls." Marie hid her smile. He told her he and his older brother lived with the noble family for nine years they were generous to house them. He brushed the topic about his parents not to keen to talk about them. Marie had two thoughts either they walked out of their lives or had died.

Marie told him about living in a castle seven years having three uncles and aunt. She barely talked about her mother or her old life before they moved the Old World, and all the feelings she felt of the topics. Marie felt relief finally able to tell someone about herself, after Lizzie she had thought she will never have that kind of relationship again. Wyatt grinned, "See was that so bad?"

Marie shook her head, "No, thank you for listening."

Wyatt nodded, "No problem you looked like you needed someone to talk to. You are always too quiet."

The stable's door opened and Elliot and the youngest brother Leo ran in. Elliot stopped in his tracks grinning at Marie, "Hello love it is a pleasure to see you – Oh Wyatt why are you here?"

Wyatt crossed his arms, "My job, I am supposed to take care of my knight's horse –,"

Elliot shook his head, "Not today! My mother needs everyone's help in the kitchen including you." He tilts his head towards Marie.

Marie asked, "Why what is the occasion?"

Elliot remarked, "A lord is coming and I don't need slackers –,"

Marie pushed him out of the way, "Please the only slacker I see is you. Did you have fun playing with your toys while everyone else did actual work?"

The three boys watched her leave Elliot scowled, "That one is one of the rudest –."

Wyatt laughed nudging him, "At least she speaks the truth." Elliot glared after him as Leo followed.

* * *

The kitchen was filled with servants and young noble girls preparing a huge meal for the coming guest. Marie asked everyone who this Lord was only been told he was from the east. When the meal was done every knight stood waiting for the arrival. Marie spotted Wyatt she walked over to him asking, "Is he here?"

Wyatt nodded, "Saw him pass the front gate not too long ago. I must say to have such a big welcoming he must be a duke."

"Where is he now?" Marie asked Wyatt shrugged not sure. Marie pulled his arm, "Come let's see for ourselves." Wyatt did not argue he was curious himself they exit the kitchen watching the rows of knights standing by each stairwell. They noticed a crowd of people walking towards the great hall they followed only when Marie stopped when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked noticing her freeze.

"My father," She couldn't believe it after all those months her writing to him to visit he did not show. But when she wrote him a grim letter of missing her birthday and showing her respects to the people that came is when he shows up! Marie was infuriated that all this time she was telling him nicely about her life in this castle that he would only show up if she was disappointed with him. Marie didn't know if she should be excited to see him or enraged. She also noticed Elijah next to him, "I cannot believe he came."

Wyatt nods she told him of the story of why she came to Lord Monroe's castle and how she wrote her father every week about her days. She even told him how hurt she was when he didn't show up for her birthday. "I think you should speak with him." Wyatt replies ushering her closer while he headed the other way.

Marie stood strong walking towards the men she could see Monroe, Isabelle and Charles conversation with her uncle and father. She noticed the another man beside her father he was unfamiliar with the tan skin and black eyes her guess was a new guard judging by his armor. Marie pattered her feet nervous how things will go Niklaus looked up from his conversation watching her come he smiled warmly, "Ah there's my Marie."

"You actually showed." Marie replied with a scowl. Klaus frowned at her seeing she was angry.

"Marie, know your manners!" Lady Isabelle barked.

Klaus waved to her, "It's all right I surely deserved it."

Marie ignored him smiling up at Elijah motioning him to carry her. Elijah grins picking her up with a hug Klaus gave him a jealous glare. He knew he deserved it putting his time into his immortals then visiting her but it was cruel for her to acknowledge Elijah then him. "How is Elizabeth?" Marie asked Elijah.

Elijah smiled, "She is fine, I am glad to tell you she is very happy with her husband."

"Is he respectful to her? You will tell me won't you?"

Elijah chuckled, "Yes I would he is one of most respectful men I have ever encounter."

"Good I am happy for her!" Marie beamed hugging him back as he puts her down. Marie still ignored her father as she peered up at the tan man next to him, "I don't believe we have met I am Marie Niklausson." She put her hand out for him to shake.

The man peers at her father and Elijah first with a reassuring nod he smiled down at her shaking her hand lightly, "Marcel, it's a pleasure to meet you, your father speaks very fondly of you."

Marie gave him a doubtful look seeing her father watch him carefully. She in defeat she finally turned to Klaus giving him a hug he couldn't help but smile, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes." She replies stubbornly as he carried her on one hip, he smirked knowing how dearly she missed him.

* * *

During dinner the Lord and Lady talked to her father and uncle about business and things are doing in their land. Marie zoned out picking at her food Rebekah and Charles were in deep conversation. She sighed, always hating meals Elliot stared at her throughout the dinner getting her annoyed.

"Quit looking at me." Marie glared.

Elliot grins, "Make me." Leo peered at her curiously to see what she will do.

Marie noticed no one was looking at her she flings a pea at him making him chuckle, "Is that the best you can do?"

Marie glared at his food giving her an idea she blinked making the food explode in his face. Leo and Marie broke out into laughter causing the whole table to look at them. Elliot growled whipping his face when his mother yelled at him for playing with his food. Marie couldn't stop laughing seeing the rage in his face was priceless and his brother's surprised and comical face wasn't helping. She noticed Klaus and Elijah giving her disapproving looks.

"What was the meaning of that in dinner?" Klaus glared as he finally got away from Monroe and caught up to Marie retreating to her room.

Marie shrugged, "He was annoying me."

"That gives you the right to explode food in his face?" Klaus asked in outrage.

Marie nodded, "He is rude I was just giving him a piece of my mind –."

"You are not allowed to use magic when you are here! I do not know how they would react, it will be best to not do any stunts like –."

"I am sorry that I displease you, but I have been in hell because of that moron." Marie replied sitting on the steps refusing to move.

"I can speak with him –."

"That will not make things better. Can I just go home?" Marie asked.

He shook his head, "No it is not safe yet –."

"Oh please are you just saying that because you do not want me home?" She asked glaring at him, "I am aware Marcel is one of them, he looks he can control himself."

Klaus assured her, "No I miss you every day love I truly want you home but many of them are not able to control themselves. And Marcel struggles every day but he is my best student he only can control himself if I or Elijah are with him to make sure he will not harm anyone. I was testing how controlled he was to bring him to a castle filled with humans he had passed although I was nervous with him so close to you."

"You are truly doing this…" Marie whispered.

He nodded watching her carefully, "Give me a few years to make sure –."

"A few years!" Marie exclaimed unable to think, how would she survive?

* * *

_Dear Niklaus,_

_Marie is doing fine although a few men are asking to courts her. I do not know how long I would have to find accuses to not allow her to marry. But she is now a proper age, please give your judgment before she would be husbandless. We must choose one soon or I must go on their offer. Send invitations to every noble to our home I would gladly take Marie home for her birthday surprise –_

Over the years Elliot kept bothering her until she told him how she made the food explode. Her confession shocked him truly making him intrigued about her as other men around the castle were. Marie still had a close bond with Wyatt being the one person she can talk to about her troubles, she still was wary telling him about being a witch. But when Elliot had to have such a big mouth around them she finally showed him a few tricks when her and Lizzie done to cause havoc in the castle. She never told him about her family, how could she? Always keeping the focus off her family they talked about life places they will go when they were older.

When both Elliot and Wyatt were knighted they left the castle for battle leaving her behind with no one to talk to. She grown close to the two boys, even Elliot she learned to like. When the day Rebekah came to tell her she was to return back home she didn't know what to think. She created a good bond with everyone it will be hard for her to go. Rebekah assured her she would see them again in time.

* * *

Marie smiled at the castle feeling her dream coming true after three years she was finally home! Best of all she was there just before her birthday. Marie jumped off her horse giving Mrs. Thorn a huge hug, "Madam Thorn, how are you?"

She smiled at her now being eye level with her, "I am doing quite well, Marie you look so grown!"

"I know; I have not seen you in so long! How is Elizabeth?" Marie asked.

"I hear she is marvelous, and a baby I hear –."

"Truly?" Marie beamed, "Speaking of babies, where is your youngest? I have not had the pleasure to meet him." Marie never saw Elizabeth's brother she only heard about him from her father's letters.

"Come inside I will show you!" Thorn ushered her inside leaving Rebekah and the guards outside to talk. Mrs. Thorn really took care of herself compared to other older women she looked like she was completely in good health. Marie wondered if she had used the age slowing potion.

Marie awed seeing the three year old waddled towards them. "He is adorable! Look he even has your green eyes and your husband's hair!" The baby and Elizabeth both shared Mrs. Thorn's green eyes. Although Elizabeth had her mother's blond hair, her son had red hair like his father.

"His name is Ian." Marie kneeled before him smiling showing her big dimples.

"I hope my family have been treating you well, are you aware what is happening?" Marie asked.

Thorn nodded, "Yes I am aware what is happening, but the safest place is behind the walls and in this house. The turned cannot enter here, but I trust Elijah he would keep my family safe. Outside the walls had become very dangerous after dark."

Marie nodded, "Have you warn other witches of the manner?"

Thorn replies, "I stayed in contact with them the word is spreading to stay inside."

"Good the one thing I do not wish if for someone to get killed." Marie replies.

* * *

Klaus watched Marie from the window he smiled seeing how much she had grown the last time he saw her was her fourteenth birthday he devoted himself to visit her every birthday to show her he truly cared. He was wary on the plan to find her a husband, but he cannot be selfish, not with her. She deserves happiness he could not bear allowing her to have misery of being pulled into his darkness, destroying her light.

He could see Marie being a wonderful mother, and he would enjoy holding his grandchildren. It pains him to watch her grow old as he stayed young, maybe she may want to turn after she already had children. He would give her that if it would make her happy, but now he would allow her to enjoy life. He promised her he will not force her to marry, giving her the choice of a man but only if he and the rest of his siblings approves of him. Marie did not know of the surprise to find a husband on her upcoming birthday.

"Niklaus, should I go fetch Kol?" Marcel asked entering the library approaching him. Klaus nodded Kol hasn't been in the castle for years leaving with his own immortal group spreading their population widely. He was surprised that Kol actually gave Marie flowers every year for her birthday, but still had not visited her. Klaus even confronted him for why he did not visit but Kol told him he didn't care and was too busy. Klaus didn't know what the matter with him; he knew he cared although Kol had been distant. Klaus even heard rumors of dozens of murders in the north he believe Kol was the meaning of it.

"Yes tell him I am having a ball for Marie, and if he does not show he may not see her again." Klaus replies knowing that threat will surely bring Kol there and it was the truth when Marie marries it is her husband's duty to acquire a home for her.

Marcel nodded adding, "Should I tell him of the true occasion of the ball?"

Klaus replied, "Tell him nothing about the choosing of Marie's husband, he will find out when he is here." Klaus didn't know how Kol would react to Marie marrying, he knows Kol wants the best for her but he fears Kol vulgarity is to turn Marie. Kol had felt being a human is weak, gives no protection, after a few months when Marie was gone he became different…more enraged. Kol is completely unpredictable, and Klaus would not allow him to do anything of that sort that would harm her.

Klaus flashes down the stairs to meet his sister and daughter. He grinned, embracing Rebekah then Marie, "Welcome home."

Marie smiled at him remarking, "It hasn't change, and I think I can still find my way around the area with my eyes closed." He smiled warmly Marie was almost his own height almost eye level, she truly became a woman.

Klaus opened his arms, "Come allow me to show you to your room before supper I believe the morrow will be very pleasant for you love." Marie walked with her father towards her room glad to finally be home.

* * *

During dinner Marie embraced Elijah and Finn glad to see them again and sat at the table once more. Marie had noticed the usual spot where Kol used to sit was empty, "Where is Kol?"

Finn and Klaus exchanged glances Finn replied, "He hasn't been here for a while but don't worry I believe he is coming in the morning for your birthday."

"Why?" Marie asked curiously peering at her father for an explanation Kol hadn't seen her ever since she left and now he did not live with the rest of their family?

Klaus sighed remembering how Marie always needed to know about everything, "I do not know you should ask him when he gets here. Let's talk about something else shall we? Please Rebekah darling tell us about Monroe's castle."

Rebekah beamed, "Well his son Charles is such a gentleman!" Marie spotted Klaus rolling his eyes slightly as Rebekah continued, "Lady Isabelle truly is a strong generous woman housing so many nobles' children. She had taught me and Marie proper things of being ladies, didn't she Marie?"

Marie looked up from her food replying slightly sarcastic, "Aye she did indeed."

Rebekah frowned at her slightly, "Oh come off it, she was only giving us tips what every man looks in a lady."

Marie huffed, "Yes, but I think it is more important to what type of man she is teaching us to intrigue."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, "And what men is to be intrigued by such good manners?"

The three men stared at the two women slightly amused. Marie replies, "Well I surely think it is polite to give manners to everyone not just nobles. Also I don't believe having an arrogant man who only thinks of himself would need me to give him any respect."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair knowing where Marie is going at. Rebekah stood up leaving the table Marie sighed looking at a puzzled Finn, "Charles is truly a swine –."

"Marie language," Elijah scowled.

Marie looked at him innocently, "It is true, every woman adores him, but he only cares for himself. He has no respected what so ever, the only thing good about him are his looks."

Klaus chuckled, "Right you are. I am glad you see what truly defines a man. I just wish Rebekah would learn…" he trails off peering at Marie with content, "You know you are turning fifteen which is a little later then the proper age…"

Marie stared at him knowing were the conversation is going, Elizabeth had the same talk with her father but she had little warning… "Please do not tell me you have found me a husband!"

Klaus frowns seeing her worry, "No, no I have not but I do think choosing one shortly."

Marie narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You had told me I could choose if I fancy a man."

"Do you fancy a man?" Klaus asked he was not aware, Marie or Rebekah had told him.

_Yes…_ Marie thought to herself but she shook her head, "No, but maybe more time I might."

Klaus shook his head, "I'm sorry but Rebekah had told me her concerns of waiting too long would make you lose a chance to marry…"

Marie sighed nodding, "I understand your concerns but am I still allowed to choose? I do not want to marry without my freewill."

Klaus nodded he didn't want Marie to be miserable he wanted her to have a choice, "Yes, although the catch is everyone in this family must agree on the right man, then you can see if you care for him or not."

Marie beamed at her uncles and father, "When must I choose?"

"Tomorrow we are inviting every noble in the kingdom to the castle for your birthday." Marie froze she wasn't aware of how many people will show, but she was hoping _he _will come.

* * *

The castle was busy setting up for the hundred guests that will come for the party. Marie happily helped the servants place flowers around the houses and decorations. Marie knew this birthday would be different she could feel it. Marie skipped around the guard towers running a hand on the stone causing little sprouts of vines to appear, white flowers bloom as she stepped away. She smiled back at her work loving the little spell Elizabeth taught her when they were outside the walls one winter morning conjuring little flowers out of the snowy ground.

When the sun was ready to set she was called in to take a bath and for dress fitting. Marie slipped into the cool metal tub warm water up to her shoulders. Maids came in with perfumes and combs, Marie tried her best to do her hair herself but the maids insisted to help untangled the mangled knots. Marie relaxed in the warm scented water closing her eyes picturing what it was like downstairs. She could hear laughter and the doors opening as guests entered. "How many people are coming?"

One of the maids replied, "About a hundred or so."

_Oh swell… _Marie sighed. She was never really the one to make conversations with strangers usually they would start the conversation or her relatives would start it.

Marie stepped out of the tub shivering in the cool air. Marie wrapped herself in warmth drying off as the maids pulled her along to stand in front of them. Marie groaned spotting the corset she braced herself as it took her breath every time the maid tightens it. "Can you please not make it so unbearably tight?" Marie whizzed she had not wear one in a long time and she did not want it bothering her throughout the night. She exhaled in relief feeling the pressure loosen around her chest and waist.

Marie gasped at the beautiful dress. The color was a peachy-tan, down the middle gold material, having small delicate details of sliver flowers on the knee length bottom of the gold. The dress covered her arms and legs only allowing a few inches to show her hands. Marie stepped into it feeling the soft smooth material. The dress covered her shoulders completely only the nape of her neck shown leaving less than half of her birthmark to show.

Marie wore her hair in a chignon adding Rebekah's flower barrette in the side of her hair then placing her golden tiara on the top of her head. Marie placed a turquoise necklace around her neck matching the gems in her tiara. She sighs calming her nerves, "I'm ready…"

* * *

Klaus greeted his guests as they came through the gates many were humans although he could smell some were vampires he stops them glaring into their eyes making sure no murders will happen during this day. "Hello brother." Klaus looked out the door frowning seeing Kol jumping up the steps.

"I would have known you would be the one to bring immortals to Marie's party –,"

"Oh please they would not dare harm her." Kol replies stepping into the castle breathing in, "It's good to be home."

"Yes I am surprised you have shown you never seem to care to come to any of her other birthdays…"

Kol frowns looking back at him, "It is a special birthday isn't it? You had sent your dog to tell me I would never see her again that very much made me worried it may be her last –."

"What makes you think that?" Klaus asked.

Kol raised his eyebrows in confusion, "It's her fifteenth birthday remember the curse of each half decade? I would have thought it was for that reason—is there another?"

Klaus completely forgot of the curse certainly before Marie leaves he would assign witches to accompany her just to make sure. "Yes about that… we did have this discussion before."

Kol walked into the great hall grabbing a glass of wine peering at Klaus puzzled, "Please enlighten me." Kol looked around seeing many nobles usually they would celebrate Marie's birthdays among themselves; this one seems to be a bigger celebration.

Klaus studied his brother not sure if he was stable, "I now think Marie is a proper age –."

Kol glared at him in displeasure, "Why haven't you told me sooner? I would have certainly helped prepare a man just for her liking, even compel him to be a respectful lad –."

"You care of her marrying now? Just a few years ago you did not mind you even offered –."

Kol growled, "That was then, but now she is a young woman and we have found a solution that will allow her to live with us longer." Kol was regarding turning, Klaus knew it ever since they found out they can turn mere humans Kol started to become obsessed thinking humans are worthless and weak.

"I thought we both had decided for her to have a happy life _with _a husband _and _children." Klaus remarked trying to remind Kol their agreement five years ago when Kol teased him of not allowing any boy courts her at ten.

Kol rolled his eyes, "But is it wise to allow her to live with a human, with no protection from the supernatural? What happens if she passes her fifteenth birthday but is away from us by her twentieth? Who will protect her if she goes back into torpor or a worse circumstance?"

Klaus grabbed Kol's arm to lower his voice, "I will assign witches with her when she departs from us, and they will keep in contact with me if anything goes wrong."

A maid stood in front of them Klaus turned to her as she replies, "Lady Marie is ready sir."

"Splendid thank you love I will be there shortly." Klaus turned back to Kol remarking, "Try not to kill any of these suitors while I am gone."

Kol grinned at him remarking, "Oh you always ruin the fun brother." As Klaus left Kol glares around the hall disgusted by the amount of men just waiting to see Marie. Kol had no doubt these men will try to persuade his brother with money for his daughter. But he knew Klaus would never give up his precious daughter for money no, he would make sure she is well protected and cared for.

"My, my Kol I would have never thought you would come." Kol turned seeing Rebekah smiling at him with a man holding her arm. Kol frowns clearly this boy Rebekah fancies, he had the charming looks and wealth.

"Rebekah darling it has been too long. Must I ask who this fellow is?" Kol asked trying to be polite he always despises any man that dare touched his sister. Kol grinned slightly at the memories of killing two men that had looked lustfully at Rebekah, it was a heinous memory but he didn't have the chance to tell her.

"I am Charles son of Lord Monroe." The man replies grinning holding Rebekah closer.

Kol narrowed his eyes replying, "Kol Mikaelson."

"Yes Rebekah told me much of you, have you been knighted?" Charles asked thinking Kol was still a squire.

Rebekah sighs closing her eyes shaking her head Kol snarled, "If you think I am a boy you are gravely mistaken!" Kol hated when anyone had the nerve to think he was a child by the mere appearance. Kol grabbed him by the collar lifting him up, "Ask me that question again I dare you!"

Elijah held on Kol's shoulder, "Calm down we do not wish to make a scene."

Kol growls placing him down releasing him Elijah stared into Charles eyes, "Forget what you saw and have a nice evening with Rebekah." Elijah smiles watching the two walking off he glared at his brother, "Are you deliberately making us regret for inviting you?"

Kol grabbed another glass chugging it down, "I am surprised you are not in an outrage by a man touching our baby sister."

Elijah replies, "She deserves at least one happy evening."

Kol snatched another wine glass, "I believe you are aware of Marie's suitors?"

"Yes I am, tonight we all agree as a family to choose which man will be the best for our niece. First we must watch how they engaged in conversations and take part in dancing with Marie. We must vote a handful of men that are suitable for her then we will allow her to choose which one she likes the most."

Kol grinned slyly, "We could always decline the amount of suitors…"

Elijah scowled, "Do not even think of it I will not allow it."

* * *

Marie walked out of her room the dress brushed the floor when she stepped out her father met her he smiled contently, "You look beautiful."

Marie blushed placing her arm around his arm, "Thank you it is a gorgeous dress."

Klaus replies, "It suits you well."

Marie held onto her father's arm tightly, scared to fall down the stairs in the tight dress. Klaus chuckled, "Relax darling I will not let you fall."

Marie exhaled, "I am not sure I am ready with the overwhelming celebration… why can't we have a small celebration of just the family? I don't think it's really necessary for complete strangers to wish me a happy birthday?"

Klaus patted her hand reassuringly, "You will be fine everyone will love you, it is always important to be known besides I believe you may know some of our guests."

Marie nodded, "I can do this… Papa what are you looking for in a husband for me?"

Klaus mused, "He is able to acquire a house for you and your child. Protection and must be able to provide food and help with the children."

Marie nods glad her father was standing beside her. Marie calmed herself as they stepped down the last step visible to every guest. She gripped his arm tighter as all heads turned their way _you will be fine, just breathe! _Marie thought to herself. "I present you Lady Marie." Marie blushed as Finn introduced her to the crowd.

* * *

Kol and Elijah looked up as people started to look towards the direction of entrance. "I present you Lady Marie." They walked forward to get a better view, both stared at her in amazement she looked stunning. With the light dress she looked an angel, she was blushing pink with all the people looking at her holding tightly to Klaus to assure her balance.

Kol smiled warmly he hasn't seen her in years she had truly grown; she has become a remarkable woman. Kol couldn't help but notice the looks she had gotten around the room. Some women had the look of jealousy others astonishment. But some of the men infuriated him with the look of greed and lust in their eyes. Kol narrowed his eyes at Elijah he didn't seem to notice the looks, too busy admiring his niece walking down smiling shyly.

"She looks marvelous." Elijah replies to no one in particular.

Kol nodded agreeing. He glared at the suitors smirking darkly _a few deaths will go unnoticed…_

"Shall we start meeting these suitors?" Kol asked sternly.

Elijah ears perch up hearing his distain, "Actually I believe it may be wise if you give your regards to Marie first… she was upset the other day seeing your absence."

Kol was taken surprised, "Really?"

Elijah pats his shoulder, "We had all missed you brother. But you could have the decency to visit her once, a gift is never enough then the actual person." Elijah left him with the guiltiness in his stomach Kol hated when Elijah turned his words perfectly to get a reaction from him. Kol growled gulping down more liquor not ready to confront her just yet. He would give her some time before she will throw all her emotions upon him. He definitely knew he would get rage from her he just needed to build up courage to take her heat.

* * *

Marie was met by Finn holding out her hand for him to take. He smiled at her, "You look lovely."

"Thank you Uncle Finn." Marie beamed.

Marie felt uncomfortable as a man came up to her kissing her knuckle, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Noah son of Lord Adam." Marie smiled politely Noah looked like he could be her father he may even be the same age. "Care to join me for a dance?"

Marie hesitated looking for her father and Finn they nodded in assurance Marie sighed, "I would be honored." Marie took his hand as he guided her to the music and ball room.

Klaus ignored the pulling feeling in his stomach watching Marie leave accompany by another man. He had a crowd of nobles waiting to give him offers to court Marie. Of course he will turn down any sort of amount of money, money was not the problem he only cared if the man can offer great protection and care for his daughter.

Marie and Noah were with two other couples in the dance floor attending the Black Nag dance. Each couple performed their motions sliding down the dance floor than spinning away from each other. Spinning Marie and every women swapped partners she was with another man he grinned at her, "Lady Marie it's a pleasure, Lord Mason." He walked past her left shoulder to complete the Hey returning her into her original position with Noah. Marie bowed hurrying off the other direction desperate to find a familiar face.

"Marie!" Marie looked around hearing her name called by a familiar voice. She gasped in delight running over to hug Elizabeth. She was over joyed she hasn't seen her in years Marie grinned looking at her friend seeing she barely changed only her height but nothing more.

"How are you?!" Marie smiled hugging her once again.

Elizabeth replied, "I am doing quit fine, my husband George is such a gentleman I am so happy my father found him. You must meet him!"

"That is good to hear! Where is he?" Marie asked peering around the crowded room.

Elizabeth pointed towards the door, "He is in conversation with Lord Elijah."

Marie follow her guidance eyes widening the man look fairly older then Elizabeth, he maybe in his thirties. He worn nice dress robes black hair slightly longer then the shoulder. "My if I haven't known you I may have thought he would be your father." Marie teased smiling at her.

Elizabeth hit her arm playfully grinning, "Be nice he is a good man, a marvelous warlock by the way and good father –."

Marie jumped in joy, "I had heard! You must tell me everything about your child!"

Elizabeth laughed at her curiosity and joy, "She has my eyes and George's hair, just turned two a month ago. I named her Maria after you."

Marie was taken surprised, "You named your child after me?"

Elizabeth nodded, "You always had been there for me, my best friend for so many years. After our little adventure in the dungeons I feared I would never see you again. I should have known something was wrong I should have pulled you away quicker…"

Marie hugged her comforting, "Do not blame yourself, I was stupid to force you to come with me ignoring all the warnings. That is all past now both of us are healthy and alive! I am truly honored to have a friend like you." Marie smiled at her, "Huh, maybe I shall name my own daughter after you too. I will tell her of you, my best friend, and the bravest woman I had ever met."

Elizabeth smirked replying, "Marie you are too kind. Enough about me what about you? What has happen when I have gone?"

Marie sighed, "Well I was shipped off to another home with Rebekah for my safety. I lived there until two days ago." Marie started to laugh, "It was such a masculine castle! You would not believe what every male did there. They brawled, and played competitions – right on the courtyard no less!"

Elizabeth looked in disgust, "I pitied you to go through all that, such a change from this castle!" Elizabeth smiled at her slyly, "Was it worth it? Meet any gentlemen you may have fancied?"

Marie laughed uneasily, "I could never hide anything from you! Yes there was a certain man…"

Elizabeth grinned truly intrigued, "Oh please do tell. I would love to hear about him."

"He is truly charming, he reminds me of you always curious and caring! But I must say he is a knight, I haven't seen him in a few years."

Lizzie pouted, "Oh come on now! Give me details!"

Marie sighed cautious if any of her relatives would hear, "He has these mysterious black eyes, and he is five years older than me… I tell him everything about my thoughts and dreams, even my life in this castle." Marie saw her curious look, "No, I didn't tell him about my family…uniqueness and the dangers we had been through. Although I did told him about what I am." Marie was careful with her words she was aware of the people near them.

Elizabeth nodded understanding the people close to them, "He must be a lucky man, to earn your trust no less."

"I was sort of forced to tell him by using my abilities on other occasions with the Lord's son –."

"Oh?" Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"He was annoying me I simply explode food in his face, and he was about to tell so I had no choice."

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "What is this charming knight's name?"

"Well, it has been years you look dashing Marie." A voice replies behind her. Marie turned around her breath caught in her throat Wyatt stood before her with a shy smile. He wore a black mantle, a loose sleeveless outer garment, with a long white sleeve V-neck shirt with black trousers and boots. He was different than the rest of the crowd the nobles wore highly expensive clothes with bright colors.

Marie couldn't help it to give him a blushing smile, "Wyatt it is good to see you."

He was lost in her eyes, then he finally notice Elizabeth, "Oh my apologies, I been rude my name is Wyatt." He kissed Elizabeth's knuckle, Marie gave a head nudge from behind him, to point at him smiling towards Lizzie.

Elizabeth smiled wildly raising her eyebrows at her in impressment, "I am Elizabeth."

Wyatt smiled looking back at Marie, she laughed, "Elizabeth is my best friend from when we were little."

Wyatt acted offended, "I thought I was your best friend!" He started to chuckle, "It is good to finally meet you. Marie told me about all the trouble you two got into…"

Elizabeth smacks her playfully laughing, "You told him? Yes well we were the curious pack; I believe her relatives are glad we did not burn down this place! We always cast tricks upon the halls making a huge ruckus."

Marie laughs, "One time we accidently froze the steps and my uncle slipped down it… I think he still holds a grudge." The three of them laughed, Marie and Lizzie spilled water down the east stair case and decided to freeze it to watch the crystals form. They were horrified when Kol fell, he complained about his back being forever damage but he was joking with them.

Marie spotted Kol looking at her she stood tall not wanting him to come over and interrogate Wyatt, "I need to talk to someone please excuse me."

Wyatt and Elizabeth looked at her puzzled. Marie whispered to Elizabeth, "Keep Wyatt busy, I do not want him to meet any of my relatives. I need to take care of Kol."

Elizabeth nodded understanding that her uncles and father were the protective types she had heard of the stories of what happened to Rebekah. "Knock him dead." Lizzie grinned knowing Marie can easily persuade her uncles to give into her.

Marie walked towards Kol afraid if he came to her then he would ask questions about Wyatt. She could see Kol looking surprise seeing her come towards him. "Not even a visit! Is becoming powerful more important?" Marie glared.

Kol laughed, "It's nice to see you too sweetheart."

"Do you know how many times I had wished you would come?" Marie scowled playing the guilt card.

A flash of guilt passed his face until he pushed it away with a smirk, "Did you like the flowers I gave you every year?"

"Yes they were beautiful, my horse certainly liked them." Marie replied sternly.

Anger crossed his features he remarked, "Fine I deserve that, I'm sorry I did not make time to see you, I am here now." He grabbed her hand.

Marie pulled away turning on her heel, "It is a little late."

Kol ran in front of her arms out spread grinning, "Don't be angry love. Let me make it up to you, a dance maybe?"

Marie hid her smile with the reply, "You still left your family –."

"You cannot blame me with Finn and your father pestering me I needed to leave to make my own collection." Kol replied looking at her pleadingly, "Please dance with me I haven't seen you, it is your birthday—know you want to." Kol added with a sly smirk.

Marie smirked, "Fine since you are pleading."

Kol grinned, "I wouldn't say I was pleading, more of requesting." Kol grabbed her hand gently twirling her towards the dance floor. Marie caught Wyatt's eye seeing a hint of jealousy maybe? Marie smirked thinking it was so cute that he cared if she danced with another man.

Kol stand before her a playful smirk on his lips, "I must warn you I am an excellent dancer."

Marie rolled her eyes as they barely touched each other's hand as they circled around each other, hand raised. "I learned how to dance when I was forced to live in that bloody castle." Marie remarked.

Kol raised his eyebrows, "Why haven't you said you disliked the castle?"

Marie replied, "Would it make a difference? No one cared they were just happy I was gone, safe from all the rubbish of making an army."

Kol responded sincerely, "That is not true, we were not happy to watch you leave the castle, it was too serious and dark in your absence… You must understand you had to leave because any one during that time could have easily slipped into your bedroom and it may have been the end of you. We could not risk losing you." They turned circling around each other with the other hand.

Marie smiled slightly, "I know all of your attentions were good… I just wished it didn't need to happen."

Kol looked at her intently, "My kind is already expanding over the continent we needed to have our own numbers just in case he would show –."

"Who's he?" Marie asked curiously.

Kol hesitated, "Let's just say he is the one person that we should never come across."

Marie narrowed her eyes disliking her family's secrets. The dance finished and they bowed Kol grinned, "Care for another? We make quite a pair."

Marie smiled at him. Her smile faded seeing Wyatt walking towards them. Wyatt replied, "Would you like to dance?" Marie smiled at him uneasily as Kol turned around with a glare.

"No she is with me right now." Kol growled.

Wyatt remarked, "I believe it is only fair to have a man to dance with a beautiful woman once in his life time."

Kol stood in front of him threateningly Marie ran in front of him shielding Wyatt, "Please let's not get into an argument." She pleaded with Kol; Kol narrowed his eyes stumping away.

Wyatt grinned taking her hand, "At last I can have a chance to finally dance with you."

Marie smiled at him as he twirled her, "I must say you must really want to dance with me for you so boldly disrespected my uncle."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "He is your uncle? He looks as though he is my own age."

Marie replied hastily, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Right you are." Wyatt mused watching Kol disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

Kol growled trying not to go back there and kill the bold fool. He has no respect towards any arrogant fool that thinks they could get away of disrespecting a girl's family and not to get punished. He made an excellent example out of Rebekah's suitors; one more can certainly prove the threat as a serious one.

Kol sneered turning back only to be stopped by a strong hand on his chest he snarls, "Do not stop me."

Finn frowned at him distastefully, "You must control your anger, and if not there will be consequences."

Kol pushed his hand aside, "That arrogant fool boldly took her hand for a dance before my dance was completed."

Finn shrugged, "I do not believe his intensions were wrong clearly he thought you were just another suitor taking advantage of Marie."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Do I look like a suitor?"

Finn remarked, "Do you really want me to answer your question? Forgive me but with Marie older and you are merely frozen you can be easily mistaken as a young suitor as he."

Kol huffed crossing his arms standing next to Finn as they watched Marie and Wyatt dance. Kol grumbled, "I dislike him; he will not be getting my vote –."

"Oh?" Finn smirked adding, "Is it for your spat or for Marie's good intentions? I must oppose, look at her see the way she looks at him, and her hand holds his hand tightly?"

Kol narrowed his eyes looking back at Marie closely she smiled showing her rosy dimpled cheeks. Her eyes had the lightness of joy she grabbed his hand tightly indicating to not let go of him. "And what of him, does he seem to fancy her?"

Finn smiled at his brother looking back at the couple intently watching Wyatt's hand placed gently on her back, and he never took his eyes off her face having a small shy smile every time she talked to him with a smile. "I do not know it is far too soon to tell. But I will give the lad a chance, he certainly has my vote."

Kol stared at him baffled, "Are you mad? Look at that boy he is no noble, look at his clothes; he is likely to be a common knight. He cannot give her protection –."

"Who are you to judge? He is very much likely to give her protection as any man in this castle." Finn replied calmly shaking his head adding, "I want her to be happy. Look at her Kol what do you see?"

Kol glared back watching the dance as they stopped bowing at each other in a joking manner. Kol growled, "He has nothing to offer her, he could not apply her with a home no less a castle. He would have to work to earn money for food leaving her alone caring for children all by herself. No, I do not care if she fancies him; I will not allow him to bring her misfortune."

* * *

At the end of the night Klaus had been confronted by every noble each giving a sum of money, and protection but he took great thought of Marie's chose to be happy. All his siblings were left in the great hall Kol laid back on a chair with a wine bottle in hand.

"Has any man caught your eyes?" Klaus asked his siblings he was not sure to whom he will chose.

Finn replied, "I did however witness Marie dancing with a boy, she looked happy she may even fancy him."

Klaus ears perked up, "Really who is the boy?"

Finn shrugged Rebekah replied, "Wyatt, he lived with Lord Monroe, he and Marie were close friends. I like the boy, he is truly charming."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Is he one of Monroe's boys?"

Kol chuckled, "He a noble? No, the boy is a mere orphan the Lady pitied him. He has nothing to offer Niklaus he will ruin her." Kol put things in his own hands to know the background of the boy.

"I do not believe it, Marie was truly happy with him." Finn replied.

"Do you know he can offer her a home? Take care of her and her children?" Klaus asked curiously hearing Marie fancying a boy but if he cannot care for her…

Rebekah nodded, "Yes he can." She wanted her brothers to accept Marie being in love if they do then she can do the same.

"I must meet him." Klaus replied watching the last of the guests leaving curious to whom this boy was.

Kol laughed half-heartedly, "Go meet him he is still in the castle. Marie was afraid to allow him to leave during the night; he is staying in the north tower." Kol was disappointed Marie didn't allow her prince to leave he was just about to have his fun until he had to find out the boy was under her protection in the castle.

Klaus flashed away going up the stairs he was unsure which room the boy stayed in but with most of the servants as vampires it was easy to hear a pair of heartbeats when he stood in front of a door. Klaus knocked, he didn't run to conclusion hearing the two heartbeats one mistake he will regret it. The door opened slightly showing a tanned face Klaus smiled, "You must be Wyatt, we had not have a pleasure to meet. I am Niklaus Mikaelson."

Wyatt peered at him wary shaking his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir. Marie had spoken highly of you."

Klaus smiled the boy was smart to get on his good side, "May I come in? I would like to speak to you about Marie."

Wyatt nodded allowing him inside Klaus stepped into the room noticing the second heart beat belonged to another man in the room, "Sorry this is my older brother Jasper, he came with me to the party."

Klaus studied the older boy he seemed to be around the age of twenty six. He had the same tan skin, but he had hazel eyes indeed of black as his brother, "I am certain I can arrange another room for you Jasper if you like."

Jasper had a slight glare upon his features, "No, I will feel better to have my brother close to me."

Wyatt stared at him, "Can you allow us to speak privately then?"

Jasper glared at him brushing past Klaus without a respectful response. Klaus wondered what was wrong with the older brother. Klaus crossed his arms as Wyatt anxiously fiddled with his hands unsure what will be said. Klaus studied him seeing the nervousness and how uncomfortable the boy was it amused him. "Calm down boy I am not here to threaten you. I came to talk about Marie's wellbeing."

Wyatt perched up staring at him intently, "I wish the best for her."

Klaus smirked, "Yes, as do I. You see Wyatt I care for only certain things about a man, his honesty and respectfulness. Tonight just about every noble came to offer me property and money, I however do not care about riches I only care if my Marie is happy."

Wyatt eyes widen understanding why Klaus was there Marie had enjoyed the night with him no other man had caught her sights, "No, I am not worthy of her. She deserves better."

Klaus became astonished by the boy's general concern that he cannot satisfy her, "I can see you are a humble man, I had promise Marie I will not force her to marry another if she did fancy a man. But I must approve of him." Klaus smirked seeing the realization forming in his eyes.

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair peering up at Klaus, "I am only a knight, I cannot acquire a castle."

Klaus chuckled slightly, "Marie will not judge nor will I we have lived a portion of our lives elsewhere then a castle. I respect my daughter's opinions and freewill; she can see pass the wealth and poverty, looking into someone's soul. She certainly sees something in you and I will honor that, although I have a few conditions to put in offer."

Wyatt asked wary, "What are these conditions?"

Klaus replied in a serious tone, "You must give her your full protection and house her."

Wyatt nodded, "I will not allow anything hurt her you have my word."

"I know I can see it in your eyes you truly care for her." Klaus smirked finally seeing a match all the nobles lack the care and delicacy this boy had by the mention of Marie's name. He truly wondered what makes someone love another. He loved his siblings and daughter but what he was witnessing was different.

Wyatt asked shyly, "Does she truly fancy me?"

Klaus replied, "I believe so I had been told she looked happy, I haven't seen it in years."

* * *

Kol stumped up the northern stair well he had heard Klaus allowing Wyatt to court Marie with little of a threat. Kol cannot let the boy think he can get away with things easily, he will not allow it. He was furious his brother did not care of the boy's status in life; Kol surely thought the boy will not be able to pass Klaus' inspection. It surprised Kol that Klaus actually approved him Kol knew how protective and paranoid his brother can be, but to allow a man to take away Marie from him? _Either Niklaus had lost his ways or simply does not care about Marie anymore…_ The thought kept repeating in his mind as he stood before the door.

Kol banged on the door loud enough to be heard throughout the hall. The door opened showing the boy himself Kol glared grabbing him by the shirt slamming him against the wall; "I really do not like you."

Wyatt grabbed Kol's hand around his neck as Kol had him off the ground, "I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you of a suitor if I had known you were Marie's uncle I would have known my ground."

Kol turned seeing another man coming out of the room alarmed with a sword in hand Kol glared raising his hand, "Do not interfere I am just having a friendly chat." Kol allowed Wyatt to drop on the floor coughing. Kol can easily take out the other man, but decided the spill of blood will cause the servants to swarm around the castle in blood lust, endangering Marie.

Kol watched the other man from the corner of his eye as he snarled at Wyatt, "To make things clear if you so as hurt her in any way I will end you!"

Wyatt nodded franticly Kol grinned darkly, "I am glad we had this chat, it would have been a shame if you had died without knowing what you truly done to deserve it."

Jasper ran towards them with the sword Kol to it as a threat slamming the sword away with ease Kol grinned, "An impulsive pair, truly my brother has many things to handle. I dare you to attack me."

Jasper replied sternly, "Oh I will."

Kol chuckled sneering at him, "Is that a challenge?" Kol could hear someone coming up the stairs he grinned at Wyatt, "Do not forget my warning." With that he turned away.

Wyatt remarked standing up, "Isn't he delightful?"

Jasper glared after Kol in pure rage, he hated him, and he hated the rest of them.

* * *

Marie and Wyatt spent months together in her castle showing him every room of the castle and court yard. She was over joyed by the news of her father accepting him she nearly had jumped at her father hugging him tightly. Marie and Wyatt had little picnics just outside of the castle wall every day talking about their dreams of places they would see together when they were younger.

Once every month Wyatt and his brother would go hunt for game, every time they return with elk and deer. Marie never was able to go on the hunts mostly from her father telling her it isn't safe out in the deep wilderness and especially when it's night. Wyatt had never took her too far away from her own home it angered her that her family was antagonizing him to not let her go anywhere. She knew it was mostly her father's and Kol's doing, the rest of her family trusted Wyatt to actually take care of her on his own. Marie could not wait another month for them to marry to have some distance from her family.

Marie slouched out of her bed it was nearly noon, for today was one of the days Wyatt had time with his brother and on those days they were a bore. Marie peered at a paper curiously seeing it under her door picking it up she read, "Follow me, Wyatt." Marie smiled hugging the paper he finally had the courage to take a stand from her father. She had never explored the forest and it was a wonderful surprised Wyatt wanted her to venture it with him. She knew where he was he told her plenty of times they traveled the far east he even told her he sat on a beach looking up at the stars thinking of her.

Just to be certain Marie whispered a locator spell locking on him to direct her way when she departs. Marie quickly dressed in her casual dress jumping down the stairs excitedly to be able to go venture with her love. She slipped out of the castle doors heading into the stables for Lily, "Hello girl." She patted her nose smirking, "Ready to go on another adventure?"

"Sorry it's not happening." Kol grinned leaning on the door.

Marie rolled her eyes, "Are you going to stop me Kol?"

Kol scowled ignoring her comment, "Going so far from the castle? Were the other courts meaningless?"

Marie glared, "Having a nuisance is not what I call a good time. I am glad Wyatt finally saw it was time to move farther away to have time alone rather having to look over his shoulder to see you or my father glaring at him."

Kol growled, "Who the hell does he think he is to make plans without informing us?"

"He is my fiancé and he is a man that can do what he pleases." Marie countered furiously.

Kol grabbed her arm, "No you aren't leaving –,"

"Allow me to have peace with him!" Marie screamed angrily.

Kol laughed, "I am going to –," Hands held the sides of his head snapping his neck rapidly from behind Kol dropped to the floor unconscious.

Rebekah brushed her hands Marie stared at her horrified Rebekah shrugged, "He wouldn't allow you to leave, and he very much might tell your father to keep you from ever seeing Wyatt again." Rebekah shoved Kol's body in an empty stall shutting the door behind her locking it. Rebekah nodded to her, "Go before he wakes up. I will distract Niklaus; I will not allow them to ruin your chance of love."

Marie smiled at her thankfully hauling up her horse she entered the gate with Rebekah on the guards' wall compelling them to let her pass and to not alert Klaus. Rebekah watched Marie gallop away smiling faintly, she wanted to see her happy she wouldn't let her brothers to keep her from loving a man. Rebekah had been too long cursed by them they were too protective over her, they will only be worse with Marie. The last stray was when Kol killed Charles after finding out her to be engaged Rebekah knew Kol impulsiveness would give the same fate to Wyatt. Marie needed a chance of life and she will not allow Kol to destroy it.

* * *

Marie closed her eyes allowing the force of the locator spell to drive her to Wyatt's location. Lily gracefully glided through the air as she raced to the freedom of the wilderness. Marie felt alive breathing in the fresh air for too long she been indoors, she felt she was a child again running around the forest in her almost forgotten home. She had been traveling for five hours astonished Lily still had the energy of running, Marie smiled of course when you have the hint of freedom you would never want to go back.

The birds chirped after them Marie laughs hands outstretched feeling the air flying past her, oh how she missed being free! Marie stopped Lily feeling Wyatt's presence near as the locator spell pull weakened. Marie happily jumped off of Lily wrapping rope around a tree giving her shade near a little stream. Marie twirled around curious if Wyatt was watching her with a playful grin waiting for the moment to surprise her.

Marie smiled hiding behind a tree noticing Jasper and him carrying deer over each shoulder. She quietly followed them deciding to surprise him from behind, her grin widen spotting acorns. Marie picked up a handful throwing them at his head she holds back a laugh hiding behind a tree when he screamed in bewilderment. "It's just a squirrel." His brother remarked.

Wyatt ignored him walking back glaring up at the tree tops he hadn't heard the annoying chatting of a squirrel and he doubted it was capable of throwing so many acorns at once. Marie could hear him approach her she turned surprising him with a kiss, "Found you."

Wyatt grinned slightly asking, "What are you doing here?"

Marie smiled, "I found your letter."

Wyatt peered at her puzzled, "I didn't send you a letter –."

"I did." Jasper sneered approaching them.

Wyatt glares at him he turned back to Marie, "You need to leave."

Marie looked at him hurt, "Why do you want me to go?"

Wyatt hesitated looking up seeing the sun had already set, "It's not safe –."

Marie scowled, "Can everyone stop telling me it's not safe!"

Jasper smirked, "Oh but they were right."

Wyatt stood in front of her glaring at his brother, "Why did you send her here?"

Jasper righted hooked him in the temple Wyatt went down in a daze Jasper grinned menacing at the girl before him, "Because she needs to know our families history."

Marie backed up slightly, "History?"

Jasper glared, "I doubted Wyatt had told you about our parents… you see we lived a peaceful life harming no one, one day a man came into our village slaughtering everyone –."

Wyatt tackled him snarling, "That's an enough!"

Jasper chuckled punching him in the stomach making eye contact with Marie, "We were children! My mother hid us well; I could hear her scream when he murdered her! I never saw his face the only thing I remembered was his scent…your whole family smells of him!"

Marie shook her head, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Jasper lunged towards her Wyatt grabbed his shirt flipping him over smashing his fist across his face.

Wyatt raced towards her pulling her along, "You need to leave now!"

Marie asked him bewilderedly, "What is he talking about? Did my family kill your parents?"

"Marie, please –,"

"Please tell me!" Marie urged.

Wyatt hurried towards her horse, "I don't know but they smell liked the man –."

"What do you mean smell?"

Wyatt growled frustrated, "Marie you must understand I've changed during the wars – I've killed men. I never intended to hurt you –."

"Wyatt, you're scaring me." Marie whispered seeing the fright in his eyes.

Two men tackled Wyatt to the ground causing her to shriek Jasper sneered spitting the blood out of his mouth from where Wyatt had punched him, "I can finally avenge my family… Too bad it had to be you, Wyatt just adores you…it's a pity."

Marie glared at him pushing away her fear Jasper chuckled breathing into the sky as the full moon appeared. She jumped the men howled in agony bones snapping Marie raced towards Wyatt's aid he whimpered as pain collides. Marie touched him Wyatt gasped looking at her pleadingly, "Marie, leave!"

Marie shook her head, "No let me help you –."

Wyatt screamed as his back cracked inwardly, "Please – I can't live with – myself if I hurt you."

His screamed turned into a growl Wyatt huddled himself away from her holding himself back Marie gasped watching his eyes turned gold and his teeth became sharp, "RUN!" He growls as his legs snapped backwards as they changed thin and muscular. Marie looked at his pleading raging eyes she turned and ran as the screams turned into snarls…

* * *

**A/N: What will happen...? ;) Will Marie be able to out run the wolves? Will her family get there in time? Will Jasper finally get his revenge? Find out next chapter! Remember Please Review! Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking longer than usual! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The moon rose high in the starless night coating the earth in an eerie white howls welcomed its light. Marie jumped onto Lily kicking her in panic the horse screamed racing the opposite direction Marie bawled looking back hearing the howls growing louder. Her hands shook when she released her sword from its carrier. Lily galloped across the forest panicking hearing the growls of the wolves racing after them.

Marie turned around horror stricken her when she saw the golden eyes and snarling fangs the black fur blended into the surroundings. A flash of memories hit her of the darkness the air ice cold, wolves stocking towards her – she was four. _"Never be safe until death takes you!"_ Marie gasped as the nightmare flashed before her eyes again the wolves charging Kol and her father ripping them apart only to get to her. Marie screams as a wolf lounges at her Marie whipped the sword around cutting its leg it cried hitting the ground.

"Come on girl!" Marie pleaded kicking her horse to run faster she needed to get inside away from the dangers of the night. Marie turned back again watching the black figures gaining on them Jasper's voice raged in her ears, _"I can finally avenge my family!" _Marie opened her hand trying to muster fire but the terrorizing snarls made it impossible.

* * *

Klaus growls crossing his arms as Kol and Rebekah burst through the library's door arguing at the top of their lungs. Kol snarls, "You broke my neck! You are bloody insane!"

Rebekah stared him down leaving only an inch between them, "She deserves to have freedom from you and Nik from controlling her life!"

Klaus asked, "What is your spat about exactly?"

Kol didn't take his glare off of Rebekah, "Bekah believes we are suffocating Marie not allowing her to live. We allowed her to have a man in her life what more do you ask?"

"She needs time alone with him without you scowling if he so as touches her hand." Rebekah scowls pushing him away from her.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Where is my daughter?"

Kol smirked, "Asked Rebekah she is the one to allow her to run off into the sunset."

Klaus stared at Rebekah for an explanation she rolled her eyes, "Wyatt gave her a letter to meet him east near the shore. Allow them to have peace –."

Klaus shook his head, "No, it will take her hours to reach the area. It will be nearly nightfall when she reaches him."

Rebekah replies, "She will be fine Wyatt surely made camp to shelter her from vampires –."

"It is a full moon can he protect her from werewolves?" Kol cooed glaring at Rebekah.

"There has not been a werewolf sighting since we left the New World! Surely we would have heard of any attacks." Rebekah responded.

Klaus paced the floor deciding, "I will make sure Wyatt has shelter. I will confront him to never make an idiotic plan without consulting me first."

Klaus turned on his heel Kol called after him, "Can I –?"

"No I must do this myself." Klaus responds flashing away. He shook his head slightly irritated the boy would arrange a meeting place for him and Marie to have time alone. He would have never thought Wyatt would have the courage to sneak behind his back; truly he was starting to become a man making his own decisions. Klaus ran full speed certainly he needed to make sure the boy knows who the one in charge.

* * *

The air in her lungs got knock out of her as a wolf tackled her from the left; he clawed himself into her hip. Marie gasped staring into the menacing golden eyes, it snarled on top of her she whimpers hearing the others not far behind. She screams conjuring the last of her energy the wolf cringes in pain falling to its side. Marie gasped hopping up onto her feet feeling the adrenaline coercing through her veins. She raced after the panicked horse her last chance of hope slipping away. She cried feeling the piecing pain in her side causing her whole body to shutter.

Marie screams as fangs attached themselves to her calf bringing her down to the ground. The other wolves lunged down upon her. Marie shrieks at the top of her lungs her throat becoming swollen, the wolves dug into her chest. She gasped getting light-headed the pain starting to numb, the nightmare becoming blurred figures of silver and black. Her senses dulled a pieced ringing in her ears; body felt it was daggered with needles. Her lungs suffocated her as blood trickled down her mouth, the warmth leaving her.

She blinked slowly her vision started to become black memories flashed before her eyes. Her arms wrapped around Klaus's neck as he flashed through the woods – Kol throwing her up into the air witnessing the beauty of the mountains. Finn smiling at her with pride every time she conjured the elements – first time he tucked her in telling her stories of powerful witches. Elijah step towards her with elegance, sword in hand teaching her the beauty of each stroke of a sword – disarming him the pleased grin on his face. Rebekah has thrown a dress at her laughing as they fooled around bowing at each other mocking nobles at a party. Elizabeth ran after her beaming in joy as the raced through the forest with flowers blooming in their wake.

Marie blinked again her breathing becoming hoarse, her eyes half way shut. Blinding white consumed her sight, a woman voice whispers, _"One more push… a girl." _

Gasping one last time the woman's face appeared before her. Blue eyes beaming blonde hair flowing around her, "_The most precious thing I had ever let happen!" _She whispered a strike of blood and her family murdered flashed into the memory. A baby in her arms silenced by the liquid whispering ancient words _I tried to perfect it…only time will tell. _Her eyes became lifeless staring up at the complete darkness the moon disappeared behind clouds. Wind swirled around the scene, _"Fate has already been decided…"_

* * *

Klaus raced through the east as he neared the smell hit him first, the iron scent in the air running through his taste buds. Then the monstrous howls erupted in the sky echoing off the land, panic struck his chord his thoughts were only on Marie. He tracked down the scent almost stumbling to the ground in grief at the sight before him.

He held his chest feeling the tightness as it caves in, his throat bunched up in a cry. Tears trickled in his eyes threatening to fall; he held his breath unable to make a sound. He fell to his knee before her his eyes running over the flesh of the wounds in her chest exposing a rib. Klaus ran a shaken hand through her blood coated hair, his little angel once full of light now broken before him. The first tear shed as he clutched her hand feeling the warmth leaving her. He couldn't stand the sight; he was cursed to see the bloody scene once, this one was more depressing. He gasped in a shuttering breath finally letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

He never wanted this fate for his little girl; he wanted her happy with a family, a whole life in front of her. Klaus kissed her forehead smearing her blood across his palm, his memories flashed through him of his daughter, he broke down weeping clutching her close to his chest, one place he thought she will always be safe. He felt broken himself, all of his happiness died with her.

Klaus pulled away the grief was too much for him, he couldn't live with it. Another howl made him snap, all the grief disappeared with dark fury. He glares standing up his face transforming to the creature he swore to never let loose. Now nothing is stopping him to do so. He snarls his judgment clouded by rage and animal instincts.

* * *

Kol and Rebekah followed the direction of Klaus they left five minutes after his departure, Kol determined to not miss a punishment, Rebekah followed pursuit not allowing them to kill anyone. Rebekah rams into him with the sudden halt in his running. Kol sniffs the air Rebekah done the same freezing the familiar scent lingers strong around the land. "No…" Rebekah flashed forward the scent became overbearing. Rebekah cried tears flooding down her face as she collapsed down next to her.

Kol glares at the sight the sadness quickly filled with hatred and rage. He knew the boy could not protect her. He will kill him – no make him suffer a slow death make him beg for mercy and forgiveness. He despises him even more then the damned wolves that attacked her. Wyatt should have been the one to protect her, house her from the night, but no the boy was a coward leaving her in the darkness to ride back home.

Rebekah peered at him eyes swollen from tears he stared back at her his face expressionless. Kol snarled, "None of you listened to me, now looked what happened!"

Rebekah sniffled as she stroked Marie's pale face. Kol fumed flashing away leaving Rebekah to grieve.

* * *

Klaus sank his fangs into a man's neck tearing off his flesh his eyes black and soulless. The man lived in a village two miles off of her attack, he was furious these people did not help her, they could have saved her. The man dropped lifeless to the floor Klaus growls up into the sky the moon shined over his head mocking him with its dark humor. The screams of the villagers rang in his ears making the beast within him grin devilishly. He slaughtered half the village by now their drained bodies pilled on the ground, his body covered in their blood. He hated humanity, the weak and dying beings; they scamper with the first sight of danger. Never have the courage to help an innocent child when she is screaming for help, now he feasts upon the worthless cowards.

Klaus caught a woman running past him he snarls daggering her with his teeth he wrapped his hands around her in an embrace. He grew more furious as the memory of Marie hugging him her first day back home, safe around his arms. He snapped the woman's neck her blood gushes out over his boots the air stood still, not a single noise heard over his fuming breaths.

A snarl sounded behind him, turning he sees a black wolf. He glared at it watching blood drip down its snot. Klaus balled his fist clenching his teeth his veined black eyes challenged the beast to charge. The wolf lounges towards him with supernatural speed the image of Marie's broken body flashed before his eyes. Klaus screams in fury slamming his fist down bringing the wolf down with a yelp. Klaus held its mouth crushing the jaw the wolf whines, it will not stop him he is done giving mercy. Klaus rips off a limb making it yelp once again.

Klaus sneered darkly, "I will gladly make your kind extinct. I will hunt all of you down. I will make sure every werewolf hide in the shadows from me!" Klaus lunges his fist into its chest thrusting its pitiful organ aside. He watched as the wolf transforms back into a man, he narrowed his eyes seeing Jasper's deformed face. _They were werewolves! _Klaus snarls stumping into his skull. He is going to kill that bastard! The rage flared over his skin, his newly digested blood boiled. _Wyatt lured her here away from my protection to kill her, to make me suffer!_ He will find that boy he will not allow him to flee for his life!

* * *

_Abomination to nature itself! _Ayana opened her eyes visions of Marie flashed before her aging to fifteen dancing around with a tan boy. She blinked Marie was crying fear covered her face the same boy howled in pain transforming into a beast before her.

_Fate has been decided. _Marie was screaming devoured by black wolves over the moonlight. Ayana gasped clutching her chest as her heart pounded rapidly, "No…!" Ayana rubbed her necklace subconsciously staring out into the darkness of the night.

A vision of Esther came before her _the most precious thing I had ever let happen! _She carried baby Marie in her arms. Ayana stared at the scenes before her; Esther turned her family into monsters, merciless killers. Marie was the complete opposite; she was their humanity, a reminder of who they were before the change.

Ayana strode towards the castle she needed to break the news to her family. Tell them how greatly sorry for their loss.

* * *

Darkness, screams echoed the forest, savaged snarls… _I am one of those creatures she should fear. _Klaus' voice whispered causing sparks to explode in the darkness.

_Dum-dum..._

_Some men can do evil things, but say they were doing them for the greater good… _Klaus roars wrapping his arms around Marie splashing water at her. Anna sank her teeth in Marie's neck showing the true darkness of the beast. Klaus turning people as he go, causing blood shed black eyes populating the earth.

_Dum-dum..._

_I will never let anything hurt you… _Klaus whispers. The images flew past like lightening the wolves stalking out in the darkness. Fog circling around making the area a blinding white _her family is endangering her… _The white wolf only visible in the fog _"She will be at peace she will not have to suffer anymore –," _Red eyes staring down hauntingly sneering devilishly. _He is the one person we should never come across._

_Dum-dum..._

_Created by magic… _Marie twirls around leaves blown past her, flowers emerge from the ground. _Marie is purely innocent, a true seal upon her. _Klaus kissed the top of her head _I will never harm her. _

"_I perfected it…" _The voice whispered the memories flowing away.

* * *

Rebekah shook uncontrollably; she couldn't cry anymore there were no more tears she could muster. Finn arrived only moments ago when Elijah flashed after Kol and Klaus. Finn held onto her shoulders comforting Rebekah turned around crying into his chest. Finn frowns wrapping his arms around her, he equally felt the despair. Finn could not bear to look at Marie the emptiness had already swollen his insides.

"We need to give her a rightful burial…" Rebekah whispered peering at Marie sorrowfully.

Finn nods quietly taking his robe from his shoulders laying it over Marie's body. Rebekah whimpers her eyes threatening to become tearful again. The wind blew cold air, leaves twirled around the field.

A big gasped of breath shuttered under the robe. Rebekah and Finn froze, he threw the fabric aside. They watched as Marie's pale skin became pink again with another shuttering gasp for breath. Marie's eyes opened the foggy white disappearing into brown as she took another blood coughing breath. Marie shutters falling back eyes shutting. Rebekah cried in joy running to Marie's side as did Finn.

Marie's wounds stitched themselves back together leaving thin white scars. Rebekah held onto her hand, "Marie?" Finn stared at her stunned in all the years he had lived he had never witness a miracle like this. Rebekah smiled, "She is alive!"

Finn shook his head not hearing Marie's heartbeat, "No she is in –."Hands grabbed his neck snapping him into darkness.

* * *

Marie could feel warmth erupting throughout her body as if she had drunken hot tea. Voices screamed at her, whispering nonsense, ringing in her ears. _"Awake." _One voice was stronger than the rest. Pressure built into her chest she gasped, filling her wounded lungs with sweet air. Marie opened her eyes darkness slowly turned into blurred shapes and colors. She blinked unable to make out the figures, she was exhausted. _"Marie?" _She opened her eyes again hearing the familiar voice of her aunt. Her vision blurred once again black blotches filled her vision.

Marie felt strange her body went ridged as the blades of grass brushed under her skin, sending tingles up her arms. Her eyes droop down, she was so worn, and the burning sensation alleviated from her stomach as the cool wind blew through her. A chuckled filled her sensitive ears, "Ah you are truly a mystery."

Marie's weak eyes blinked open seeing the red eyes burrowing into her his sadistic grin flashed at her. Her vision started to darken his voice awakened her newly returned nightmares, "Now what shall I do with you?"

* * *

**There you go! If there was any confusion Marie is the last Original vampire made by Esther. Marie is the perfection Esther was looking for – will see how it plays out. Dark Klaus like/ dislike? **

**The following chapters will be going into different time periods, might do present time. If there is any century or place you will like to read please fill free to comment! I will certainly do every one!**

**Hope all of you enjoyed. Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovely readers! I like to thank all of you again for favoriting, following and reviewing! **

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Rebekah moans as she became conscious the moon nearly disappeared behind clouds. Rebekah rubbed her neck as the soreness disappeared. _Marie… _Her eyes darted around landing on the blood spattered grass. Rebekah started to panic the feeling was worse than ever before now knowing Marie is gone, just recently been resurrected. The image of her attack came before her; she had not seen him in years… what he had become truly frighten her, now he has Marie.

Rebekah shook Finn desperately, "Wake up! Mikael has Marie!"

Finn's eyes shot open he peers at her, "She is long gone –."

"Do not say that!" Rebekah hissed pacing around. She stopped looking in the direction of the screams had come before – no doubt the cause were from her brother. "I must tell him she is alive –."

"He will not believe it – I do not even believe what I have seen! Marie had never ingested our blood how is she alive in transition?" Finn replied peering at her in defeat.

Rebekah shook her head, "I call it by chance – I am not going to lose her again. Niklaus cannot lose her again! He will murder every human in his rampage." Rebekah flashed away they cannot lose Marie forever, it will destroy them.

* * *

Marie came around she could hear the sound of the waves crashing into the shore, smell the sweet saltiness of the air as the wind ruffled through her hair. Marie did not dare open her eyes fearing the man that terrorized her in her dreams would be before her. "I know you are awake." His voice replies with a slight humor in his tone.

Marie opened her eyes seeing the area around her, she was lying on sand, and he leaned on a tree six feet away from her staring at her intently. Marie shifted uncomfortably under his gaze his eyes were different not the glowing red color she usually sees. The darkness made it difficult to tell, although his gaze holds the menacing glare. "Who are you?"

She jumped as he chuckled darkly, "It is a shame…my children spent fifteen years running from me and they do not have the decency to tell you about me?"

Marie froze unable to think of this man being her grandfather. In her mind she had always imagined her grandparents loving, carefree people like Finn had enlighten her with. Marie shook her head-no this monster can't be family, he had terrorized her practically her whole life…Marie's eyes widen remembering the frequent moving to different villages. Was he the reason why her family moved?

"You are not family." Marie spat having the courage to stand before him with almost stable balance.

His eyes turned dark he replies, "By blood…no, but I did raise the worthless excuse you call father." Mikael flashed before her gripping her shoulders hard, "Speaking of Niklaus we have unfinished business to attend to."

Marie tried to push him away but his iron grip held. She could feel the exhaustion deep in her muscles but a sense of fight over-took the exhaustion. "What do you want with me?" She asked unable to break free.

Mikael sneers, "Niklaus took something very dear to me." Marie's blood went cold as he growls, "I would like to show him what that pain feels like."

Mikael grasped her off the ground holding her neck he examined her, "Truly I would have never thought Niklaus' impulsiveness would give you such fate –."

"It's not his fault for the werewolves!" Marie gasped clawing his hand.

Mikael peered at her curiously, "You don't know what has become of you?"

Marie raised her eyebrows trying to get away seeing the crazed look on his face. She didn't know what he was blabbing about. Marie thought about the werewolves attacking her and waking up, clearly someone saved her. A witch maybe, she saw her face wanting her to awake. She could still see the hopeful blue eyes sparking at her in the blinding light the woman saved her.

Mikael smirked still having his strong hand around her neck, "We can't have you dying so quickly now could we?" Marie's eyes widen as a man walked out of the woods having a woman in his arms. Mikael looked at the man distastefully, "Angelo what perfect timing."

Angelo dropped the woman near his feet as he ran his hand through his hair nervously, "I did what you asked my lord, I drove the wolves from her." He nods his head to Marie.

Mikael winked at her seeing the confusion, "I told you I cannot let you die just yet. My children needed the distraction of hunting down the wolves. Having them hovering over your body wouldn't be much of a distraction now would it?"

Marie gulped knowing he deliberately made the wolves scatter to make her family track each down, separating them, making them more defenseless. Marie remembered hearing Rebekah's voice but when she opened her eyes she only saw Mikael. "You knew I would wake up?"

Mikael smirked shaking his head, "No, I watched you get attacked seeing the wolves mauling your flesh. I watched Niklaus weep for you, truly it was ironic really since he was the cause of all this suffering." Mikael gave her no details about why it was Klaus' fault they were all vampires. If Klaus had never gotten Henrik killed they would have never become these creatures. It pained him thinking of his youngest son dying because of Klaus' insouciant disregard of the rules. Watching Niklaus cry over his daughter's death gave him the sense of pride that the spirits had made her death so cruel; to remind him it was his entire fault.

If they had never became abominations, more innocent lives would have been spared. Mikael despised feeding from the innocent, the blood lust was never his intention, but clearly his children did not seem to be disturbed by the killings. When he discovered that they could indeed turn mere humans he noticed by far the death toll raising. That made him more outraged by the audacity of their horrible creation spreading throughout the earth.

He made sure the wolves were gone to distract Klaus to lower his guard but he never thought Marie would come back breathing which changed his plans. He was taken by surprise seeing her in transition as he had never thought Klaus would ever turn his daughter. He would have thought Klaus would have the decency to allow her to live a long life as human, but now he started to see maybe Klaus thought she would be safe if she was stronger. As well Mikael had thought on the night when Henrik died to make his children immortal. Mikael grinned darkly, _Niklaus has been mistaken; turning her would just make her death more painful._

Mikael nods towards Angelo, "What is the meaning of this woman?"

Angelo fiddled with his hands lowering his gazed, feeling small under Mikael's glare, "I was hungry sir…"

Mikael peered at Marie again smirking, "Bring the woman over here."

Angelo nervously picked her up coming towards them Mikael dropped Marie allowing her to breath. Marie coughed up a storm holding her neck for dear life. Mikael grinned at her, "Let's start another chapter to this story shall we darling?"

To Marie's horror he slit the woman's wrist causing blood to drip down her hand. Marie stared at it as if she were in a trance, her mind was screaming at her to run the other direction. Marie back away from them quickly, she felt the water brush through her hands. Mikael brought the woman towards her stretching the woman's bleeding arm towards her. Marie could smell it; she cringed at it smelling the iron exotic scent. Marie held her breath forcing a hand towards her mouth to keep the scent from coming into her senses.

Marie was terrified by the man's actions, she had never seen any of her relatives come at her with blood before. It felt like cannibalism, sure she knew her relatives needed blood but what Mikael is doing before her made it uncanny. Marie screamed as Angelo rips her hand away from her mouth forcing her jaw open as Mikael brought the wrist towards her.

Mikael thrust the wrist into her mouth; Marie squirmed trying to get away spitting some blood at him in the process. He had never seen his children fight like this when he first gave them blood for their own transition. At first they were hesitant and uncooperative but when they first tasted the blood they stopped struggling and accepted it. Marie on the other hand was thrashing about still fighting back.

Marie whimpers as the warm fluid went down her throat; the taste of iron on her tongue had an eerie sweet taste to it. Marie could feel her body losing the fight but her mind was screaming to stop letting go. She listened to it Marie yank the arms away gasping with the first breath of air, "No more!"

Mikael eyes widen in disbelief seeing her push herself away from the blood fighting the urges. Mikael dropped the woman flashing before Marie, his thumb and pointer finger lift her chin. He inspected her wondering if it was enough blood for her transition, then he saw the quick movement of black veins under her eyes as quickly it had appear it was gone. Marie stared at him challenging him, he smirked admiring her courage.

Mikael threw her head around harshly forcing her to look in her reflection in the water. Marie fought his hard grip on the back of her neck, thinking he was going to drown her. Mikael chuckled, "Look." Marie stared at herself in the water. The moonlight showed the blood covering her face and hair but her gazed locked on her own eyes. Marie stared back at the creature under her seeing the black veins and dark eyes, she shut her eyes opening them again, and a sigh of relief came as she looked normal again.

Mikael replied, "Now let the games begin." He forced her head into the water, Marie's hands thrashed around water splashing everywhere. Mikael's other hand wrapped around her neck snapping it to end her thrashing. Mikael smirked dragging Marie's unconscious body to land he dropped her body to his side glancing up at his shaken comrade, "Find some rope we are going to play a little game of cat and mouse."

Angelo flashed away leaving Mikael with a grin. Niklaus could not be far, Mikael looked back towards the forest thinking,_ "He thought Marie's death by wolves was devastating? Well clearly he is going to have a show."_

* * *

Klaus finished off the last of the villagers feeling the power through his veins, the memories of his daughter was locked away in a secured place in his mind. Klaus sneered at the gore before him the creature within him finally satisfied of being let loose. He had never felt so alive, so invincible now with the power raging through him.

Klaus grins when he whistled down the road passing drained bodies as he went. His toneless whistles came short as he spotted Elijah walking towards him with a grimace. Klaus growled at him seeing the judgment in his eyes, the sadness.

Elijah shook his head, "What have you done?"

Klaus snarled, "I am doing what we are designed to do!"

Elijah whispered shaking his head, "Marie would have never wanted you to act like this."

Klaus clutched his shirt bringing him close he growled, "Do not say her name!"

Elijah looked at him sorrowfully seeing past the rage, seeing his brother's pain, "Stop, killing will not bring her back."

Klaus pushed him away scowling at him, "It will give her peace for me to avenge her –."

"What have these people done?"

"They could have saved her! Clearly they can hear her screams! But no they are cowards all of them, and they must suffer the consequences!" Klaus spat walking past him, kicking a body as he went.

Elijah flashed before him holding his hand out on his chest, "We must give her peace the right way, bury her and remember the times we had with her. Avenging her will do her nothing –."

"No, I will not allow her murderers to walk free." Klaus' voice was low and harsh.

Elijah held onto his shoulders shaking him slightly, "I believe she is looking after us in the heavens. What would she think when she sees you killing all of these people? She does not want you to suffer, she wants you to move on and be happy –."

Klaus glared at him with daggers, "How dare you! Do you not see the pain I am in brother? Do not dare say she will think lowly of my actions! I am grieving Elijah, I am in the most agonizing pain I had ever been!" Klaus threw him down with rage in his tearful eyes, "I cannot move on, she was the one thing that keep me at peace – happy… how can I live without her? I feel a part of me died with her, I cannot feel anything, and I am not in control of my actions…" Klaus turn away from Elijah looking back into the forest, "I may feel at peace when I know her murderers have perished."

Elijah replied, "Kol is hunting down the werewolves as we speak."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother, "I will accompany him." He was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Elijah sighed lifting himself from the ground brushing off the dirt and blood from his clothes. He had never seen so much pain in his brother's eyes before, not even with Henrik nor their mother death. Marie was dear to all of them but her death had the biggest impact on Klaus. The rest of them were grieving but Klaus was lashing out killing anything that dared cross his path. Truly Marie was the thing that held his humanity and he feared with her gone Klaus would forever be the soulless creature. It was unhealthy to hold in so much rage and sadness. He needed away to let all the emotions out, it seems killing was the only solution.

Elijah peered around the village mournfully. This should not be the way to remember Marie. He knew he would have to always stay at his brother's side, to keep him from falling into darkness. For Marie's sake he will do it. She would never want to see her father in such pain. Elijah brushed his hand over a bracelet on his wrist, remembering Marie giving it to him for his birthday. He peered down at it feeling the rough leather, and cool white stones on his skin. She happily gave it to him pointing at the symbols that had match her own he once gave to her.

Elijah frowns at the memory brushing it aside when Rebekah sped towards him.

"Where is Niklaus?" She asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"He left in search for Kol – what is the matter?" Elijah asked seeing the panic in her eyes.

Rebekah finally noticed the bodies scattered over the road, "It's Marie, and we need him now!"

Elijah eyebrows furred, "What of Marie?"

Rebekah shook him desperately, "She is alive; Mikael took her!"

Elijah eyes widened he grabbed Rebekah to follow him, "How?"

Rebekah shook her head franticly, "I don't know she came back to life and her wounds healed. The next second Finn had his neck snapped and then I saw him right before he snapped my own."

"We must find Mikael before he does anything to her –."

"What about Niklaus? He must know she is alive!" Rebekah argued.

Elijah stopped, turning Rebekah around to look at him, "Listen to me, we must find her first. He already lost her once and he caused havoc. We must make sure she is alive, it will be cruel to give him hope, it will destroy him if she is killed again."

* * *

Klaus raced towards the sound of snarls as he neared the hills. The rage took over him once again as he came into the clearing. Kol had a playful smirk on his face as the wolves circled him. Klaus raced towards him breaking the circle.

Kol grinned, "Joining the fight brother?"

Klaus glared at him, "I cannot let you have all the action."

Kol replied showing his arm where a bite mark formed, "Didn't miss much." Kol nodded his head at three dead men outside of the wolves' circle.

Klaus counted the wolves around them thirteen. "Looks like we have stumbled upon a pack," Klaus remarked peering back at his brother, "Which one do you think is Wyatt?"

Kol stared at him dumbfounded, "He is one of them?" Kol's playful tone turned cold as he glared at the wolves stalking before them.

Kol's faced turned giving Klaus a wicked grin, "I always wanted to kill him. Guess it is my lucky day." With that he lunged himself into the lines of wolves with Klaus at his side. Kol plugged his fist into a wolf's chest while the other hand snaps another's neck.

Klaus's arm moved at incredible speed slicing his hand through a wolf's neck, decapitating it. The other wolves attacked them but Klaus showed no fear, a few snapped their teeth on their skin but the brothers easily killed them.

The moon started to lower over the horizon the power of the full moon disappearing. Kol gasped holding onto his brother's arm when he felt dizzy. Kol groaned feeling his head, "What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" He asked peering down at the unhealed bite marks.

Klaus ignored him seeing the four remaining wolves falling down whining. Klaus peered up seeing the moon out of its strongest position. Klaus shrugged off the groaning Kol to the ground as he strode to the wolves as they started to change back into their human forms.

Kol coughed crawling his way to his brother, "Do I feel warm to you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. He bent down as the wolves turned back into humans; Klaus' eyes were only on the one at his far left. His whole body boiled as the image of Marie's mauled body flashed before his eyes when the boy looked at him in a daze.

Kol began to laugh like a maniac as he stood up seeing Wyatt and the three lone humans, "This is such a tragedy, did I not warn you boy? Clearly you thought I was bluffing." Kol ignored the pain of his wounds as he walked over to one of the humans thrusting his hand into his chest.

Kol smirked darkly at Wyatt, "Allow us to show you what you have done to our sweet Marie." Kol pulled out the man's heart slowly causing him to scream in pain. Kol grinned seeing the horror on Wyatt's face as he killed the man tossing the heart aside.

Wyatt tried to scamper away but Klaus stomped down on his legs breaking them, "I insist you stay."

Kol went to the next man punching his fist into the man's stomach Kol giggled, "Oops, sorry about that mate that isn't your heart!" He extracted the stomach making the man to gasp out blood, Kol grinned watching the man chocking on his own fluids.

Klaus forced Wyatt on his knees to watch Kol kill the remainder of the pack. Kol skipped to the next man who was begging for his life pleading for mercy. Kol shook his finger, "Tsk, tsk it is a bit late to beg." Kol picked up a fallen tree branch he shifted the weight on each hand. Kol whistled a happy tone holding the branch in both hands and he thrust the branch down into the man's chest.

Kol winked at Wyatt, "No worries we haven't forgotten about you." Kol peered at Klaus leaving all jokes behind giving him a respectful nod, "I will give you the honors." Kol sat back against a tree wiping away the blood from his hands.

Klaus glared down at the boy, "How dare you go against me! I put my trust in you to take care of my daughter –."

Wyatt screamed, "I did! I told her to run I never wanted her to get hurt! Jas—Jasper he lured her here. I love her you must believe me!"

Klaus snarled, "If you had loved her you would have protected her!"

Wyatt started to cry, "I tried to protect her – but then the moon came out. Please I didn't mean to hurt her, ask Marie she will tell you."

Klaus stomped onto his knee cap smashing it into pieces Wyatt howled in pain, "She is _dead_ because of _you_!" Klaus hissed.

Wyatt stared at him in horror he screamed, "NO! I didn't know! I couldn't control myself!" Wyatt started to bawl realizing he had killed her. He only remembered her running.

Klaus crushed Wyatt's arms into pieces. Kol smirked at the show before him wishing he had brought a snack to munch on. Klaus ripped off Wyatt's hand causing the boy to scream in agony. Klaus ripped off his other hand in the process and then he tore at his torso.

Wyatt gasped staring at Klaus, "Kill me please!"

Kol sneered his plea was music to his ears he always dreamt of hearing it ever since the night Wyatt had danced with Marie.

Klaus growled, "This is what you did to her!" Klaus clawed his fingers into Wyatt's chest ripping it open. Klaus sneered hearing the boy scream again, he wanted him in agony, dying the same way Marie had. Klaus snapped a rib out of its place tossing it aside. Wyatt eyes were big as saucers watching the beast before him ripping out his insides. Klaus snapped another rib twirling it around his fingers; Wyatt stared at him as he pierced a hole in his lung. Wyatt gasped feeling the blood pooling into his air space. Klaus watched seeing the panic in the boy's face as he started to suffocate from his own blood.

Klaus stood up as blood poured from the boy's mouth causing him to shudder, gasping for air Wyatt's thrashing started to slow. His eyes stared up into the sky with one final gasped his body stilled. Klaus turned away satisfied by his work, but the deep emptiness in his heart still stayed.

Kol grinned up at him tiredly, "Now that is what I call a hunt."

Klaus stared at Kol's wounds seeing them heal slowly, "You took some nasty bites."

Kol chuckled, "No worries they cannot kill me." Klaus helped him up to his feet and Kol leaned onto his side, "Shall we go back?" Kol asked peering at him grimly.

Klaus stomach twisted at the thought of going back to see the corpse of his little girl. But he knew he needed to go back to bury her rightfully, to say his last goodbyes.

Klaus puts Kol's arm over his shoulder and had his other arm wrap around Kol's back to keep him steady. Klaus wasn't going to leave another family member behind; Kol's head slouched down as he became unconscious. Klaus flashed off with his little brother by his side towards his daughter's resting place.

* * *

Marie gasped waking up to the tightness around her neck. Marie's body dangled over ten feet of air. Marie stared up seeing rope tied on a tree around her neck, Marie wrapped her fingers on the rope loosening the grip around her throat. Marie started to panic unsure what was happening, the last thing she remembered was drowning; now she was being hanged? She screamed in a rage trying to break the rope.

A chuckle from below caused her to stop struggling, "Keep on screaming dear, let Niklaus come."

Marie glared biting her tongue from making a sound. She will not play as bait. She will not allow him to win. Marie glared up at the rope grabbing it to pull her weight down to try to snap the branch.

Mikael found it amusing when she tried to snap the branch; he made sure it was sturdy. Mikael held out a bucket towards Angelo motioning him to throw it on her, "Make sure she screams." Angelo flashed up the tree with the bucket in one hand. Angelo poured the liquid over her causing her to shriek in agony as her skin burned. Mikael smirked pleased the Vervain worked to make her scream out for her father.

Marie cried trying to hold the rope but screamed when the rope burned her hands. Marie whimpered. She had never been in so much pain as this night. Marie tried not to panic but the constant burns on her neck and the tingling hisses from the liquid made it difficult.

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah stopped as they heard screams coming from the hills. Elijah and Rebekah stopped in their tracks as Klaus and Kol passed them. Elijah raced in front of them seeing the condition of Kol, "What happened?"

Klaus shrugged walking past them determined to get back to his daughter, "We took care of the wolves, Kol got a few bite marks but he will be fine."

Rebekah held out her hand placing it on his chest to stop him, "Marie is alive."

Klaus stopped in his tracks staring at her, "No she is dead."

Rebekah shook her head, "No she came back, she healed herself, and Finn thinks she was in transition."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "How is it possible?"

"I don't know she just woke up but she is alive –."

Klaus moved passed her his heart aching to see her, "Where is she? Is she with Finn?"

Elijah stood in front of him gripping his arms, "Niklaus… Mikael has her."

Klaus knees gave out as he gasped in pain. Mikael has her, the one thing he holds most dear and he has her! Klaus jumped up in panic, "We need to find her!"

"We need to think this through." Elijah replied.

Klaus snarls pushing him away, "No! I am not losing her again!" Klaus flashed away leaving Elijah and Rebekah to tend to the unconscious Kol.

Klaus flashed through the forest in havoc, he knew what Mikael would do to her. He knew his father wanted revenge, and this was a trap but he didn't care. He just wanted his daughter back in the safety of his arms. Klaus stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her scream he ran as fast has he ever had, the panic in his chest only building.

Klaus roared in fury seeing Mikael in the clearing, "MIKAEL!"

Mikael turned around a sinister smirked played on his lips, "Aw Niklaus so glad you can join us!"

"Papa!"

Klaus' heart skipped a beat hearing her voice he glanced up in horror seeing her swinging high in a tree. He couldn't believe she was alive, a new spark alight in him. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm coming." Klaus lounges at Mikael taking both of them down.

Mikael slammed his fists across his face, but Klaus had the advantage, he was more furious. Klaus sank his teeth into Mikael's shoulder determined to drink him dry, to weaken him. Klaus was taken by surprise as hands threw him back into a tree. Mikael grinned raising his arms high in victory, "You are out-numbered boy." Five vampires stood before him.

Klaus sneered darkly as he had already taken down a pack, he felt invincible compared to them. As the vampires flashed towards him Klaus lunged his hand into one chest hissing at Mikael, "Come fight me you coward!"

Mikael grinned at that, flashing forward right hooking Klaus with full force knocking him to the side. The other vampires beat him down Klaus threw a hand up breaking a leg. Klaus growled as the vampires held him down. Mikael stood before him scowling, "Do you know why I hunt you down?"

Klaus grunted, "Yes."

Mikael snarls, "Why?"

Klaus hissed, "She prevented me from becoming something great."

Mikael punched Klaus across the jaw he growled, "She was only trying to do the right thing!" Klaus took the blows unscathed by them he stared up at Marie seeing her crying desperately trying to break free. Mikael stood up scowling, "No matter the sun shall be rising any moment now."

Klaus snarls desperately trying to break free. He was aware what the sun can do to a newly turned vampire, it caused agonizing pain, even death.

Mikael chuckled he turned away from his son watching the beams of the sun rising out of the horizon. Klaus roared, "Kill me; leave her she has nothing do with this!"

Mikael sneered, "I want to make you suffer."

Klaus watched in horror as the sun rays started to rise almost reaching the height where Marie hanged. Then one of Klaus' handlers fell to the floor becoming gray, with the opportunity Klaus had an upper hand taking out the rest. Klaus stood up seeing Elijah standing next to him with a glare towards their father. "Get Marie," Elijah ordered.

Klaus didn't need to be told twice he was already flashing up the tree reeling up the rope ignoring the burns. She started to scream in agony as the sun hit her lower body, her skin turning a bright bleeding red. Klaus ripped the rope from her neck and jumped off the tree putting his body on top of her shielding her from the sun. Klaus ran a hand through her hair hushing her when she whimpered each time a ray past his body upon her. "You are all right love, I'm here." Klaus whispered hugging her close flashing towards the forest for shade.

Marie started to cry, "I – am so sorry!"

Klaus hushes her, "It's not your fault." Klaus kissed her head the emptiness disappearing from within him as he held his precious angel in his arms again. All the pain and grief replaced by relief and happiness with her in his arms Klaus pulled her close as she became unconscious. Her body finally stopped fighting the pain it had endured, allowing it to rest knowing she was safe.

Rebekah was in front of him holding out a robe in front of her, "We need to get her inside now."

Klaus nodded not taking his eyes off of Marie, he held her against his chest like he had done so many times when she was a child. Throwing the robe over her body they raced the sun light towards the village.

* * *

Elijah stood before his father disgusted how he tortured Marie; she had never done anything wrong. He moved towards Mikael when Klaus raced off with Marie. "I never thought so lowly towards you father, not until now." Elijah spat glaring at him.

Elijah peered next to him seeing Finn standing next to him arms crossed looking distastefully towards the man they once respected. Mikael snarled, "Do not dare disrespect me; I am still your father!"

Elijah shook his head, "The man I knew as father died a long time ago, you sir are not him."

Mikael scowled flashing towards them Elijah was ready to fight back. But in a blur Kol stood in front of them ramming a branch into Mikael's heart. Kol leaned over him smirking, "I dare you father come after us." Kol pushed him off to the ground watching Mikael's skin turn grey and ashy.

Elijah stared at him stunned Kol shrugged walking past his older brothers, "Come, that will not keep him dead long."

* * *

Klaus laid Marie on a bed in one of the homes of his victims. Rebekah block off any sun light from getting into the room. Klaus brushed Marie's hair away from her face; he had never felt so relieved to have her by his side. He brought over a water bucket determined to wash away all the pain and misery she had encountered. Klaus delicately picked up her hands rubbing a cloth over the dirt and blood.

Rebekah watched him intently as he carefully wash away the grim from Marie's body. Klaus whispered reassuring words quietly to Marie, stroking her cheek lightly. She was relieved they had found Marie alive, her death had truly destroyed Klaus, but now he was slowly putting himself back together. They were uncertain how Marie survived into transition but it didn't matter, she was safe.

Rebekah cautiously came over towards Klaus' side with dry clothes. Klaus only gave her one quick glance before turning back towards Marie. "You need to change –."

"I am not leaving her side." Klaus responded harshly.

Rebekah put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I will not leave her. I will stay with her until you come back." Rebekah added nodding towards the blood covering his whole body, "Do you want to scare her?"

For the first time Klaus looked down seeing the splotches of blood coating his body. The murders were passing through him and he cringed-he didn't want to her to see him like this, not after what she has been though. Klaus grabbed the clothes leaving the room to wash away the rampage of the night.

Rebekah frowned, tears forming in her eyes, she was happy to find her niece alive. But the curse to walk the world immortal and childless she never wanted for her. Rebekah only wanted her to have a family, like she wanted one but the thought of pushing Marie to be married was it her destruction? Guilt over came her seeing Marie slowly healing from the burns of the sun. Was it her impulsiveness that was the cause of Marie becoming one of them? Allowing her to run off in search for Wyatt ignoring her brothers' warnings?

Marie groaned opening her eyes slowly seeing Rebekah hovering over her, "Aunt Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled at her tearfully, "You are safe darling, no one will ever hurt you again."

Marie sat up glancing around the unfamiliar surroundings, "What happened?"

Rebekah cradles her cheeks, "What do you remember?"

Marie peered at her scrunching her eyebrows thoughtfully, "I remember running away from Wyatt, he told me to run because he didn't want to hurt me… then he and the other men turned into these wolves I tried to get away but one of them threw me off of Lily." Marie had tears in her eyes, "They attacked me. I fought back but they were stronger than me." Marie whispered, "A woman saved me."

Rebekah held her hands, "What woman?"

Marie shook her head, "It was so bright. She was like an angel smiling down at me. But I feel like I know her although I had never seen her in my life…"

"Did she say anything?" Rebekah asked.

Marie nodded as if she was looking back into a dream, "She told me to awake. That she perfected it."

Rebekah looked at her in confusion Marie looked at her peering around, "Where's Papa?"

"He will be back shortly." Rebekah replied.

As she spoke the door opened, Marie jumped away frightened thinking it was Mikael. Klaus walked into the room stopping in his tracts seeing Marie looking at him with joy. Klaus flashed in front of her putting her in a strong embrace, "I thought I lost you!"

Marie looked at him tearfully, "You did."

Klaus shook his head delicately putting his fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him, "No love, you are still yourself the transition did not change that. You are here, alive before me you are still my little angel."

Marie peers down at her hands whispering, "I'm scared."

Klaus wipes away her tears with his thumbs, "If you must know I was frightened when I had first turned. I promise you there is nothing you shall fear; I help you control the urges."

Marie glanced up seeing the sincerity in his eyes he gave her a small smile replying, "We can see the whole world, you have always wanted to explore the continent. This is a chance for you to see everything."

Marie returned his smile, "I will be allowed to travel?"

Klaus stroke her hair, "Yes, and I will be right there beside you."

Marie hugged him resting her head on his chest. Klaus smiled kissing her head lightly; Marie huddled close to him as she had done when she was a little child. Rebekah left the room to allow Klaus to have peace. Klaus laid back with her head on his stilled heart. He sighed, feeling the calmness taking over him. Marie always had the ability to relax him, make him at peace. He placed a hand on her head to keep her close to him fearing she will disappear.

Marie shut her eyes feeling the security of being next to her father…but the images of Mikael and her monstrous face flashed before her eyes. "Papa…"

"Hmm?" Klaus lift his head slightly to peer at her.

"That man…why did he want to hurt me? He said you took something dear to him…" Marie asked soon feeling regret when she felt Klaus tense.

Klaus exhaled deeply, "If you must know Mikael despised me since I was a boy. He made me feel worthless. It became worse when I took my youngest brother to see the men turn to beasts…" He growled remembering the horrible night. "He died in my arms… I guess father never forgave me for that." Klaus didn't want to open old scars with Mikael, but it seems he could never fully get away from him. He was aware of Rebekah lurking outside eavesdropping on what they said. He wouldn't dare say the truth to Mikael's motives.

* * *

Klaus was aware of Mikael coming after them again, but not until he had numbers. He knew Mikael was not a fool to attack them on his own; he would wait and ruminate. They knew they could not stay in the castle for too long, they would be easy targets. Kol suggested his family move to his make-shift kingdom he had developed over the years. The Thorn witches agreed to stay with them only for a certain time until their baby is old enough so they can travel on their own.

In the meantime Klaus made sure each of his guards watched the area of the castle when he and the rest of his family pack to set off. Klaus scowled waiting for Ayana to arrive to create Marie a ring to travel in the sun light. They had to wait till sunset to get back to the castle, while Kol and Elijah set out before them informing their servants of the news.

Marie had calmed down putting full trust in her relatives in keeping Mikael away. Klaus noticed the way she resisted any one of them from giving her any blood. He was getting frustrated how stubborn she was being, she wasn't killing anyone, no harm is done. She insists she is fine but with a long convincing from Finn to drink a small glass of blood she gave into their requests.

Klaus glared up feeling the presence of the Bennet witch before him. Ayana stood at the doorway with a frown upon her face as she stared him down. "Can you acquire Marie one of these mystical rings?" Klaus asked standing up from the desk in the library.

Ayana nodded, "I can, but I need her to wear it for me to place a spell upon it so it can only work for her."

Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "If you do anything other than that specific spell, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Ayana turned away from him looking towards Marie's room replying sternly, "I have no intentions of harming her."

Klaus followed her closely as they entered Marie's bed chamber. Marie sat on her bed crisscrossed peering over a grimore. She looked up curiously, "Madam Bennet it's a pleasure to see you again."

Ayana nodded opening her hand revealing a lapis lazuli ring, "This is for you. It allows you to walk in the sunlight."

Marie beams in gratitude, "Thank you!"

Klaus sat on the bed beside her watching Ayana place the ring on her index finger. Ayana closed her eyes whispering the enchantment on the stone. She touched the girl's hand shuddering as she was over taken by visions.

Wolves snarling–Marie gasping with the first breath of the new life. Ayana stared at Marie seeing the girl staring back. Ayana could feel the coldness of her skin, her senses telling her what exactly this child was before her – but there was purity inside her soul, life. Ayana was aware of the werewolf gene of Niklaus although she was uncertain it had passed to his daughter.

"How are you in the urges?" Ayana asked.

Klaus growled at the older woman, Marie ignored her father, "Well I dislike drinking from people." She shrugged, "I take maybe a mouth full or two no more…"

Ayana stared at her stunned, "You have full control of yourself?"

Marie peered at her confused, "Am I not supposed to control myself?" She looked towards her father but he kept a warning glare towards Ayana.

Ayana grabbed Marie's hand again staring fully into her eyes. Esther's face past before her eyes Ayana let go of her hand discovering what had happened. Esther was the meaning of this, Marie surviving – how can she do this? The spirits were already furious of Marie being conceived with magic but turning her to a vampire… "Marie, consider my warnings –."

"Witch…" Klaus growled.

Ayana ignored him grabbing Marie's hands, "You must listen to me what happened to you is unnatural. I can see you are special in your own way. Be worn of the evil that can lurk in the creature inside you."

Marie peered at her, "I feel the same… I've seen the change but I know what is wrong, I do not wish to harm anyone."

Klaus glared at Ayana, "Nothing is wrong with her."

Ayana stood up turning away, "Oh no, that is where you are greatly mistaken."

* * *

**Next chapter there will take us to the year 1114 ;) **

**If there is any time century any of you would like to see please review I would gladly do every request! **

**Give back any thoughts or questions I would appreciate every one of them. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay here's the next chapter! Again I thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed all of you are amazing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus kept his family close over the falling decades believing they will all be safe if were together. He especially had a vigilant eye on his daughter as the Bennet witch's warning still haunts him. Ayana has been dead for at least fifty years, but he made sure to have her descendants by his side. He was paranoid by the witch's passing leaving him with many unanswered questions and an obstacle to find the Petrova bloodline on his own. Although with her death, Marie had an eerie connection with Ayana's daughter when Mrs. Thorn was able to track her. The Bennet witches seemed wary of him; he was relieved to have Marie to win their trust. Marie stayed close with the witches fascinated by their history and ability. As each descendant grew old and died, Marie gave her word to each member to protect the next generation. But when time past many of the descendants broke away from the Originals witnessing Kol and Klaus massacring dozens of people, only three in the Bennet line stayed remaining loyal to Marie.

The respect that the witches showed towards Marie didn't go unnoticed by Klaus, he was always suspicious of what secrets lies in the Bennet line. Marie was starting to become more independent when the decades went by, he felt the loss as she slowly didn't need his protection, able to fend for her own. Although Marie was a vampire she still cannot bring herself to kill a human-being even if she was threaten she still will not. Her acts still brought curiosity and annoyance towards him as she deliberately shies away from her true nature.

Her curiosity of the world has not wavered as she always managed to slip away from him a few days experiencing the different cultures and cities. He could tell she was becoming secretive and quiet when she slips away into her bed chamber to avoid him. He wasn't sure if she was still upset when she learned his true eating habits that he hid from her. Or if she was still in a state of denial, very much like Finn was, with the loss of the connection to nature.

His family was easy to control to stay together but his patience ran thin with Kol as the constant moves to castles became unnerving. Kol was never the one to stay around for long, even when he was human he always liked to feel free living beyond the rules. Kol left without a word only had sent Marcel to inform Elijah of his departure to spread their species to delay Mikael.

1110 AD

As the rumors of bloody massacres spread across the land the humans were not the only ones that quivered. The spirits were outraged wanting one thing, the destruction of all vampires. Fulfilling the spirits' wishes Riana Bennet gathered five men to full fill their duties to protect the innocent. Riana knew all too well of the Originals she once lived with them when she was a girl but her mother took her away as the vampires started to turn humans as they went. Her mother disowned her brother as he and his children stayed, believing the safety they were provided. Back then she wasn't aware of the killings, the youngest of the Originals shielded her from the evils. She knew the girl was different from her family always trying to bring life into the darkness. The spirits, they told her what the young Original was – she is one of a new kind. A key to great power, if put in the right hands.

Riana stood in the middle of the pentagram with the five men standing at each side the full moon giving her strength. Each man placed his sword into the dirt gripping its hilt. Riana opened her arms whispering the ancient words, the torches brightened its flame grew. The men watched as the witch's power reached out towards them, strength filled their muscles her marks ran through their skin, writing the ancient story. Riana closed her eyes feeling the life escaping her as the last of her energy poured out. She gasped staring dead into Alexander's eyes, "You know what you must do."

* * *

"What exactly are we doing?" Cora asked Marie when they had spent more than an hour in a tree. The moon reflected in her dark eyes showing the look of curiosity and wariness.

"I've been hearing my uncle leaving the castle after dark. We are seeing what he is doing." Marie replied in a quick whisper towards the young Bennet. Marie had spotted Finn retreating outside when night falls without telling a soul many times this year. She never really thought more of it until one day she stumbled upon him returning from his departure with a dazed look in his eyes and a dreamy smile. He past her without a glance when she asked him he denied everything.

"What if we get into trouble?" Cora asked hesitantly.

Marie sighed peering at the thirteen year old, "Don't worry I will not let anything happen to you."

Cora nodded clutching Marie's arm for support as her body started to tilt back from the long stance. Marie turned back to the entrance of the gate. She would have gone alone but Cora wanted to follow and Marie could not risk her walking the castle alone. She promised to give safety of passing witches to keep them away when one of her family members is in a foul mood. Marie adored having witches traveling with her, but she always felt the pain as each one grew old and died. She couldn't bear watching friends pass on as she stayed young and powerful. Cora reminded her of the sweet innocence of being a child; Marie is far long from a child. Marie had decades of knowledge of what true evils exist and watched the destruction of nations.

Marie was ignorant when she was first turned, living in the darkness of the reality of what was truly happening. Now she knew better of the reality of the species, with split personality as a predator emerges through a person. Her family slowly brought her into the reality to accept what they were, she did at some extent. She could see the annoyance on her father's face when she had step away from her prey to allow it to run away. When Klaus started to push her more she simply locked herself away ignoring his demands.

Marie smirked watching Finn leaving the castle and flashed north. Marie hauled Cora down the tree clutching her hands, "Let's see where he went shall we?"

Cora closed her eyes whispering the tracking spell. Marie did the same, feeling the girl's power course through her awaking her connection to the elements. The wind picked up slightly as both girls open their eyes Marie smiled turning towards the north feeling the pull of the energy. She welcomed the connection again as an old friend. "Would you want to stay or leave?" Marie asked curiously peering at her young comrade, "No one is stopping you." Marie always teased her for being over dramatic when it came to sneaking around.

Cora gave her a scoff, "I would not be able to live with your mockery for making the best decision."

Marie giggled, "Oh come on, and I know you wanted to come! Besides what is the fun of staying in a boring castle, while a mystery was passing before us?"

Cora sighed giving in, "I will go, but let's hurry the night looks menacing."

"Your mother and aunt even your grandparents were so much more adventurous…" Marie replied, she grinned knowing the comment would strike a nerve.

Cora crossed her arms scowling, "Oh no I can be more fun than they had ever been. I will show you." She grabbed onto Marie's arm rolling her eyes, "Are we going to go or are we just going to chat about it?"

With a laugh Marie flashed to the tracking spell location. Cora held on for dear life but grinned at the flashing shapes passing them. Marie stopped a few yards of a lone cabin Cora peered at her curiously as did she. Both girls were cautious from getting any closer fearing they would be spotted.

Cora nudged Marie, "Can you hear anything?"

Marie brushed her hair away from her ears concentrating on the cabin. Marie stared at it stunned by the noises that came within but a mischievous smile played her lips. "Let's see if we can get any closer perhaps that tree near the window?"

Cora started at her puzzled seeing the smile. They quietly walked towards the tree Cora held onto her waist as she jumped into the lowest branch. Marie could not help to suppress the giggle at the scene playing before them. Cora looked disgusted, "Oh Marie we should not be doing this –."

Marie shushed her as she could hear Finn voice, "You do not know how long I have been waiting for you." Marie resisted the urge to come closer to see the woman fully. But decided it was best to stay farther away if Finn could hear them peeking above.

"You have me now." The woman whispered. Marie could only see the back of her head, the long red locks of hair flown over them.

"Marie." Cora whispered in outraged.

Marie looked at her for the first time, "What? I haven't seen my uncle this happy in a long time."

"Then let him have privacy!"

Marie rolled her eyes she truly never seen Finn like this, living life. He had always judged the world around him despising what he was. She felt a sense of happiness for him, but she may tease him a little. Although she will not dare embarrass him, she will keep his secret. Marie turned her attention back to the couple catching Finn saying, "I love you. I do not want to live a moment without you Sage."

Marie clutched Cora's arm shaking her and whispered, "He told her he loved her!"

Cora eyes widen looking back at them. Both girls had never witness seeing a love story before, it had been rare. Cora sighed dreamily, "One day I hope that will be me."

Marie was silent feeling the pain of losing the thought of having a love. She felt it once, believed in him to protect her, but he was the one that made her what she was now. Marie had never seen him after that night, she wanted to talk to him, tell him she was alive… but now it was too late, he surely died a long time ago.

The girls finally had enough of peeking and slid down the tree quietly. They walked silently in the cool night staring up at the moon and shining stars. Cora was the first to break the silence, "Would you tell them?"

Marie shook her head, "No, I will allow Finn to enjoy the moment while he can. Sooner or later he will tell them for now I will keep him from being scathed by embarrassment."

Cora replied quietly, "No, not that… your other secret."

Marie stopped in her tracks staring at her feet. _Why does every witch need to ask me this? _Marie sighed, "No… my father already thinks something is wrong with me. I could see him criticizing me in his eyes. Besides I've already been told I'm an abomination, I do not need to be told again."

Cora grabbed her hand comforting, "Nothing is wrong with you. You are different in your own special way! I am glad to call you family –." Cora hugged her smiling, "My family has been with you for a long time. We have all seen the good in you, we stood by you. You are the reason we stay, we have no loyalty towards the others."

Marie hugged her back smiling tearfully, "Thank you…" She knew that something was off about herself Ayana even said so. Marie didn't know exactly what she was referring to until she started traveling with the Bennet witches. The truth finally came out; she was different than any other vampire. A witch told her thirty years ago that she possessed the outmost humanity she had ever seen from a vampire.

Both of the girls froze as a blast of energy flash through the atmosphere. The wind picked up causing the air to become bitter cold. Marie could feel the energy running through her veins Cora felt the same. The wind created its whispers giving Marie the chills. "Something is amiss." Cora muttered.

Marie cringed as the air around them started to scream_, "Balance will be restored!" _Marie grabbed Cora flashing away feeling nature beginning to stir from its slumber.

* * *

1114 A.D.

Elijah and Klaus stood together watching the scene play before them. They heard of these so called hunters, stories came to them from frightened vampires and Kol's letters. Both brothers were curious of these brave hunters who dare hunt the immortal night walkers. Five vampires were staked their grey veined faces showed the humans that they are not alone in this world. The hunter opened the wooden box releasing sun on the poor soul. The vampire's screams rang through the village of southern Italy the humans that gathered around gasped in astonishment and fear.

"Where is Marie?" Elijah asked slightly concern knowing the girl always seem to get herself into trouble.

Klaus shrugged, "Why should I know? She had been avoiding me if you have not noticed. I am still surprised she has not left with Kol."

"Does she know of the hunters?" Elijah asked watching the hunter bowing when the audience applauds.

"She is not stupid, I am aware she and that Bennet witch sneaking around I would not be surprised if she already knows everything that is happening." Klaus remarked.

Elijah noticed his stern tone. Both brothers stared at the hunter bowing towards Rebekah kissing her hand. Klaus growled, "You should not be worrying about Marie, our dear sister is the one playing a dangerous game."

"Do you see them as a threat?" Elijah asked watching them leave.

"They are mere humans what threat can they possess?" Klaus argued.

"What he displayed shows they possess skills –,"

Klaus patted his shoulder, "Elijah you are being overly dramatic. We cannot be killed. Others can…but we can easily create more." Klaus turn towards the stage, "Relax, I can see use of these hunters, as well magnificent stories they must bring."

Elijah noticed Marie and Cora running towards Rebekah and the hunter, "We should not lower our guards."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "These hunters cannot be bright. We are walking among them and they do not know it. If they so as try anything, I will kill them."

"As you had with that boy—Wyatt was it?" Elijah asked peering towards the couple again, "Listen to my advice—we shall not underestimate these hunters."

Klaus glared at him, "Shall we grow closer to these hunters to know what they truly want to accomplish? Will that make you feel better brother?"

Elijah ignored his vulgarity, "Yes, I fear the girls are becoming too comfortable."

* * *

Cora and Marie watched from the tree seeing the brave man vanquishing the vampires the girls had heard of men traveling the country protecting the innocent from the dark creatures. Marie knew her family was hiding something she had overheard Elijah's concerns and knew why they moved here.

Cora nudged her grinning, "Hmm isn't he a charming fellow…"

Marie giggled, "Sorry my friend I fear he may already be taken." She watched the man kiss Rebekah's hand.

Cora gave her a mischievous smile, "Well there are four more. We can have one for both of us."

Marie nodded, "There you go! You are finally living!" Cora pushed her slightly Marie added, "You know what they say, need to do something foolish to get the wanted attention –."

"Who had said that?" Cora asked raising a sarcastic brow.

Marie shrug, "I have. Come let's meet this knight and shining armor."

Cora jumped out of the tree with Marie right behind her they raced towards Rebekah and the man. They smiled at him and Rebekah, "Hello." They replied composedly.

The man smirked at the two Rebekah frowned at Marie distastefully. He bowed, "I am Alexander."

Marie bowed back as did Cora, "I am Marie, and this is my friend Cora."

Alexander kissed their knuckles, "It's a pleasure."

His eyes lingered on Marie longer than intended. She smiled uneasily seeing the odd look in his eyes. He pulled back smiling at Rebekah, "I was about to give a tour of my home. Would you ladies like to join us?"

Marie saw the annoyance in Rebekah's face before she could object Cora replied, "Yes, we will be honored."

Marie shot her a glare but Cora was unaffected. Alexander seems not to notice and walked with Rebekah while the two girls walking behind them. Rebekah gave Marie a sideways glare, that one look told Marie everything. Rebekah wanted to be alone without anyone to accompany her.

Marie patted Cora's shoulder, "I believe we shall do this another time – I just remembered we needed to help dinner."

Cora frowned at her but Marie tilted her head towards Rebekah seeing the couple stopping. Cora sighed, "Aye, I am sorry Alexander we have much to do; maybe another time?"

Rebekah had a slight satisfied smirk playing on her lips both girls noticed. They turned around but knocked into Elijah and Klaus. "That demonstration you have done was quite fascinating." Klaus replied smirking at the hunter.

Alexander smiled, "Why thank you, I believe it is important for the people to know what evils are out there."

Elijah nodded, "Indeed, it was very wise of you. I must say I have much gratitude for informing the people and I myself included." Elijah bowed, "Lord Elijah."

Alexander bowed, "A pleasure my lord."

Klaus nodded his head, "I am Lord Niklaus. You have already met my sister."

Alexander nodded, "Oh yes Marie."

Marie smiled at Alexander pleased to be thought of being older. Klaus had to ruin her few seconds of enjoyment, "Oh no Marie isn't my sister she is my daughter. Rebekah is my sister." Marie glared at Klaus he merely smiled gripping her shoulders roughly, "Run along Marie allow the _adults _to talk."

Marie shrugged his hands away peering at Cora, "On second thought. Alexander we are not doing anything, we will gladly accept your invitation."

Klaus glared at her she rolled her eyes, "It is just a tour of his home."

Alexander cleared his throat, "I will gladly show all of you a tour."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you we will be honored."

Alexander nodded walking ahead with Rebekah and Elijah in a conversation. Rebekah groaned inwardly when Elijah walked between them. It would seem to be harder than she had thought to be alone with Alexander.

Klaus pulled Marie aside Cora followed. Klaus hissed, "Leave witch. Your services are not needed here."

Cora gave Marie a wary look Marie nodded, "Go I will be right behind."

When Cora walked out of hearing distance, Klaus tugged Marie's arm roughly, "Stop being a brat."

Marie threw his hand off, "I am not a child!"

"You are acting as one." Klaus scowled.

"When have I acted like one?" Marie challenged standing toe to toe with him.

Klaus snarled, "Show me some respect I am still your father!" Marie stepped away slightly dropping her head. Klaus sighed, "Good, now I want you to run back home."

"Why –."

"I do not want you to be anywhere near those hunters." Klaus responded.

Marie remarked, "I can take care of myself –."

Klaus sighs becoming irritated, "It's a precaution –."

"You do not seem to think they were a threat when you were consulting with Elijah." Marie challenged.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, now he knew she was eavesdropping, "Yes, but I am not taking any chances if they have the vulgarity of trying anything that will harm you."

Marie sighed, "Now you care about me?"

Klaus's eyes changed slightly into veined black as his rage boiled higher, "What has gotten into you? With the secrets and isolation –tell me what is going on Marie. Something is a matter."

"Oh please you have been obsessed in hunting down a bloody magical rock and the infamous doppelganger. I doubted you knew what was happening right under your nose –."

Klaus pulled Marie away from the humans lingering around towards the trees, "I am very much aware of you sneaking out during the night with that blasted Bennet witch. As well of you returning a whole day later! Now telling me what the bloody hell is going on!"

Marie was always distasteful of her father's misuse of the Bennet witches and the argument was not helping, "I wanted to get away for a while to live a little without being pulled around as your luggage! I want to feel that I belong –."

"You do belong here –."

"No I see the judgment in your eyes every time I pull away from feeding. When I am with Cora and the other witches I feel welcomed, a part of them."

Klaus stared at her, "No you are not, not anymore. You are a vampire; you must start acting like one –."

Marie threw out her hands dramatically, "This is what I am talking about! My apologies father, but I do not take pleasure in attacking innocent people. You once told me you protected the innocent from the evil, now I see I was ignorant."

Klaus voice became dangerously low, "You were a human then, a child. I could not tell you the truth. Now you must accept what you are –."

Marie's rage was boiling she hated how Klaus thought how she should live her life. She should be the only one making life choices not him. Marie raised her voice, "Listen to me! I am not harming innocent people. You cannot make any decisions for me!" Wind started to blow harshly around them as Marie's anger took the best of her.

Klaus stared at her in utter surprise Marie took a deep shuttered breath and the wind calmed. Marie stared down at her feet, "Go ahead call me an abomination. Others already have, another will not make a difference…"

Klaus put his fingers gently under her chin for her to look at his gentle eyes, "No, I will never call you anything other than unique. Why must you keep this a secret from me?"

Marie shrugged, "You always looked disapprovingly towards me… I feared I would simply disappoint you more."

Klaus couldn't help but feel hatred towards himself. He never intended to make Marie feel as if she were his disappointment. He knew what it felt like to have a father to stare down disappointedly, trying everything to do something right. Klaus smiled slightly, "No, I am not disappointed. I suppose I feel a bit lost knowing my daughter is already old enough to move on. I will understand if you leave to venture the world with Kol, I will not stop you."

Marie hugged him Klaus froze surprised by the encounter. She had not hugged him in decades nor has she dared talked to him alone. Klaus wrapped his arms around her pleased she had opened up to him. Marie replied, "You had said once we would see the whole world. I want to see the world with you beside me like you promised remember?"

Klaus smiled feeling the sense of pride that she wanted to stay by him, even when he did not understand her. He kissed the top of her head pulling away. He breathed in dramatically, "Well I suppose if we should see the world together, I can allow you to see a hunter's ordinary home."

Marie smiled, "Thank you!" Marie stopped running looking back at Klaus, "Are you coming?"

* * *

"Rebekah and Alexander are getting really serious!" Cora remarked sitting crisscross on Marie's bed.

Marie raised her eyes from the grimoire, "What happened?"

"I overheard them talking and it appears they may have an engagement –."

Marie squeaked then both started to shush each other aware of the sensitive ears, "Are you certain? It has only been four months!"

Cora nodded, "There is going to be a party tomorrow. I believe your whole family is coming."

Marie remarked, "Alexander might pass my family's expectations."

Cora shrugged, "I do not know Elijah is not very keen about him."

Marie sighed, "Oh I would have wished Elijah was the one to judge a love. I could have easily moved him and Finn. Kol and my father are the toughest ones to sway."

Cora pointed out, "Kol has not seen him, hearing the stories I doubt he would be appeased by Alexander."

"Yes, although I wish the best for Rebekah… I don't know… Alexander seems odd."

"How so?" Cora asked peering at Marie curiously.

"The way he looks at me… it's hard to explain just the look in his eyes makes me wary."

"Marie, I think you are just seeing things. He's a hunter and the fear will always be there. But he doesn't know a thing!"

Marie sighed giving in, "Your right I am being paranoid."

Cora smiled, "Good come it's a new day. You can stay in this room all day or can have some sunshine."

Marie jumped out of bed peering at her friend intently, "Have you spoken to your mother?"

Cora nodded slightly, "Her and the other witches…"

"What is the other side like?"

Cora shrugged slightly, "She is with the rest of my family I don't believe she is unhappy. She is watching over us."

Marie shook her head sadly Cora's mother died a year ago casting an advanced spell for her father to try to counter the curse upon him. Marie took Cora under her care living in the bedroom next door. She made sure no one, not her father or the rest of her family can use Cora for their own gain. She will not allow another friend to die for the sake of her family.

They both entered the dining room getting greeted by a huge grin, "Aw there's my lovely Marie."

Marie smiled back, "Oh look what the sun brought in. Got bored with the traveling?"

Kol sighed grinning, "Hmm…it would have been more fun with my little innocent niece by my side." Kol always teased her about her choice from killing people but he seemed not to mind her choice.

Marie replied, "I might take on that offer."

"Oh?" Kol raised his eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise, need me to talk to your Papa?"

Marie laughed hugging him, "I missed you."

Kol hugged her tighter winking at Cora, "Huh you Bennet witches get ravishing every decade."

Cora rolled her eyes, "Always the charmer."

Marie giggled standing beside Cora. Kol frown, "Can't blame a man for trying love."

Kol draped an arm around Marie, "What have I missed?" Marie smiled at Cora both girls smiling at the man. Kol raised an eyebrow, "I take it many things?"

Marie twirled herself with his arm a smile on her face, "There has been love in the air."

Kol narrowed his eyes the playfulness dying away, "Oh? Do not tell me another unfortunate lad fancies you. Men these days do not know when there is danger around a maiden until it is too late."

Marie skipped away from him with Cora leading Kol to follow them. Marie peers behind her seeing the scowling Kol behind them. "Oh please Kol, I am not the one who is fortunate to get cupid's arrow."

Kol's curiosity was shown again, "Then who is the _fortunate _fool?"

Marie knew Kol wasn't the one to believe in love, thinking it was meaningless. Marie smiled at him playfully, "Guess."

Kol took a second to reconcile his thoughts then replied, "It must be Rebekah. She always fell for a boy that gives some attention towards her –."

Cora shot him a glare, "Do not think lowly of her. Let her have some happiness for she deserves it after what you have done with her other fiancé."

Kol smirked at the Bennet, "Darling, you will understand my meaning when you had met that pathetic swine –."

"There is another." Marie replied hastily before the tension became too high.

Kol's attention came back to her. He pondered, "Who?"

Marie shook her head grabbing Cora and flashing away. Kol caught up to them outside in the court yard. He flashed in front of them the playfulness written all over his face, "Don't be a tease."

Marie pushed him slightly, "You will find out soon enough. I believe he is home."

Kol crossed his arms pouting, "May I have a hint?"

"He's an older brother." Marie winked.

Kol growled rolling his eyes, "Oh no, I wouldn't have thought that!"

They approached the gate as it opened revealing Finn with a woman around his arm. Kol's jaw practically dropped as he saw the red-headed woman. Kol grinned, "Oh Finn I would had never expected it would be you to find a gorgeous woman. I feared you had a different aspect…"

Finn scowled at him, "Kol the castle was more at peace without you causing a feud amongst everyone."

Kol smile became bigger, "Good to see you too big brother." Kol's attention came towards the woman's blue eyes, "My apologies madam, I have not formally introduced myself. Kol Mikaelson." Kol kissed her hand.

"I am Sage." She pulled her hand away from him leaning closer to Finn, "I am spoken for."

Marie and Cora giggled watching Kol glare as Finn gave Sage a satisfied peck on the lips and they trod towards the garden. Marie patted Kol's shoulder sarcastically, "You are losing your touch uncle."

Kol scoffed, "That woman there will be too much for the old Finn. Soon enough I will make my mark."

Marie smirked at him, "I doubt it. Finn and Sage have been together for almost five years. Finn even turned her so they can be together forever."

"Very romantic if you ask me." Cora added.

Kol sighed dramatically, "Guess I will have to welcome her into the family." His smile returned to his face, "Oh what fun to have another sister to pester?"

"My father and Rebekah do not like her so." Marie added.

Kol chuckled, "Rebekah always needed to have the utter attention. I was surprised she had not gotten rid of you while she had the chance – I was joking!" He barked when Marie slapped him on the arm with the full force of her vampire speed.

"Niklaus is the one whom isn't much for trust… It's pathetic really. Sage might just be good for Finn." Kol remarked. He added, "She might as well keep him from killing himself. She serves that purpose."

The three of them left the castle towards the village. Kol grinned at the girls, "I'm surprised there are still humans walking amongst us. I would have thought they would have either been turned or snacked upon."

Cora gave Marie a look that silently said, "Really?"

"Why must you be surprised? Our family does not feed outside the walls. I must say I am slightly pleased there have not been any deaths for the townspeople and servants." Marie glared at his smugness.

Kol frowned, "Are we hiding like cowards? I sent word of there being hunters and you lot hide behind those walls? I have been outside spreading word about us why must I be the only one to be rational?"

Cora came into the conversation, "If you are not aware hunters are in this town."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Of course I know witch, why do you suppose I am here?"

"No." Marie scowled at Kol.

He raised a brow sarcastically, "No?"

"We lived here undetected amongst them. Elijah is in their trust after he created a crusade to kill unfortunate vampires. You are not going to kill them." Marie replied.

Kol gave her a distasteful glare, "Elijah creating havoc on our own kind. I doubt you or the witch mourned over the sacrificed souls. Must say darling I'm impressed." Kol smirked, "I guess you are not as innocent to begin with, it's a start. No matter, young vampires are unmanageable they cannot control their urges."

Marie rolled her eyes as Kol tried to get a reaction out of her. Kol continued, "Relax darling I am not going to kill them. I am merely curious of them as much as anyone else."

Cora remarked, "Oh good they are having a party tomorrow. I do not think you will still be as curious by them after." Marie giggled waiting to see Kol's face to explode.

Kol peered at her curiously, "Why so?"

The girls looked at one another and smiled, "Rebekah's fiancé is one of them."

* * *

The whole afternoon and the following day Kol's voice raged through the castle's halls. He cursed to the heavens; he could not believe his sister to be stupid to fall in love with a hunter! Kol confronted everyone in the family consulting on the decision to allow Rebekah to love blindness. He would have thought his sister would know by now that her lovers rarely live to see another day if he or any of his brothers found them.

He muttered unintelligent things when they arrived at the hunters' home. Marie nudged him slightly, "At least look friendly."

Kol deepen his glare, "I would make the fool know I am not the one to be bothered with."

Marie sighed knowing his mood might as well not waver. Marie remarked, "Well Cora, you think we can still be able to have one for ourselves? It seems my whole family does not mind."

Her comment set Kol's eyes to flames his voice was low, "If you so as try such thing their deaths will be on your hands. I would not tolerate such stupidity."

Marie smiled, "That is coming for you? Elijah usually tells you the same." His glare silenced her it was serious, no playfulness behind it.

They were all invited inside coming across the other guest; the room was filled with people dancing about. Marie grabbed Kol's hand determined to change his mood, "Dance with me?"

Kol remarked, "Like old times…I believe I was the one to ask while you were angry."

"Now it's the opposite. Please?" Marie asked making her eyes go big and pleading.

Kol scoffed, "You are not in my best mood darling."

Marie let go of his hand turning away, "Fine, I will ask one of those charming men to dance –."

Kol tugged her arm spinning her into his chest he whispered, "Do not test me little Marie. You very much know how I feel about men touching you. Try not to make me protective, I become very unpleasant."

"I have never seen you pleasant." Marie remarked knowing it will strike towards his smugness.

Kol grinned spinning her around, "Hmm giving you flowers and dances is not what you call pleasant love?"

"No. You are never seriously genuine and charming. Always need to be pestering and foolish."

Kol acted as if he were offended, "It's my personality darling if you are seeking genuine and charming run along to Elijah." Kol spun her around landing her into a tilt, "You must know it is more fun with me than Elijah. He can be a bore."

* * *

Klaus made sure Marie and the Bennet witch were occupied before he went off to scout out the house. He saw Marie guiding Kol for a dance and Cora was flirting with a few men. Klaus stepped away from the crowd and strode down the hall. He saw Alexander step into a room and he followed knocking he opened the door. Klaus stepped into the library watching Alexander peering over a book.

"I have always been curious of those markings on your skin." Klaus replies leaning on the wall.

Alexander peers at the mark that crossed from his hand to his arm, "I am also aware of the mark upon your daughter. May I ask how she acquired it?"

Klaus smiled darkly he was aware of Elijah's distrust of the hunters. Klaus simply did not care for them but was intrigued seeing the exotic marking across their limbs. "I may tell you if you reveal how you acquired your own."

Alexander smirked, "Has she acquired it from a witch?" Klaus narrowed his eyes making the hunter to smirk larger, "Her mark is unnatural."

"As well as your own, they are Aramaic I believe it signifies something?" Klaus asked trying to leave the topic of Marie behind them.

Alexander shrugged, "It's a story to my destiny. It will bring the end of the vampires." Klaus watched him intently as he stood straight. "Excuse me; I have a party to get back to." Alexander walked passed him returning to the halls. Klaus peered over towards the book recognizing the symbols on the page he glanced back at the door curiously _who has sent you?_

* * *

As the party started to die down, Alexander invited the Originals to stay stating it was far too late to travel back to their castle. Marie and Cora slipped into a bedroom nearest to Kol leaving Klaus even more paranoid. Klaus stepped into the bedroom down the hall nearest to Finn. All of them settled in for the night and even Klaus was able to somehow fall asleep with all the questions arousing his mind.

Alexander twists the dagger in his hand peering at Rebekah looking down at him, "This is a special dagger." Rebekah peered at him curiously watching him dipping the dagger in ash, "A witch bonded it with a significant tree –." He thrust the dagger into her heart.

Rebekah gasped at him stunned as he continued, "To kill the Original vampires." Rebekah skin turned a grey ash as she fell to the side.

Alexander stood up glaring at the door, "It is time to fulfill my destiny."

* * *

Cora giggled, "I think I have just met the man of my dreams tonight!"

Marie smirked, "Oh? Do tell."

"Well he is so charming!" Cora beamed having the dreamy look to her.

"What's his name – do you hear that?" Marie asked turning around looking at the door.

"No I do not hear any—." Marie held up her hand silencing her. Marie stared at her, "That's the problem it's too quiet. Elijah always snores –."

"Did we awake him?" Cora asked peering after her as she got up from the bed. Marie stared at the door hearing three loud heartbeats coming their way. Marie backed away, "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Cora asked Marie as she ushered her towards the wardrobe.

"Stay in there until I make the first move. Then run out through the window." Marie ordered.

Marie watched as the door creaked open Alexander and another hunter stepped into her room closing the door behind them. Marie watched their every move noticing the hunter's hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Alexander raised his hands, "We are not going to harm you."

Marie stared at him distrustfully, "Then why do you enter my chambers at this late hour with weapons?"

Alexander pulled at his tunic revealing the rest of his markings to her, "Upon me is a map to lead to a dangerous creature that will cause destruction towards this world. Where there is evil there must be purity to restore the balance." Alexander placed a finger towards his chest showing her a creature breaking out of its cage. His finger traced towards the veins revealing the symbol, "You are the key to wipe the evil of this world. You can protect the innocent lives that would be sacrificed."

Marie stared at him unable to process what he had said. "Why do you think you are unique more than any other?" Alexander asked smiling at her.

Marie shook her head, "I was conceived by magic. I was placed with a mark to be protected."

Alexander replied, "Why do you think the spirits allow you to live? Agreed to create your mark? They have seen the potential you can give to this world. Our destiny is to finish what a witch started over a thousand years ago. You are the only one to release him from his cage and to destroy him. You are one of a kind—a mix of the three supernatural species."

Marie could feel the push of his words affecting her. She could stop the destruction of the world, she could save the innocent. Marie asked, "Why are your men needed?"

Alexander replied, "We needed to find the purified one, we were told you would be guarded by the vampires. We equipped ourselves to find you and protect you from their evils."

Marie stepped away from them, "What have you done to my family?"

"Do not worry they are neutralized. We can awaken them when the deed to destroy the immortal Silas is done." Alexander replied. Marie hesitated stepping farther away. Alexander added, "They were keeping you from being something great, something good. The Bennet witches stayed by you for decades, showing loyalty to only you, ask yourself why that was." Marie peers at the wardrobe Cora even told her, her family only had loyalty towards her. Some of the Bennet witches left her because they had seen the murders her uncles and father had caused. The rest of the witches believed in her to give them protection.

"If we do awake them what is stopping them from using Cora to find the first immortal to get his power? She has already lost most of her family from the over use of magic…" Alexander pressed. Marie frowned knowing the witches had trusted her to protect their own… She had failed them to allow her family to use them to grant them their own selfish favor. Her father wanted power, to break the curse upon him and for his cause, Cora lost her mother and aunt.

Marie looked up at the men, "Where do we begin?"

* * *

The hunter crept into Klaus' chamber watching his chest lift and fall in rhythm of sleep. He raised the dagger over the vampire's still heart forcing it down into his chest. Klaus gasped feeling the blade slicing through him. Klaus grabbed at the dagger shocking the hunter as he slid it out of his body. Klaus snarls snapping the hunter's neck with ease.

He stared down at the blooded dagger inspecting the silver blade. In disgust he drops the dagger feeling his chest as it stick itself together again. Klaus hated Elijah for being right—now he had to clean up the bloody mess. Klaus growls stepping out of the bedroom noticing another hunter leaving Finn's room Klaus flashed towards the unexpected hunter sinking his teeth into his neck. Klaus allowed the hunter to fall limp to the ground. His eyes turned black seeing the door to the room Marie was sleeping in open.

* * *

Alexander responded, "We must leave immediately. The map will show us where he lies in his slumber."

Cora was standing behind Marie wary of the hunters' attentions to use them to destroy an immortal. Marie peered at her, "They can protect us. I will not let anything happen to you. You have my word Cora."

Cora nodded, "I've had always stayed by your side."

Marie smiled slightly walking towards the hunters. Alexander nodded approvingly opening the door. Marie froze hearing the snarl in a flash Klaus was on top of Alexander. The hunter stabbed his sword into Klaus' chest. Marie pushed Cora towards the window, "Go! I will find you."

The other hunter stabbed his sword through Klaus' back. Klaus roars pulling the sword out of his chest thrusting Alexander towards the wall ramming the sword into his chest. Klaus punched his hand into the remaining hunter's chest. His eyes were black as night they stared down on her. Klaus snarled, "What did they say!"

"They didn't say a word –."

Klaus flashes towards her slamming her into the wall he yelled, "Do not lie to me!"

"Stop let me go!" Marie whelped seeing the blinding rage in his eyes and his hands gripped her arms roughly.

Klaus growled letting go he bends closer to her, "Tell me."

"I can help them with their destiny." Marie responded.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "To destroy us? Murder your own family?!"

Marie shook her head she did not want to tell him the power she may possess. Afraid he would use her for destruction, or to make him invincible. "I would never allow anyone to hurt my family –."

Klaus grabbed her nightgown lifting her off the ground, "Allow me to show you what they had done." Klaus voice was dangerously calm Marie didn't resist his strong hold as he flashed to the room Kol occupied. Klaus dropped her to only grip the back of her neck to force her to look at the grey-ash face of Kol.

"They murdered your family and you insisted to leave with them?" Klaus voice started to rage.

Marie pulled the dagger out of her uncle's chest throwing it at Klaus, "They are not killed only neutralized." Klaus watched as Kol's face started to turn back to a pale pink.

"Who turned you away from your loyalties towards your family?" Klaus asked in a snarl.

"No one, I still have my loyalties –."

"Was it that Bennet witch?" Klaus scowled. He crossed his arms trying to control his anger before he lashed out to her. He asked again, "Was it Cora who made you believe we were the enemy?"

"Do not put the blame on her for my own choice." Marie glared.

Klaus laughed darkly, "Of course it is the witch. Every Bennet witch always needs to conspire against me. With the secrets…Has she been speaking with Ayana on the other side? That old hag must be laughing in her grave with my dismay."

"No she has been speaking with her mother." Marie spat disgusted by his vulgar behavior.

Klaus' eyes darken with understanding, "Ah that's the reason of your betrayal because that worthless witch death?"

Marie glared at him he cringed falling to his knees as pain shot through his body. Marie growled, "I made a decision I thought that was right. I do not wish for any more innocent lives to be sacrificed for our own gain."

Klaus snarls clutching his head his eyes turning black full of rage. Marie broke her connection allowing Klaus to stand he scowled, "How dare you –."

"I am done with your evils father I cannot tolerate it." Marie spat turning away.

Klaus flashed forward slamming her against the wall his black veined eyes daggering into her, "Do not turn your back to me!"

"I am leaving. You cannot stop me." Marie responded.

Klaus stared at her stunned. His face grew dark and demanding, "If you leave you will be dead to me."

Marie nodded, "If that what you wish then so be it, disown me. I was never enough to be your successor anyways." Klaus dropped her to the ground without a second look Marie flashed away.

* * *

1144 A.D.

The darkness was known to him, he had not met sunlight in decades. His siblings fear he would commit suicide, at first he thought nothing of it. It just another mockery of magic he was forced to be under. Now his will turned against him as he slowly became vulnerable of his past. He lost the sense of control to what is real or an illusion. For the first time in his existence he cursed for being truly immortal, indestructible and unaffected by time. The influences drove him mad, he cannot put himself out of his dismay even the illusions drove him to end his life failed.

Klaus laid on his back staring up at the stoned roof above him. Elijah had persuaded a witch to bind the cell to hold him, to keep him from causing danger to himself or any other. Klaus merely laughed at the ease a witch endured to have him locked away, they were more than happy to imprison him. He inhaled sharply feeling the presence before him the temptations has begun again.

"_No one wants you boy." _Klaus moaned distasteful of the cruelty he had to live through again. The memories of feeling weak and disappointment clouded his mind.

Klaus knew who was standing before him he did not dare look, "You are wrong."

"Your siblings locked you away like an animal." Klaus frowns feeling the itch of rage filling him.

"Your own daughter fled from you. She saw what you truly are a monster." Klaus finally made contact towards Mikael leaning on the wall smiling back at him.

"She is right." Klaus responded laying his head back on the cool floor.

Mikael chuckled, "Marie is all alone in the cruel world."

Klaus sat up glaring at him, "She can fend for herself."

"Oh is that so?" Mikael cooed. Mikael stepped towards him kneeling down, "She has not killed a pathetic human what will happen if she comes across let's say – me?"

Klaus's eyes became large the guilt flowing through him. He disowned her now she was vulnerable to Mikael. The worriedness came to him what will happen if Mikael found her without him at her side? Klaus shook his head, "She will be fine. The witches will protect her –."

"Do you truly believe the witches will protect her? She is an abomination to nature, the witches would gladly expose of her as they did you." Mikael responded smugly.

The noise of the cell door caught both of their attention Mikael grinned, "Ah I wonder who that can be?"

Klaus stood up noticing the brown curls flowing over the cell door as it opened. "Marie." Klaus breathed relief filling him.

She came in with a dimpled smile. Klaus couldn't help to return the smile as she replied, "You look horrible."

Klaus peered down at his stained rag clothes, "I must agree I had my better days."

Klaus noticed Mikael creeping behind Marie with a stake. Klaus yelled, "No!" Mikael thrust the stake into her back piercing her heart Klaus flashed towards her just as she had collapse.

Klaus wept holding her close as her skin turned grey and ashy. He brushed away her curls kissing her head, "No, don't you leave me love." Klaus gasped as she disappeared from his grasped, "Marie!" Klaus backed away until his back hit the wall. Staring at his hands _she is dead… _

Alexander stood before him responding coldly, "Now you must live alone knowing it was your fault Marie is dead." He disappeared leaving Klaus to scream in fury.

* * *

"How the bloody hell did you find me?"

Kol winked at her, "It was easy darling. You are not the only one with _connections _to witches."

Marie rolled her eyes ignoring him as she returned to watch the three boys racing each other across the open field. Kol bounced down next to her, "Where is the beauty Cora?"

"She is with her husband in the village. They are in the market buying supper." Marie replied not taking her eyes off the boys.

Kol rubbed his hands together trying to make conversation, "Are the boys hers?"

"Aye," Marie responded.

Kol sighed peering at her, "Come back with me."

"No, I am sure you are aware I was disowned from the family." Marie said bitterly.

"Niklaus had no right for doing so. He was not in his right mind Marie, you are still family." Kol replied squeezing her hand sincerely.

Marie shook her head, "I do not belong there. I have the responsibility to watch over the next generation –."

Kol remarked, "They are witches, they can take care of themselves."

Marie glared at him, "I have to make sure they do not fall under temptation from any vile vampire who promised protection."

Kol raised an eyebrow, "Are you referring to what we have promised as untruthful?"

"Yes, many witches had died to do yours or Niklaus's biddings."

"Give the man a bit of respect Marie." Kol responded, "He did raise you all right did he not?"

"Why must I go back?" Marie pressed.

Kol smiled, "Well I truly miss the little pain I love dearly, as well everyone else. The castle has been dreadfully quiet."

"Does _he _miss 'the little pain'?" Marie replied sarcastically.

"Hard to tell…" Kol purposely let the sentence lengthen. Marie peered at him curious he replied winning her interest, "After that night he had been…not exactly himself. Let's just say he gone mad by things that are not there."

"He has gone mad?" Marie asked when he nodded she snorted, "Serve him right. At least he can learn a lesson."

Kol rolled his eyes, "We are worried about him. He had tried to kill himself several times already and it is only getting worse. He believes you were killed by Mikael and he is not letting anyone in. He does not truly see what is real and what his mind manifested."

"I would not make a difference." Marie responded.

Kol crossed his arms staring out into the field, "He wept for you. I have never seen my brother so broken before."

Marie peered at him, "You truly believe I could help his misery?"

"You had done once darling." Kol replied looking into her eyes to show he was sincere.

Marie exhaled deeply, "I will go. Only if I believe Cora and her family are safe."

* * *

Marie peered up towards the towering castle she sighed, "Back to imprisonment."

Kol chuckled, "You shall not make such remarks when you see your Papa. He truly is imprisoned in the dungeon below."

"The irony of it all," Marie remarked causing Kol to go into a laughing fit.

Before they stepped foot into the castle Rebekah flashed out putting Marie into a strong embrace. Rebekah scowled at her when they pulled back, "Do not leave like that ever again!"

"I'm not staying here. I only came for my father's wellbeing."

Rebekah frowns, "He is not well. Elijah believes Niklaus was cursed after he murdered the hunters."

Marie nodded in agreement as they walked down the hall, "Where is Elijah?"

"He is searching for a witch that may know how to counter the curse." Kol responded.

Marie peers around unable to hear Finn's usual footsteps upstairs in the library, "Has Finn move on to live with Sage?"

Rebekah and Kol exchanged looks, "He's not exactly with us." Kol replied slightly irritated glaring towards Rebekah.

"What do you mean?"

Kol gave Rebekah a pointed look, "Niklaus believe Finn would betray us to Mikael if he were to leave with Sage. Apparently both Rebekah and Elijah thought Finn leaving would be too much with you already gone. What do they do? They stuffed him in a bloody box locked away in a room!"

Marie stared at him stunned, "You left him neutralized?! Where's Sage?"

Kol replied, "I was threatened by Elijah to not attempt anything. So apparently we cannot leave this place. If I were you Marie I would not stay in this place any longer." Kol pointed at Rebekah accusingly, "That poor woman was thrown out in the world alone because you lot think every member of this family will leave! I must say we are better far away from each other before we become mad and start stuffing each other in coffins. Is that right sister?"

Rebekah glared at him Kol rolled his eyes annoyed pulling Marie along towards the dungeon. "He should not punish Finn for my departure."

Kol nodded, "I agree might as well do something heroic before we leave?" Marie smiled at him. Kol stopped at the cell door motioning her to go ahead. "He does not do well with more than one visitor, he gets…agitated." Kol added as he unlocked the door.

"Are you sure he is all right to see me?" Marie asked slightly nervous.

"It may raise his spirits until Elijah finds a witch unless you are willing to asked Cora to –."

"No." Marie glared.

Kol nods, "That was expected. It is a visit no harm in it, if anything happens I will be right behind this door."

* * *

"Leave me alone." Klaus moans hearing the sound of children's laughter. Klaus tried to peel his gaze away from the scene before him. His little brothers played with wooden swords Kol swinging the sword slow to give Henrik an upper hand. Klaus remembered this day all too well started like any other morning, the youngest siblings fooling off as the rest of them actually get work done.

Klaus grimace seeing Henrik come closer to him smiling with hope in his eyes _"Can we please see the men change into wolves?" _Klaus shook his head closing his eyes. "Stop this!" Klaus growled.

Henrik smiled at him sweetly Klaus backed away to the wall as Henrik's body started to open up in wounds blood staining his white tunic. Tears came into his eyes as Henrik started to cry, "Why did you let this happen to me? You are supposed to protect me. That is what big brothers are supposed to do!"

Klaus muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"How could you?" Henrik asked throwing his hands out. "How could you do this to me? I had a life ahead of me!" Henrik screamed causing Klaus to look down grief flowing over him.

"Apparently you have a way to destroy people lives. How many lives have been lost because of you?" Henrik asked.

Klaus glared noticing the manipulation, "Stop this hunter."

"No one else is here." Henrik responded scowling at him.

"Show me your face!" Klaus snarls standing up threateningly.

Henrik vanishes only to be replaced by Esther, "Our family was broken ever since you deliberately took Henrik from me!"

"It was not my fault! Your selfishness destroyed this family!" Klaus yelled causing Esther to sneer.

* * *

Marie stepped into the cell gagging as the smell hit her across the face. She held her breath from allowing the filthy odors to overtake her senses. The cell was in complete darkness with the exception of light of torches outside of the cell door. Marie glanced back towards the main door where moments ago Kol shut. Marie held out her hand towards the cell door feeling the border of the spell pass through her hand. The door creeks open greeting her with the eerie coldness. _Unlocked the spell must truly hold him. _She thought stepping through the border into the cell.

She froze hearing him moan, "Leave me alone." Marie closed the door seeing Klaus huddled in a corner.

Pity consumed her seeing him so defenseless and alone, "It's me…" Marie dared to come closer she stood four feet away. He didn't look at her; he stared off to the opposite corner with the look of sadness. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how they were swollen red. Marie sighed knowing he would act this way towards her; to make her feel regretful for what she done. Ask him for his forgiveness. Marie shook her head, "I never wanted this for you Papa. I thought if I help the hunters with their destiny to spare innocent people from future events of being massacred –."

"Stop this!" Klaus growled closing his eyes shaking his head looking away from her.

Marie glared at him, "I am trying to explain myself for my actions; if you do not want to hear it than fine." Klaus moved away from her his back on the wall tears in his eyes. Marie moved towards him wanting to comfort him. She put her hand on his cheek trying to force him to look at her.

"I'm so sorry." Klaus muttered.

Marie shook her head, "No I should not have gone against your judgment the hunters may not been truthful of their word. They might have used me and never awaken our family." Klaus looked down Marie frowns, "Can you at least look at me?"

"Stop this hunter." He glared at her.

Marie stepped away raising her hands, "Papa it's me. This isn't an illusion –."

"Show me your face!" Klaus stood up Marie step farther away seeing the rage consuming his face.

"This is not an illusion." Marie responded backing away as his face turned.

"It was not my fault! Your selfishness destroyed this family!" Klaus yelled flashing towards her.

Marie ducked away from his hands she yelled, "Listen to me! Snap out of it!"

Klaus growled, "Ever since your betrayal mother our family was ruined!"

Marie wrapped her arms around him trying to break him away from the illusion and to keep him from striking her. Marie used her whole power to keep him down, "Please it's me."

Klaus roars getting out of her grip slamming her into the wall, "No more will I be afraid of you. I will become the most powerful being in the world. I will make you regret everything you have done, you will never destroy me!" Klaus dug his hand into her chest.

Marie screams as his hand slowly went through her instant healing flesh. She stared into his eyes seeing the blinding rage, "STOP!"

In an instant Klaus was thrown back into the opposite wall and Marie fell to the ground with a thud. Kol stood protectively in front of her in a predatory stance towards Klaus. Kol eyes were black matching Klaus's raged filled face. Klaus flashed towards her again Kol grabbed the back of his tunic slamming Klaus to the floor Kol added a word every punch he took, "Snap – out – of – it!"

Kol picked him up again slamming him to the wall Klaus snarls grabbing at his hand Kol didn't flinch when the noise of snapping bones he kept a hard grip, "Calm down brother."

Klaus stopped struggling glaring at Kol, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kol snarled, "You have gone mad. I prevent you from completing the biggest mistake you would make." Kol threw him towards the cell door in complete disgust. Kol flashed towards Marie putting his hand under her chin inspecting her injuries, "All right darling?"

Klaus stood up growling then saw the scene before them, "Marie?"

Marie shook her head standing up with Kol's arm around her protective, "I came to see you. But I now know it was a mistake."

Klaus peers away from her, "Did I do this?"

Kol laugh half-heartedly, "You have done much more with the rest of us brother. Rebekah would not dare come in here to comfort you. You are a bloody mess, I doubt this incident would not matter when we leave you will go into another psychotic fit like the other times."

Klaus glared at Kol, "I am aware."

"Good. We are leaving hopefully in a decade or so you with have your sanity back." Kol replied stepping towards the cell door with Marie at his side. Kol added with a sneer, "I do fear brother; you were never truly sane –."

"Stop it Kol." Marie scowled.

Klaus peered at her with the slightest of gratitude under his sadness, "I am so sorry."

Marie shook her head, "You should not be. I should not have put trust into the hunters' words; they may not have been sincere."

Klaus nodded looking towards the wall, "Leave the illusions are returning." When he glanced back towards them they were gone.

* * *

"I am fine I could walk on my own." Marie responded when Kol still had his arm to support her as they went upstairs.

Kol nods allowing his arm to fall. He steps away from the door to allow her to come closer, "Finn is locked away in here. Niklaus forced a witch to put a boundary spell to keep us from awakening him. I believe the spell can be counter?"

Marie smiled slightly putting her hand on the door, "It does not bother you I still possess the elements?"

Kol scoffed, "Marie love, I knew you were odd ever since I first laid eyes on you. Holding you in my arms when you were an infant I knew you possessed something unique." Kol nudged her slightly nodding towards the door, "Even old Finn knew when he took you out for your first lesson."

Marie unlocked the door pushing it open Kol added, "I believe another reason Niklaus locked Finn away was the jealousy of your and Finn's bond over the elements. Nik wasn't really fond of Finn encouraging you to study magic and spend time with the Bennet witches. He may have thought Finn was the reason you have this loyalty towards the witches."

"I have loyalty towards my family as well." Marie replied.

Kol walked into the room followed by Marie he peered towards her, "If you needed to choose, where you would stand?"

Marie faced him seeing the curiosity, "It depends on the situation I suppose."

Kol nodded walking towards the bed were a coffin laid, he lift the top staring into Finn's grey skin. "It's sad really how he believed we were such a burden to this world. He tried to end his life before; I convinced him otherwise that we needed to stay together. I am glad he finally saw living as a gift, but our family's audacity had to take it away from him." Kol pulled out the dagger throwing it towards the wall making it struck a painting.

"We can give it back to him. I will gladly find Sage for him." Marie replies helping Kol pull Finn's limp body out of the coffin.

Kol grins, "I will be happy to accompany you –."

"I do not need a babysitter." Marie remarked.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Relax darling I am aware you can take care of yourself. I simply want to tag along I have said before traveling is not fun without a companion."

Marie smiled as they flashed out of the castle with Finn's arms over their shoulder. Kol peered back at the castle, "Niklaus would not be pleased –."

"Have that thought stopped you before?" Marie asked glancing over towards him.

Kol grinned, "No, I am surprised I was not the one to be left neutralized."

"It could easily have been you." Marie added causing Kol to nod in agreement.

They raced into the trees hidden from human civilization Finn gasped a harsh breath causing both of them to halt. Finn peers up towards them with confusion on his grey features. Kol smiled warmly, "Welcome back from the dead brother." Kol clasped his shoulder flashing away.

Marie grabbed his hand when his eyes landed on hers, "You are fine uncle, and we will find Sage."

Kol came back with a woman in his arms, "Time for supper brother."

Finn shook his head trying to sit up Kol growled, "You have not feed for over forty years. You will feel better. Do not make me force this upon you." Marie helped him sit up as Kol brought the woman towards him.

Finn bit into her wrist sighing in relief. He closed his eyes as his color started to return he pulled away licking his lips clean, "What happened?" Finn asked as he stood up slowly.

Marie bit into her own wrist healing the woman quickly turning her attention towards Finn, "The hunters daggered all of you."

Finn looked around, "Where's Sage?"

"She ran off when Niklaus threatened her if she so as tried to recover you." Kol responded.

"And Niklaus?"

"He is…occupied at the moment." Kol replied pulling Finn along. Kol made him face him, "Take my warning brother you must flee. When Niklaus noticed you are gone he will try to find you. Make sure you get as far as you can and take care of yourself and Sage do you understand?"

Finn nodded, "I understand."

"Good it is about time you start living." Kol grins slamming him on the back.

Marie smiled touching a necklace Finn given her that was Sage's, "I found her."

* * *

**I am depending if I should keep doing time jumps and eventually go to season one. Or go straight to Season 1 with flashbacks of the past with the rest of seasons. It's all of your decisions so please review and the most requests I'll write it. **

**Please review love to hear your comments hoped all of you enjoyed! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I like to thank everyone who had recently favorited and followed-you guys are awesome! Also for the people who have reviewed giving their opinions I thank you. You are the reason I still write and find ideas to keep this story going. Especially, to ****BritshBeauty x****, ****whitedwarf****, ****lisistrataantigona****, and the Guests ****Cassandra**** and**** Lyra****.**

**I needed to add this chapter before heading towards Season 1 to piece things together. To give a better understanding to why exactly Marie chose to be with the witches and why she had thought of going with the hunters. I had left a huge gap that needs to be filled before the huge time jump. So here's the addition of part two for chapter 15.**

* * *

Marie peered down from the tree Kol and her occupied observing the village life below them. It has only been six months since they awakened Finn and reunited him with Sage. Marie checked on her father every so often but the results were still the same. Elijah had failed to find a witch powerful enough to break the curse Klaus was under. Marie tried to persuade Cora to help but she turned her down still holding the grudged of her mother's death. Marie didn't blame her as she herself had also held another grudge for what her father had done, but seeing the once strong fighting fire disappear behind his eyes was too much for her to bear.

Kol was more than pleased to leave the castle free from the worry. Marie couldn't get the sight of her father's agony the pure vulnerability he had shown as the illusions played before his eyes. Kol pulled her away telling her there was nothing they can do, that time would only save him.

Kol grins nudging her, "Choose one of your liking."

Marie frowned in displeasure looking around at the people below, "How do you choose so easily?"

Kol shrugged, "It is the instinct that shows whom is the easiest prey. I personally go for the fighters. It makes the hunt more exciting to lure them away."

Marie spotted two girls skipping farther away from the group around the fire. Kol remarked, "Or I go for the beauties."

"Has anyone told you that you are repulsive?" Marie responded sarcastically glaring at him.

Kol smirked, "I have been told many times darling."

He pulled her to follow the two girls as they both hid in the shadow of the night. Kol, having a huge grin on his face, but Marie on the other hand was not in the mood. Marie studied the two girls both who looked like they were in their late teenage years. Kol pushed her ahead of him giving her the privilege to go first.

The girls giggled as they talked about meeting a lover. It reminded Marie too much when she was young and in love sneaking away from her overly protective father and uncles. Marie hid behind a tree when the two girls looked behind hearing her step on a branch. She breathed slightly peering over seeing Kol becoming impatient stalking the girls overhead. She wished that all of the humans knew the dangers after dark as before. But it was nearly fifty years ago and the old horrors had already started to turn into stories the elders told to their youths.

Marie stepped out of the tree's shadow wanting to make the move first to keep Kol at bay from getting too much into the hunt. She froze hearing a man called, "Sarah. Leah."

The two girls groaned looking towards the calls, "We have been caught."

She backed into the shadows watching a man with silver hair crossing his arms scowling at the girls, "What have I said about not running off in the night?"

"Sorry papa." The girls responded peering down.

"Come along it is not safe." The man beckons the girls to follow.

Marie smiled watching the family only to gasp when Kol stood before them with a playful grin, "Hmm you really should listen to your father the night can hold dangers…"

The man stood in front of his daughters protectively, "What brings a lad like you in the middle of the night?"

Kol's face changed. He grinned flashing his fangs, "Your daughters but you can also do."

The man drew his sword causing Kol to chuckle. The man glanced back at his frighten girls, "I will not let anything harm you." Kol circled them enjoying the smell of their fear.

Marie watched as the man strike Kol slicing his chest. Kol disappears from their sights, the man circled around keeping his daughters close. Kol's voice chuckled in the air, "Do you believe that will kill me?"

One girl started to cry, "Papa –."

"Shh. Do not worry when I distract him I want both of you to run."

"No we aren't leaving you." The other responded.

"You must." He responded Kol showed his face enjoying the game. The man struck again signaling the girls to run. Kol turned his back on the man going after the girls. Marie watched in shock as the man sliced his own arm causing Kol to growl turning around as his instincts kicked in coming for the bloodlust. Kol lashed out towards him hungry for blood. Marie reacted fast, slamming Kol against a tree.

"Run to your daughters." Marie replied making the man race out of the forest.

Kol responded, "Hmm now why would you do that?"

Marie glared, "You can't kill him."

Kol smirked raising his eyebrows, "Why?"

"His children need him –."

"As he needs them," Kol responded thrusting her hands away from him. "I'm pleased you had reacted, I feared you had lost your ways."

Marie stared at him seeing him smile back at her, "What are you doing?"

Kol shrugged, "I needed to stay by you to watch what the effect of Niklaus being in imprisoned has done to you."

Marie turned away, "I am fine."

"Stop lying to yourself. It is killing you, trying to find someone to help him. You left so willingly determined to get outside those walls. Why do you feel the need to find someone while Elijah already tried?" Kol asked waiting for the answer holding her face to see her expressions and to keep her from turning away.

Marie stared at him tears in her eyes, "Do you really want to hear my reason?"

"Yes." Kol responded wiping away her tears.

"It is my fault he is like that; if I had not sparked the hunters' interest we would have never been inside that house. He was only trying to protect me, he even warned me to not go near them. But of course I thought nothing of it!" Marie shook her head, "I was a fool putting a thought into what the hunters said, believing I can do something that would prevent harm in the future. I have spoken to a handful of witches about my father's condition. Few refused for it is far too powerful to break, others did not know how to cure it for it was never seen before."

"You tried –."

"No, I am a coward I may be able to help him –."

"Then why don't you?" Kol asked.

Marie glanced up at him, "I am scared to counter the curse that's upon him if it's truly powerful then it would bring the spirits towards that power. I fear them, but it is wrong to think of myself while he suffers."

"The spirits would not harm you."

"How would you know? I have been trying to stay far away from them but ever since the hunters came I could feel the pull of them becoming stronger they even came into my dreams. I tried not to cast any spell powerful enough to send them towards me –."

"That is the reason you chose to stay with the witches they keep the spirits away from you. They cast the protections and powerful spells while you provide them protection from us." Kol responded understanding her reasons.

"I did not want to worry any of you. I had the spirits under control but what the hunter said the spirits allowed me to live seeing the potential I could bring –it meant they always had a use for me. I cannot run from them it would only be a matter of time I would fall to them."

"Were you willing to give up?" Kol asked in a growl.

"I was tired of running from them. The hunters said it was their destiny to destroy this immortal Silas that I was needed to help them. I thought maybe if I did this I would finally be free from the spirits' torments. I would finally have the chance to live without the worry of the spirits taking over me."

"That is the reason you were angry with him? He ruined your chance. Killing the hunters destroyed the final thing that would make the spirits feel you were worthy to subdue the torments." Kol mused staring into her eyes seeing the sadness.

"I left trying to find another way to get rid of them. I did not know of the curse he was enchanted with, I found out years later by you. When I saw him I could not bear seeing him like that, I knew it was a mistake to go. I knew if I saw him I would act just like this, rumbling in an obsession to try to help him. Now the only possible thing left is if I tried…"

Kol frowned, "You are truly worried of the spirits?"

"I had been my whole life, I must try to face my fear act strong as he had done, and I cannot be a coward. Your right a father needs his children as much as they do him so I must try." Marie started to flash towards the way of the castle.

Kol flashed in front of her, "What will happen if the curse is too powerful?"

Marie shrugged, "Either I would be able to break it but it may send the spirits to me. Or I die trying."

Kol grabbed her arm, "No I would not allow you to do this with many of those risks."

Marie threw his hand off, "I will be damned if I do not try. Let me do this he has suffered enough did you not want to end his misery?"

Kol grabbed her hands pleading, "We had already tried. The curse may only last for so long, it cannot last any longer please do not put yourself in harm. He would never risk that –."

"He has already done so much for me. I can at least repay the favor." Marie responded pulling away from him.

Kol growled, "We have already lost you once. I do not know if any of us will bear it to see you die trying to fix Niklaus's volatile actions. I will bring my whole power to keep you away from him." Kol grabbed her roughly by the arms pulling her with him.

"I already made up my mind. I will be at peace to know I tried." Marie responded.

Kol glared at her, still holding her tight "You are not going to turn into a martyr."

Then suddenly, Kol yelled kneeling down clutching his head. Kol whelped looking up at her, "Don't do this."

Marie touched his cheek, "I have to, he questioned my loyalty and I am making my choice to where I stand."

Kol groans, his eyes rolled back as he fell back unconscious. Marie flashed towards her target running the fastest she had ever done. For too long Klaus had suffered while she wasted time trying to find a ways to dismiss the spirits. Only recently Kol told her what truly had become of her father so she needed to step away seeing how severe the curse played. Staying there watching him every day would not help anyone, she knew it was powerful by the difficulty it took to break him out just for a little time.

Marie thought Cora would assist her for she came from a strong line of witches. She was wrong to ask her friend of such request striking a nerve to break another curse on him. The other months she found witches who knew of this immortal Silas that the witch whom ever created the hunters wanted them to be successful. For whoever kept them from their duty would suffer the consequences, that was the witches' warnings.

She easily persuaded Elijah and Rebekah to allow her to see him, to ease his suffering. Marie opened the cell door seeing Klaus slouched against the wall. He glanced up eyes dilated, "Whose there?"

Marie stepped forward, "It's me."

Klaus tilts his head smirking slightly, "Marie…what brings you here?"

"Can't I see if you are well?" Marie asked stretching her hand out to caress his face.

He leaned away, "I don't want to hurt you love. Sometimes I start to lose my senses when I speak to someone."

Marie frowns touching his face responding, "Let me try to help you."

He peered up staring at her intently seeing her fear, "What's the matter?"

"I am choosing where I stand, no matter the consequences." Marie replied closing her eyes focusing her will power upon the curse.

Klaus touched her hands on his face, "Marie the illusions are surfacing-leave."

"No I am not leaving you until I break this curse." Marie said opening her eyes staring into his dilated blue eyes.

Klaus stared back at her trying to ignore the figures around the cell that weren't there. He gasped seeing her face veined the fire outside the cell burned brighter and stronger. The air around them started to plummet wind picking up around the cell. Marie kept her hold on his face sending her power into him.

Klaus looked around them seeing the illusions before them. All of the hunters, the dead Bennet line, his family. "Marie, stop." Klaus replies watching the deadly rage in the hunters' eyes as they came near.

* * *

She ignored him focusing on the curse upon him trying to break the barrier that locks his subconscious. Marie watched as his memories flew by her a mix of happy and grieving moments. Children were running in the woods, their laughter filling the air. Mikael struck him down with a sword, humiliating him in front of the village. A boy in Klaus' arms blood seeping through his shirt. The feeling of rage and betrayal blood everywhere screams ringing in her ears. Klaus cradled a baby watching her as she grew with a smile upon his face. The sadness struck him, seeing her go to a new home while he created the species, the depression witnessing her broken body.

Faces flashed before her eyes quickly each ending in gory details Marie pushed the images aside seeing a particular face. She peered around the empty room feeling the sense of once being there. The room changed adding a table and plates, Marie cautiously walked towards the table. With one touch screams sounded in her ears a pleading voice caught her attention, _"Father stop!" _It was Rebekah's. Ghostly images stood around the table Mikael with a sword plunging it into Klaus' and Elijah's chest. Kol and Rebekah screamed; trying to get away as Finn was hit next.

"_That tragedy should have never happened." _A voice carried over the room it sounded eerie familiar to her. She cringed, hearing the whispers surfacing the air becoming colder the voices were unable to understand. Marie stepped away from the table as shadows took over the room. Marie stood tall as the darkness circled her, the room felt as if it were breathing.

Marie closed her eyes trying to block out the voices to try to get back to where she needed to be. Opening her eyes the hunters' home was before her wind carried around her the black sky above her. Marie slammed opened the door the halls were a dark red and black, fire flickered off the walls casting menacing shadows. She turned around slightly noticing the door slam shut as black vines covered its exit. _I must be close. _She thought carefully walking down the hallway trying not to touch anything. Chuckles filled the air causing her to jump, _"What do you think you are doing Ms. Marie?"_

"I am breaking the curse." She responded bitterly. Focusing on the pull to find her father's subconscious although she didn't know exactly what she was looking for. She only watched Ayanna try the same thing on her years ago, but this was slightly different. Each door was swung open in every in shadow, the only one shut was the last down the hall. Marie ran towards it as the hunter's voice came as a chuckle, _"Try if you must. We will not allow you to succeed."_

Marie slammed into the door falling back hard to the floor. The floor felt sticky and warm she jumped up quickly growling, "Allow me passage!"

"_You already know whoever kept us from our destiny would have severe consequences…"_

"He has suffered enough." Marie replied throwing herself against the door creaking it slightly. She tried the second time tumbling into the room face first. The room held a bed of thorns she stepped forward seeing an old man trapped inside. _What is this? _She thought examining the tiny man before her his skin was an ashy white under his eyes dark circles formed like a skull. Marie placed her hand on a thorn electric currents went through her.

The old man opened his eyes she gasped seeing the familiar blue, "Papa…"

He breathed heavily, "Marie… what are you doing here?"

"I am breaking the curse placed upon you." Marie replied glancing around the room for anything to release him.

"Don't… I must suffer the consequences." He gasped.

Marie shook her head stubbornly, "What happened to you? When did you stop fighting?"

Klaus sighed his features wrinkling, "I stopped a long time ago –."

Marie rammed into the thorns screaming as they dug into her skin she growled, "You must have a little strength of will power!"

Klaus tugged at the vines holding him, "I am tired –."

Marie scowled hating how the spirit of her father was giving up. For this was his own will his conscience and it was losing faith of power. "You are not weak, now start fighting and stop being a coward!" Marie shouted trying to strike to his anger.

Klaus shook his head, "I can't."

Marie snarled slamming into the thorns again flying back to the ground, "I need you. Children need their parents to protect them. You are the only one I have." Klaus looked away trying to ignore her.

She muttered a quick spell for fire singe the first layer of thorns. She gasped, "Papa please the more power I used the weaker I get. I might die."

His attention came back to her he glared finally looking like himself, "No, leave-don't put yourself at risk."

Marie shook her head, "No I am not leaving without you." Casting another blast of power blood trickled down her nose.

He growled years wiping away from his features, "Marie don't be a fool –." She screams putting another blast destroying another patch of thorns falling to her knees. Klaus yelled, "Damn it Marie stop!"

She smiled tiredly glancing up, "Not until you start fighting for yourself."

Klaus snarls finally looking like himself as he did for the past century, "Stop Marie." She stood placing her hand up. Klaus growled thrashing to get free destroying the vines that hold him.

Marie smirks in triumph only to be thrown back against the wall Alexander grabbing her neck, "What have you done?!"

"I am stronger than your curse." Marie gave him a bloody grin.

"He is not released from it." He growled slamming her head into the wall.

"That is where you are wrong. He just needed that little push." Marie gasped becoming lightheaded.

Klaus roars breaking through the cage of thorns punching his hand through Alexander's chest, "This time stay in hell."

Klaus caught her before she hit the ground. He glared, "You are so stubborn."

Marie coughed managing a grin, "I couldn't let you to stay in those illusions."

Klaus rolled his eyes carrying her over his shoulder stepping out of the room, "Come on love I need you to stay with me."

The door shut behind them cold wind hit them Marie shivered hearing the whispers, "They know where I am."

"What's that sweetheart?" Klaus asked peering up at her.

Marie froze hearing the voices roar behind them wind pushing her back, "Run!"

Hearing the panic in her voice he started to sprint only to stop in his tracks seeing the exit covered with vines. Marie struggled to get off of his shoulder, "I can help –."

"No you have done enough." Klaus growled grabbing around her with his arm to keep her still.

Marie held her breath seeing the fog. Marie closed her eyes mumbling a banish spell trying to calm her fear. "Marie stop. I am going to get both of us out of here." Klaus clawed at the vines.

* * *

Klaus watched as the figures came closer towards them with rage in their eyes the hunters held their swords up high. Klaus yelled, "No!" trying to pull Marie from her kneeling stance. Then they disappeared into ash. Klaus gasped feeling his head clear, the pressure of his brain disappearing.

His eyes focused on Marie before him still holding his cheeks her eyes a glassy white. Her face full of black veins her breath heaving. Klaus held her hands staring at her concerned, "Marie love it worked, stop."

Marie started to whimper tears streaming down her face, "They found me."

"Marie listen to me come back." Klaus replied touching her cheeks.

She closed her eyes gasping, "I can't stop. They won't let me." More tears fell down her cheeks as she clutched his hands on her face. The air dropped wind started to circle around the cell, the fire outside the cage burned lighter. Her white eyes lifted to his eyes, "I am so sorry. I should have never thought helping the hunters would free me from the spirits' torments. It's my fault you were like this. I am sorry."

Klaus shook her slightly, "I don't blame you love. Marie, try blocking them out."

Marie closed her eyes tears streaming down her face, she whelps as pain shot through her head, "I can't!" The fire burned out Marie gasped eyes turning big.

"Marie." Klaus responded fear striking his voice.

She smiles slightly her eyes turning back to brown the veins disappearing. Blood trickled down her nose and mouth he watched in horror as she fell back eyes rolling back. Klaus pulled her towards him shaking her lightly, "Come on love wake up."

The door opened causing him to change flashing his fangs, holding his daughter close. Kol ran into the cell snarling, "Damn it! I told her not to do this!"

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"Welcome back." Kol responded sternly. He checked her calling over his shoulder, "Come in darlings we will not bite."

Three women came into the cell with candles and herbs. Kol nodded towards Marie, "Set her down allow them to place protection spells."

Klaus placed her in the middle of the cell glaring at Kol, "Tell me what is wrong with her."

The three witches formed a circle around Marie candles placed between them. Kol kept his gaze away from him, "She has been avoiding the spirits all these years. The witches used to provide her protection. It was her deal; they provide her protection while she provides them hers. She knew if she cast powerful spells they would detect her. Now look what happened."

"Will she be all right?" Klaus asked peering at her worriedly.

Kol shrugged, "Hard to say. She told me there were two options she breaks the curse – which seems was successful – the spirits would find her, the other death."

"You allowed her to do this?"

Kol flashed towards him snarling, "I would never allow her to do such thing. She made me unconscious; otherwise I would have snapped her neck and carried her the other direction far from this bloody place."

The witches started to chant bringing the brothers' attention towards them. The candles flickered alive, energy flew through the air. Kol and Klaus stepped closer seeing the witches clutching each-others hands, eyes toward the roof. Marie screams, her eyes a dead white, clutching her head in a fetal position.

Kol slammed Klaus against the wall preventing him from reaching Marie, "Let them help her. They are the only ones who can help."

Klaus stared into his brother's eyes nodding slightly thrusting Kol's hands away. Marie screamed again making both of them to cringe; the witches' chant grew louder drowning her screams. Marie opened her eyes again the color a pale blue, her eyes fell on Klaus she sneered, "She will be mine. When the time comes I will have her."

Klaus snarled, "Try to come near my daughter I will kill every blasted line of witches. I dare you, see if I am lying."

Marie glared at him then cringed as the witches placed herbs in the fire placing the smoke around her. She screamed falling back as the witches poured water upon her. She stopped thrashing, her breathing becoming even. The witches stepped back clasping their hands extinguishing the fire. Klaus scowled, "Is she cured?"

They looked at each other one replied, "We cast many protective spells upon her. But they will not last; you must have her wear charms to prevent another exorcist."

Kol nods understandingly, "We had plenty when Marie was a child. Thank you loves."

The witches nodded walking out of the cell without another word. Klaus placed a hand on Marie's cheek, with a tender gaze upon her. Her head moved towards his touch, she groans, eyes flittering open slightly. He smiled seeing her beautiful brown eyes peering back at him, "Everything is all right sweetheart." Marie closed her eyes as he carried her snuggling her head near his shoulder.

Kol placed a hand on her shoulder, "That one needs an eye on."

Klaus ignored him staring after the witches as he finally stepping out of the cell, "When have you been close to witches?"

Kol shrugged, "When Marie left I had to learn to be respectful to the witches to get what I wanted. You see threatening them does not help much when you need their assistance."

Klaus shifted his hold placing an arm around her back the other under her bottom allowing her head to rest under his neck. Kol peered at him briefly, "She was tired of running from the spirits. Marie thought if she helped the hunters destroy an immortal called Silas she might be in the spirits' good fortune. To finally be free from their torments without any worries."

"She never told me." Klaus responded resting his chin on her head holding her closer.

Kol remarked, "She told me a few hours ago before she knocked me out." Kol noticed his reaction holding her closer. He grinned, "Calm down brother. She didn't want to worry us. When she wakes up don't be hard on her. Everyone keeps secrets to keep others safe. We certainly did."

"Did you not see what happened back there?" Klaus asked in a growl.

Kol nodded, "Marie risking her life to get you back in your right mind. She was lucky I came there just in time with the witches, or that bloody spirit would have made a foothold."

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoyed! Next chapter to Season 1! Please review I would love to hear your comments and opinions! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello lovely readers! Like a promise I went straight to season 1 this chapter is beginning and between the episodes "Fool Me Once" - "There goes the Neighborhood" was truly a difficulty writing it by trying to stay on track of the episodes' plot lines. So hopefully I put it on track, as well of the flashbacks. And again thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed – enjoy!**

* * *

Marie smirked as she opened the door to the cabin, smelling the old musk in the air. She remembered building it back in the late 1940s when she first step foot back in the Americas after eight centuries traveling Europe, Asia and Africa. She only had a chance to see South America in early to mid-1500s to give her father some space after the devastation of the curse upon him. He did not take it well she and Rebekah had just returned from a play in Colchester and heard of the escape of the doppelganger. Marie despised what the doppelganger had done, weakening Elijah's and Klaus' bond for her treason. Rebekah informed her of the original Petrova had done the same playing with their emotions for her own gain. Marie knew Elijah meant well, wanting to keep the doppelganger alive with an elixir but her father thought he conspired for her to escape. Ever since that day her uncle's and father's relationship been wavered.

Marie didn't stay long in the Americas in the 1500s, however as the Spaniards started to conquer the lands massacring natives. Marie escaped with the women and children as Francisco Pizarro took over the city Cajamarca. She took care of them as she was known from them as Chasca. The protector of princesses and young girls, she filled the role using little spells to help the harvest and blooming flowers. Many of the people she had helped their descendants still live in the Americas, while others traveled the world as vampires.

She found the switch bringing the living room alive with artifacts she collected over the centuries. A common thing she shared with her father collecting objects and paintings in the past to bring life to their home. Marie grins seeing certain objects that brought adventures to acquire them. She set down a suitcase peering around noticing it held up fine over the decades. A few appliances puzzled her seeing the modern flat screen television and fridge.

"Welcome home Madam Marie." A voice heard from upstairs.

"I should have known you would be the one to update my home from time to time." Marie remarked staring upstairs to see the wolfish grin. "How long have you been living in my house?" Marie asked as the boy slid down the staircase halting before her.

He shrugged, "I stayed behind when you left in the 60s."

Marie smiled, "I would have thought you started with a new life. Why stay?"

"You saved my life. I am in your service."

"I had turned you about five hundred years ago Runa at least live a little." Marie replied sitting on the couch watching the boy closely as he ran towards the fridge clutching a blood bag.

"Don't call me that Marie people around here call me RJ." The boy replied sitting beside her handing her a cup of blood.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why the name RJ?"

"Now a day no one has the name 'Runa' anymore I am trying to blend in around here and RJ seems more common today. What do you believe –oh Madam Chasca?"

Marie clasped his shoulder, "Good to have a friend to welcome me back."

"Yes. As well a friend who tidies your home – to not get kicked out. And begs to stay?" RJ pleads with big eyes.

Marie rolled her eyes, "You lived here long enough without my permission – I assume you already found a room?"

RJ grins, "Thank you my lady."

Marie waved him away, "I already owe you enough for keeping this place running and being a scout."

RJ's eyes turned to gold as he sipped on the blood he responded, "No Madam you do not owe me anything. You had stopped my suffering for that I am most grateful."

* * *

_1475 A.D. _

"I cannot believe he actually said yes." Marie responded as they settle down in a village in mid-Africa.

Kol shrugged, "Your father thought it may be the best to travel along with witches. For your_ condition _it was wise_. _But it took a while to sway him darling; I struck a deal with him if you must know."

"What is the deal?" Marie asked seeing him smirking at her.

"Well if you must ask the deal was I stay by your side –."

"That was a given." Marie remarked.

Kol ignored being interrupted, "And we come back every decade or so to visit the old man in that castle of his."

"I did ask him to come, he declined." Marie adds.

"Don't be sad about it love. He is preparing for the little doppelganger for soon his time would come to break his bloody curse. He wants everything perfect he already has almost everything that is needed."

"And he wants me gone to make sure I do not ruin his plans." Marie mumbled slightly irritated.

Kol chuckled, "You cannot blame him darling you are a bit righteous when it comes to people being sacrificed. Remember the plague a century or so ago? Thousands of people died and some bloody maniac thought it would stop if they round up hundreds of people. Tell me what did you do?"

Marie ignored him looking away Kol rolled his eyes, "Ah now I remember when you heard of what will happened you asked – no more like begged Nik and I to stop it."

"I was right though, more people would have died." Marie pointed out.

Kol smiled moving her along introducing her to the tribe of witches.

* * *

_1483 A.D._

Rebekah and Kol carried Marie out of the castle, "Come on Marie live a bit."

"I don't think Papa would be please…" Marie muttered slightly nervous.

"Has it ever stopped you before darling?" Kol remarked.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kol. I had never been to a pub before. Papa never thought they were civilized." Marie replied peering up at the dingy building in the middle of the city between alleyways.

"Marie nothing is going to happen, Niklaus says it's 'uncivilized' to try to scare you off. It is fun trust us Bekah and I been here plenty of times." Kol remarked.

Rebekah nudged her, "Nik has been down everyone's necks to make sure we are away to set things right for the ritual. What is the harm to start things early?"

Kol grins wrapping an arm around Marie and his sister, "We need a drink to calm our nerves. Marie living for almost five centuries you need it love – no one needs wrinkles and grey hair."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Please Kol, you and Papa would be the first ones to acquire wrinkles and grey hair. Both of you prevented men from courting Rebekah and I you must stop your worries."

Kol laughed, "Trust me darling you would not want any man from this place – maybe for a little snack."

Rebekah pulled Marie along, "We will have fun if we are far away from him."

"Heard that," Kol muttered opening the door releasing laughter and music.

Marie and Rebekah giggled running inside arm in arm with Kol close behind. Marie and Rebekah slid into a booth with Kol by their side. Rebekah groaned leaning closer to Marie, "Just wait until he has a few drinks."

Marie nods slightly watching Kol ring a waiter, "Three rounds chap."

Kol conveyed the room seeing three women dancing around drunkenly. Kol brought his attention back to his family seeing them scowling, "What the matter?"

"It is all right if you have some fun with the women. Why can't we have fun with men?" Rebekah scowled.

Kol glared, "Fine only this once to keep you from irritating me the whole night. If anything more happens I will have his head, understand?"

Rebekah grins, "Then we have an accord."

Kol rolled his eyes chugging his drink, "See you darlings later I suppose."

The girls watch him leave Rebekah smirked, "You are welcome. Now drink that and come along with me." Rebekah downed her drink pointing at Marie's own.

Marie took one sip and almost chocked, "What is this?"

Rebekah shrugged, "I never asked. But it does have a little kick to it aye?"

Marie gagged holding her nose chugging the rest of the drink. Rebekah clasped her shoulder, "Come allow me to show you how I hunt." Rebekah grabbed her hand pulling her to where the women sway to the music with men eyeing them.

Marie twirled around with Rebekah's arm bringing attention towards the men. Marie saw them eyeing ravenously, she felt slightly exposed. Rebekah assured her, "No worries this is how the game starts – then how it ends." A man came towards them offering Rebekah his hand. She winked at her niece twirling away with the man.

Marie hurries away from the dancing area and seated herself before the counter. She never had much experience with men for she always either been in her father's company or Kol's and both aren't cozy to have a man wrapping his arm around her. Marie glanced up seeing the tender in front of her, "Water please." Marie felt her head as a buzzing sensation filled her taste buds. She regretted having that third drink.

"Hmm a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be here all alone." A man replied next to her.

Marie ignored him thinking it would give the man a hint to leave her be. Oh how wrong she was the man pressed, "Allow me to buy you a drink sweetheart."

She glared at him smelling what he was, "I am fine thank you."

The man sat down next to her grinning, "Haven't meet a woman who is a vampire."

Marie scoffed, "Than you must really do not get out often sir."

The man scowled, "How about you show me a few things since I am ignorant of vampire woman." He grabbed her hand.

Marie pulled away drinking her water, "Be wise and leave or you surely going to regret it."

"Oh playing hard to get? I love a fighter." The man sneered.

He grabbed her arm in a quick movement she slammed him on the ground. Marie sat back down as if nothing happened taking another sip. The man growled standing back up Marie replied not looking at him, "Touch me again you will not be so lucky."

He grinned, "Darling you are just making the hunt more fun."

Marie replied, "You are truly in dangerous waters sir. What happens next do not say I didn't warn you."

The man laughed, "Is that a threat?"

Marie shrugged just as the man was thrown onto the counter by Kol's strong grip. Kol growled, "Are we going to have a problem here?"

The man held up his hands, "I did not know she was with you Lord Kol, my apologies."

Kol picked him up by the collar staring into his eyes, "Leave, come back here again I will kill you."

With that command the man ran off Kol grinned at her, "And you believe I ruin your fun with men. Please darling I can tell you weren't interested with that man's game. A thank you would be nice."

Marie rolled her eyes, "I already threw him down, I could very much have done more."

Kol smirked, "I know, but it would be rude for a gentleman to not help a maiden."

"What happened to your little game?" Marie replied sarcastically.

"Still playing love, I only stopped to see how my girls are doing." Kol winked at her. He looked around, "Where is my dearest sister?"

"She went on a hunt." Marie responded.

Kol shook his head grinning, "Poor fellow, he would have never seen it coming."

"Speaking of which I may indeed do the same, it is a bit warm in here." Marie replied standing up.

Kol grabbed her arm peering at her, "Are you leaving to the castle? Elijah and Niklaus would not be please for you to run home alone –."

"I am not going home. I am simply taking fresh air." Marie replied Kol nodded once letting her go.

Marie stepped out of the pub taking in the cold fresh air. Inside with dozens of bodies made the building warm and sticky and the smell of blood was too frenzy. Her head started to clear stepping farther away from the pub.

Her ears perked up hearing a scream then it was muffled. She peered around the pub staring into the alley disgust boiled in her seeing a man pushing a woman to the wall. His hand over her mouth silencing her screams the other held a knife as it hitched up her dress. Marie growls flashing towards the man grabbing the back of his tonic and threw him to the opposite wall. The woman ran off with a shaky thank you.

Marie spat, "Men like you truly disgust me." Marie picked up the man again. He screamed stabbing her in the stomach. She held him with one hand while pulling out the knife glaring at him, "Now you angrier me more." She chucked him to the wall hearing a cracking noise.

Marie gasped flashing towards the man his eyes were wide open blood poured out of his head. "I killed him." Marie said in horror. Panic went through her she had never killed a person before. Marie gasped clutching her chest as pain emerges. Marie whimpered kneeling down she closed her eyes feeling power racing through her. She felt arms around her, "Marie what's wrong?" It was Rebekah. Rebekah pulled her up to face her.

Marie gasped clutching her eyes, "I killed him. Something is wrong, I feel it."

Rebekah held her head in her hands, "Look at me, everything is going to be all right." Marie opened her eyes Rebekah gasped seeing the golden color. Rebekah replied, "Marie you need to calm down."

"What is the matter?" Marie asked noticing the panic in her eyes.

"We need to find Kol." Rebekah responded. She added, "Stay here." Then she flashed away.

Marie looked around panic trying to see what Rebekah saw. Marie stared into the pool of blood seeing her reflection she touched under her eyes seeing the gold. _What is this? _

Rebekah and Kol returned, Kol stopped in his tracks, "Bloody hell Marie."

Rebekah glared at him, "Leave her be she is taking this hard."

"You don't say!" Kol remarked he kneeled down holding Marie's head up, "Must say darling I love the eyes."

"What happened?" Marie asked clutching his hands nervously.

"You killed your first human. If it was not like this we would be proud – it appears you have triggered your werewolf gene." Kol replied.

Rebekah gasped, "The witches did not place a curse on her as they did to Niklaus?"

"It appears not. She has not killed over four hundred years; I doubt the witches thought she would be able to." Kol replied peering over his shoulder towards his sister.

"I killed him by accident." Marie muttered.

Kol pitied her seeing the panic and sadness in her eyes. Kol tried to brighten the mood, "Well Marie you will not be alone in this. After the ritual your father would be going through the same thing – speaking of which Bekah how will you explain this to Nik?"

* * *

Marie sat outside in the cool night swinging on the bench staring into the fire pit twirling her bracelet making the symbols glow in the fire's light. She peered ahead into the trees feeling a presence. She knew RJ was inside planning a whole day worth of things to do the following day, the presence was powerful. "I could not have a few hours before problems arose?" Marie asked watching the figure stop at the wooden steps.

"I felt nature stir when you arrived. I needed to see for myself." Shelia Bennet responded.

Marie nodded, "It seems I have that effect." Marie watched her try to enter the patio but the boundary spell still hold. "You can come in." Marie replied watching the Bennet witch walking up the stairs. Shelia gave her a puzzled look Marie added, "I put some security measures can't be too careful with people in this time."

Shelia nodded in understanding sitting across from the Original. Marie asked offering her a tea cup, "Would you like anything to drink? It's a bit cold."

She nodded as Marie poured warm tea into her cup. Marie smiled, "How long has it been? 50 years?"

"Seem as if were yesterday when you came to this town." Shelia replied.

Marie replied curiously, "So what brings you here? You never came to my home before I doubt it was to chat about the past – has something troubled you?"

"There have been vampires threatening to open the tomb under the Church. I do not want any part of it but my granddaughter was lured to help them – I can't allow her to do the spell alone."

Marie stared at her intently remember the stories that were told, "Are you aware what will happen when you open the tomb? Over twenty vampires would be freed. Would you risk all the deaths that will be caused when they are release? Why must your granddaughter feel the need to open that damned tomb?"

Shelia sighed, "For the sake of her friends –."

Marie snorted, "They must be great friends to even risk such things! Shelia do you know how much power is needed to acquire to open the door to the tomb – better yet to break the boundary to allow the vampires to leave?"

She nodded, "I am aware – that is why I came…to you may help an old woman with the advanced magic?"

Marie scowled crossing her arms, "If you are asking me to help those ignorant fools to cause havoc I will deny – but I can offer you the enough amount of my magic to allow you to open the tomb just for a few moments." Marie gave her a warning, "If there are others who are unfortunate to get out of the tomb in time then do not try to open it again – it will be too much power to bear."

Shelia nodded understanding her warning. Marie grabbed her hands staring back at her, "Before I do this I would like to whom is the fool you are risking your life for?"

Sheila smirked at her, "The Salvatores, I expect you will introduce yourself to them?"

Marie narrowed her eyes, "Only if you do not come out of there alive I will currently make sure they know exactly who they messed with." Sheila nodded Marie closed her eyes muttering a linking spell allowing her amount of power to flow to Sheila. Marie opened her eyes nodding, "It shall be enough – but take my warning vampires are not the trusting type when they need something from witches… They will not care for your safety only throw you away when the deed is done. Be careful my friend."

Sheila nodded rushing back into the forest. Marie lay back in the chair watching her go; she knew what the outcomes can go. Marie shuttered as the breeze picked up as the comet past overhead, the power went through her feeling the pull as Sheila used her magic. Marie peered down at her hands watching the black veins forming, it was too much power. Marie tried to control the amount the witch was using, but the wind picked up around her making outside too cold for comfort. She gasped as the power broke away from her causing the wind end. _Never again I would allow a witch to use my power. _Marie thought bitterly feeling the veins disappeared after the witch finally stopped stealing more amounts they had officially agreed on.

* * *

In the late afternoon of the following day, RJ slide into the booth besides her grinning, "We should celebrate your return. This Grill is the only good food around this town."

Marie smiled, "I remember coming here a long time ago. Not much has change."

He shrugged, "What does your ID say your age is?"

"Twenty-five," Marie responded peering around the restaurant as it started to get pack with women.

"Good, drinks around." He called over the waiter. "Can we get a round of shots?"

Marie raised her eyebrow after the waiter left seeing their IDs, "Are you trying to get me drunk? Must say Runa –taking advantage of a woman is a low for you." Marie grins playfully at him.

He smirks, "I would never! I would have thought you would know how to handle your liquor."

The waiter came back with a tray of shot glasses RJ grinned, "Thank you Mr. Donovan."

"I take it you been here a while to know everyone in town?" Marie remarked staring after him.

RJ grinned, "I should, been in and out of here for years. I even went to high school here in the late 80s I know most of these kids parents."

"How do you manage to stay here so long?" Marie asked in a low whisper knowing very well he was turned when he twenty.

RJ smirked at her showing her his grey hairs near his neck, "Role play. Living for so long I found tricks to make me look older. I change my hair style as years go – may even apply facial hair. You have it easy just add more makeup and you can be twice your age."

"Impressive." Marie responded picking up her glass. He nods clinging his glass to hers. They downed their drink both making a disgusted face Marie tried not to cough, "Wow that's strong – guess I haven't drank something with a kick in a while."

RJ smirked, "If it is too much for you I would gladly take you home."

Marie winked, "No way whoever loses must pay for dinner."

He pulled out his hand, "You got a deal madam." With the shake both of them downed the drink cringing for a split second then went for the next one.

With the four gone Marie raised her empty glass, "Victory!"

RJ coughed slightly pushing away the glasses having the burning sensation in his mouth, "Never again."

Marie laughed, "It wasn't so bad." RJ waved her away grabbing water to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Anything I've missed?" Marie asked after the taste left her mouth.

"There has been a few attacks in town, don't know if they would go to extremes to point out who is what." RJ replied in a low voice.

"I had heard of the vampires opening the tomb. I take it the town people may put few precautions." Marie replied.

RJ peered at her replying, "You had taught me well. I am not stupid to bring attention to myself. Bet they are young ones if you ask me."

Marie nodded, "They must be a little over a century given the tomb was closed in 1864and they go through all the trouble to open it."

RJ sighed, "We shouldn't talk about such things now. You had just came back, no need to ruin the mood for lunch."

Marie smiled at him agreeing. She went back to looking around and couldn't help seeing all the women and decorations, "What's the occasion?"

RJ shrugs, "It's a fund-raiser for the town…it's a bachelor auction."

Marie smiled, "You aren't apart of it? I would have thought you would like to meet a nice woman."

RJ peered at her shrugging again, "I don't want to bring attention to myself."

Marie grins, "Come on it may be fun! Your eligible and getting raffled off with a date sounds fun—you may even get lucky." Marie gives him an innocent smile.

"I don't know – you just got back, there are problems in the air. Having a date isn't a good time right now –."

"Oh please, if you don't want to do it than fine. But I would like to try to see if I'm lucky to win such date." Marie responded just as a woman from the stage informed the tickets were on sale.

RJ glanced at her anxiety, "Madam –."

Marie wagged her finger at him leaving the booth he groaned standing up to put himself in the auction hoping he would win his prize. Marie put her tickets in the bowl just as RJ came beside her she beamed, "So you are doing it then?"

He sighed, "You didn't give me much choice."

Marie smiled patting his shoulder, "Do you feel lucky Runa?" She skipped away to seat herself with the other women.

RJ's cheeks turned pink unable to pull his eyes away from her as she swayed her hips to intrigue him. He moaned _This woman is going to kill me one day. _He stepped on stage wearing the sticker reading Bachelor 6. He was last in line he couldn't help to catch the scent of the man next to him. He tried to not get curious if he was one of the young vampires whom open the tomb.

RJ attention came back to the Mayor's wife as she started to ask the bachelors questions of what their professions are and about themselves. One a plumber another was a teacher when she came to the man next to him she didn't know much of him.

Marie's ears perked up hearing the man's name, "Damon Salvatore." She studied him so this was one of the idiots to open the tomb. Now she was intrigued to get a few moments with him to formally introduce herself. She narrowed her eyes as he talked about travels and started to talk about the man number 4, Alaric, wife in a snarky tone. With only a few minutes Marie already decided she would dislike the Salvatore.

Carol went to RJ trying to move on from the tension between Damon and Alaric, "Last but not lease RJ Smith. Tell us RJ what do you do?"

RJ smiled at her, "Well Carol I am a travel agent."

"Oh! Where would you say would be the best place to travel to?"

RJ shrugged, "Machu Picchu is a beautiful place to visit during this time. It has many stories behind it."

"Well save those stories for your date!" Carol replies smiling she walks off stage to start the raffle.

Carol called out the numbers of the ticket for each man RJ's heart sank when Marie's number was called for the Salvatore. Damon stepped off stage grinning after her Marie peered at RJ giving him a reassuring smile. When RJ's turn was next he was lucky to get a woman he dated in high school he sighed jumping off stage hoping the date will go by fast.

* * *

Marie sat herself at a table while Damon slid across from her he grinned, "Haven't seen you around here."

Marie returned his grin, "How can you tell?"

He made a gesture to the place with his hand, "I been here a while and you are a new face."

"I am just passing through in this lovely town to meet a friend." Marie responded.

He peered at her intrigued, "Who's your friend? I would love to meet her so all three of us can go back to my place." She noticed his eyes dilating she couldn't help to smirk. He thought she was human to compel her for all things? He was truly a young one to not be able to sense who is in front of him.

Marie smirks grabbing his hand she leaned towards him whispering, "My friend was Sheila Bennet –." He gasped as she squeezed his hand crushing it. He stared at her she glared, "Show some respect for the dead Mr. Salvatore."

He hissed as she let go of his hand allowing it to heal. Marie sneered, "My, my you have caused so much trouble in so little time." She managed to break his arm in a quick movement before anyone saw. She smiled sliding next to him she put her hand under his chin to make him look at her. She whispered darkly, "Ignorance can be a vampire's downfall, remember that." She squeezed his jaw making it snap he winced slightly.

She stood up smiling at his scowling face, "I'm glad we were able to have this chat." Damon stood up a snarl on his face she shook her finger, "You don't want to make a scene Salvatore. " She walked away she could feel him right behind her she smirked it was too easy. Outside he tried to slam her to the wall; she was quicker breaking his arm away from her flipping him over.

Marie put her heel into his throat peering around casually seeing no one in sight. She had his arm still in her tight grip, "Don't try to make this harder on yourself it will only damage your ego. " She took her heel away from him allowing him to heal. "My name is Marie Nikon; tell the other Salvatore of me if he does not wish to have the same outcome as you." She snapped his neck in a quick motion; she grabbed the back of his shirt hauling him into the dumpster. Marie brushed her hands off, she had always dealt with arrogant vampires before, believe they are all powerful she enjoyed to prove them wrong.

Marie had always referred herself to Nikon since the 14th century when she would meet vampires that would never be able to trace her back to her family. Her father thought of it to ensure she wouldn't get in danger if a vampire so as knew Mikael. Marie was careful to make sure no vampire knew her relations to the Originals but she still wanted to hold some honor of her father's name. The vampires that know of her believe she is only six hundred years old. Very few knew exactly who she was and hold old, but most were dead or in hiding.

* * *

"How did the date go?" RJ muttered watching her come through the door of the cabin.

Marie shrugged, "He got a piece of my mind showed him to not mess with me."

RJ smirked slightly, "A shame he didn't have the chance to see the good side of you."

Marie smiled, "How was yours?"

"Well not as exciting as yours, I got the honor to chat with an old ex." RJ replies Marie sat down intrigued he waved her off, "It was nothing special just an old flame in high school. Please enough with the today's topics – I am more curious of where your travels took you when you left here in the 60s."

"I spent some time with my uncle in New York. Then a few years in Paris with father." Marie replied RJ was the only vampire that knew who she was with the exceptions of the ones in hiding of her father. She spent equal time with Elijah and her father giving them her company. Klaus has been difficult, very moody after the whole fiasco of the ritual. Her relatives tried to get out of her father's temper but over the years even her aunt rub Klaus the wrong way.

She hadn't heard from Rebekah in a while her father told her she stayed back in Chicago. Elijah wasn't so convinced after the issue with Kol in the 20th century leaving him daggered. Marie was distasteful of her father keeping the daggers thinking he would destroy them, not occupy them with their family members. Elijah thought Klaus dumped him in the ocean; Marie didn't believe her father would go that far. Every time she visits she tried to scoop out where he could be hiding Kol or any other family member she hadn't made contact with in a while. But every search were failures making her relatives vanish without a trace.

RJ nodded, "How is your father? The last time you introduce me to him he tried to kill me…" RJ was unfortunate to tag along with her after she left the Americas. He thought it was his duty to stay by her side for he owed her for turning him to stop his suffering of every full moon. Her father found out of her triggering from a nervous Rebekah and it made him more determined to break his curse. Klaus was furious when he found out what RJ was – raging that the witches were mocking him to allow her to be trigger and change wolves.

Marie sighed, "He is still trying to find a loophole to break his curse."

"Hope he finds one, he been through a lot." RJ replied.

* * *

A knock on the door brought Marie's attention for few people can pass the patio without hitting the boundary to be invited in. She knew humans and witches can't get on the patio and only older vampires can reach the door but not inside. Marie knew what was outside before opening the door Marie frowned staring at the woman before her. "You must be brave or stupid to come here Pearl. After what happened with Katherine I would have thought you and the rest of the traitors to flee from Klaus' wrath…" Marie replied sternly she knows Pearl only knew her as Klaus' inner circle.

Pearl responded, "Damon Salvatore asked if I knew of you, I denied –."

"Now why would you do that?" Marie asked suspiciously. The knock and conversations brought RJ to Marie's side peering at Pearl curiously.

"I would like to make a truce on my and my daughter's behalf for the treason of allowing Katherine to escape the ritual." Pearl responded.

"Why? Are you aware how long he waited for her and you destroyed his chance?" Marie snarled. Marie added stepping out of the door making Pearl step away, "Elijah had made an elixir to keep her alive after the ritual now he is on Klaus's wrong side, and you traitors cost many unfortunate events to come."

Pearl raised her hands, "I came with a bargain –."

"You have nothing to offer." Marie growled grabbing her neck holding her off the ground.

Pearl coughed holding Marie's hand, "I can find Katherine I know how she thinks –."

"Many had already tried what will make you any different?" Marie asked scowling she had also tried but she had finally concluded Katherine got herself protection from witches, making her impossible to track.

"I know of her connections – where she always chose to be." Pearl responded when Marie let go of her.

"How would I know you are not lying? Why now would you betray Katherine?" Marie asked.

Pearl rubbed her neck staring at Marie seriously, "She left me to rot in that tomb while she ran free, and for that my loyalty broke. I have underestimated Katherine's manipulation and I would like to stop it before another unfortunate soul is under her spell."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "Handing Katherine over still would not bring peace to you or your daughter from Klaus."

Pearl added, "I have also came with another bargain my daughter had equipped me with this information."

"What information would grant you pardons?" Marie asked intrigued.

"There is another doppelganger in town." Pearl responded.

* * *

**There you have it! It was a little short I just want to give a little piece and like to know what you think so far. There will be a few little differences here and there from the show just to warn you. So what do you think? Like or dislike? Leave a review please I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers, this chapter will have many flashbacks with a few minor changes in historical information. A HUGE THANKS to people who have recently favorited, and followed! Especially, ****Crystal2913****, ****Cassandra****, ****lisistrataantigona ****and ****whitedwarf**** thanks for the reviews and thoughts! This chapter is around "Isobel" – "Founder's Day" Here's the next chapter ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Sobibór, Poland 1943

The night brought cover to the escaping prisoners. If a guard so as spots them they were quickly silenced by a snap. The SS guards were falling as dead weight every time a vampire found one allowing safe passage to the prisoners. Marie had planned the escape for a month now trying to keep the prisoners all healthy and quiet of the plan. Many were turned when sent to the Laager section 3 dying with vampire blood in their system Marie had placed her own blood in the soups to try to keep the prisoners healthy from diseases. Most completed the transition to help the remainder of their family members to escape. Marie hid the newly turned vampires from the sun, for the guards stole any jewelry on them preventing her to make rings.

Marie waved over the first line of prisoners towards the next section as the guards patrolling the area dropped with Runa snapping each neck keeping them from being noticed. Marie started the revolt when her and other prisoners were walking on the Road to Heaven, knowing there wouldn't be a way back. All the prisoners followed into Laager section 2 releasing the other 400 prisoners and scavenging warehouses for items. The vampires followed Marie to the administration office to keep the first section and the Garrison Area ignorant of what was taking place. With ease the guards were taken down Marie turned away staying on track constantly twisting her bracelet of protection symbols.

Runa stood next to her watching prisoners moving quietly in the section, "Where shall we all go?" He asked in his native language of Quechua.

Marie peered to her comrade seeing his muscles tensing, "I have been told the Americas may be the safest for them. The journey will be dangerous with such a big group of people we must try to find the Allies."

Runa nodded, "I shall go ahead to the next section to prepare the last of the prisoners' passage."

Marie responded, "Take a few of the older vampires with you we do not need a guard to slip away giving the front gate time to prepare."

Runa nods in agreement flashing away with a few others following him. Marie looked around trying to find familiar faces in the crowd, she sighed in quick relief seeing one. She and Runa stayed with witches before police slammed down the door taking them away. More police with machine guns were waiting outside preventing her to disarm them, risking the family's life. Runa kept his gaze on her silently asking if they should react. She had denied not wanting to take the risk, but a part of her also wanted to find a way to get into a camp to free the innocent people inside.

The prisoners peered at her as she passed. They became silent waiting for her queue. Marie unconsciously tried to twirl her hair but stopped, remembering that a guard cut it all off before she was set on the Road to Heaven. She dropped her hand as the woman ran to her embracing, "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet." Marie responded patting her friend's arm, "I still need to get everyone out safely Tasaria."

Tasaria nods as Marie grabbed her arm, "Stay close to me-there are too many people, we will find the rest of your family." Marie waved her hands up in the air getting the other prisoners' attention. She signaled to the next gate. They followed her eagerly as the gate slid gracefully as Runa opened it.

"I went ahead and cleared the Garrison Area, Madam." Runa responded as he opened the gate all the way allowing the people to pass to meet with the Jewish prisoners. The Garrison area could be seen in the east passed the barbed wires and trench of water.

Marie nodded patting his arm, "Thank you Runa."

"My pleasure." He responded moving passed her to helping a man stand up after he fell by the shove of the crowd of people.

On the Garrison platform some of the people studied the railway seeing the train while others stared towards the forest. Marie jumped onto the train trying to get the people's attention Runa and the other vampires stood by her. "You are all free, to go as you please. But I must warn you to please be careful. I have been told west may be safer as well to go into hiding or try to reach the Allies." Marie replies to the people in different languages for all to understand.

People started to depart either by the deserted transportation vehicles of fallen guards or by foot. They were determined to find safety for the remainder of their family. Over five dozen people stayed with Marie believing she was a good omen Tasaria stayed with her realizing her family would not arrive. Tasaria was quiet the whole departure she had cried herself to sleep each night. Their group slowed as weeks went by. Runa flashed ahead to cities and towns to fetch food and water to the people hidden in the forest.

Runa raced towards Marie, "The Allies! They are beyond the city of Salerno and Taranto!"

Marie went herself leaving Runa with the group to get to the soldiers faster. She passed Naples easily reaching the destination Salerno seeing what was left of the city. Marie watched soldiers march by she wrapped the shawl tighter around her head as she slid down the debris. A few soldiers noticed her raising their weapons Marie held up her hands in a friendly manner. She rumbled through different languages in her head then noticed the lettering on their uniforms, "I came for help." She responded in English.

They lowered their weapons one asked, "Where did you come from?"

Marie breathed in relief telling the soldiers the whole story of the concentration camps and the conditions and the escape to find them. They listen intently their eyes grew big hearing the horrors. They informed her to speak with their commanders Marie followed them to a pulled up tent. The commanders looked up at her seeing their men escorting her in. When she was done explaining her story and the need of helping over 60 refugees the commanders ponder.

The U.S. Fifth Army commander Lieutenant General Mark W. Clark asked, "How did all these prisoners escape?"

Marie responded, "It took months of planning and with the help of many prisoners of war we were able to take over the camp. Please many are not able to travel long after the conditions the longer we wait more will die."

The Generals talk amongst each other; the other two were generals of the British Army. Clark nodded, "We will assign a few troops to give your refugees safe passage."

Marie waited outside being introduced to eight young soldiers eager to help. Marie sighed hoping the youths would be helpful to guide them back to the Allies. All the boys had rifles and fully equip uniforms each very energetic. "What was the camp like?" One asked as they piled into a truck.

Marie stared at his light brown eyes seeing the pure curiosity, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…" Disappointment filled his eyes. The other four boys sat with them while three sat up front driving the truck having a small widow to peer behind towards them. The same asked, "Where are you from? I am really good with determining accents – Him." He pointed towards a boy with blonde hair across from him, "British, next to him is also." The boy pointed next to him to a boy with black hair and green eyes, "New York. And the three in the front are Canadian."

Marie sighed, "You have many questions. I am not sure I had moved around to different countries but I had lived in England the longest. What about you? I believe you are an American." For more than five centuries she always found her way back to England for her father was fond of having a home there.

The boy grinned, "From Virginia ma'am – Private Thomas Gilbert."

Marie nodded shaking his hand, "Marie Nikon."

* * *

_Elena _Gilbert_. Why does the doppelganger have to be a Gilbert? _Marie exhaled deeply stepping out of the shower to calm her nerves. When she had heard the last name she hoped it wasn't true, but apparently the world loves to make things more difficult.

She remembered the day well when she finally had Allied troops to reach the refugees. They met up with Runa and the people gathering them into the truck to have a faster travel. Thomas Gilbert was fond of Tasaria helping her up on the truck and seated himself next to her; they had conversations throughout the drive. Marie thought nothing of it until Thomas was discharged when the war was over finding his way to Tasaria when they made it to America, being invited to stay in Mystic Falls Virginia. They had settled down there Thomas and Tasaria fell in love then married. Marie left to visit her uncle in New York first just after their first son was born, Runa stayed behind wanting to stay one place for a while.

Marie shook her head she didn't know the girl nor did she know her father. She should not ponder over a girl she did not know – Klaus needed the doppelganger, for that she needed to focus. Marie ruminated she will give Elijah the honor to bring the doppelganger to Klaus, to put them back in good graces of each other. She may also make a potion to keep her old friend's granddaughter alive – that she can do, she could easily make the accord to Elijah. Marie brushed the fog away from the mirror staring at her doe brown eyes, holding innocence and knowledge; many people mistake what her eyes bring. Only a few over the centuries saw what she held, mostly were humans and witches. Her hair came back to her normal length to her hips the ends curled into a golden brown color. Marie brushed out her hair, twirling it into a braid. Marie sighed staring at her mark, everything on her body are reminders. Marie's heart-shaped face was the only part of her that wasn't scathed.

Small white scars ran across her chest and stomach where the werewolves attack her, reminding her how she became what she was, and how the wolf part of a person can lose control of who they were. Marie brushed her braid away from her shoulder showing her mark and small circle scars on her neck where the vampire Anna attacked her when she was a child. Many of the scars were naked to the human eye, but a few vampires had asked about them. The only scar that was truly notable was the bite-mark scar on her side above her hip where a wolf knocked her off her horse.

Her mark tanned on her collarbone her relatives called it a gift making her unique. The mark will not make her forget of the spirits sparing her just to use her in the future. Marie kept the old leathered bracelet on her right wrist, the one Elijah gave her, its stones, cracked and scratched still held the power in the symbols.

Marie wrapped her robe around her pulling up the sleeve on her arm, light aging numbers in blue ink slowly disappeared over the decades. Shows what evils humanity could actually bring, the people who lost their lives but also the ones that were saved. Marie brushed her fingers over the numbers memories coming back to her. She nodded making up her mind, she could give one last favor to Tasaria to make up for missing her son's life and also her and Thomas funeral, to give an elixir to keep her granddaughter alive.

* * *

RJ put his fists up slamming them into the punching bag; he needed to blow off steam. His tanned muscles bulged out of his shirt. He knew the Gilberts for years he even went to school with John and Grayson. He had watched Elena and Jeremy grew up and visit their house when he got back on his 'business trips'. He exhaled deeply hitting the bag with more force, he would have never known Elena was the doppelganger, he had never seen Katherine before. RJ shook his head the one thing Klaus needed was right underneath his nose and Marie was now contemplating sacrificing her. RJ gave her some space knowing the discovery hit her hard as well they both knew Thomas and Tasaria, but not as much as him. RJ moved to the weights benching two hundred pounds, he has full trust in Marie on what to do; she always made plans that were successful.

RJ pushed the weights up to the bar the numbers on his arm almost completely gone slowly sinking in his skin. The gym wasn't packed, only a few regulars came this early in the morning; RJ whipped the towel behind his neck. His tribal sun tattoo stretch on his bicep remembering he acquired it after a crazy night of partying with John Gilbert. RJ ran his hand through his black wet hair only reminding himself to add more white color when he got back.

"I thought you were a business guy." Damon responded leaning on the wall.

RJ rolled his eyes going back to the punching bag, "What do you want Salvatore?"

"Oh I was just curious about that lovely woman Marie." Damon responded pushing himself off the wall.

"Why must you think I know of her?" RJ asked as he punched the bag.

"You see I am very observant, when her number was called I had noticed the exchange you two gave each other. Apparently you two know each other." Damon responded casually walking towards him.

"What do you want to know about her?" He responded kicking the bag.

Damon shrugged, "Where she came from, why she is here, how old is she?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" RJ halts the bag sneering at Damon, "Or did you come to me because you fear her?"

"I'm not scared of anyone." Damon spat narrowing his eyes.

RJ glared, "Then you are a fool Mr. Salvatore. I'm not in a chatty mood so leave."

"Ok the hard way." Damon flashed towards him.

RJ looked at him unimpressed disarming the stake in one quick movement slamming Damon to the wall, "Your mistake was to think I am young." RJ hissed holding him higher by the neck. "If you thought threatening me would serve you anything good, then you must be really stupid."

Damon held onto his hand croaking, "Just wanted to see if you were a vampire."

RJ stared at him, "Are you that dense? No wonder Marie easily took you out you have a one-tracked mind! I am surprise you are still alive."

Damon growled trying to break free but RJ grip held, "I came for help ok!"

"Now why the hell would I help you?" RJ snarled narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You care about people in this town right? You lived here for a while; I figured hey why not have a few extra hands to keep some vengeful tomb vampires from killing everybody?"

RJ lets go of him glaring, "If you had never opened that damn tomb then you wouldn't have that problem. It is your own fault, you fix it. Marie and I don't like cleaning up other people's messes."

"Fine have every innocent founding family get murdered. It's your choice." Damon responded flashing away. RJ glared after him, the audacity of him to come and request to help clean up his mess. RJ was distasteful of the situation; he knew Marie would never let the whole town be massacred. Nor will he allow it; he was once a warrior protecting his people from the conquistadors, time has not change his morals.

* * *

1533 Peru

Runa and his comrades flocked the woman and children as their capital, Cuzco, was captured. After their emperor was captured and executed for disrespecting the foreigners' religion the people feared they would destroy their temples and kill their goddess Chasca for committing idolatry. They were fortunate to have Chasca to watch over them and help with their harvest. The warriors guided the woman across the mountains they spent a night in an entry of a cave. Their first priority is to keep Chasca safe, but she insisted they should look after the children rather her.

Every man fancied the goddess, she was truly beautiful and all were curious of her. When he insisted to make her comfortable in the cave to add treasures and cushions she denied asking him to give the cushions to the elder women. Runa guarded the outside of the cave with another warrior while the five others were inside watching over the people.

"It's a beautiful night." He jumped spear in hand he lowered it seeing Marie walk out sitting beside him. She peered up at the sparkling stars watching a shooting star pass overhead.

"Madam Chasca I am sorry the cave is not a proper place to rest." Runa responded bowing his head.

Marie smiled, "No do not apologize, I am fine."

Runa lowered his head, "We could not protect the capital."

Marie pats his shoulder he froze by the rare encounter, "The most important thing you have protect the future of the Empire, the children will hold our culture."

The following days they traveled north Runa each night stared up at the moon studying its change. As the full moon came closer he became more on edge. He disliked the fact to leave his post but didn't want to accidently hurt one of his people. Runa was able to slip away few hours before twilight trying to give distance between where they stopped to rest. During battles he would allow his spirit wolf to come alive in its own instinct to quiver the enemy line. But now, being responsible for the women and children he couldn't risk anything.

Runa cringed in mid-step feeling the pain surging through his chest. He gasped grabbing at the grass as his bones snapped out of place. Runa cried taking deep breaths running into the forest, he howls as his spine snapped downward making a hunch. He held his side trying to ignore the pain but let out a scream as his arm snapped sideways. He bit down on a twig keeping the growing fangs from slicing through his lips. His black eyes turn gold glaring up at the moon, in a matter of minutes his conscious will be taken over by instinct.

Hands gripped his shoulders he snarled snapping his fangs at the intruder. Marie glared allowing her face to transform golden eyes stared back at him. Runa blinked unsure what he was seeing thinking he was dreaming or having illusions. Marie shook him lightly, "Don't worry you are not alone in this."

Runa whimpered letting out a scream snapping his neck back, "Leave."

Marie watched as his whole body twitched in agony. Marie grabbed his hands seeing them start to form as claws, "I can ease the pain."

Runa stared at her as she put a hand on his cheek, "Please." Runa manage a whisper.

Marie nodded biting into her own wrist bringing it to his mouth he tried to pull away. "I promise you the pain will disappear."

Runa peered at her taking her wrist to his mouth he drank heavily feeling the old bitterness taste of power. He pulled away gold eyes meeting hers; she had smiled the last thing before his vision went dark. Runa groans opening his eyes seeing the full moon overhead, he frowned unsure if he had changed back early. "You did not change if you were wondering." Marie responded under a tree a few feet from him.

"How?" Runa asked feeling the back of his neck sitting up to peer at her.

Marie smiled lightly, "I offer you a gift for protecting me and the remainder of the people."

Runa felt his head, "I remembered you gave me your blood."

Marie nods standing up, "My blood is the cure to the curse of the full moon." Marie held out her hand to him he grabbed it as she helped him up.

"Why?" Runa asked.

Marie shrugged, "Well I have been asking that question for centuries. But I came to think everything needs a balance."

Runa blinked at her puzzled Marie smiled warmly, "Come, I will explain everything. But first you need to complete the transition." Marie bit into her wrist Runa stared at it feeling his face change. "Drink I rarely allow anyone to do so."

Runa touched her arm tenderly bringing her wrist to his mouth he sighs tasting the exotic sweetness. Marie watched him intently as he took another gulp pulling away, "No more."

Marie smiled softly another mystery her relatives discovered after she first turned a person. Her bloodline also held the uniqueness of control and humanity. Marie grabbed his hand pulling him along, "You still have a job to do." Runa looked at her puzzled Marie added, "You are a warrior, and you must go back and protect your people. Your comrades need your support on our departure."

Runa nodded still in a slight daze, "What happened after I had your blood? I felt a sudden change…"

Marie responded peering up at him, "You are an immortal now."

"Why did you choose me?" Runa asked feeling a sense of great pride and gratitude.

"You seem to be an honorable man and have a sense of loyalty to your people. I admire that such a man should not suffer every month under a full moon."

"I will no longer suffer?" Runa asked in astonishment.

Marie smiled, "Take it as a gift." Marie stopped in front of him bowing slightly an innocent smile on her lips, "Allow me to formally introduce myself, Marie Niklauson."

* * *

"That bastard, he thinks we would clean up his bloody mess?" Marie asked over the water leaning on the wall outside the bathroom door.

RJ nodded as he opened the door a white towel wrap around his hips, "He asked for an extra hand to keep the tomb vampires from killing the whole town."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Now he cares? I swear he is on my last nerve."

RJ walked into his room, Marie waited outside he asked, "What have you decided about the doppelganger?"

Marie sighed, "I will inform Elijah, give him the honors to bring her to my father putting them in good graces with each other."

RJ opened the door staring at her to see her reactions he pulled a black long sleeves shirt over his head, "That's it?"

Marie raised her eyebrows, "What more? He is still doing the ritual." Marie noticed the shock and betrayal across his face, "Calm down I will give her an elixir to keep her alive afterwards. The last thing I could do for our old friends."

RJ nods slightly relieved. Marie shook her head, "I take it you know her and her parents?"

RJ replied, "After you left I stayed for Thomas's sake. He thought he wouldn't be able to protect Tasaria after his injury of the war. He knew what we were and asked to protect her from any other vampire. They had two sons, Grayson and John. I went to school with them as well." He sighed, "I watched Elena and her brother Jeremy grow up."

Marie crossed her arms challenging him, "Where will you stand? I take it you are distasteful of allowing a good friend's daughter in a dangerous place."

RJ peered at her seeing the mix emotions in her eyes, "I will always stand by you. Never question that. I have my full trust in you to go by your word to keep her alive after the ritual."

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder Marie sighed nodding, "I will even erase her memories of the night of the ritual to allow her to live on with her life to the fullest. You have my word she will live through my father's ritual."

RJ nodded, "I know." He studied her adding, "We both do the right thing –."

"Are you still thinking about the Salvatore's idiocy?" Marie asked slightly irritated.

RJ couldn't help but smirk hunching down putting both hands on her shoulders to be eye level, "We could always spook the brat by easily killing the tomb vampires. Freak him out to never bother us again."

Marie grins, "I would gladly enjoy that."

RJ chuckled, "Living in this town for so long gave me many connections to the Council. If Damon so as tries to threaten to expose us, I would simply throw his threat back to him." RJ walked around her to the stairs stretching out a hand, "To ensure our roles, we must be out in the open. Here, allow me to show you around the town."

Marie smiled lightly grabbing his hand RJ grinned secretly in triumph escorting her down the stairs and outside. "We may even drop by the Gilberts' place."

Marie peered at him warily, "I don't want to get attached."

RJ shrugged, "No need to worry, you need to earn her trust. How do you assume we make her cooperate with the ritual?"

"Compel her." Marie replied simply.

"Must I remind you she is a Gilbert, whom very know much about vampires? What is to not conclude she has Vervain in her system?" RJ responded.

"Then carry her kicking and screaming to Elijah." Marie responded bitterly.

RJ sighed pulling her along, "Madam please, I am not trying to change your mind. If we are in good graces with the humans then we wouldn't need to leave."

* * *

They had walked the town for hours seeing decorations being hung for Founder's Day going into every store in the town being introduced to the citizens. Now they only have a few more to meet, Marie puffed an uneasy breath staring up at the house. RJ smiled at her reassuringly, "They know me, and you need to play the role madam."

Marie glared at him getting irritated, "Don't push it Runa."

RJ smiled at her innocently stepping up the steps Marie followed forcing a smile grabbing his hand. Marie held it tight he winced slightly she made sure he knew she hated the idea. Especially posing as his girlfriend to ease the Gilberts to like her, sure RJ had made that statement plenty of times during the centuries for a better cover to blend in. But he never did it so boldly as tonight, which surprised her.

He knocked on the door hearing footsteps coming to it. RJ nudged her, "She's not home yet." RJ grins as the door opened revealing a woman with red, blond hair, "Jenna! It's good to see you again!"

Jenna smiled, "Well, well RJ came back to town, with a guest I see."

Marie smiled sticking out her hand, "Hi I'm Marie."

Jenna shook her hand RJ added, "Can we come in, if you don't have any plans."

"Oh no, come on in. We have a lot to catch up on." Jenna replied stepping aside to allow Marie and RJ inside.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Jenna asked handing Marie a wine glass full of red wine sitting across from her.

Marie peered at RJ smiling, "I don't know it feels like forever. Five years right love?"

RJ couldn't help to grin _may need to add hundred. _"Hmm, I remember it as if were yesterday."

Jenna raised her eyebrows grinning intrigued, "You need to tell me how you two met!"

RJ laughed, "Fate. I went on a business trip to Peru and I was able to get a few hours to check out the country." RJ smiled at her tenderness in his black eyes, "On a hike up the mountain I come across this beauty. When I first saw her I knew she was something special…" RJ stared at her brown eyes, "Her eyes is what drew me to her, the pure astonishment and light when she saw the ruins of the great empire."

Marie blushed trying to hide her face she wasn't sure if he was making a story to get Jenna impressed or if he were sincere. RJ smiled lightly turning to Jenna, "We spent hours talking on the steps of Torreon. We lost track of time, we finally realized it was late when the sun started to set. Basically we stayed the whole night in the ruins until we could travel at dawn."

Jenna looked at them in awed, "Aw that's adorable! I would love that."

RJ grinned at Jenna teasingly, "Speaking of relationships have you met anyone after the whole Logan incident?"

Jenna smacked his arm glaring, "Yes I have! His name is Alaric."

Marie watched slightly amused as RJ put up his hands innocently, "Sorry but you have bad luck with relationships!"

Jenna gave him a death stare causing him to chuckle uneasily, "You know what I will give you some space for a few minutes." He stood up from the couch heading to the bathroom.

Jenna smiled at Marie, "That one you need to watch out for."

Marie giggled, "Oh don't worry I can handle him."

Both woman laughed the front door opened causing both of them to turn to it. Two men walked in the blond one's arm was over the other's shoulder for support. The blond had a head wound dried blood cover his temple, the brunette peered at them with concern.

Jenna sighed in annoyance standing up, "Huh got into a fight John?"

The blond man scowled at her saying nothing as he was settled on a kitchen chair. Marie stood up to assist Jenna just as RJ came back out grinning at John, "Still hard-headed?"

John smirked slightly, "Nice to see you too RJ."

RJ laughed clasping the brunette's shoulder, "Jeremy, you are all grown up, and backing up your uncle in a fight. I would ask who ended up worse but seeing you are unharmed and John here is a little beaten up I have my money on the other guy made it out scathed."

Jeremy replied, "He fell and hit his head by accident, there wasn't a fight."

RJ winked, "Sure, geez John getting the kid to lie for you. You win the best uncle award!"

Jenna laughs making John to roll his eyes. Marie handed Jenna a towel to clean the blood. John peered at her warily his blue eyes narrowing RJ added, "Well I would have like the introduction to be in better circumstances but oh well. John, Jeremy I like you to meet my girlfriend Marie."

Marie smiled warmly, "RJ couldn't stop talking about you guys, glad to finally meet all of you."

Jeremy gave her a smile, "You too."

RJ grins at Jenna as she taps the towel over John's wound, "Have you made up?"

John growls as Jenna pressed the towel deeper RJ laughs, "I take it as a no."

"She still hates me." John responded glaring at her.

"I have every right to!" Jenna shots back.

Everyone laughed at John's discomfort Marie was starting to ease off a bit glad to come and meet her old friends' son and grandson. RJ sat across from John while Jenna still kept pressure on his wound and Jeremy went to search for band aids. When Jeremy came back his phone started to ring he answered it. Explaining John's incident Jenna remarked, "And we are all laughing." And earn her a glare from John.

Marie listened intently hearing a girl's voice on the other end saying she will be home soon. RJ exchanged a quick look with her. John pushed Jenna away adding the band aid himself he gave his full attention to RJ and her, "When did you came back to town?"

RJ shrugged, "Haven't really left. I've been in and out for weeks at a time on business trips. I should ask the same question."

"A few days ago," John responded simply.

* * *

Jeremy went upstairs needed the rest as well Jenna telling Marie it was great to meet her. Marie leaned back on the chair sensing John wanted to speak with them. RJ smirked, "Have you heard we have an infestation?"

John peers at Marie quickly RJ adds, "She already knows of this town's vampire problem."

John asked, "Marie right?" Marie nodded curious if the man knew of her. He peered towards her then RJ his eyes becoming curious seeing her arm, "The same Marie who saved my mother in the concentration camp?"

Marie eyes widen in disbelief staring at RJ accusingly. RJ came to his defense, "I did not tell him. Tasaria was the one to tell the boys stories."

Marie looked over John smirking, "So you know what we are then?"

John nodded stiffly, "I had heard what you had done saving every person in that camp. I found out RJ was the man Runa when we were in high school."

RJ grins, "I was surprised it took you so long. Your parents invited me over every night for dinner even when you were an infant."

John sighed rubbing his temples, "Once again vampires run around this town."

RJ shrugged, "Can be easily taken care of."

John peered at him RJ pointed to Marie, "Your parents didn't just call her the Guardian for nothing."

Marie crossed her arms, "I am not exactly keen of vengeful vampires killing families for something that happened over a century ago."

John looked at them uneasily RJ raised his eyebrows, "What you don't trust us?"

"How do I know you would not just allow them to kill everyone?" John asked.

Marie sat up putting her hands together on the table leaning towards John seeing his wary expression, "Not every vampire is evil Mr. Gilbert, I told your father the same exact thing. A few still hold their humanity and even more know what the right decision to make. I would personally choose humans over vampires that are only vengeful and unable to control their emotions. I have seen great evils over my years John, humans do heinous acts as well, but do not assume one species is something by some percentage of what a few done."

Marie peered at RJ, "I know many vampires who are good people. Some made mistakes but everyone does so they redeem themselves. During the world war everyone saw the evil that was made, even many vampires. I can name the names of vampires who signed up to be a soldier, or to help people escape the camps." Marie stared at John, "I'm not saying to spare the tomb vampires, they want vengeance, they already decided their fate."

John peered at her, "You speak wise words."

Marie smiled at him sweetly, "When you have lived for a very long time Mr. Gilbert you learn a few things about people."

RJ stood up, "We should be heading off having the Founder's Day tomorrow, and it seems it will be an exhausting day. If the tomb vampires so as try anything we will not allow anyone to be harmed, you have my word."

"Mine as well." Marie responded stretching her hand out towards John. John took it without hesitation Marie smiled sadly, "I am sorry I have miss out so much on your family's life. Your mother gave me protection; I will be honored to return her favor."

John nodded, "She had spoken very highly of you."

Marie smiled, "As I of her, she was a remarkable witch, as well her family, I am just guilty to not be able to save her family in time." Marie mused remembering the desperation of trying to find Tasaria's family in the crowd, only to come to conclusions it was already too late. They were all separated the first day of entered Sobibór, she should have tried to plan the escape sooner, and maybe some of Tasaria's relatives would have been alive.

John smiled lightly, "It was an honor to meet you. I don't know if my parents had said this, but thank you."

Marie nodded RJ offer her his hand she smiled shyly grabbing it as they walked to the door it opened. Marie eyes went large seeing the girl walked inside; it was true there is another doppelganger. RJ smiled, "Hello Elena it's nice to see you again."

Elena looked up at him a huge smile upon her face, "RJ!" She hugged him she stepped back asking, "How long are you staying in town?"

RJ shrugs, "It depends when my next business trip is."

Elena smiled, "Good to have you back." Elena's brown eyes went to Marie asking, "Oh sorry I'm Elena."

Marie grins, "I'm Marie RJ's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you. We should catch up – are you coming to the Founder's Day festival?" Elena asked.

RJ grinned, "Sure we are, wouldn't miss it for the world. " RJ wrapped an arm around Marie's shoulder guiding her to the door he waved goodbye, "Goodnight Elena, John."

John watched as the two vampires leave and Elena hopping up the stairs. He noticed the realization that cross Marie's face in the first few seconds of seeing Elena. The reason of killing the vampires in this town passed his mind in an instant to protect Elena, to keep them from spreading the word of her or Katherine being alive. John stared up the stairs where Elena had gone, he can't back away from his plans, not now. He shook his head he knew he will regret it in the future, and he knew in the heavens his parents would shake their heads in shame. He couldn't risk his daughter's life not even for a friend…

* * *

"It seems we had gone back in time!" Marie remarked seeing a few teenagers of Mystic Falls dress up in Civil War Confederacy and Union outfits. Grey and blue uniforms walked the streets, while the women wore long heavy lengthy flowing gowns having tied up corsets and sleeveless tunics.

RJ laughed peering around as well seeing the change of the town, "Where were you during the Civil War?"

"New Orleans when the Union took over the city." Marie replied casually she smiled towards him, "How about you?"

"Wasn't in the United States- I was in Mexico." RJ responded. Marie nodded remembering talking with him decades ago when he described what the Texas Revolution was like and how he stayed in Mexico for a vast length of time watching the great Empire of the Aztecs becoming lost in moderation. He had always heard of the great Aztecs and the rumors they enslaved the other native tribes for sacrifices. Just like his people they were conquered and overthrown.

RJ nudged her slightly, "Come on have some fun before we get into business."

Marie smiled at him teasingly, "I should tell you that Mr. I don't want to bring attention to myself."

RJ laughed, "Ok fine." They walked around the crowds seeing different activities. RJ frowns slightly irritated seeing Damon grabbing Jeremy's arm roughly as he tried to turn away. RJ ran towards them he growled, "Let him go."

Damon released him Jeremy glancing at RJ thankfully Marie came beside him she looked over Jeremy, "You ok?"

Jeremy nods, "Yeah I'll be fine." He walked away.

Damon glowered after him then turned to RJ, "Really you would save a punk but not the whole town?"

Marie scowled RJ allowed her to step between him and Damon knowing it won't be wise to stand in her way when she's pissed. "Now Damon let's not get childish." Marie replied stomping on his foot making him cringe as she broke it.

Damon hissed Marie snarls, "You are on my last nerve Salvatore, try to make another remark about the damn tomb vampires I would gladly kill you as well."

Damon groans as she finally stepped off his foot to allow it to heal. RJ grabbed a man by his shirt as he ran towards them Marie peers at him causally seeing his bewildered green eyes and brown hair, "You must be the other Salvatore."

Marie remarked, "You know boys I thought we all could be civilized. But apparently we have a huge discordant of the tomb vampires." Marie turns to Stefan, "I hope you are more rational than your brother. Twice he has threatened me and I'm really not keen with young vampires thinking they are all powerful."

"You are Marie right?" Stefan clarified.

Marie nods, "And for the record I am only helping you with your idiocy to keep the townspeople alive. I do not care for either of you and if you as so asked us to clean up your messes again I would not hesitate to end you."

With that RJ let's go of Stefan allowing him to unwrinkle his shirt. Damon stayed clear away from Marie as she steps around them she smiled towards Stefan, "Glad we understand each other. You are more reasonable than Damon over here." Damon rubbed his shoulder where Marie gripped it as it healed. Marie twirls away clearly showing she was in a good mood with RJ at her side to try an activity.

* * *

As it became dark RJ replied watching a few street lights coming alive, "I have a feeling the attack will be tonight."

"I thought so as well, everyone is out in the open easy targets for any vampire. Shall we sniff around?" Marie asked peering at her comrade.

RJ grins, "Haven't had this much excitement in decades. Do you think the Salvatores suspect it?"

Marie shrugs, "Who knows they already showed their lack of speculating before. Come before the vampires act." They headed out focusing their sense of smell, Marie and RJ walked on the side walk then noticed Stefan and Elena walking away quickly they see the frighten faces.

RJ frowns, "They must found out the tomb vampires are here."

"So they are running –." Marie was cut short pain ripping through her brain.

RJ screams grabbing his head kneeling down in agony with Marie slamming on the ground beside him clutching her head. The high pitch noise explode their eardrums making it agonizing, RJ growls trying to get back up but the pain took over his system. The higher sense of hear of their wolf gene made the noise unbearable, including Marie of being an Original allowing her senses stronger than any other. Marie cries trying to not to focus on the noise the pain made it agonizing to even open her eyes. "W-what's happening?!"

RJ screamed forcing his eyes open pain shooting through him golden eyes glaring around then he noticed the police officer running towards them in a distance. RJ willed himself to turn over seeing Marie curled in a ball whimpering in pain next to him. He gulped down as much pain as he could then he pushed Marie down steps away from the street lights into the shadows. He hissed as the pain still came to him as the officer went on top of him. RJ snarls trying to get as much distance away from Marie throwing himself from the officer to distract him. Another one came running towards them, RJ screamed pushing more of the pain away to try to fight the officers off. RJ was used to pain, been a werewolf for five long years curse of every moon he knew how much he could take before he blacks out. The two officers held him down as they injected him with Vervain, RJ face was knee to the floor he could feel the effects of the plant taking over him.

His eyes stayed locked on the shadow of the steps, he wanted to see Marie's eyes just one more time. RJ felt the pull of the officers he kept his gaze on the shadow then he saw her eyes tears slipped down her face. She kept her hands pushed to her head but he could tell she was desperately trying to crawl after him. "Runa!" He could hear her voice only manage a whisper. His vision started to blur he tiredly kept his gaze on her wanting her to be his last memory a tear fell silently on his cheek.

* * *

Marie held back as much pain she could each movement was agonizing but she couldn't lose RJ. For centuries she had pushed away men, not wanting to be betrayed like she was when she was a child. Seeing RJ being taken away and the thought of losing him forever made her realized how important he was to her. "Runa!" Marie cried holding her head getting another migraine. She crawled up the steps glancing after where she last saw him. Tears stream down her cheeks seeing him nowhere in sight and the pain unable her to search for him.

Marie clutched her eyes as another wave of agony went through her, she begged for the high pitch screams to end. Then silence Marie gasped out deep breaths holding her head as it slowly began to heal, Marie grabbed at the ground pushing herself up to stand. Marie kept her balance the pain fully disappeared Marie took a few steps then glared after the direction the police officers had gone. She will find him, if not then God have mercy on all the officers' souls.

* * *

The officers leaned RJ to the wall where a dozen of other vampires were scattered in the dark basement. The humans back out grabbing gasoline throwing it on top of the unconscious vampires. RJ groans slightly blinking his eyes open. He tilts his head his vision started to clear he held back a gasp seeing John in the mixture of the officers he watched as John thrust a stake into a girl's heart. John ordered the other officers to head up as he grabbed another gasoline jug. "John." RJ coughed staring at his friend.

John looked straight into his eyes his expression grief, "I'm sorry old friend I need to protect my daughter." With that John headed up stairs pouring down the gasoline.

Betrayal consumed RJ as he watched John leave without turning back. Orange and yellow flames flew down the stairs and onto the first unfortunate souls. "John!" RJ screamed angrily for decades he knew him, he saved his parents and this is what he got?! RJ tried to get up but the effects of the vervain still took toll of him. Screams of burning vampires came to his ears he coughed as the smoke rose in his lungs. Being burned alive was a cruel way to die. RJ held his side screaming, "Marie!" She was his last hope he could smell the gasoline on him, even if the effects of the vervain disappeared he wouldn't be able to reach the top of the stairs.

* * *

Marie smelled the air catching RJ scent. She came to a corner and halt rage consuming her spotting Stefan Salvatore walking up steps with Alaric and Elena beside him. Marie flashed in front of him slamming him to the wall the two humans gasped in shock.

Marie growled, "What have you done?!"

Stefan gasped, "The Gilbert Device it neutralizes vampires, John's plan to destroy us!"

Marie glared at the humans to not interfere she snarled throwing Stefan, "Where did they take them?"

The man Alaric stood before her, "In Grayson Gilbert's old building."

Marie flashed away smelling around the buildings then she heard the screams. Marie dashed throwing a door into the building smelling the gasoline she ran around the hall seeing the smoke under a door. She screams ignoring the burns ripping the door off its hinges. Marie gasped jumping back as flames were thrown towards her. She raised her hand to the flames glaring muttering ancient words making the flames falter. Marie growls black veins ran up her arms as she poured power to destroy the flames. As the fire died away whispers muttered in her ears, she ignored them jumping down the flight of stairs.

Marie looked around flames fell from the roof a cry of joy escaped her she flashed towards him cupping his cheeks he opened his eyes he whispered, "You found me."

"Let's get you out of here." Marie replied hauling him up RJ held her side. Fire fell around them Marie noticed the dark lump on the floor she flashed towards it seeing Damon coughing holding his neck. Marie growled clutching his shirt with her free hand then racing up the stairs dropping her load to the ground. RJ and Damon coughed on the street rolling on the backs to breathe fresh air. Marie would never allow such death of being burned alive, not even an enemy.

Marie kneeled down hugging RJ, "I thought I lost you."

RJ smirked hugging her back. Damon groans sitting up staring at Marie just as Stefan and Elena ran towards them. Stefan clasped his shoulder Damon coughed looking at her bewildered, "You saved me? Why?"

Marie shrugs pulling RJ up giving him her support to stand, "I wouldn't have let someone die such a terrible way. I would have given them the decency to die fighting for what they believe in."

RJ leaned his head on hers thankful to have her beside him. RJ replies, "Thank you."

Marie shook her head, "No I should be thanking you. You saved me."

Stefan pulled Damon up with Elena's assistance Stefan held out his hand towards Marie, "I'm grateful you saved my brother. I don't know how I can repay you."

Marie shook his hand smirking, "How about you two never come to us with your problems, and we will have a truce."

RJ chuckled lightly holding her side as they walk away from the three. Marie hugged his side whispering, "You pushed me away before the officer came. Why would you do it?"

RJ became quiet he never noticed Marie so small, she looked like a child as she looked up at him with silent tears in her eyes. RJ replied, "I didn't want you to get hurt. I knew I had to react quickly or we would be both down there burning away."

Marie shifted closer to him, "I was scared I would never see you again. At that moment I realized how important you are to me and I couldn't see how I could live without y—."

RJ kissed her passionately for nearly five hundred years he wanted to hear that. Marie was shocked closing her eyes leaning into him. He twirled his hand into her curls he was frightened he would never be able to see her again, to never show her how much he cared for her. Marie felt fireworks explode in her head as she kissed him back. She pulled away blushing he grins slightly pink flowing to his cheeks, "I always wanted to hear you say that. I loved you ever since you I laid eyes on you." RJ whispered cupping her cheeks kissing her head.

Marie blushed, "You love me?" She could feel the joy forming as she looked up into his black eyes seeing the sincerity.

RJ whispered wrapping his arm around her, "I love you Marie and I will always will."

* * *

**There you have it! Hope all of you enjoyed it! There will be some show downs, with the John and Katherine issue… Well until next time! Fill free to write a review love to hear all of your comments! Like/ dislike? Please leave a review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello readers! Like to thank again to everyone who had recently Favorited and Followed. A huge thanks to ****helios 101****, ****Wildfire69 ****, and ****whiredwarf**** for your reviews and comments! :D **

**Author Note: Those who aren't RJ and Marie's fans don't despair even though RJ may not turn out to be Marie's true passion, circumstances made Marie want to give RJ a chance. RJ is a very important part in her life and it makes sense for her to explore them as a couple. Stay tuned to see for the next chapters.**

**Here's the next chapter, there will be a lot of jumps in episodes and a few little changes… enjoy!**

* * *

_San Jacinto River, 1836_

The Texans armed for battle under the night. Runa gave Sam Houston credit to strike the Mexican army first was brilliant. He grinned watching across the water as the men cooking under low fires and departing to their tents. The one thing he enjoyed in battles was surprise attacks, seeing the pure bewilderment of the opposite army was intriguing. The Texans marched quietly; the men gripped their weapons tightly as they marched towards to the unprepared army. Runa put himself in the front line wanting to see the surprise faces and be the first to attack. The excitement and adrenalin surge through him as he was able to smell the burning fire.

Living for so long, life starts to get boring by watching civilizations expand and disappear and hear of conflicts. Life becomes more exciting when placing oneself into danger; Runa had been born into a great empire. He had proved himself of being a respected warrior for the emperor, being his valuable guard. War has always been a part of him, testing his strengths and weaknesses. To make the decision to what side beliefs are rational, be a part of history to what side has the most heart to be victorious.

Runa's grin widened as they came closer, seeing the features of the other army's faces under the fire. Around him he could hear the roar of the men raging of the devastating battles, "Remember Goliad! Remember the Alamo!" The unprepared men jumped from their relaxation watching in horror as the Texans charged. The army clashed breaking through the disoriented lines of men. Gun fire lighted up the dark sky as the men shot away. Runa raced through the fallen Mexican soldiers, hunting for his target. Chaos was around him as different uniforms raced through the open land.

Runa spotted a Mexican commander aiming towards him he grins as the round bullet pierced his chest. He marched towards the man seeing the horrified expression passing his face as Runa flashed his fangs holding the man by the collar. He studied the man recognizing him, "Tell me General Fernández Castrillón where can I find Santa Anna?"

Castrillón struggled too petrified to speak. Runa ignored the shouting and gun shots behind him throwing the General in a marsh away from the other soldiers. Runa held him down his eyes turning gold as he held the man's gaze, "Where is President Santa Anna?"

The man spoke expressionless, "He escaped in the marshes."

Runa peered around them listening to the sounds of insects. He grinned, "Gracias Senor. You are no longer needed." He sank his teeth into his neck taking a little of his life, to feel alive again. Runa snapped his neck to assure the man did not inform Santa Anna he was after him.

The battle behind him was all forgotten as he listened intently to the wilderness of the marshes. To choose a war to fight was purely on the point of what they were fighting for. Runa was a bit distasteful of the territory conflict of wars. He took great attention about the actual fight for independence when a side has the drive to succeed, that he respected. He smelled the area only picking up gun powder, and blood of the surrounding soldiers.

Runa headed deeper into the marsh, the muddy grass sank under his boots the gun fire drowned in the distance as the sound of crickets took over the explosions. He focused on his hearing ignoring the sounds of the insects and the tiny heart beats of cowering animals. The strongest instinct for a human is to run when there was no hope to survive, many leaders were too prideful to take in defeat. He paused slightly, hearing a chorus of cheers from the battlefield signaling the end of battle. He pursued deeper in the marsh catching a quick heartbeat.

Being a predator taught him how to use every sense in the body to catch his prey. Being an excellent asset to a side he placed himself on to tracking enemies. He whistles loudly listening to the heart beat quicken to his left, "Santa Anna come out, come out where ever you are…" Runa paused hearing a pistol click off its safety.

He smirks as the beating pounded harder as he stepped closer to the left approaching high grass surrounded by low trees. Runa moved quietly through the water having it to his knees the brown muddy liquid swirled around him each step he took. Runa narrowed his eyes seeing slight movement ahead pushing the high grass aside he flashed towards the movement catching the man off guard.

Runa easily disarmed him from his pistol. Runa grinned at him noticing he had disguised himself in a private uniform, "Where did you think you would be able to go?"

Santa Anna didn't say a word Runa saw the slight movement of his hand to a knife he didn't flinch as the knife slammed into his chest. He shook his finger pulling out the blooded knife watching the terror fill the president's eyes. He flashed his fangs in a smile, "Now here is what we are going to do. I will spare your life _only_ if you give full acknowledgment and full independence to the Republic of Texas. Do you understand?"

The man nodded stiffly Runa glares his eyes turning gold, "You will do exactly what I say and never tell anyone of what you saw." Santa Anna nods reorganization crossed his face seeing the fangs and black veins Runa smirks, "Good now let's sign that Treaty shall we?"

RJ had quick and determined pace in his step as he went down the hospital hallway, sidestepping a few patients in wheelchairs in his wake. He heard the news from a frightened Jenna and he couldn't believe his ears, for once he loathed karma. He leaned on the wall next to the door as the doctor left the room he nodded once in a polite manner, than slipped into the room.

* * *

"Hello John." RJ remarked leaning on the wall. He watched as John opened his eyes and had a look of disbelief. John knew what awaited him as RJ flashed towards him ripping the emergency button from his grasp. He grins, "What? Never saw a ghost before?"

"How did you –."

"Get out? Well it takes a whole lot more to kill me my friend. You must have forgotten who I am." RJ responded sternly. John tried to sit up but RJ held his shoulder down, "You are weak, I don't need you to pull your stitches and bleed out just yet."

John gasped in pain as RJ grip held strong he leaned back glaring at him, "Why are you here?"

RJ hummed walking in front of the bed staring at him, "It's funny I never really had a temper—always able to control myself. I have seen many things that enrage me but I never truly snap." He sat on the bed sneering at John, "Now tell me what happened to our little talk of killing the tomb vampires? I had thought we both agreed to leave me and Marie to take care of it, but apparently you had other ideas."

"I couldn't risk any from getting away." John whispered feeling his side.

RJ narrowed his eyes, "It insults me that you think I would believe such stupidity! We could have easily killed all the vampires. Now you have four very pissed off vampires on your hands. I'm not going to protect you because I hold loyalty very highly – and I don't think trying to burn a so-called friend alive sound so loyal does it?"

John gasped, "I'm so sorry – I had to!"

RJ stood up going towards the morphine he ripped the tube, "I think you are getting too much morphine in your system, you are losing your sense of mind. Exactly why did you have to? Because I'm a bit loss of the whole issue of a second plot, and thought we already had a plan. What changed?"

John cringed as his stomach and hand started to feel painful due to the loss of morphine dulling the feeling, "I –couldn't let word get out of Elena –."

"For the precautions of vampires thinking she is Katherine or the look alike part?" RJ remarked seeing the bewilderment.

"You know Katherine?"

"No, I heard of what she had done around five hundred years ago. I never met her." RJ replied crossing his arms as he studied John, "How do you know her?"

John shook his head not saying a word RJ glared, "Come on John either you tell me or I force it out of you take your pick."

"Isobel met her. It was her idea to kill all the tomb vampires for word to not get out of knowing the truth about Katherine."

"Scared the news will reach back to someone?" RJ asked narrowing his eye, "It is a little late for that. You see, if you had never made up the whole burning plot to endanger mine and Marie's life, things might have been different. "

"What are you saying?" John gasped horror stricken his face.

"Don't worry John. Elena will survive… you on the other hand – well it's not my decision." RJ flashed towards him holding his gaze, "You will never tell anyone of this conversation. You will remember everything about it to make your death more meaningful. And John don't kill yourself – there is a person who will be taking care of that."

* * *

Marie strolled down the street taking the last sight of this little town before departing. After the night of the Founder's Day Marie called Elijah, but only getting his henchman. Marie just informed the man to tell Elijah she has called and that she has found something that would be important to him wishing for an accord. Marie did not trust the man of telling of the finding the doppelganger. She only wanted to speak to Elijah of the information to give him the honors to tell her father rather a random man. She feared Elena would get killed even before her uncle set foot in the town, and the whole interventions of Elena assonating with vampires wasn't helping her.

"Can I talk to you?" Stefan asked catching up to her.

"What do you want?" Marie replied crossing her arms to see him walk in front of her.

Stefan raised his hands innocently seeing her glare at him, "My brother and I have an issue –."

"I thought the agreement was to never bother me with your problems." Marie hinted pushing him away.

"A vampire tried to kill John Gilbert –."

"I am aware RJ went to see him."

"We are to believe the vampire is a 500 year old and you had said before Damon and I are young. I thought maybe you or RJ –."

"Now why exactly would I help you?"

Stefan sighs, "Have you ever heard of a vampire named Katherine?"

Marie stopped in her steps grinning slightly, "She is the vampire?"

"You know her?" Stefan asked slightly bewildered.

"Let's just say my old friend had a few misunderstandings with her." Marie responded smirking at him, Stefan smiled uneasily seeing the fire in her eyes. _This is starting to get better and better!_

"Is your old friend the reason she faked her death with the tomb?" Stefan asked curiously.

Marie pats his shoulder smirking, "Trust me Salvatore you don't want to get yourself into the past. Now you told me she is here, I take it you want me to make her vanish?"

"I think it is best for everyone for Katherine to be gone." Stefan responded.

Marie grins, "Right you are. Do you know her whereabouts?"

"No…she has been coming in and out of my home for a while now. I do know she likes playing games, she will not leave until she has what she came for." Stefan replied.

"Well Mr. Salvatore you just made yourself an asset."

* * *

"You're kidding me right? So when you track Katherine I have to stay and babysit the Salvatores?" RJ asked watching Marie placing candles on the table.

"It's important to stay and look after them to make sure they do not know why Katherine is in hiding. Also to ensure Elena doesn't get killed by them before Elijah arrives." Marie responded.

"I see your point Marie. Fine I'll do it but don't be surprised if Damon happens to vanish in midair." RJ remarked crossing his arms.

Marie smiled, "I would do the same." She closed her eyes focusing on the fire's light and strength.

He watched nervously as black veins crossed her arms and neck as she muttered the tracking spell. Marie told him of her struggles of staying away from magic, being careful to not use powerful spells. She told him of her fear, the one thing she was most terrified of.

Marie opened her eyes circling a location on a map, "Her mistake was not to keep a witch around."

RJ was so glad to have Marie back. He had loved her for centuries and helping her with the ritual was the least he could do. Maybe once all the ritual was done, Marie would be able to focus on him being more than a friend.

RJ took a sigh of relief as the veins disappeared as Marie looked up at him, "How long might you be gone?"

"It depends, having a chat about the past takes some time." Marie replied.

* * *

RJ rolled his eyes leaning on the wall as Damon asked about the Lockwoods to the human Alaric. They talked about Isobel's research of the town; RJ only met the woman once when John dated her. He had heard she was very useful on information about the supernatural. RJ couldn't believe he had to stay behind and watch the amateurs. He held himself from bursting out what the Lockwoods were; he was annoyed the Salvatores had never come across a werewolf before.

"I lived on this planet for almost two centuries and I never came a cross one. If werewolves exist then where the hell are they?" Damon remarked thinking Alaric's theory was crazy.

"They are in hiding." RJ responded pushing himself off the wall walking towards them.

"Why are they hiding?" Damon asked peering at him curiously.

"Well before you were ever born there was a purge to kill all werewolves." RJ replied sitting on the couch gazing around seeing the curious faces of Elena, Alaric and the Salvatores.

"Why?" Elena asked.

RJ shrugged taking many details away from the subject, "Vampires made it as a sport to hunt them down because the werewolves possess incredible strength and speeds." He stared at Damon, "Why do you suspect the Lockwoods for being one?"

"Well one the Gilbert device took the mayor and his son down like it did to us." Damon held up two fingers, "Two, vervain doesn't work on them. And three, the uncle Mason showed inhuman strength a few days ago." RJ nodded impressed the Salvatores actually found out something on their own.

"So how much do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked.

"Not much to be honest they are rare, Marie is the one who actually lived through the purged. But what I do know they are cursed under every full moon." RJ replied leaving all parts behind of what he was and the cause of the triggering.

"I figured, I seen the movie Wolf man." Damon remarked.

RJ glared at him, "I don't need to tell you. There is a story Marie had told me –,"

"Please enlighten us." Damon raised his hands.

Stefan glared at his brother then turned to RJ, "Please."

"It's called the Sun and Moon curse. It was said centuries ago a village was plague by werewolves and vampires, massacring hundreds of natives, making it impossible for the humans to live. The natives begged a shaman to save their children from the beasts. The shaman was believed to be a very powerful witch, able to command the spirits. To keep the village in peace the shaman called on the power of the sun and moon to bind the creatures. Vampires were banished from the sun unable to suppress sunlight. While the werewolves, were servants to the moon only able to turn when the moon is full at its peak." RJ knew the story was a hoax made by Marie's father but it did give a good explanation of the most part.

"Are they able to turn willingly?" Damon asked.

RJ raised his eyebrows, "It's called a curse. They were forced to turn, and the transformation is believed to be very painful. What do you think?"

Damon clasped his hands together, "So they're harmless then? Ok humans only need to worry –."

"I didn't say they are harmless. After the whole purged of vampire's killing werewolves their instincts turned to attack vampires. They are only controlled on instinct that is another reason vampires hunted them down to test their skills." RJ responded he smirked seeing the flash of worry cross Damon's face.

Damon expression fell, "Oh –."

"So in other words they would rather target vampires then humans for game." Stefan responded.

"And the full moon is coming soon. If I were you I would make sure you lock the doors and stay inside." RJ replies holding in his laughter as they all had wariness in their gazes.

* * *

Katherine is hard to track, she will give her that. She ran around the whole county and finally Katherine had stopped. Marie stayed yards away perched on a branch fifteen feet off the ground, she followed Katherine undetected making sure she didn't frighten her off. Marie narrowed her eyes staying in the shadows of the leaves as a man approached the car she tracked. She knew exactly who was in the black car and what the man was. Marie studied the man curious why of all things he would come meet Katherine.

Marie listened intently hearing them exchange words of finding something, Marie raised her eyebrows intrigued wondering what exactly Katherine was searching for. Marie followed the car overhead waiting for the right opportunity after the werewolf is gone to surprise Katherine. Marie perched herself over a roof glaring towards the house Katherine and the werewolf slipped into. She had no doubt there was a living person in there to keep any other vampire from getting inside, again she applauded Katherine for being clever. Supposedly five hundred years running from Klaus will make a person paranoid.

* * *

_1492 England_

"Is that her?" Marie asked curiously turning towards Rebekah.

Rebekah nodded watching Elijah introduced the doppelganger to Klaus, "She looks like the original Petrova. But I do think the first one was prettier."

Marie peered back towards her father and uncle. Both of the men ignored the other guests around them only focusing on this one girl. Kol came up behind them grinning, "Please Bekah, do not get nasty it doesn't suit you."

Marie smiles as Rebekah rolled her eyes at Kol, "You didn't need to come Kol –."

Kol acted offended, "And miss my big brother's birthday? Honestly Rebekah I could never miss one, he throws marvelous parties. Always having exquisite guests…" He trails off eyes following a few noblewomen.

Rebekah and Marie exchanged looks. Kol turned his gaze on Marie grinning, "Madam Nikon a pleasure to see you again." Marie looked around seeing a few vampires nodded politely towards her. It was always a difficulty to not seem close to her family when vampire visitors were around. Klaus always instructed her to try to seem distant whenever there was a party or vampire guest. Kol kissed her hand winking at her.

Marie smirked bowing, "Lord Kol, it is delightful to see you."

Kol nodded watching the vampires leaving the eavesdrop zone, "Marie darling I would have thought you and Rebekah were going to depart –."

"Why? I cannot miss my father's birthday that would be dishonorable." Marie remarked watching Kol sigh pulling her and Rebekah along.

"It may be unwise to stay knowing how important this opportunity is to Niklaus. He wants everything right and I know very well this obsession will make him on edge and moody." Kol warns fixing his gaze on his sister and niece.

"Kol we would be fine we are only staying tonight. We are leaving in the morning." Rebekah replied.

"Besides I wanted to spend some little time with my father and uncle before I leave." Marie adds pushing Kol's hand from her shoulder.

He smirked, "Want to spend time with me, darling? I would have thought the traveling around the world gives us plenty of time together."

Both Rebekah and Marie rolled their eyes Marie remarked, "I was talking about Elijah. Excuse me Kol I have to say my goodbyes to both of them before they get occupied."

Marie went back into the ballroom spotting Elijah speaking with the doppelganger. Marie paused deciding if it was wise to introduce herself. Although with Elijah and her father scheme to get the woman to trust them, she was uncertain if her father would be please for her to meet the woman.

Marie was stopped by Rebekah, "Let's not play with Nik's temper. I am unsure if he wants us to have any conversation with the Petrova. Leave it to him and Elijah to make sure the plan goes well. We cannot risk her to think something is wrong when everyone in our family want to talk with her."

Marie frowns looking at her, "Why would it raise her concern?"

"She is a peasant. I doubt she ever had much conversation with nobles. I take it Elijah and Nik would entertain her the whole night to keep her from having any other person from talking to her." Rebekah responded peering towards Elijah and Katherine as they danced.

Marie sighed, "Then I don't believe we will be able to say our goodbyes if they are always going to be surrounded by her." Marie caught Klaus's eye he held a scowl. She knew the look pretty well he always used it when she was younger when she was pushing him over the edge.

"Let's just leave to Colchester, no need to waste any time of being ignored." Rebekah responded stubbornly gazing to Marie, she nodded in agreement as they both depart.

* * *

Marie grins watching the werewolf leave the house leaving Katherine all alone. Marie could hear a heartbeat inside the house, signifying an invitation needed. She narrowed her eyes calculating what to do next. She could wait out and let Katherine leave the house but she had already tried to occupy herself the whole night while hearing the disturbing noises inside. Or ring the doorbell get the human to invite her in before Katherine flees.

Marie jumps down from her tree flashing towards the house she took note of footsteps on the second and first floor. Marie rang the doorbell hearing both steps stop she smiles innocently as the door answered, "Hello can I help you?" A middle age woman asked.

Marie held her gaze, "Yes, I just moved here and I would like to get to know my neighbors a bit. Can I come in?"

"Yes of course." The woman replies Marie smiled as she stepped into the house hearing the quiet foot fall near the stairs.

Marie flashed upstairs startling Katherine her brown eyes widen in shock Marie grins, "Hello Katherine." She clutched her arms roughly.

Katherine stared at her, "Do I know you?"

"No…but my father has been looking for you for 500 years." Marie sneers as Katherine's eyes went large, "Let's have a little chat aye?" Marie snapped her neck.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" RJ asked bewildered walking into the Salvatore's house hearing the plan from Stefan of them capturing Mason Lockwood for interrogation.

"I need information. You can come and join me." Damon remarked sitting up Mason in a chair placing chains around him to hold him down.

RJ narrowed his eyes, "Information on what?"

"I don't know basically anything about Katherine. So are you just going to stay and watch or run off and do whatever you old vampires do." Damon replied sticking a metal rod in fire then placed it into Mason's skin.

"I will stay. People haven't used this torture for information for a long time." RJ respond watching Mason screamed through his teeth by the burns. He was curious as well for why a werewolf would work with a vampire. He also figured it would be wise to get enough information to equip himself with knowledge of what exactly the Salvatores truly want.

"RJ is that you?" Mason gasped looking towards him.

"Yup it's me. You have caused a lot of problems ever since you and the broad came into town. Exposing people and trying to kill them…geez Mason you shouldn't have come back to town." RJ responded. He never really associated with Mason or his brother they were hot heads and had a few problems in the past.

"You're one of them?" Mason gasped.

RJ shrugged, "For the most part." He looked towards Damon hearing the almost death of him and his brother of Mason telling the sheriff of them being vampires.

"You two friends?" Damon asked poking Mason with the rod again causing him to scream.

RJ shook his head, "Wouldn't really say friends, know him from high school. Got into a lot of fights brought him into the hospital a few times – his dad hated me…"

Damon nodded accepting the answer going back to Mason asking him questions about Katherine. RJ crossed his arms glancing up seeing Jeremy walking in, "Found something in Alaric's stuff."

Damon stopped the torture glancing up, "Oh goody. What you found?"

"It's a plant called wolfs-bane I search it up on the internet it said it's toxic." Jeremy replies showing him the plant RJ moved back slightly. RJ noticed the panic crossing Mason's face, both of them knew it burns like hell.

Damon snatched the wolfs-bane peering towards RJ, "Care to help me?" RJ noticed the ready movement to throw the plant to him.

"I don't want to get my hands dirty." RJ replied calmly relaxing when Damon shrugs his hand down turning back to Mason.

"You old vampires always let someone else to do the dirty work." Damon remarked under his breath.

"Says the guy who asked me to help with the tomb vampires." RJ remarked glaring at him.

Damon smirks bringing the wolfs-bane closer to his face burning him, "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Mason yells in agony telling him she came with him.

RJ glared when Damon forced-fed Mason wolfs-bane causing him to gag up blood. He noticed Jeremy flinching so RJ calmly placed a palm on his shoulder, "Jeremy you really shouldn't be here."

"I want to help." Jeremy responded.

RJ sighs, "Look Jer you standing around and witnessing this isn't helping anyone. Jenna called me earlier asking me if I saw you. It's not really fair for her to work on that ball all by herself. Can you help her or do I need to call her on where you are?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes turning away, "Fine." RJ watched him leave noticing the slight relief on his face as he exited the house. RJ knew the kid was never the fan of gore and seeing both of the Gilberts involved with the supernatural raised Marie's point even higher to keep watch of the brothers.

RJ's ears perked up hearing Damon asked about a moonstone, "The moonstone?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing every ingredient Klaus needed was already here. He had to applaud Damon for making things easier for his part.

"Yeah you heard of it?" Damon asked looking at him then to Mason, "I want to know what it does why you want it."

Mason gasped, "To give it to Katherine so she will up lift the curse –."

"The werewolf curse? Why would a vampire want to help a werewolf to break a curse to keep them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked skeptically.

"So I don't have to turn anymore!" Mason responded.

RJ eyes went large, he pitied Mason looking for a way out of turning, being manipulated to find the moonstone. The cure of the curse was so close to his grasp if only Mason knew. "You said Katherine wanted the moonstone?" RJ asked as Mason nodded. RJ looked to the ground musing, he knew the moonstone wouldn't be useful Katherine knew it as well. Realization crossed his mind as the story Marie told him of the ritual what was needed… They had everything only needed the moonstone. Katherine has been running for 500 years she planned everything to the last detail all the way to Elena. She wanted to be free – oh how Katherine would react when she meets Marie, her plan might as well be destroyed.

Damon grins, "Oh you think Katherine loves you? She is only using you! She will rip your heart out the second she is done with you –might as well do it for her!"

RJ snarls, "No!" Flashing towards Damon slamming him to the wall before Damon was even close enough to touch Mason.

"What are you doing?!" Damon growls unable to break from RJ's grip.

"We need him alive." RJ hissed throwing Damon across the room.

"Why?" Damon narrowed his eyes flashing towards him.

RJ slammed his fist down breaking Damon's jaw, "For leverage." Not saying anymore he breaks Mason's chains hauling him up.

"Where are you taking him?" Damon asked fixing his jaw back into place.

"To Marie, don't worry Salvatore you won't have a problem with Mason ever again." RJ replied pulling the almost unconscious Mason to the door.

* * *

"Wake up Katherine…" Marie whispered picking up a full bucket of vervain throwing it onto her.

Katherine screams jumping up she gasped backing against the wall. She looked around the dark area feeling the cold and dampness of the ground, "Where am I?"

Marie grins, "Where you should have been in 1864…" Katherine shook her head looking around, frightened she flashed away from her Marie was faster blocking her, "Please, stay-we have much to talk about." Marie slammed her down breaking her arm. Marie could smell the vervain in her system, "I must give you credit-you were very difficult to find."

Katherine held her arm as it healed, "You're Klaus's daughter? Why have I never heard of you?"

Marie smiled, "My father kept it hush-hush very few know who I really am. Most who know are either killed by my father or running for their lives – like you… But most know me as Marie Nikon."

Katherine eyes widen, "Pearl told me about you, Klaus' inner circle –."

"Right you are although Pearl didn't know exactly how close I am to him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Katherine asked pushing herself away as Marie crouched next to her.

"To make sure you know who exactly you've pissed off –." Marie slammed her foot on Katherine's leg crushing it. Katherine screamed through her teeth glaring at Marie, Marie narrowed her eyes slicing Katherine's arms with a knife. "Can't have vervain in your blood, it wouldn't make things fun." She cut her again allowing the blood to pool on the ground.

"Tell me why you decided to come back here?" Marie asked glaring at her.

Katherine spat, "For the pretty waterfalls –." Marie slammed her head back breaking the stone.

"Hmm… I might be able to put things together. I have seen the doppelganger Elena…" Marie stabbed her deeply cutting horizontal from hip to hip, "There are plenty of vampires, and I have seen the werewolf – must say those are difficult to find. It looks to me you are making my job easier bringing all the ingredients." Marie narrowed her eyes, "However there is one tiny little thing you stole from Klaus…well if you had everything I might have spared you and made a deal to pardon you – like I have with Pearl for her treason."

Katherine perked up, "You would pardon me?"

Marie shrugged cutting her again, "Depends. Pearl had many things to offer. For one she informed me of the human doppelganger."

"I will give you the moonstone." Katherine screamed as Marie dug the knife deeper into her stomach.

"Why shall I trust you? You are infamous for your lies and manipulations…I say it would be better to just hand you over to my father for a gift. I could easily find it on my own –."

"No! I have it – the werewolf Mason Lockwood he found it! He was supposed to give it to me later tonight!" Katherine hissed as more blood poured onto the floor.

Marie narrowed her eyes, "Are you aware how many deaths you caused for your escape?" She noticed the flicker of pain crossing Katherine's face. "So many lives lost, so many bonds broken. My father killed so many unfortunate people in his wrath. Many had lives to look forward to; vampires fled from him almost all in his circle had perished. It should have never happened. Elijah found a way to keep you alive – you should had never left. After the ritual you would have come back alive, be able to leave. Elijah wanted you to have a human life, he would have erased your memories and allow you to return to your family. But no, instead you persuaded the love sick fool Trevor to flee."

Marie held her gaze seeing the mix emotions, "It was your fault so many lives had been ruined. You didn't just run away from my father, you ran away from your guilt." Katherine held her breath staring at her, tears forming, "It was your fault your family been murdered, they could have been spared but you only thought of yourself! You killed yourself to become a vampire causing Trevor and Rose to flee for their lives, they were good people now they scurry in the darkness forever. And let's not forget Elijah, ever since that day, you forever ruined him! He never wanted you to die, he wanted to save you. My father thought he helped you escaped – now Elijah is desperately trying to find a way to earn my father's trust again."

Tears slipped down Katherine's face as Marie broke through her emotions. Marie glared at her, "You weren't the only one to lose your family. The wrath never ended after he killed your family. One by one my family members disappeared, Elijah is the only one left and I'm not going to lose him too."

Katherine gasped holding herself as she broke down Marie watched pleased the vervain was gone from her system. Marie held her gaze eyes dilating, "You would live through the guilt the rest of your miserable immortal life. Do not try to turn off the emotion you will remember everyone's face you have ruined."

Katherine screamed clutching her head watching the memories go through her. Marie scowls holding her head up, "You will never tell anyone who I am." Katherine repeated her command; Marie let her go standing up. Katherine crawled after her to the entrance of the tomb Marie closed her eyes allowing the power coursing through her to step over of the boundary.

Marie turned around seeing Katherine trying to get past the spell Marie sneered allowing her vampire form show golden eyes glaring at her. Katherine screams backing away, "The curse is true –."

Marie grabbed onto the stone door staring at her, "Don't worry I will come back for you when my father arrives."

Katherine screams, "No!" Just as Marie sealed the tomb once again, leaving Katherine in a tomb full of memories of vampires she had betrayed.

Marie slipped down the stone door sitting on the floor tears forming in her eyes, for too long her family has been broken. She desperately missed being a child surrounded by all her relatives, having a place that felt like home. Rage and power had ruined them slowly the once strong family, started to disappear. Marie felt so cold and alone she tried to fill the pain visiting Klaus and Elijah but the once warmth disappeared. Marie missed the light-heartedness of Rebekah and Kol, the seriousness of Elijah and Klaus was slowly killing her.

RJ filled the missing hole of the carefreeness, making it bearable to live in some light, compared to the darkness and rage of her remaining relatives. Marie hoped the curse could be lifted to extinguish the rage inside her father held for centuries. She wanted to make peace between Elijah and Klaus and to heal the wounds and slowly build up the family once again. To unlock the coffins that held her family inside, for the Originals to be whole again…That was what she wanted, having her father be pleased with being a hybrid and to allow her relatives to walk free. Family is a haven in a heartless world, a reminder that everything will be all right away from the darkness, be safe from it…

* * *

_1492 England_

Marie and Rebekah stepped out of the carriage inside the courtyard. Their faces horrified by the destruction behind the walls. Rebekah covered her mouth in shock seeing the guards scattered around the yard limbs thrown everywhere blood pooled on the floor and splattered the walls. The stench of death filled their senses. Rebekah grabbed onto Marie's arm pulling her along to the door, "What happened? Has the curse been lifted?"

Marie shook her head stepping over a bloody head, "I do not know."

The girls held their breaths seeing more bodies littering the castle. Many were friends they had known for a few centuries others were witches they cared for. Marie pulled Rebekah upstairs side-stepping a deformed body. The castle's walls were coated in red as they neared the library Marie opened the door watching Klaus drown himself with liquor glaring into the fire.

Marie and Rebekah peered at each other unsure to what to say. Rebekah gave her a silent look telling her to speak. Marie moved closer to her father watching his shoulders tense. "Don't." Klaus growls not turning around.

Both Marie and Rebekah knew how the ritual had gone Rebekah asked, "Where's Elijah?"

Klaus turned around rage in his dark eyes Marie flashed towards him. Klaus threw her hand off him, "Marie right now I am not in the mood." Klaus warned making Marie step back. He glared at Rebekah, "Elijah is tracking Katerina. And if he does not find her he will be dead."

Rebekah gasped, "You cannot –."

Klaus snarled, "I have every right! He deliberately allowed her to run from me – help her escape!"

Rebekah shook her head, "He wouldn't do it, and you know where his loyalties stand –."

"He wanted to spare her life and she so has happens to escape me. He is a love sick fool not letting go of Tatia now he will regret it –."

Marie responded, "Don't do this. We need to stay as a family –."

Klaus laughed heartlessly, "He has conspired against me, ruined what I have been waiting for 500 years."

Rebekah shook her head, "No, there must be a reason –."

"His reason was to keep my werewolf side dormant, to keep me with equal power as him." Klaus snarls stomping towards her. Marie flashed to Rebekah's side, putting herself between them.

"Let's not fight." Marie pleaded feeling Rebekah hands on her shoulders while Klaus towered over them.

The door opened Elijah's expression was hidden by a blank mask Klaus turned his attention away from the girls narrowing his eyes at his brother. Elijah responded in a stilled voice, "She has disappeared. I am to believe she is getting help by a vampire."

Klaus turned away putting his attention to the book shelves his hands brushing over the bridges he turned his head slightly glaring at Elijah, "Such a pity –."Klaus flashed towards him with a dagger in his hand. Before Elijah could react, Marie flashed in front of him. The dagger pierced her heart and Klaus's expression of horror from daggering Marie quickly changed narrowing his eyes seeing her stay on her feet and her face stayed normal. He was bewildered with Marie.

Marie pulled the dagger out of her chest making contact with Klaus' raging eyes, "Father, hear him out."

Klaus's face turned, eyes darkening and he flashed towards Elijah he flashed but Marie held him down "Calm down" she told him. Rebekah flashed to Elijah pulling his arm to leave before Klaus could get to him.

Klaus breathed through his nose glaring after his sister and brother escaped him. Marie pulled him up. Klaus was steaming not accepting his daughter being able to overpower him. To have the power he desperately wanted for centuries and she was able to acquire it from a stupid accident. Klaus sighed, feeling himself calm down with only Marie in the room. "I waited for so long to break this curse. Planned everything and now it is all ruined." Klaus muttered Marie frowns as the rage quickly disappeared drowned in sorrows of the liquor.

Marie held him up allowing him to sit on the chair, "I will do anything to help you break this curse."

Klaus mumbles waving her away downing the bottle, "No love, I cannot risk you leaving me too…"

Marie frowned as his words slurred in nonsense after he downed another bottle. Marie sighs looking around at the dried blood still covering his clothes and arms, "Come now Papa, let's get you cleaned up." He groans in protest as she put his arm over her shoulder hauling him up. She has never seen her father in a drunken mess before, she would never know what he has been through the past week by himself. Blood coating everything was only the small dose of what her father was feeling, the rage and betrayal. The other side from his anger was the pure depression of the long wait being ruined in matter of days.

Marie could hear small talk down stairs from her aunt and uncle. Hearing Rebekah pleading with Elijah to leave, wait to confront Klaus when he is calm. She moved Klaus down the hall away from the stairs to keep his rage at bay. Klaus stumbled a few times grabbing Marie with his full trust to keep him from falling, he leaned his head on hers as he became tired. He had been raging the past seven days killing everything in his path, never stopping until every bloody traitor was dead. He even traveled to Bulgaria to make sure the doppelganger knew exactly how it felt to be scared and alone, running for her life. To know what she had started and what will happen when he had his hands on her…

He fell onto the bed Marie dragged his legs upon it he groans clutching his head, "Thank you love."

Marie nodded sitting on the edge Klaus peered at her muttering, "I'm a bloody mess…"

"It is not your fault." Marie replied as she filled a bowl with fresh water and grabbed a cloth. She went to his bedside and soaked the cloth with water patting the blood away from his face his limpid blue eyes staring at her intently. "I will do anything to help. I will track her down – find any witches to help me perform the counter spell for the curse –."

Klaus grabbed her wrist glaring at her, "No I forbid you to use any magic, especially to break another curse upon me. I nearly lost you to those bloody spirits I'm not making that mistake again, understand?"

Marie nodded remember the darkness after she broke Klaus from the hunter's curse. The coldness around her the whispers coming closer to her – "I understand…" Klaus nodded pleased he sat up taking the rag from her hands feeling effects of the liquor slowly disappear.

"Can I see your eyes?" Klaus mumbled peering at her.

Marie hesitated not very keen to show her face, after being triggered she had to restrain herself from showing her eyes when feeding. Klaus clutched her hand and she peered up slightly, she sighed allowing her eyes to turn gold. Klaus narrowed his eyes picturing himself with those eyes; he was supposed to break this curse so Marie wouldn't be alone. Klaus sighed, lying back staring towards the door anger of the botched ritual surged through him again, "She believes she can run from me? She will forever fear me!"

Marie smirked, "I have every reason to believe she would forever run from us –."

"Us?" Klaus asked curiously seeing her nod.

"She has ruined your chance and for that she had made an enemy."

* * *

RJ leaned on the cool wall. Marie has been gone for two days even missed the full moon. Mason had chains on his ankles and wrists to prevent him from running free under the moon. RJ kept him in the underground cellar near Marie's cabin. They had found the cellar back in the day when constructing the cabin. He decided to fix it up whenever he wanted to turn for it felt unnatural to not turn ever so often.

RJ glanced up to the stairs seeing Marie looking back curiously he explained, "Found you a werewolf. The Salvatores almost killed him – he wouldn't be useful if dead."

"Do they know of his importance?" Marie asked standing next to him she peered into the cell seeing the unconscious Mason.

"No, Damon is a little suspicious of my action for stopping him. I am not worried, Elijah and Klaus would be here soon and then everything would be over." RJ responded.

Marie walked towards the door, "First I need to find myself a moonstone –."

"I think you already have, Damon knew all about it when he was integrating Mason over here. Even knew where the guy was hiding it. Our best bet the brothers have it." RJ replied watching Marie sighed in annoyance.

"Can I once get something I want without making bloody deals or have an explanation?" Marie groans.

RJ grinned, "Who said we need to explain and make deals?"

* * *

RJ turned the knob allowing both of them to enter the Salvatore's boarding house. Marie didn't expect much from the Salvatores as she did with Katherine-they had nothing to fear, well not yet. They walked in noticing the scrambling within Marie peered at RJ for answers he shrugged not knowing. "Hello Salvatores –."

Damon flashed towards them snarling, "Are you apart of this?"

Marie narrowed her eyes looking past him seeing Stefan, Jeremy and the Bennet witch, "Explain what? What exactly am I a part of?" Marie remarked as RJ pushed Damon aside.

Damon glared, "Ever since you came into town things started to get crazy around here –."

"I believe it is bad timing – or simply you two are the ones to make it crazy and I just spiced things up a bit." Marie smirked moving past Damon towards the other three.

Damon replied, "My brother told me Katherine was scared of your friend –."

"Did he now? Well my exact words were they had misunderstandings. If you are worried about Katherine, she is no longer your problem." Marie responded.

"No Elena is my problem and she is missing." Damon replied.

"Missing you say?" Marie asked narrowing her eyes this was news to her. Apparently the news of the doppelganger did get out and she was curious if it reached Elijah or Klaus.

"What do you mean missing?!" RJ growled at Damon, the one thing he thought the brothers could do was to keep Elena in their sights and apparently not.

"Damon it wasn't them." Stefan responded seeing their sincere outrage.

Marie jumped up a step towards the table, "And all of you believe I would kidnap her?"

"RJ kidnapped Mason from me. And you had done the same with Katherine." Damon responded sternly.

Marie sneered, "They have use to me. Elena has nothing I want." Marie was annoyed the brothers let someone take Elena right under their noses. Of course she knew Elena wouldn't be in much danger if she was taken for negotiation for freedom like Katherine has.

"I would like to help – under one circumstance…" Marie replied peering around.

Damon crossed his arms, "We didn't call you for help. We can take care of this ourselves –."

"What happens if an old vampire was the one that took her? You two won't be much of a help if were dead." Marie responded.

Stefan sighed knowing he and his brother wouldn't stand a chance, "Fine what is your condition?"

Marie replies, "I want the moonstone –."

Damon flashed towards her, "Hell no, why do you want it –."

"It was mine to begin with before Katherine stole it." Marie replied simply glaring at Damon, "Now do you want to fight for custody of the stone or do you want to find your precious Elena?"

"You got a deal." Stefan responded Marie smirked glad to have an accord. Damon shot him a glare Stefan shrugged, "We don't need it Damon, let's just get Elena back."

Damon flashed up stairs. Marie peered over the table seeing a map and candles, "Performing a tracking spell Ms. Bennet?" Bonnie nodded slightly nervous.

RJ nodded towards Jeremy, "She will be fine, kid."

Marie grins as Damon flashed down having the cloudy white stone in his hand. Marie grabbed it feeling the coolness of the stone and the energy inside, "Nice doing business with you." She stuck the stone in her pocket.

"Why do you care to find Elena anyways?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I was friends with her grandparents. Thomas Gilbert was kind enough to house me and RJ. I like to repay that." Marie responded turning her gaze on the map as Jeremy and Bonnie hover over it.

Bonnie muttered the spell slicing Jeremy's hand to have a better connection to find Elena. Marie watched as the blood dropped down on the map over Mystic Falls. She rolled her eyes seeing Stefan cringe by the smell of the blood. _Pathetic. He can't even control himself properly. _Marie thought. Everyone watched as the blood traveled slowly to Reidsville. "She's there." Bonnie pointed to the town.

"Can you be more exact?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry—it's the best I got." Bonnie responded.

"I can Google search the area." Jeremy suggested.

RJ grins at Jeremy, "There you go. Make sure you send us the link."

Marie pulled on RJ's arm, "Let's go –."

"There isn't going to be enough room for the both of you in my car." Damon responded as Stefan picked up a bag of vampire hunting goodies.

Marie rolled her eyes, "Who said we are driving with you?" Marie grins at RJ and both flashed off.

Damon and Stefan flashed to the car jumping in. Damon remarked, "She is going to run the whole 300 miles?" Stefan shrugged as they raced out of the driveway.

* * *

Marie and RJ stared up towards the old rundown mansion broken glass and weeds took over it. RJ peered at her curiously, "Think it is one of those traitors trying to make a deal as Katherine had tried?"

"If so they did not contact me. Which leads me to wonder…" Marie opened the door making it creek she turned to her comrade, "I believe this is family business."

"I'm going with you." RJ responded stepping inside. RJ grinned, picking up a rock and chucks it to a mirror causing shards to fly everywhere. They flashed to the other room she could hear his voice in the distance asking what the noise was and who else was here. Marie and RJ leaned on the wall she turned to him giving him a warning look. Three pairs of running footsteps came towards them, Marie leaned back seeing a quick image of Elijah with Elena and Rose. Marie nodded once to RJ both flashed around the area to distract Elijah. She could see the quick annoyance in Elijah's face as they flashed around.

They hid upstairs hearing Elijah yell in annoyance to Rose, "Rose!"

"I don't know who it is!" She responded.

RJ and Marie listened hearing a third voice say, "Up here!" and "Down here!" when Elijah flashed up.

Both knew the Salvatores arrived, Marie and RJ flashed towards Elena and Rose grabbing them in one quick motion as a stake was flung into Elijah's hand. Marie held Rose's mouth glaring at her to be quiet while RJ had Elena putting a finger to his lips. Damon and Stefan leaned on the wall beside them.

They all could hear the rage in Elijah's voice, "Whoever this may concern you are making a great mistake thinking that you can beat me – you can't."

The brothers glanced to Marie, she rolled her eyes of course she was the best bet they got. Marie pointed to the grenade Stefan handed it to her as Elijah repeated his threat to the open air. Then she pointed to the brothers then the door signifying to leave. RJ grabbed her arm before she flashed; Marie turned back then nodded to Rose for him to take her.

Marie flashed around Elijah throwing the grenade at him she hid by the second stairwell hearing him scream in rage as the vervain exploded in his face, "What game are you playing!" Marie could feel his presence she flashed before him. Elijah stepped back in surprise Marie smiled in reassurance slamming the stake in his chest. He glared at her as his face became grey and veined she knew he would wake up in a mere hour or two. She glanced up seeing the other four looking at her. RJ kept a strong grip on Rose.

"Well you're welcome." Marie responded brushing herself off.

"See told you it was a good idea for her to come along." Stefan remarked to Damon.

"Yes and I fulfilled our deal." Marie replied walking down the steps. Marie turned her attention to Rose she looked her over, seeing the unshed tears. "I believe we should all head back. Elena your family has been worried about you." Marie said without turning her gaze from Rose.

When the three left Marie grins, "Nice to finally see you again Rose."

"Marie, I believe you are aware what is going on." Rose replied.

"Yes, and I don't need you to tell people who I am." Marie responded. Rose's expression flashed in horror, "Don't worry I am not going to kill you. Elijah saw fit not to kill you, and we were friends." Marie flashed to her an inch away she compelled, "You will never tell anyone about me." Rose nodded flashing away.

* * *

Elijah gasped holding his chest he glanced around seeing the artifacts his other hand fell on the soft couch. "Forgive me, uncle. I had thought my message would contact you first." Marie responded in the chair across from him.

Elijah glared at her, she put up her hands innocently, "I can explain, hear me out uncle." Elijah sat up rubbing his chest.

"You better have a good reason Marie." Elijah glares lying back giving her his full attention.

Marie clasped her hands together smiling uneasily, "Would you like anything to drink –."

"Do not delay me any further niece." Elijah warned.

Marie's expression fell understanding he was angry and over the edge of finding the doppelganger under bad circumstances. "I found out about the human doppelganger a few days ago. I wanted to give you the honor to give her to my father to bring both of you back into good graces with each other. So we can all be a family again…"

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "Why haven't you inform me of this?"

Marie sighs, "I tried, but one of your henchmen answered and I couldn't really say I found a doppelganger then I would have many vampires to handle before either one of you came to town."

Elijah nodded, "Proceed."

"I have everything for the ritual –."

"As well having the moonstone? The human doppelganger said it was with her friends."

Marie nodded showing him the cloudy rock, "I acquired it in exchange for finding her. But I would like to have an accord with you."

Elijah raised his eyebrows curiously, "And what is your offer?"

Marie replied, "I know you wanted to do this before with Katerina, now I asked you to do the same for Elena. Can you give me your word to give Elena an elixir to allow her to survive the ritual?"

Elijah pondered examining his niece, "Why do you care of her survival?"

Marie answered, "Her grandmother was a witch that housed me in the 40s. We were all transferred to a concentration camp, out of her whole family she was the only one to survive before our escape. I wished I could plan the escape sooner; maybe her relatives would still be alive. I feel it is the last thing I could do for an old friend to keep her granddaughter alive."

Elijah responded, "Very noble of you. You have my word she will survive the ritual."

Marie nodded she knew she would get Elijah to make the deal. Marie smiled, "I also have a gift for father when he comes."

"Oh?"

"Katherine is also in my possession, serve father some justice. He could either kill her for the ritual or keep her for torture. It is his decision." Marie responded.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

Marie grins, "Sorry uncle I would rather like for her to stay ignorant of who is in Mystic Falls."

* * *

Elijah stayed in her house for the next five hours asking about everything she knew of the place, and how Klaus has been. When he finally left she leaned back twisting the moonstone in her palm. Elijah had asked a few times to have the moonstone in his possession; she had denied persuading him it was much safer in her home.

Marie frowns hearing a buzzing on the counter she flashed towards it seeing the cellphone. She rarely used it only to contact her father and uncle for emergencies and she almost never had a call come to her. Marie peered over the number she flipped open the phone, "Yes?"

"There is a person who wants to send a message to Klaus, that the doppelganger is alive and is ready to surrender." The voice on the other side responded.

Marie sighed apparently the news is spreading, "Thank you for contacting me. Your name?"

"Cody ma'am."

"Well Cody, I will tell him." Marie replied hanging up.

She punched in another number holding the phone to her ear she didn't need another angry relative on her hand to hear the news on random vampires. A relaxed voice answered, "Hello?"

Marie tried to make a connection to the voice and a name, "Maddox I need to speak to Klaus." Marie knew her father had witches for generations after Katherine's escape, and they are always on a short leash from him.

Maddox replied, "He is not here –,"

"Don't lie to me this is his personal number give the phone to my father. Tell him it is Marie and I need to speak to him now." Marie growled hating the fact Klaus needed to keep his location a secret, even getting his witches to pick up the phone.

"Hello darling did you forget anything?" Klaus asked thinking she had forgot one of her things when she left his mansion to come back to Mystic Falls.

"Actually I had found something that you would like…" Marie lengthens the sentence.

"In Mystic Falls – have you found Katerina?" Klaus asked intrigued.

Marie smiled, "Yes I have. I placed her into the tomb, and I found a human doppelganger."

Marie could just imagine the huge smirk on his face, "Just in time for the full moon…"

"I have the moonstone, vampire and a werewolf." Marie responded fiddling with her hair.

"I am on my way –."

"Before you come I would just like to give you the heads up. Elijah is in town and I would like for both of you to make up. Also there are some vampires too who are very protective of their doppelganger, just to warn you." Marie replied.

Klaus took a while to answer, "Thank you sweetheart. I might as well see you in the afternoon."

* * *

The information Marie has given him was very useful. Elijah jumped up the stairs walking into the boarding house. He wasn't surprised to see them jumping up in action. He smirked lightly, "I came with a deal."

He stepped into the living room seeing Elena on the couch with the two brothers guarding her. Elijah's smirk grew glad to know they would keep her safe, make sure nothing happens to her. "What deal?" Elena asked, Damon turned around glaring at her.

Elijah peers towards her smiling, "I would like to make a deal only to you Elena."

Damon flashed towards him with a stake Elijah grabbed his neck lifting off the ground, "How dare you try to challenge me. You young vampires are so arrogant." Elijah threw him across the room crashing into the table. Elijah glared towards Stefan then Damon, "I am an Original show some respect."

Elena jumped up, "Ok. Please what is the deal? Just don't hurt my friends."

Elijah narrowed his eyes then turned to Elena, "I will offer to keep your friends and family unharmed. I have witches that can make sure no harm will come to them."

"What is our part?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"To keep Elena safe." Elijah replied simply.

Elena pondered, "When the vampires came for me to take me to Klaus you killed them."

Elijah nodded, "I didn't want you to be taken, for there are too many vampires that would try to get some glory to bring you to Klaus. But when I saw Mr. Salvatore stepping in front of you, I knew you would be protected."

"Here's the thing I don't get- I thought you want to give her to Klaus." Damon remarked.

Elijah replied, "Let's just say my goal is for him to not succeed."

"What's your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus' obsession to break this curse made him paranoid and reckless. He only trusts his immediate circle –."

"Like you?" Damon asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Not anymore." Elijah responded, ever since Katherine escaped Klaus forever lost trust in him. Marie was the only person he knew that still stayed close contact with Klaus, the rest of his circle were either dead from Klaus' rage or in hiding.

"You don't know where he is do you? So you are trying to use me to lure him out?" Elena asked. Elijah tried but Klaus has many witches that guard him as did he. Marie was the only one that knew his whereabouts but Klaus made her give her word to him to never tell anyone where he is, not even to Elijah.

"Well for that you need to stay put and try not to get yourself killed. I would like for you to live your life and stop fighting. When the time is right you and I shall lure Klaus out and I will kill him." Elijah responded walking around the living room.

"How can I trust you?" Elena asked while both of the brothers looked at him curiously.

"Well, if I was to lie then your family and friends would be dead and I would be taking you to Klaus right now. But I'm right here making a deal with you." Elijah replied.

"Why do you want to kill him?" Damon asked.

Elijah responded, "Klaus is one of the most hated and feared of all the Originals. He took things that were most dear to me when I failed to returned Katherine to him. Now do we have a deal?"

"You will keep all my family and friends safe?" Elena asked.

"I give you my word." Elijah responded.

"And how will you kill him?" Damon asked.

"He would be vulnerable after the ritual – I give you my word Elena would survive it." Elijah adds knowing very well the plan would only work at the exact moment the curse is broken.

"She will survive the sacrifice?" Damon asked not convinced.

"I have powerful witches that made an elixir to keep her alive when she is sacrificed. I had done the same with Katherine. Elena you are the only person that will make this possible, with Klaus dead no one will ever come after you." Elijah responded.

Damon hummed pondering, "How does Marie fit in? She said the moonstone belonged to her before Katherine stolen it. But Rose told us the moonstone held the spell to the curse."

Elijah replied, "It was, Marie acquired the moonstone from a healer when she was young. When Klaus heard of a child finding it he took her under his wing. It indeed held the curse."

Elijah remembered before they sailed to the Old World little Marie was terrified to set foot on the boat. She had run into a witch's hut hoping they wouldn't be able to make her go. The witch however convinced her there wasn't anything to worry about and she held out the moonstone to the five year old. Stating the stone would keep her safe and healthy. Elijah knew the witch only gave the child the stone to keep Klaus from integrating her of Ayanna's whereabouts, as well the witch's own safety. Marie always had the stone when they sailed the ocean making Klaus paranoid if she so as happens to drops it. When they finally hit land Klaus was finally able to convince little Marie to give him the moonstone.

"Marie knows Klaus?" Elena gasped.

Elijah nodded, "She does, but after Katherine escaped she became distant."

"Will she be so determined to kill Klaus?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

Elijah pondered Marie would certainly be a problem, "Allow me to take care of that."

* * *

Marie was fuming after the whole Elena issue and her uncle coming into town. She would need to make sure of exactly everything that was happening around her. Her father was coming in a few hours and Elijah's deal hit her ears when she snooped around the boarding house. She was hoping it was one big hoax Elijah made to convince Elena to do the ritual. Marie stomped up stairs to the apartment building she tracked where Elijah stayed.

Before she was able to knock the door opened she narrowed her eyes towards the Martin warlock, "I want a word with Elijah."

The warlock studied her she could hear Elijah call, "Invite her in."

"Come in." Martin responded he moved out of her way and he closed the door behind him. Marie glared towards her uncle as he stood alone peering out of the window. She crossed her arms asking, "Is it true? Don't lie to me uncle. Do you want to kill Klaus or is that your genius way to convince the Salvatores and the doppelganger to cooperate with the ritual?"

Elijah ignored her as he peered out the window for the awaiting dawn. Marie growled, "Elijah, answer me!"

"Mind your tone niece." Elijah replied he turned around slightly.

Marie glares trying to read his expression, "How dare you. He is your brother!"

"You know exactly what he has done. He buried our family at sea, so we can never retrieve them!" Elijah growled facing her.

"I have already told you this! He would never do that, if he did I am lost to him. He gave me his word they are safe –."

"Marie do not believe his lies! He will tell you everything you want to hear to keep you by his side! Tell me have you ever found any of our relatives when you visit?" Elijah demanded.

"No, he hid th—."

"Why does he need to hide them? I am telling you foolish girl he is manipulating you –."

Marie stood her ground, "Maybe he is. But he is still my father, I want all of us to be a family again. I will not allow you to kill him. If you kill him then our family might as well be forever lost."

Elijah nodded, "I know." He flashed towards her pressing his hand to her chest she screams grabbing his hand. Marie thrashed around he wrapped an arm around her as they crashed into the bookshelf. He threw her down forcing her arms and legs down Marie stared at him horrified.

Elijah replies, "I am sorry Marie. I need to make an offer that Niklaus could never refuse." Marie panicked trying to pry Elijah's hand away she could hear a spell whisper in her ears as her strength started to disappear.

"Elijah!" Marie whispered the look of hurt filled her eyes. Elijah put his full strength to hold her down his hand pressed deep into her chest. Elijah could feel her strength disappear, he tried not to look into her eyes. Tears trickle down his face as she stopped fighting, he glanced at her as her body started to vein and grey.

Marie was forced down her eyes fixed on Elijah, she could feel the strength leaving her. She could hear the chanting of the spell that was slowly taking over her. Marie was scared of what will await her in the darkness. Her vision started to haze, all of her senses started to dull, she became terrified as the darkness took toll. _"You are mine…"_

* * *

**There you have it! Hope all of you enjoyed! If anyone is worried Elijah didn't kill her just desiccated. And to warn all of you there will be changes from the episodes – to make it more unexpected. Have any comments or questions please review I would love to hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the long wait-needed a little time off for vacation. Again I thank everyone who recently Followed and Favorited. You are awesome! A huge thank you to HannahSalvatore665, Lady Syndra, Rislana, Wildfire69, whitedwarf, Atlafan1286, and RockaRosalie for the reviews! We have passed the 40's mark and heading to 50 reviews! That is a huge milestone for any story, and I couldn't have done it without all of you! Here's the next chapter enjoy! :D**

* * *

Elijah's hand brushed gently on her cheek, her grey veined skin felt so cold under his touch. He carried her greyed body towards the white coffin that awaited her. Elijah knew Marie was the only thing Klaus would make a deal for the rest of their family. Klaus was vulgar, wanting to make him suffer after Katherine's escape. They both knew family was his greatest weakness; he couldn't believe Klaus would go so far to make him suffer. Elijah was willing to play the same game, to show his brother what the worry and desperation felt like of not knowing where a relative was. Unknowing if he would ever see them again, he knew with Marie in the same state Klaus would do everything in his power to have her, even strike a deal.

Elijah knew how paranoid Klaus can be; making sure no one could cross him. He would be very careful on his plan for the ritual, have everything perfect. With one little diverter by Elijah will set Klaus's plan tumbling down, making him cause a mistake that would lure him out of hiding. What's the best thing he could do? Klaus would become worried but it will not stop him from doing the ritual. The only thing was to get Klaus to give him his word, to have their family in exchange for Marie in his possession.

Elijah lays Marie inside the coffin and he closed her eyes, unable to look in the grey lifeless orbs. Their family will be whole again, and Marie will be right by them. Klaus on the other hand – well that depends on Elijah's mood. Elijah frowns patting the top of the coffin lightly, the only thing Marie wanted was their family. Guilt pierced him for his use of his niece as only to black mail her own father for the rest of their relatives. Elijah glanced up from the closed coffin as the Martin warlocks entered the apartment.

"I see the spell had work." Dr. Martin replied.

"What will become of her?" Elijah asked slightly concern. He does not wish for her to be forever lost to them, she is still family.

"She is only desiccated, like if she were sleeping. She would awake if any contact to blood, she would regain her full strength." The warlock responded.

Elijah nodded walking past them, "Then we must keep any contact from her what so ever. We need to make sure she is hidden, we cannot allow anyone to take her –."

"How would desiccating Marie help us get my sister back?" The young Martin, Luca, asked.

Elijah peered over his shoulder, "Marie is Klaus's daughter. I believe your father understands a parent would do anything for their child's safety. He will take every offer I give him just to get her back." Elijah acknowledges the youth, "Do not worry, I did give you my word to make sure Greta is free."

The boy responded, "You said we would kill Klaus –."

Elijah smirked, "Patience. We still are, but we still need to find the witches death ground. Why not give Klaus a surprise to throw him off?" Elijah addressed to the boy's father, "I have a dinner party to head to. Make sure she is safe. The Salvatores have connections to the Bennet witch and I do not need them to come across Marie. I know Marie will surely stop me from coming close to him."

* * *

Klaus grins smugly as he stepped down the jet's stairs. For so long he has waited, it was too much to be true. He peers towards the black SUV that awaited him he grins towards his left, "My Marie informed me how protected the doppelganger is… I cannot afford anyone to know of my presence – especially my dear brother." The warlock Maddox nodded in agreement. Klaus was wary on Elijah's presence, for he was unsure of his motives. And Klaus cannot risk history to repeat itself if Elijah so as tries to ruin his ritual.

Klaus slid in the back of the SUV with the witch Greta beside him while Maddox and a compelled driver sat in front. He couldn't wait to see the doppelganger himself, he knows he could trust Marie's word. Another thing about it is that Katerina is also in his clutches, Marie really outdid him. Klaus peered out of the window seeing trees past them as they drove a grin plaster on his face. _It is almost here…_

* * *

Klaus narrowed his eyes to the cabin in front of them, knowing full well the precautions Marie had put on. Klaus turned slightly to Maddox, "Katerina is in the tomb where the Church has been. Would you go fetch her for me mate?" The warlock nodded Klaus added, "Greta dear go with him. Marie did not uplift the boundary, I will need both of you to open it. No need to tire one of you from exhaustion."

As they left, Klaus jumped on the porch feeling the power from the boundary spells go past him. As he knocked on the door he frowns smelling the scent behind the door as it opens. "Ah Runa, didn't expect you to be here." Klaus scowled just as RJ opened the door.

RJ forced a smile, "Marie didn't inform you?"

"I believe she forgot that little part." Klaus remarked not very keen of the hybrid. The boy was always by Marie in the 1500s Klaus wasn't very particular of him only that he proved Marie wouldn't be alone. Klaus was a bit distasteful wanting himself alone to be the one Marie would discuss her struggles when triggered the curse. But with Katherine's escape and this Incan made it hard for him to accept that he isn't a hybrid, but soon he will be.

Klaus rolled his eyes pushing RJ inside to let him in. RJ stared at him bewildered for no one could ever pass the boundary. "Who do you think paid for the cabin?" Klaus remarked gazing around seeing the beautiful paintings and artifacts. RJ closed the door behind him; he never knew Klaus was the one that owned it.

"Where is my darling Marie?" Klaus asked peering back to RJ.

"She will be back soon. She said she needed to clear the air." RJ responded not very excited to be alone with Klaus, and he noticed the same response from Klaus towards him.

Klaus nodded, "I hear you found me a werewolf. Is it in safe keeping?"

RJ leaned on the wall watching the Original carefully as he examined each artifact Marie and him had collected over the centuries. "In the cellar, I have him watered and feed." RJ responded.

"Where is the moonstone?" Klaus asked running his hand over a curved saber seeing the detail knowing it belonged to San Martin a great libertadore in South America.

RJ walked over to the fire place and on the mantle was a basket full of crystalized stones. He dug his hand into the pile clutching the smooth white stone. He tossed it towards the Original, "It is in safe keeping here. I think you are aware no being can enter this place without an invitation by Marie." In the 80's RJ had a few dates and every time he brought them over they could never pass the porch. He gave up trying knowing it was useless.

Klaus felt the cool stone, sensing the power within it. He smirked, "Very wise of her. But I do think my witches and I need a place to stay."

RJ narrowed his eyes crossing his arms, "Neither of us have a say in it, when Marie comes back she will place her word. But I do know she wouldn't be happy to have Katherine in her home."

Klaus grinned, "Look at you being her little guard dog."

RJ glares his fist clenched, he was never keen of the sly jokes Klaus gave him. "I only care for Marie's safety. Why do you think she rarely invites people in her home? Today people are very twofaced and will stab others in the back. Katherine is the same and I'm not allowing you to bring her inside this house where she can easily slip back in here."

The one thing Klaus respected of the Incan was his pure loyalty to his daughter. He knew the boy would always stay by her; he was an excellent companion Klaus crave to have. "I will respect that."

RJ nodded, "There is another section in the cellar you can house her. So neither the werewolf nor a vampire can harm one another for the ritual."

Klaus had to admit his daughter and the hybrid really did excellent planning. Klaus sighs sitting on the couch he crossed his arm, "How close are you to these vampires?"

RJ shrugged, "Not really close, more like acquaintances for information."

"Do they trust you?" Klaus asked curiously.

"They are suspicious of my and Marie's actions to get the moonstone and werewolf." RJ responded.

Klaus nodded, he needed information and RJ isn't in a close loop of what was going on with the doppelganger's vampires. "Do you know anyone that is close to them to get this information?"

RJ narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I do. Why do you ask?"

Klaus smirked as he stood up, "I think it will be best to see things myself. Now Marie warned me about Elijah being in town… is there anything else I should worry about to make the ritual slightly more difficult?"

* * *

RJ walked next to Klaus still wary of him to have the need to disguise himself. RJ informed him everything down to the knowing of Elena's grandparents. Klaus listen intently of the different personalities of each person in the doppelganger's circle. His ears perked up and he grinned slightly at hearing the name Stefan Salvatore. He was excited to see the Ripper of Monterrey again. Klaus asked, "Tell me about him." He stretched his arms glancing down at his new body.

"Alaric Saltzman, friends call him Ric. He is a history teacher at the high school. He was also supposedly the town's vampire hunter but he is close with all of them." RJ answered. The Original's witches captured Alaric from his apartment to get Klaus the information he needed, it was Klaus's favorite trick to spy on his enemies possessing another's body

Klaus grins mockingly to him, "Good, I expect to get more information than you." RJ was distasteful to be the one to take Klaus on a tour of the town, he had hoped Marie would already be back to show her father around.

RJ rolled his eyes at the comment. He was dying to get away from him. The two men never were fond of each other Marie was always the one to keep Klaus at bay with the remarks. "I don't see why you need to bring me along."

Klaus shrugs, "My witches cannot accompany me. I need to look normal, if anything goes wrong I know I have back up."

RJ smirked, "Are you implying you cannot protect yourself from young vampires?" It prides him to know Klaus would take him for protection rather asks his witches to apply protection spells. Maybe they were starting to earn each other trust.

Klaus glared at him, "In this body no. Don't look so flattered. I only took you along if Elijah is with them."

RJ narrowed his eyes, "Elijah has told Marie he would help break your curse, no worries."

"With Elijah it is always hard to know what exactly what he wants. You said he was looking for a witch death site?" Klaus asked.

"Yup, I did some spying around. I think Elijah is still holding his word to help breaking your curse." RJ responded.

Klaus narrow his eyes he is still suspicious of Elijah being in town, "It is a precaution – and I know you wouldn't let any harm come to me."

"You seem so certain." RJ remarked to the Original.

Klaus walked in front of him scowling, "Marie puts her full trust in you, so I will give you a shot. I did not kill you five centuries ago so show me your loyalties and I may consider sparing you."

RJ glares after him as Klaus walks ahead. He knew Klaus for his threats he was unscathed by them knowing very, very deep down Klaus respects him. RJ flashed next to him; sure he could be Klaus's body guard. If anything happened to Klaus in Alaric's body RJ would never hear the end of it from Klaus. RJ also wanted to prove to the Original he's strong, and capable of anything for the man's ideal he is an excellent asset and companion to his daughter.

"Shall we go to the Salvatores' home? I am itching to get information." Klaus remarked slightly grinning towards the Incan.

RJ nodded he was already taking them towards the boarding house. The house could be seen on a few yards away RJ asked, "Do they know you are here?" RJ knows how Klaus likes to make his entrances, sending threats and warnings first then comes into a place having people already scurrying with fright.

Klaus smirks, "I had a little messenger go inform them of my arrival. You see it's much more entertaining to see them run around trying to prepare themselves. I like to show them that everything they try will be useless and I will win." After Marie had called him with the information on the doppelganger Maddox had informed him that a woman was looking to speak, just before they departed on the jet. Klaus had listened to the woman Isobel intently, intrigued that she spent so long a time to find him. Klaus had discarded her for information sending her off to the doppelganger giving her a warning to not do anything stupid or everyone she will love will die. Klaus couldn't help but grin with the image of the doppelganger witnessing Isobel death after the warning – it was very poetic.

Klaus stepped onto the steps he knock on the door and entered, leaving the door open for RJ to follow. Damon grins, "There you are! Found out Klaus is coming into town." Klaus smirks slightly.

RJ followed but grunted as he was pushed back from entering. He put his hand out trying to push inside. He narrowed his eyes, he needed an invitation. Damon had a huge grin on his face, "Sorry no invitation."

RJ glanced around in the room seeing Elena and Bonnie, "Can I come in?"

"How can we trust you?" Stefan asked.

RJ glares, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well you are very close to Marie. We got information that Marie knows Klaus and is apparently setting up for the ritual." Damon replied.

RJ narrowed his eyes, maybe that's why Marie is not showing up. She didn't want to be questioned by these idiots. "Of course she knows Klaus, everyone who was turned before Katherine's time knew of him. After Katherine's escape like many fled from him, she went to the Americas and found me." RJ noticed Klaus's eyes on him. RJ isn't going to endanger Marie by telling them of her relation to Klaus, he would never do it.

"Why did you take Mason Lockwood and the moonstone?" Damon asked.

RJ replied sternly, "Here is what you don't get. The only thing to get Klaus from killing everybody is to allow the ritual to happen – he would be on his merry way and leave this town alone. No blood needed to be shed."

Damon glares at him, "Elena has to die –,"

"No, she doesn't. I was already concerned about it but I know Marie and Elijah made a deal to keep Elena alive with an elixir just as he did for Katherine." RJ replies he noticed the slight glare from Klaus.

Elena nodded Elijah had said the same thing, "Why would you go through all the trouble for me to survive?"

RJ replied, "Elena I have been with your family for almost sixty years. Your grandparents and parents treated me like family. The last thing I could do is to keep you and Jeremy safe. Klaus would never stop until the curse is broken; there is no need to fuel his rage anymore. You don't want to bring the same fate to Mystic Falls like Katherine did bringing so many innocent people to be murdered." Klaus had to give it to RJ he knew how to use his words wisely to persuade the young doppelganger.

"And would you help us kill him?" Elena asked.

RJ stared at her, he would have never thought they would think of it. Klaus narrowed his eyes at the stupidity of them to think they could kill him. RJ tried not to look at Klaus as he told her, "It is a suicide mission, Klaus is invincible – if you try you will get everyone killed."

"No, I have enough power to channel. I could kill him, we just need a distraction." Bonnie replied.

Klaus replied, "I don't think it would be that easy. Klaus is the strongest vampire alive." RJ knew it will end badly, out of all of the Salvatores' plans this was the most irrational.

Damon nodded, "Alaric has a point what if he –." Damon flashed towards Bonnie. She didn't flinch making Damon fly back to the wall.

Klaus's eyes widen slightly as Bonnie responded, "It doesn't matter if he is an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him." _The witch will be a problem… _Klaus glanced slightly to RJ seeing the bewilderment of how powerful the Bennet witch was.

RJ nodded, "Ok I am convinced, I will help. Just let me in, I'm the only shot you got to hold him back for Bonnie to finish him off."

Elena replies, "Come in."

RJ steps inside closing the door behind him. He stands next to _Alaric _just in case they catch his scent. RJ gave them a smirk, "The one thing you need to know Klaus has tricks up his sleeves. I never met the guy but I heard plenty of stories from older vampires who knew him." He needed the group to trust him.

"You think you can fight him off?" Klaus asked looking at RJ skeptically.

RJ remarked, "I have the element of surprise, I doubt he knows I'm here."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "If you help him in anyway –."

"Calm down, I won't. I have no loyalties to him." RJ replies in his defense.

Damon responded, "Elijah said the same thing, didn't stop us from daggering him. Can we trust you?" Klaus was surprised of Elijah's unfortunate run in with a dagger. He was pleased the Salvatores had checked one thing off his to-do list.

RJ replies, "Yes. Look I am not a big fan of the Originals and I was always suspicious of Elijah coming into town. He has been making deals with everyone. And I can prove it to you, just tell me when and I will show all of you. I had traveled with witches before and I even have grimoires for advanced spells." Klaus was amazed how convincing RJ was, if he didn't know better he would have thought RJ was going against him.

Bonnie eyes lighten up, "Good, let's go over the plan." Bonnie walked to RJ beckoning him to go with her. She walked out of the door as he followed.

As the door closed Damon glanced at the others, "Can we seriously trust him?"

Elena nodded, "I know him, and the one thing he cares about is this town."

"Why are we asking him? I think Marie may be better – she is older." Klaus replied. He was curious why Marie has not been brought up for this plan.

"We can't trust her. She is too close to Klaus –."

"How do we know? The only thing we know for certain she knew of him." Klaus added.

Damon shook his head, "Elijah said Klaus took her under his wing when she found the moonstone when she was a child." Klaus was slightly angry that Elijah would put Marie in danger to even speak of her to them.

"It still doesn't mean she wouldn't help us." Klaus responded.

"I don't think she will be much help." Damon's reply made Klaus to stare at him. Damon adds, "We didn't have a chance to tell you this Ric – you know with everything going on. We need to keep RJ on board with us. Elijah said he took care of Marie –."

"What?" Klaus gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He needed to stay calm, he cannot blow his cover.

"I know it's big. The only problem we lost our strongest piece. Marie is a wild card; we didn't know where she stood. RJ is determined to help us because he cares about people in this town. He is the only one who can help." Damon responded.

* * *

RJ glanced up seeing Klaus enter the cabin, "I convinced them. They believe you will make a grand entrance in the dance. For there will be many people, and easy to blend in. But I don't think it's smart to try it."

Klaus ignores him seeing his witches. "We need to get rid of the Bennet witch."

Maddox ponder, "If she has found the dead witches site then she will be more powerful. She would sense me and Greta before we even get near her. You need to do it."

Klaus snarls, "In this body? She can easily kill me!" He was in a bad mood and he does not have the time for more stupidity and stress.

RJ replies, "Then don't do it –."

Klaus snapped, "You don't have a say in this."

Maddox adds, "If she does channel all that power it will kill her. Just make her use it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Like provoking her to death?"

"It won't take long. Keep attacking her until it kills her. Alaric's body would survive longer then hers. I can help in that department – humans are easy to place powerful protection spells on." Klaus nodded remembering the over use of magic can kill a witch, it nearly killed Marie.

"Then it is settled then. Tonight I kill the witch then easy sailing." Klaus remarked.

"What should I do?" RJ asked.

Klaus turned his gaze on him, "I need you to act like you are helping them. Allow me to overpower you, I will snap your neck and kill the witch –."

"How can I trust you to not permanently kill me?" RJ asked suspiciously if Klaus wanted to kill him the dance would be a good opportunity.

Klaus scowled towards him, "Because I need you to have their trust. I have recently found out that Elijah has done something to Marie, and I need you to find her."

RJ eyes went large, "He won't kill her –."

Klaus paced around the living room, "You had said he had witches. He may have placed her in a house making her unable to leave it. Elijah would never go that far – not with Marie." Klaus knew his brother, he would never kill Marie. The only thing he could think of was sealing her inside some place, to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

"Can't your witches find her?" RJ asked. He was at the point of dropping everything and search for her.

Maddox responded, "If Elijah has witches he is sure to hide her location from any witch to find her."

Klaus growls at the hybrid, "Marie sired you. You and her have a bond like no other. If anyone could find her it is you." Klaus couldn't believe Elijah would take his Marie from him. He was sure the hybrid would find Marie, he had excellent tracking skills. Klaus was aware of Marie sharing her blood with the Incan; they can easily channel each other's energy by the blood flowing in his veins. Marie had magic running through her blood, it may also run in RJ's to connect her. Klaus was tempted to find Elijah's daggered body and through it in the ocean for even thinking to take his daughter.

RJ nodded, he would do everything to find her. Klaus glared around the room, "Let's finish off the witch and move on with the ritual."

* * *

Klaus had compelled his way into the dance, making students do his bidding to distract the others in the doppelganger's circle. He had to keep himself busy, to stop the thoughts from going to Marie. He cannot worry about her not now – certainly not before the ritual. Klaus kept RJ on a short leash knowing the rage will get to him. He watched the hybrid as he stood by the Bennet witch. Klaus narrowed his eyes watching a girl he compelled walk on stage, "This is for Elena from Klaus." Playing a 60's song he placed just for her, he smirked lightly watching all of them glancing around the area nervously.

RJ tried to get Marie off his mind as he danced halfheartedly with a random girl. He hated the thought of wasting his time to play a role to make Klaus's attack reasonable. He peered at Stefan curiously seeing the vampire walking towards him, "We can't do the plan."

RJ raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"If Bonnie uses all of the power it will kill her." Stefan responded.

"I told you it was a suicide mission. Klaus is too powerful. I can help, I will weaken him and she wouldn't to need to use that much power." RJ replied.

"We can't risk that." Stefan responded.

RJ glanced around seeing Klaus disappear in the crowds. RJ peered around, "Klaus is here – where is everyone else?"

Stefan looked bewildered looking around for them he runs off RJ follows him. They both stopped in their tracks seeing Jeremy get attack by some students. Damon got shot by cross bow Stefan shouted at RJ, "Find Bonnie and Elena. Make sure they are safe." RJ flashed through the halls it was time for the plan.

* * *

Klaus grins seeing his precious doppelganger and witch outside. He put out a panicked voice, "Elena, Klaus has Jeremy! Come on!" He runs towards the doors of the hallways he could hear the girls behind him. He needed to get them far away from the vampires. He speed walked ahead of them in the deserted halls.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked trying to catch up to him.

"Just a little further…" Klaus responded he grinned slightly. It was too easy.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked he stopped and turned around as she said, "Something doesn't feel right."

Klaus started to chuckle, "Yeah, I needed to get away from that dance. The 60's really? Who the hell came up with that? There were better decades like the 20's they were the good old days, the fashion – the jazz…"

Klaus sneers taking a few menacing steps towards them. Elena and Bonnie stared at him Elena asked him, "Alaric are you on vervain?"

Klaus froze staring at her a smirked played his lips at the question, "Now why would you ask me that Elena?" He stepped slowly towards them.

Elena grabbed Bonnie, "He's being compelled –."

"No." Klaus replied sneering at the wary girls.

"What's going on?!" Bonnie demanded guarding Elena.

Klaus chuckles stepping close to them, "All right. I will give you a hint – I am not Alaric." He smirks raising his eyebrows.

Elena stared at him, "Klaus."

Klaus sneers, "Hello darling." He was amused seeing the girls stepping farther away from him. He smirked, "Don't worry Elena you aren't on my hit list…" His eyes daggered Bonnie, "But you are." Klaus ran at her she raised her hand flinging him back. Klaus bellowed, "Fire away! I have witches too, take your best shot. I will get another body – maybe Jeremy?"

Bonnie and Elena stepped back seeing him stand. Klaus grins in a flash RJ threw a punch sending Klaus crashing into glass. RJ growls at them, "Run!" Bonnie and Elena held each other as Klaus jumped up tackling RJ. RJ punched him again for show making him hit the wall. He could still feel the girls' presence. He turned towards them snarling, "I said RUN!" He allowed Klaus to have the opportunity to snap his neck sending the girls to run. Klaus smirks after them his plan is going just fine.

He will enjoy this allowing the witch to come to him. He knew she will try to kill him, to die for her friends. He could feel the protection spells on him, taking away the pain of the attacks. He was confident he would survive the witch's power, he had survived others. Klaus entered a teacher's lounge, he will wait her out.

Klaus narrowed his eyes pondering over Elijah. With the witch gone their best bet to even get close to him was to awaken Elijah. Klaus knew the grudge Elijah held for daggering their siblings, believing he threw them in the ocean – Klaus froze at the thought of it. _This is revenge! _Marie is the only one that would strike a nerve in him. He growls, when he gets his hands on his brother…

Klaus noticed the movement in the hallway he grinned mockingly seeing the Bennet witch, "What took you so long?" She simply glared at him stepping closer to him. He hummed twirling a knife in his hand, "Do you want to die the easy way or the hard—."

She twists her hand he growled through his teeth as his hand snapped flinging the knife away from him. He sneers snapping his hand back in place, "Hard way then." He stood up smirking at this, rage boiled in him by the thought of his daughter's absence. He snarls as his whole arm snap out of place, "Is that the best you got?" He laughs fixing it.

He was thrown back slightly he grins seeing the blood dripping down her nose, "Look at you! Come on little witch you can do better than that!"

Bonnie glares at him, "Let's find out."

Klaus screams as his legs snap underneath him, the lights flickered. He held her gaze as wind twirled around them, the spirits are here. Klaus narrowed his eyes getting up slowly the lights sparked with another wave of agony went through him. Klaus growls slamming on the floor he stared at her seeing the blood flowing down her nose. He knew the sign of overuse plenty of times, just a little more…

Klaus crawls to her, struggling to get up, he sneers at her. Her body was shaking she glared at him screaming making the lights and vending-machines explode. Klaus screams as his arms snapped out of their joints. He stood up slowly challenging her. She glared at him everywhere around them exploded, sparks flying everywhere. He watched smugly seeing the exhaustion passing her face then her body twitches pain flowing through her. Her arms outspread and she screams falling on the floor, causing a black out. Klaus grins feeling a pull of vampire speed take him away.

RJ sped into the woods grabbing Klaus in a tight grip. Klaus grins, "The wicked witch is dead."

* * *

Elijah gasped as he stared around the dirt floor in confusion. Memory came to him of the dinner party… the Salvatore and Alaric plotted against him, the sharp pain slicing through his back – coming back alive rage inside him as he flashed towards Elena's safe house. Elena trying to make another deal with him – stabbed herself to make him make it… Horror of history to repeat itself, wanting to heal her he reached his hand out to her. Pain sliced through his chest as she stumbled into him…

Elijah breathed heavily getting air back in his wounded lungs. A shadow hovered over him he blinked at it in confusion seeing her face, "Katerina?" His senses came back to him he threw himself back glaring at her. He narrowed his eyes gasping he held his neck, feeling as if he was being strangled. "What's happening to me?" He gasped seeing the concern in her face. He flashed hitting into the wall, "I need to – get out." Elijah flashed out of the front door feeling the pressure rising away from his lungs. He kneeled on the floor coughing getting air back into him.

He glared seeing Elena behind the door he flashed towards her only to get knocked back from the boundary of the door. "What happened?" He demanded glaring at her.

She put her finger to her lips mouthing, "I will tell you. Not here." Waving around signify the sensitive ears. "Can I trust you?"

Elijah narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Can I trust _you_?" She sighs handing him the dagger, he stared at her in disbelief snatching it from her.

* * *

When Klaus was spending time with Katherine in the cellar, RJ headed out feeling the need to start tracking Marie. He inhales deeply walking down the sidewalk. He blamed himself for not knowing something was amiss when Marie didn't show when her father came in town. His thoughts kept going to Marie being in a dark small place unable to see the light. He stops closing his eyes focusing more on his sense of smell, he glares catching a scent he had thought would be smart enough to leave.

RJ narrowed his eyes seeing John walk into a grocery store. He followed wanting to know if he was the one to suppress the thought of getting rid of Marie to Elijah. RJ stalked him watching John walk into isle three. He smirked as John looked nervous; it was intriguing that humans can also sense a dangerous presence amongst them. RJ leaned on the end of the isle sneering at John, "I would have thought you were smart."

John stared at him, "I had to come back."

RJ noticed John's hand nervously holding onto the newly stitched hand – the resurrecting ring on his finger. "Yes, with the whole Original issue." RJ flashed towards him grabbing his shoulder, "Which reminds me there is someone who is eager to meet you." John was forced out of the store by RJ hard grip.

"You are going to kill me?" John asked as RJ pulled him along to the edge of the trees.

RJ smirked turning back to him, "Kill you? Oh no John, I have many questions for you." In one quick motion RJ stole the ring. In John's horror RJ bit his wrist showing the golden eyes, "First, I like to take the moment for payback." RJ forced his wrist to John's mouth, then snapping his neck easily.

RJ peers around casually throwing John over his shoulder. With John being a vampire, he was bound to give information away. The best punishment was for him to be something that he absolutely hated.

* * *

"Klaus is here." Elena said glancing at Elijah.

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "Of course he is." He knew Marie would have informed Klaus of the discovery. Elijah had wished he desiccated Marie before she contacted Klaus, to make him ignorant of what was happening.

"Can you help us? You are the only one who knows him."

"Yes I am." Elijah mutters glaring out of the window as they approach the Lockwood mansion.

They both stepped into the mansion just as Carol Lockwood leaves them be, Elijah had easily got the woman off of Vervain. When Elijah was dressed in a new suit he interrogated her, "I believe the Martin warlocks are no longer with us?"

"No, I'm sorry." Elena responded. Elijah glared at her, if they killed the Martins was Marie safe? Elena studied him seeing the worry crossing his face, "Bonnie told me before Dr. Martin died he showed her something – a location of a coffin."

Elijah froze and narrowed his eyes, "Where is the coffin now?"

"It's safe. I will only tell you where it is if you give me information about Klaus." Elena responds causing Elijah to scowl. He needed that coffin, Marie was the only leverage he had and he did not trust anyone else having her.

"Fine, I will tell you everything. But I need your word you will give it back to me." Elijah replied testing the doppelganger if she can be trustworthy.

Elena nodded, "You have my word." Elena asked curiously, "We couldn't open the coffin, Bonnie even tried but it is spelled. I'm curious why the Martins will spell it? With Marie's disappearance I am to think she is in the coffin. Why?"

Elijah was pleased they could not open it. He examined her, "Marie is the one inside it. She was a danger to stop my plan with the ritual."

Elena asked, "If she was a danger why are you so concerned to get her back?"

Elijah responded, "Marie is the only thing that would get to Klaus."

Elena looked at him in confusion, "Why will Marie be the only one, you said she became distant like you."

Elijah sighs, "I will tell you where it all started. During the time I would have done anything for Klaus. I even sent Katerina to him. We used to be very close, but when Katerina escaped he put the blame on me. He thought I conspired against him, for I wanted to spare Katerina with an elixir. He felt betrayed. I knew the feeling of the hurt of being betrayed by family –."

"Klaus is your family?" Elena gasped.

"He's my brother." Elijah responded.

"If he is your brother why do you want to kill him?" Elena asked in shock.

Elijah narrowed his eyes; he knew he needed to tell her information – to get Marie in his possession. "I had other siblings – a whole family. After the fiasco of Katerina Klaus hunted all of them down, for my punishment to forever be alone. He scattered their bodies in the oceans so I can never find them. That is the reason I want to kill him, to avenge my family."

Elena processed what she had learned, "And Marie?"

Elijah scowled he was distasteful to give the information away, "I need to keep her in safe keeping. Marie is the only family member Klaus hasn't killed."

"Why hasn't he? Did she run like you?"

Elijah shook his head, "He couldn't kill her. Marie is the one thing Klaus cares about in this world."

Elena stared at him as he stood up, "Where are you going?"

"I need fresh air." Elijah replied simply she followed.

"Wait, you said you had a whole family. Why was Marie the only one Klaus spared?" Elena pressed.

"She is his daughter." Elijah responded as he strolled next to her. His voice became low, "Marie would never allow me to kill him. So I had to seal her in the coffin, and I would like to have her back."

"I will tell you where she is, but you need to give me more information of the ritual –."

Elijah narrowed his eyes he isn't going to risk the doppelganger's friends to dispose of the coffin, "Show me her and I will give you the rest of the information."

* * *

"What is this?" Klaus asked as RJ came down with John over his shoulder. The cellar was cold and dark a narrow walk way was between each cell. RJ noticed Klaus was back in his own body, he was in the cell Katherine was in. An amused grin was plastered on Klaus's face as Katherine kept stabbing herself.

"This is the man I was telling you about. He burned all the tomb vampires alive." RJ responded.

Klaus smirked, "Is he now?" He turned back to Katherine's pain stricken face, "He's your puppet darling?"

She nodded stiffly as she thrust the knife in her leg again. RJ dragged John's body in the cell for Klaus to examine him; "You feed him your blood?"

RJ nodded, "Thought it would serve the other vampires justice to turn him into the thing he most despised."

Klaus smirked darkly, now they were both on the same page. He knew he liked something about the Incan, it wasn't just the loyalty. He enjoyed the warrior part of him, the dark part of him that only shows when he or anyone he cared about was threatened. That part of him intrigued Klaus, making him the one person he could count on if anything happened to Marie.

Klaus turned to Katherine glaring into her eyes, "Stay where you are. You will not go anywhere near him. If anything happens to him, I will just use you for the sacrifice."

John groans as he opened his eyes RJ smirked, "Good morning sunshine."

John gasped, "You turned me!"

RJ shrugged, "I warned you John. But I decided you will be very useful. With your actions comes consequences and make sure you keep in thought you will be one of the things that would make nature unbalanced." John stared at him then his eyes went to Klaus and Katherine.

Klaus sneered at John, "I believe you have heard of me."

John face paled, "Klaus –."

Klaus grinned at him darkly, "Good you did hear of me. Now I want information…"

* * *

Elena parked the car to ruins of a mansion. Elijah narrowed his eyes this must be witches death ground. The place looked as though it would be haunted – it very much should be, with the spirits of hundreds of dead witches. Elijah pushed the thought aside of the spirits being pleased to have Marie so close to their clutches.

Elena stepped inside while Elijah followed slightly hesitant as he could feel the raw power flowing around him. He glanced around seeing broken floor boards and walls, black soot stained some parts of the floors. They went down stairs Elijah took a slight breath of relief putting his hand reassuringly on top of the coffin.

"You really care about her." Elena noticed.

Elijah nodded, "I do not blame her for what Klaus has done. She wanted our family to be whole again. Klaus fed her lies just to keep her by his side, I had warned her many times but she wouldn't listen. Klaus suppressed the thought of keeping our family safely hidden, to keep Marie with him. She tried to find them, but never could. She is just a child and Klaus is always afraid of losing her. Marie thought if she helped Klaus break the curse, then he would free them. I knew better, Klaus is known for his manipulations it was cruel for him to give Marie any hope."

"I will hold our end of the deal. What do you want to know of the ritual?" Elijah asked peering at Elena intently.

"Why does Klaus desperately want to break the sun and moon curse?"

Elijah smiled slightly at this, "The sun and moon curse is a fake. Klaus and I made it up centuries ago; we also made other legends like it." He added seeing her puzzled expression, "We had thought it will make the finding of the doppelganger and moonstone easier if both species were in search of them."

"So there isn't a curse?"

"No, there is one. It is placed on Klaus and is far worse." Elijah walked around replying, "The witches put a curse on him, to keep him from being something dangerous. You see when we were human my mother had been very unfaithful to my father. The day we were turned into vampires my mother's dark secret has been told. Klaus was not my father's son, for my mother's treason my father killed her lover and the rest of his family. His actions intentionally rage a war between the two species."

Elena eyes widen, "So Klaus is both a werewolf and vampire?"

"He will be when the curse is broken. His werewolf side is dormant, for centuries he has been trying to awaken it. It will make him the most dangerous creature to walk this earth. He will be able to create his own bloodline endangering everyone." Elijah answered.

"Ok then let's kill him. We have the dagger –."

"The only thing that can kill an Original is a sliver dagger dipped in White Oak ash. Werewolves heal quickly from silver making the dagger useless to him. I have already informed you before I am the only one to kill him. He will be weak the moment he breaks his curse under the full moon, a witch with enough power can hold him down for me to kill him." Elijah responded.

Elena nodded, "What if I tell you I have a witch with enough power?"

"Then we can kill him." Elijah responded he peered back towards the coffin he muttered, "Marie wanted you to survive. She was the one that told me of an elixir that would resurrect you after the ritual."

"Why would she care if I lived?" Elena asked.

Elijah smiled slightly, "Marie is always loyal to friends. She had told me she had been friends with your grandmother Tasaria. Marie had protected her when they were taken to a concentration camp. She felt horrible when the rest of Tasaria's family perished before they could escape the camp. Marie had found the Allies, where she met Thomas Gilbert."

Elena remembered the stories her grandfather had told when she was younger, "She traveled with them back to Mystic Falls."

Elijah nodded, "Marie left years after. She thought it was the last thing she could do for an old friend to keep you alive."

* * *

"The full moon is upon us!" Klaus smirks excitement was fuming away his rage. He had interrogated John Gilbert, learning he was the one to acquire the dagger and to convince the Salvatores of Elijah being a threat. He was annoyed the man was the one to hint Marie being on the next hit list to the vampires. Klaus wasn't worried because he knows they are bound to awaken Elijah and he would get his precious Marie's location.

Greta smiled, "Maddox and I have already set up the area near the quarry. We will start at twilight."

Klaus grinned, "Good. I am going off to celebrate." He could not wait. John had informed him of being the doppelganger's father and the woman Isobel the mother. It is a pity the girl would lose both sets of parents. He had mocked Katherine of Elena being smart to not run as did she, telling her in exact detail of how he killed her family. Katherine had warned him how the Salvatores have the decency to try to stop him; he will make sure they know not to bother.

Klaus flashed through the woods stopping short at the edge of the trees grinning smugly at the small town before him. People walked casually, unaware of what will take place tonight, his eyes caught sight of Damon Salvatore. He always enjoyed making a threat himself, to see the cross of panic of a person's face. He entered the Grill noticing Damon sitting at the bar next to his former skin – _what was his name again?_ _Ah yes Alaric. _Klaus jumped up to the bar grinning at the men seeing the worn out faces, "What's the matter? Why the long faces?"

Alaric stared at him stunned Damon glanced at him and sighed, "Klaus I presume?" He stood up.

Klaus grinned at them mockingly, "In the flesh – thanks for the loan mate." His grin widen at Alaric.

Damon glared at him, "Why are you here?"

Klaus shrugged, "Well I would like to make things clear. Tonight is the full moon and it will be wise to not do anything that you'll regret. If you want to see the light of tomorrow make sure you don't screw it up."

Klaus grinned stepping back before he left Damon remarked, "Did you find Marie yet?"

Klaus froze he turned around scowling at him, Alaric edge back slightly Damon stood tall but Klaus could see right through his act. Klaus lowered his voice deadly, "Where is she?"

Damon smiled uneasily, "You should ask that brother of yours."

Klaus smirked slightly standing toe to toe with him. In one quick movement Klaus's hand ripped through Damon's chest. Damon gasped leaning forward looking as though he got punched in the gut. Klaus snarls in his ear, "Make any more remarks like that you wouldn't be so lucky." Klaus yanked out one of Damon's kidney putting it in his hand.

Klaus scowled, "Cross me again today I will pull out the other." Klaus walked away his hands in his pockets. Alaric held Damon on the seat both men staring down at the pink organ in Damon's hand.

* * *

RJ helped the two witches pull along Mason and John. They left Katherine in the cellar for Klaus believed death would be too kind for her. RJ watched as the two witches formed a circle of fire around the two species, caging them. Soon Klaus would come with Elena and then the ritual will begin.

RJ flashed up the cliff having a full bird's view of the ritual below. Klaus compelled him to stay with the witches, to make him watch over them, so he wouldn't get himself killed trying to find Elijah. He would have never thought he could be compelled, Marie never did it to him. He did however have a bracelet Marie gave to him that contained Vervain in the vial, but Klaus ripped it off him. Now RJ was back to disliking Klaus, forced to obey his biddings. He knew he will be able to find Marie after the ritual was over, Klaus promised him that.

He surveyed the area watching Maddox walk around the fire circles testing its boundary. Greta was standing on a rock formation a few steps down to the circles. She clutched the moonstone tightly in her hand pouring her blood in a bowl, connecting her for the ritual. He crossed his arms hearing Mason scream as he slowly started to turn; the witches slowed his transformation making his transformation more agonizing. The sun has set making the fires the only source of light.

RJ watched as Klaus walked down the slope having Elena by his side. Elena froze seeing John trapped behind fire. Klaus grinned pushing her forward next to John's circle as Maddox conjured the flames. "Let's get started!" Klaus smirked at each one.

Maddox stood by Greta as she chanted the spell throwing the moonstone into the bowl flames shot out of it. Klaus stalked towards Mason seeing him scream through his teeth. Mason's eyes went big with terror seeing the evil smirk playing on Klaus's lips. Klaus knew the order of each kill after the moon's apex. First the wolf, vampire then he will drink the doppelganger dry. Klaus grins at Mason, "Shall we get started, mate?"

Maddox released the boundary of the flames, vanquishing them. Mason grunts grabbing his side staring at him, his eyes turned gold he snarls flashing towards him. Klaus sneered throwing Mason down thrusting his hand into his chest. He could hear the gasps of the other two prisoners behind him. He stared into the wolf's eyes watching the shock passing through his gold eyes. Klaus's hand clutched the organ he slowly pulled watching the pain cross the man's face. Klaus enjoyed the moment of holding a person's life feeling the life leave them through his fingers and quickly ripping it away from them. Mason gasped as Klaus yanked out his heart.

Klaus grinned as the life left his eyes. He stared at the horrified Elena and the slight brave face of John. The heart slimmed in his hand as he held it over the bowl; he squeezed the blood from heart. "Is it working?" He asked as he saw the blood bubble through the fire in the bowl. Greta smiled nodding to him.

John peered at Elena seeing how scared she was, "Elena I am so sorry this happened to you. All the horrible things I've done were to protect you. I will understand if you will hate me for what I've done… I just wished I could have been a better father." Elena stared at him tears in her eyes. John gave her a reassuring nodded, "Whatever happens. I want to tell you that you are the one thing I care about in this world. I wasn't ready to be a father, and I want you to know how much I love you. Grayson and Miranda would have been so proud of you and Jeremy."

Elena started to cry, "I'm so sorry."

John shook his head, "Don't be. I should be the one to say I am sorry. I have failed you, I couldn't protect you."

Klaus frowned slightly, hearing the conversation between the father and daughter. It reminded him too much when he was assuring his own daughter that she would be all right after the attack by Mikael. Klaus stepped down a stake in hand he smirked at John, "Hello John."

John stood up challenging him behind the barrier, Klaus admired his courage. Elena gasped, "Please don't-I did everything. I didn't run."

Klaus grinned at her then back to John, "You must love the loyalty of a father and his daughter. What a father would do to protect his daughter that is a true sign of love. I will always respect that."

"Please spare him." Elena begged. John peered at her pride in his eyes.

Klaus hummed staring at John, "Now why shall I do that? I understand what he is getting at doing horrible things to protect you. I am merely doing the same with my own daughter. He has already endangered her life and I will not allow it again." Klaus turned slightly, "Whenever you are ready Greta."

Klaus smirked as the ring of fire been extinguish John glanced at Elena, "It is alright Elena."

John flashed away from him towards Greta; in one quick motion Klaus blocked him off slamming him down. Elena screamed, "John!" Klaus grinned holding him he pulled out the stake and slammed through his heart. John gasped staring at him Klaus watched as his faced greyed. Elena held her hands to her mouth crying hysterically watching John die right before her eyes.

Klaus stepped back narrowing his eyes seeing the pain in the girl's eyes. Maddox stood next to Greta for her protection. Klaus brought a bowl of John's blood towards her he watch excitedly as she poured it into the fire lit bowl. He glanced up towards the moon seeing it past to its next phase.

Klaus walked menacingly towards her, he could see the unshed tears glistered in the fire light. He held out his hand allowing the fire to disappear, "It is time my dear." Elena glared at him ignoring his hand walking past him. He followed her in slight annoyance as she stood before Greta and Maddox. Klaus touched her cheek tenderly forcing her to look at him, "Thank you Elena."

Elena muttered, "Go to hell." He smirked slightly bringing his head towards her neck. He sank his teeth into her skin gulping down her exotic blood. He wrapped his arm around her hearing the strength of her heart slowed. He gasped allowing her to drop he glared up at the full moon feeling the power racing through him.

The fire was vanquished as Greta allowed the last word of the spell slip out of her lips. Klaus breathed in walking down the rocky steps, "I can feel it. It's happening!"

RJ watched seeing Klaus walk down, gasping as he started to turn. Klaus's bones snapped, he took in deep breaths sneering at the moon. RJ saw it the golden color glowing in his eyes. RJ sniffed catching a scent as Klaus screams flying back. He narrowed his eyes hearing Bonnie chant, RJ flashed down just as Damon snapped Greta's neck. He lunged at the Salvatore before he could kill Maddox, Damon punched him but he held his grip.

RJ snarls, "Now you are pissing me off!" He glared at him, his gold eyes daggering into to him. RJ growls sinking his teeth into his flesh Damon screams trying to push him away. Damon stared at him stunned as he replied, "I will say the hallucinations would start in a day." Then he snapped Damon's neck with ease. RJ flashed towards Maddox as both of them stared in horror as Bonnie continued to chant.

"Do something." RJ growled. Maddox nodded muttering a protection spell. RJ guarded him seeing Stefan coming towards them. RJ slammed Stefan down snapping his neck, Maddox grabbed onto him as they flashed to higher ground. Maddox needs to be closer to the moon, to take its power. He closed his eyes muttering protection spells after another.

Klaus screams in agony staring at Bonnie, "You were dead!" Panic went through his voice, this isn't supposed to happen! Bonnie shot another wave of power through him causing him to scream, lightening flashed around him. He gasped as she stopped chanting he held his breath seeing Elijah, "Elijah…"

Elijah glared at him, "Hello brother." He threw his hand back lunging it into Klaus's chest.

Klaus screams staring at him in horror Elijah scowled, "For our name of our family Niklaus –."

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus gasped causing Elijah to freeze from pulling his heart. "I told you they are safe! If you kill me you will never find them! I – I give you my word – I will take you to them!"

Elijah studied him noticing he was telling the truth – Marie was right all long. Klaus gasped panic crossing his face. Klaus gasped, "Please – brother. I want all – of us to be – a family!"

Elijah hesitated noticing the Bennet witch coming towards him, "Do it I will take you both out!"

"You will die." Elijah growls at the witch, staring back at his brother's sincere, begging eyes.

"I don't care!" Bonnie glared at him.

Klaus grabbed at his arm to bring his attention back to him, "Marie will never forgive you – you will lose her and the rest of our family." Elijah stared at him then to the Bennet witch. He couldn't lose his family, "I'm sorry." Elijah grabbed onto his brother flashing away.

* * *

RJ was able to track Elijah finding him in the middle of the woods Klaus was passed out on the forest floor a few feet away from him. RJ had left the warlock back in the cabin for it was faster to travel without a load. Elijah asked, "Are you looking for me?"

"Where is she?" RJ growled stepping towards him.

Elijah smirked at him, "You have courage to come and challenge me."

RJ narrowed his eyes, "Tell me where she is."

Elijah shook his head, "You see Marie is the only bargaining chip I have for the exchange for the rest of my family –."

"Tell me if she is safe."

Elijah smiled, "Marie has so much faith in you. It is truly hard to find loyal companions."

RJ glared at him Elijah ignores the Incan as Klaus started to stir. Elijah had thrown clothes towards the bare Klaus. Klaus turned towards him grinning, "What a night. It was so exhilarating!"

Both RJ and Elijah glared at him. Elijah replied, "I believe we have a deal. I had spared your life, in exchange for our family."

Klaus scowled, "That's right – you wanted to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word." Elijah glared.

Klaus smiled, "Don't worry I will fulfill our deal. But first I would like to know where my Marie is."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, "I will tell you where she is only when you show me the rest of our family."

Klaus scowled at him, "How would I know she is alive?"

Elijah responded sternly, "I have done the same to her as you did to our family. At the moment she is dead –."

Klaus snarls, "No –."

Elijah threw RJ from him. Elijah glared at him in warning. Elijah replied to Klaus, "Show me our family."

Klaus glared at Elijah he narrowed his eyes calculating, "I will show them to you. But I may feel better if I sent Runa off to fetch her, to know you are trustworthy."

Elijah wouldn't waver. Klaus snarled, "Fine let's go now." They flashed off RJ right behind them. After ten minutes of running they stopped at a storage unit, "I had always keep them close to me." Elijah followed him into the unit as Klaus opened one. Elijah sighed in a slight relief seeing the four coffins.

Elijah placed a hand on a coffin opening it up revealing Rebekah's grey ash face. Elijah placed a comforting hand on his little sister's cheek. Klaus stood before him, "I showed you are family where is Marie?"

Elijah didn't glance up to look at him, "She is in the Mystic Fall's church." RJ flashed off leaving the brothers.

Klaus smiled, "Thank you brother now our family will be whole again." He flashed towards him grabbing the dagger from Elijah's jacket pocket. Elijah gasped as the dagger pieced his heart. Klaus held his cheek staring into his eyes, "Like I promised, you are reunited with our family."

* * *

After Klaus placed Elijah with the rest of their family, he decided to return to the cabin finding Maddox, "We are leaving." Klaus glared feeling the presence outside of the home, "What do you want Mr. Salvatore?"

Stefan stood in front of the porch unable to pass. Klaus stepped out of the cabin going down the steps. Stefan responded, "My brother is dying from a werewolf bite."

"And why do you come to me?" Klaus remarked narrowing his eyes towards him.

"Bonnie said you know of the cure. Please I will do anything." Stefan responded.

Klaus sneered stepping down from the porch standing in front of him, "Come." Klaus walked past him towards the cellar. Stefan followed nervously Klaus replied, "I will only give the cure to this one vampire. He was a true Ripper…"

Stefan eyes widen, "I am not that person anymore."

Klaus sneered, "Then it is a shame." He opened the cell door Katherine stared at them. Klaus held out his hand, "Come here darling." Katherine walked towards him Klaus grins at Stefan his eyes turned gold as he bit Katherine's wrist.

Katherine screech, "No! No!" The werewolf bite formed into black and purple.

Klaus watched Stefan's horrified gaze as he bit into his own wrist forcing Katherine to drink his blood. They watched as her wound healed. Klaus gave him a bloody grin, "My blood is the cure. Now I will only give it to the Ripper of Monterrey." Klaus threw him a blood bag, "Drink."

* * *

RJ burst through the doors of the church, dead silence met him. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down; he inhaled deeply focusing on her scent. His eyes opened catching it, he flashed behind the alter. A wooden door was hidden behind a curtain he opened it seeing steps below towards the basement. He felt the cool walls as he stepped to the bottom.

He inhaled sharply seeing a white coffin before him, he cautiously moved towards it. He felt the rim of the top of the coffin, feeling the power passing through his fingers. He grunts forcing his whole willpower to open the lid. He gasped as it finally opened revealing her face, "Marie…"

He put his palm on her cheek feeling the coldness of her skin. He twitched in slight surprise as her eyes shot open, grey orbs staring back at him. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes, "Don't worry Marie, you are safe." He bit into his own wrist bringing it to her mouth. He held her head up allowing her to drink.

RJ ran a hand through her hair as she drinks. He watched intently seeing the grey color disappear from her features. He froze seeing her eyes turn dead white black veins crossing her neck and face. He gasped as he was thrown back through shelves slamming into the floor. He groans as he sat up watching a slender hand grab the edge of the coffin.

She sat up glancing around her eyes met his he shivered seeing the black veins disappear from her. She sneered at him with cold white-blue eyes, "I must thank you for freeing me… I send you Marie's regards."

* * *

**There you have it! The identity of the spirit will be told next chapter... I would love to hear all of your comments and questions so please leave a review! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone got a new chapter in store for you! Welcome new favorites and followers thanks for liking! Also huge thanks to the amazing Wildfire69, Atlafan1286, Lady Syndra and whitedwarf for the reviews! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Screams echoed off the trees as Marie jumped over a fallen tree following the screams. She steadied her breathing rushing through the forest. She didn't know how long she has been in this dark dead forest. There was never a change of the dark atmosphere, no stars or moon in the sky. Marie hadn't met a soul waking up alone in a brush of dead leaves the screams were a first sign of life. She could feel eyes on her but when she surveyed the area she was only met with silence and bare trees. Her ears listened intently as the screams silenced. Marie cursed under her breathe when she was met with deafening silence.

The last thing she could remember is confronting Elijah about his plan of killing her father. _How could he? _Marie kicked a nearby tree trying to subdue her anger – she stopped glancing around the forest as she remembered Elijah attacking her. _He killed me! _Horror consumed her, her breath hitching higher as she grabbed her chest feeling the pain. Her breath could be seen as the air became colder, she jumped hearing the screams again. She raced towards it, not knowing what she will find. Marie figured it may be better to find the cause rather than wandering around alone in the menacing forest.

Skidding to a stop she came out of an opening where she pinpointed the screams, being met with small huts and a cemetery. She hesitated to step any further feeling the warning signals tingling in her body. If she was dead then this is not what she would have suspected heaven to be – maybe she was in hell? She jumped seeing a white figure running in the forest. Marie watched it seeing it stop in a moment staring back at her, she froze seeing a little boy, pale white with dark circles under his eyes. Then he ran off laughing disappearing into fog. The one thing she hated in horror movies were the kids, it just made things down right creepy. This is definitely hell…

_This is such a bad idea… _Marie sighed as she stepped forward walking cautiously between the headstones glimpsing at the names. It was undetermined what language they were written in but deep down she knew it.

"_Do you remember this place?" _A whisper came from inside a hut. Marie shivered staring into the darkness.

"You are the same spirit aren't you? You are the same one that threatened my father, when I broke the hunter's curse." Marie glared stepping towards the hut.

"_You are mine to begin with. I created you to be something great. You only have one purpose."_

Marie scowls for once can't the spirits leave her be? "Exactly how am I yours? I doubt you are my mother, for I've been told she was a loving woman, torturing a daughter doesn't sound motherly." Klaus told Marie her mother wanted to keep her badly, but giving birth was too much for her.

"_You do not understand what a mother would do for her children. Niklaus did not give you a chance to allow you to have your own."_

Marie clenched her fists marching towards the dark shelter, "Who are you?"

"_Like many I have died the day you were born. I watched your mother die with you in her arms, so much death in one single hour…" _Marie stepped into the darkness the door shut behind her just as a flame was created at the end of the room. Her eyes widen seeing the room coated in blood, a dark figure huddled in a corner.

"This is revenge. My family murdered this whole village." Marie whispered she remembered Rebekah had told her of their darkest time. The fear and hunger of first being turned, she had been told they had slaughtered everyone. Rebekah had said she will never forget how many lives that were lost, all of them she had known. In the darkest hour Rebekah was given Marie, the one sign that their humanity would not be lost.

The dark figure moved slightly as the flames consumed the wall, Marie stepped back slightly. _"I did what I thought was best. Now I know how horribly wrong I was." _Marie gasped as the flames surrounded her casting shadows on the figure.

"What did you do wrong? Allow me to be born for a purpose? To kill Silas?" Marie asked quietly fear surging through her as fire consumed the place around her.

"_Your purpose is to destroy these abominations, to make nature balance again!" _Marie fell back as the air was kicked out of her hitting concrete. She gasped out in pain staring up at the cloudy dark sky. Sitting up she recognized the town of Mystic Falls. If she was dead she felt as though she was in limbo, forced to walk the empty world she once left.

She closed her eyes trying to conjure her magic, when she first woke up in this world she couldn't use her vampire abilities. Wind blew around her she gasped feeling a pull in her stomach she opened her eyes seeing a church in front of her. She ran through the door the wood echoing off each step she took. _"Marie…" _A voice was heard barely a whisper Marie gasped hearing the familiar voice.

"Runa!" Marie called staring at the alter seeing an eerie candle flicker alive. She felt the air becoming cold as she stepped towards the alter to be met by silence. Air blown towards her behind a curtain, she pushed it aside seeing old wooden stairs. She held her breath as a white coffin stood before her, she glanced around only seeing darkness and empty shelves. Marie touched the wall feeling a surge of power, sensing she wasn't alone. "Runa!" She yelled growing frustrated she could feel him near, but she couldn't see him.

She stared at the coffin before her. Marie pushed away the fear of what may be within it. Taking a shuttering breath she touched it feeling the lid open, she let out a scream jumping back as a skeleton grabbed at her. She held her chest feeling the pain again as the skeleton jumped out of the coffin, its cold blue eyes gawking into her. _"He did this to me!" _Marie backed away as blood splattered its chest. A vision past through her eyes seeing her father stand before her, he snarls black veined eyes daggering into her. Marie gasped feeling the pain near her heart, pressure building around it – a pulling sensation.

Marie's back hit the wall being cornered as the light disappeared consuming the skeleton. Its cold eyes glowed in the darkness. "Dammit Runa, I know you are here!" Marie tried to calm herself, "Runa find me! Wake me up!" She screamed out desperately to the silence, she can feel him in this room, he has to find her. To un-neutralize her, free her from this hell hole!

* * *

RJ growled pulling out a shard of wood from his side when he was flung back shattering the wooden shelves causing items to break around him. He sat up clutching a piece of wood he glared at the girl in front of him, "What did you do to her?"

She smiled at him sweetly her cold white-blue eyes turned to brown, "Do not worry she is in here. Marie is fighting for control, but I have the upper hand." The spirit stepped down from the coffin. "Marie is powerful. I helped to create her for she is the key to destroy these abominations…" RJ was flung back to the wall he snarls slamming on the floor.

"Do you really think I would just stand back and allow you?" RJ remarked he used his vampire speed to throw the shard of wood at her for distraction. He flashed towards her just as she froze the wood from hitting her, he came behind her snapping her neck, "Sorry Marie, you would have done the same if it were me." In one quick motion he picked her up flashing from the church. He knew the seconds were counting down knowing this spirit would not stay down for long. He knew Marie was powerful and having someone controlling her would cause destruction. This was Marie's biggest fear and he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her.

He cursed under his breath as he felt the raw power mustering inside Marie's body, he was uncertain as to who would emerge when her body heals. He quickly made up his mind to where to bring her, knowing many witches were needed for an exorcist. He knew Maddox wouldn't be powerful to do the spell alone – which only leads to one person… he sighed flashing down the road toward a neighborhood.

He hopped up the steps holding Marie close to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He cradles her with one muscular arm holding her while his other rapidly tapped on the door. RJ thought up many things to say to persuade the witch, he nervously glanced down to Marie unsure when she would awake. He fixed his gaze to the door as it opened seeing Bonnie behind the boundary.

She snaps, "What the hell do you want?"

RJ glared, "Look –."

Bonnie scowled at him, "You found her congrats. Now get the hell out of this town."

RJ frowned this will be more difficult than he thought, "I told you, the only way was to get Klaus to leave was allow the ritual to happen. No one was harmed –."

"John, Mason, Damon –."

RJ tried not to roll his eyes he needed the witch's help, "John and Mason were needed for the sacrifice. Both were working for Katherine and were a liability. Damon was just collateral damage, and I would have thought you hated him for what he did to Shelia –."

"Don't talk about my Grams." She yelled.

RJ responded, "I promise you we will leave, no one else needs to die. But Klaus would not leave without Marie –."

"You have her –."

RJ glanced down, "Not all of her – when Elijah trapped her in the coffin, she wasn't able to protect herself from the spirits. For centuries the spirits tormented her now they got what they want. You are powerful enough to exorcise the spirit by yourself."

"Why would I help you –?"

RJ glared, "You think Klaus is powerful? You have not seen what Marie is capable of. She had never used her full power but this spirit is willing to use it all. You think the ritual was devastating? Trust me more people will die if the spirit has full control of her – if you help her she would be grateful. Marie is a great ally, she would protect you. She had protected your ancestors for generations."

Bonnie pondered if Marie had protected her ancestors then they would had trusted her word. "Bonnie, I showed you the suicide spell – Klaus would have killed you that night at the dance. You owe me." RJ glanced down feeling Marie stir, "Hurry, I won't be able to hold her down when she wakes up."

Bonnie let him in, he ran inside placing Marie in the middle of the living room. He flashed around the house getting candles Bonnie knelt down seeing Marie's head move to the other side. RJ placed candles around her as Bonnie lit them. Bonnie closed her eyes muttering the spell Marie opened her eyes glaring at the witch.

Both Bonnie and RJ flew back hitting the wall. She sneers sitting up black veins covered her body, "Ms. Bonnie Bennet, it is a pleasure to meet you." Wind blew around them as she stood up in the middle of the candle's circle.

"Do you really believe you can exorcise me all by yourself?" The spirit smiled as Bonnie muttered the spell.

RJ growls slamming his fists on the wall trying to get down, "Marie, if you are in there try to fight it."

Her gaze fixed on the hybrid, "She is screaming inside desperately trying to break my hold. She is fearful of what I would do…" She came towards the hybrid sneering, "Might as well destroy her abomination." He screams as pain shot through him, glaring his golden eyes right at her.

RJ snarled provoking her, "Come on kill me!"

"With pleasure –," She glared at him grabbing his shirt slamming him down on the floor leaving Bonnie on the wall.

* * *

Marie screams running towards the skeleton tackling it towards the ground making both of them to hit wood floor. She wheezed getting the air kicked out of her lungs staring at the spirit as it became white fog, "Leave me be!"

Marie breathed in a sigh of relief as the fog disappear, pressure leaving her body. Marie huffed if she gets out of this hell she would not take life for granted ever again. She stiffened hearing RJ scream. Jumping up in the bare room Marie yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Blinking she could see herself kneeling, the figure looked at her with the same cold white blue eyes, _"You were never intended to create your own hybrids – might as well kill it for you…" _Marie gasped seeing a ghost of a RJ underneath the spirit. His skin was an ice white and see-through grabbing at her as he howls in pain.

"Stop!" Marie screamed desperately running towards herself only to fly right through her. She tried to wrap her arms around her to pry her away from RJ, but her arms would go right through. _"Come on kill me!" _Marie screams in frustration as RJ was doing the one thing she never wanted him to say. Marie clenched her fists racing toward the spirit.

* * *

RJ growls as her hand pushed through his chest. He stared at her deep into her eyes knowing it was his last chance. He whispered, "Whatever happens Marie I will see you on the other side…" The spirit stared at him he gasped feeling the pressure leaving him and her hand left his chest. Bonnie fell onto the floor as Marie shook her head clutching her head she whimpers the black veins disappearing from her. Her body started to turn a light shade of grey.

Marie fell to her knees and opened one eye smiling weakly, "I'm not allowing you to die that easy Runa. Geez, if anyone were to kill you it would be me – no one else."

RJ sighed hitting his head back on the floor clutching her hand, "Glad you still have your sense of humor…"

Marie winced slightly as she blink the dark cemetery could be seen, "Don't know how long I could hold her – snap my neck. Hold me down long enough to exorcise her."

RJ grabbed her arm, "Marie –."

"Do it. I'm losing –control –." She cries grabbing her head veins reappearing over her features. She could feel her feet hit the dusky ground of the dead grass in the grave yard.

RJ stared at Bonnie seeing her come towards them. RJ snapped Marie's neck allowing her to fall on his lap. Bonnie clutch each side of Marie's head, "Hold her down." RJ wrapped his arms around Marie in a tight embrace. Bonnie chanted the spell black veins formed on her hands and arms as she held Marie's head. Marie opened her eyes screaming white eyes glaring at them. RJ cringed holding her down as she thrashed around in his hold.

"No creature could ever be this powerful. There always needs to be a balance." Marie whispered. White eyes glared at Bonnie, "You must keep the balance –," She screams as Bonnie went to another set of exorcism spells. RJ held her down as her eyes turned gold as she snarls snapping her teeth at the witch. He could feel her pain and it ran through him as she screamed again making him shutter. Marie grabbed his arms in a tight grip trying to pry them off he growls as his arms started to bruise.

Bonnie chanted louder drowning her screams. She clasped her hands vanquishing the fire, all three of them gasped as the spells were finish. Bonnie wiped her nose as blood dripped down; RJ glanced down to Marie seeing her body color was a pale grey. Marie glanced up at him her brown eyes had the look of exhaustion and a tint of grey.

Her eyes slowly moved to Bonnie, "Thank you…Your grandmother would have been so proud…you have truly become the strong witch she had hope you would be."

RJ bit his wrist bringing it towards Marie, "Drink you look ill."

Marie closed her eyes as she drank his blood. She pulled away, "I can't drink anymore –."

"You still look ill." RJ protested. Forcing the blood down her she coughed trying to spit it out. He finally allowed his wrist to fall as his blood started to drip down her nose, her body was rejecting the amount of blood it thought it didn't need.

She shook her head, "You know I cannot drink much. My body is starting to reject it." Marie closed her eyes exhaustion of the spirit taking over her and being desiccated took a toll on her. RJ patted the blood away from her nose and carried her on his lap allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Bonnie stared at him curiously, "Why would her body reject blood?"

RJ shrugged, "Marie and I could never drink a person dry. Her whole bloodline could never do it. She had said witches told her she is different from other vampires –."

"I have noticed it too." Bonnie responded. When she had touched Marie she felt something different, not that warning feeling she had gotten when she made contact with other vampires. Her touched told her there was a soul, humanity and safety. Maybe that same touch convinced her ancestors? But Bonnie knew better she could never feel safe with this creature, something this powerful is dangerous. She narrowed her eyes, "I thought vampires cannot be witches."

"They cannot. Vampires are an abomination to nature as witches are nature's servants." RJ replied.

"Why does she have magic? I can feel the power running through her." Bonnie responded. RJ didn't want to say, it wasn't his business.

"Because I was conceived by magic, I am truly unnatural." Marie mumbled tiredly into RJ's shoulder.

RJ glanced up meeting Bonnie's calculating eyes, "You know of the dangers of spirits, Marie is a foothold they can enter." RJ decided to answer the witch's questions to keep Marie from exhausting herself even more, "She rarely uses magic, it is a balance. She does not use magic, the spirits won't use her."

"Why do the spirits want to use her?" Bonnie asked.

RJ sighed, "Like it said, she is the strongest being alive. With her in their control they can accomplish anything, bringing death across this world. Your ancestors provided her protection spells; they knew exact what would happen if Marie was taken."

Bonnie nodded. She had noticed the grimoires she was handed down from her ancestors had dozens of protection spells. Maybe it was true, her relatives did protect Marie.

RJ glanced down checking Marie's condition, "We are going to leave. There is nothing to keep us here. Like I said Klaus would leave this town alone." RJ picked up Marie with ease carrying her bridal style. He watched the witch intently, "Take my warning do not try to provoke him in any way. Tell the Salvatore this so he would not bring blood down upon you."

"Is that a threat?"

RJ shook his head, "Klaus would leave all of you alone unless he is believed he is threatened." RJ left Bonnie with the warning carrying Marie out of the house. He could hear the shallow breathes she took as she slept. RJ flashed through the forest ready to leave this place behind.

* * *

Klaus grins as Stefan snarls throwing the empty blood bag aside with the dozen others, "I will make a deal. I will give you the cure if you serve me. Like a life for a life, I save Damon's life in exchange for a decade of your service. Take it. You don't want to be the cause for Damon's death do you?"

Stefan glares, "Fine. Give me your blood."

Klaus shook his finger, "And how do I know you won't come back to me?"

"You have my word I will come back." Stefan responded.

Klaus smirked, "Your word means nothing to me. You need to earn my trust Salvatore." Klaus flashed to Katherine grabbing a vial biting into his hand dripping his blood into it. He held her gaze, "Bring this to Damon. You are free to go. Cross in my path again I will make you suffer the consequences –," Katherine flashed off.

Stefan stared after her, "You are letting her go?"

Klaus grinned at him, "My curse is broken, I have my Marie back in my possession and I have my ripper. I have everything I want. It is more fun when she runs from me. I have her tracked; when I'm bored with her I will just kill her." Klaus smirked, "Come I have a little gift for you."

Klaus and Stefan stepped out of the cellar meeting Maddox and a woman at his side. Klaus held out his hand smirking to the vampire, "Come here darling, there is nothing you shall fear." The woman hesitantly walked towards him. Klaus held her hand pulling her into his chest as he brushed away her hair from her neck. Klaus's face turned as he sank his teeth into the gasping girl he growls at Stefan as he held her, "A real ripper enjoys the hunt." He let the girl go watching her scream and run off into the forest.

He and Maddox stand together examining Stefan as his face was expressionless, listening to the girl screams then he flash off after her. Klaus grinned, now he had his ripper. He needed his own wingman, he knew RJ wouldn't be doing his biddings and Maddox is only needed for spells. Klaus needed a man that had talent that would kill anyone without a second thought about it – to be easy to control.

Klaus walked up at him sneering as he saw Stefan's craze vampire feature with blood dripping down his face, "Now it is time to go."

Maddox cleared his throat, "The jet is ready."

Klaus nodded, "Good. Has Runa come back with Marie?" He has not heard from him, and he was slightly worried.

Maddox nodded, "He has. But he left wanting me to tell you he would meet us at the airport."

Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

Maddox shrugged, "He said he was preparing supplies for Marie for the trip."

Klaus remarked, "I wouldn't be surprise to have loads of clothes boxed away on the jet."

* * *

RJ placed Marie on one of the jet's chairs as he brought up three compelled girls on board. Marie needed the blood to regain her full strength. She had slept soundly in his arms and on the chair unaffected by the change. RJ smirked at the girls, "Stay calm and quiet."

RJ sat down beside Marie her head leaned on the window; it concerned him that her skin was still a pale grey. RJ peered up as the jet's door came down Klaus came up first glaring at him, "Next time you come straight to me –." He stopped seeing Marie's greyish white skin, "Why is she in this state?"

RJ replied, "When Elijah desiccated her, a spirit got to her."

Klaus eyes widened, he quickly picked her up just as Stefan and Maddox came on board. Klaus beckoned Maddox to follow, "Come with me. Salvatore, make yourself comfortable it is an hour flight."

Klaus opened the door to the single bedroom allowing Maddox inside, "Spell the room, I do not need eavesdroppers." Maddox nodded muttering the spell. Klaus laid Marie down on the bed he sat beside her. He stroke her cheek lightly she leaned towards his touch, "Provide her protection spells." Maddox came by her bed side clutching her hand he close his eyes placing the spell upon her.

Klaus leaned back on the bed frame having Marie sleeping on his side. He brushed her hair away from her face his gaze was tender towards her. Marie kept her eyes close as she mumbled, "Is it broken?"

Klaus smiled lightly, "At last. I couldn't have done it without you." Marie smiled weakly he sighed grabbing her other hand, "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Marie remarked, "I feel a tad… dead."

Klaus scowled at the comment, "You shouldn't take this as a joke Marie."

Marie shook her head whispering, "I'm fine… just tired."

Klaus glanced at Maddox noticing him finishing the spells, "Thank you mate." Maddox nodded leaving the room. Klaus ordered, "You must drink."

Marie moaned, "I have –."

Klaus growls, "You look like you are going into desiccation."

"I was. You know I cannot drink a lot of blood, I would spit it back up." Marie responded. Klaus growled Marie was never able to keep a large amount of blood down. Her body would always reject it making her spit it back up. He knew she will need a large amount of blood to get back to her full strength, may take her a few days to feel like herself again.

Marie whispered, "It was the same spirit." Klaus wrap an arm around her. "I got her name." Marie added sounding drowsy.

Klaus peered down towards her curiously hearing a 'her', "What is the infamous spirit's name?" Ever since Marie's last possession after the hunter's curse he made sure she always had a witch to drive out the spirit.

"She said her name was Esther." Marie responded. Before Bonnie could exorcise her the name would whisper around her. Marie whispered, "You killed…her with the rest of the village when I was born."

Klaus froze hearing the name. Rage boiled in him after everything his mother had done even after her death she still was trying to take his daughter from him. From the day Marie was born Esther took her, telling him she had disposed of the infant. Esther was the reason Marie was tormented by the spirits when she was a child, placing magic upon her. Now the woman was trying to use her. Klaus whispered, "I will never let anything happen to you. I am stronger now. I will make an army so big no one will ever touch us." Klaus kissed her head as he sat up to leave.

Marie whines in protest grabbing his hand, "Please stay with me papa." Marie missed having her father close to her, she knew she was not a child but she missed it at times. Klaus would never tell her he missed holding her. But Marie knew her father missed her being a child that needed him.

Klaus sighs laying back down Marie huddle next to him as she did when she was little. He couldn't say no to her, she's been through enough as it is. Klaus didn't want to seem as though he was soft if he were to stay with Marie while the other vampires were out and about. He decided he would leave when she slept. Marie placed her head on his chest and she closed her eyes. "Where is Elijah?" The question was bugging her.

Klaus hesitated, "He got what he wanted. He is reunited with our family."

Marie became quiet she missed their family. She struggled to get up to look at him, "When will you awaken them?"

Klaus hushed her, "I will in time. You need to rest, love." Klaus pulled her down as he laid back, he didn't want her to think about it. He knew she will try to persuade him to awaken them. He was slightly relieved she was exhausted; it gave him time to keep her at bay.

* * *

RJ watched Klaus take Marie into the bedroom while the witch followed. RJ asked rolling his head to the vampire, "Exactly why are you here?"

Stefan replied sternly, "I had to make a deal with him, my brother was dying from a werewolf bite and Klaus had the cure." RJ stared at him, it was a shame Damon was healed he would have hoped the world would be rid of one nuisance.

"So now you are Klaus's bitch?" RJ remarked.

"Like you?" Stefan shot in his defense.

RJ chuckled as he bit into one of the girl's wrists gulping down two mouthfuls he pulled away licking his lips golden eyes staring at the vampire, "I am only here for Marie's wellbeing. Klaus wishes he had me wrapped around his finger."

"What is wrong with her?" Stefan asked.

RJ grabbed a pen from his pocket and threw it into Stefan's chest. Stefan growls pulling the bloody writing instrument from his chest. RJ scowled, "It was your group's fault she was in that state." He was furious after everything he and Marie had done to help them the vampires still conspired against them. RJ noticed Maddox stepped out of the room, "Your lucky Salvatore you been given an extra hour to your life."

Stefan stared at him puzzled. RJ asked Maddox, "How is she?"

"I placed protection spells on her. She is resting now." Maddox replied.

RJ nodded, "Thank you. Guess I will be Klaus free for a while." RJ jumped up grabbing whisky from the bar. He noticed the still puzzled Stefan, "Geez kid, have some smarts. Klaus isn't going anywhere. Marie can always get her way with him."

RJ sniffs staring at the Salvatore, "Never smelled you with so much blood in your system. I would have thought you're one of those pathetic Mary Sue vampires."

Stefan glared at him, "Actually I was a ripper."

RJ studied him finally the explanation of the vampire being there clicked, "No wonder Klaus brought you. He wants a little minion that isn't in control of his actions that would be easy to control. A ripper of all things…" RJ shook his head, "Those bastards never last long. They either change or someone takes them out."

"So what kind of vampire are you? A hybrid right?" Stefan asked.

RJ smirked, "Well I gave that away by showing my eyes."

"Klaus said he was the first one."

"He wished he was – Marie beat him to it." RJ replied as he poured himself another glass downing the liquor.

* * *

The bedroom door opened and Marie came out a small smile on her face with Klaus right behind her, just in case her legs gave out. RJ smiled at her seeing the greyness leaving her skin tone, "You look less dead."

Klaus shot him a death stare Marie ignored him sitting next to the Incan. He could still see the exhaustion in her eyes but he knows Marie didn't want to seem weak – she was always stubborn that way. Marie's eyes fell on Stefan, "I knew I heard you."

"You seem better." Stefan remarked.

Marie rolled her eyes putting her head on RJ's shoulder, "Glad to know you actually care about my health."

Klaus smirked, "Be nice darling. He's going to be traveling with us for a while."

Marie studied Stefan, "Something about you is different…"

Stefan stared back at her not sure what to say. Klaus chuckled uneasily knowing Marie was never a fan of rippers. RJ looked at the two men with a smile and whispered to Marie, "Klaus forced Stefan to drink a large amount of blood – making him become a ripper again."

Marie glared at Klaus, "I can't believe you!"

Klaus raised his hands innocently, "Come on love. You know me – I need as much help I can get."

Marie shot up from the chair to argue with him but gasped as pain shot threw her. RJ caught her with Klaus holding onto her arms, "Easy darling, don't stress yourself out."

She sighed, settling back down Klaus nodded please she was listening to him. Klaus smirked at his guests, "We will be landing shortly." He sat across from Maddox while Stefan sat across from Marie and RJ.

Marie closed her eyes getting a wave of nausea RJ put an arm around her noticing her discomfort. Marie tried to not focus on her upset stomach she glanced at the concerned look on Stefan. "Why would you come?" Marie asked she knew how protective he was of the doppelganger and would never leave her if something happened.

Stefan glanced at her, "My brother was dying from a werewolf bite. Klaus made a deal, I go with him and he heals my brother."

Marie nodded, "Very noble of you." Marie smiled at him reassuringly, "Don't worry, you will be fine. Nothing will happen to you." Marie liked the Salvatore; she wasn't very keen with Damon but never had a problem with Stefan.

RJ remarked nudging her, "You seem so sure."

Marie hit his chest speaking in his native language, "And I wonder who the wolf was? You owe him."

"Why do you think it was me?" RJ replied in the same language looking innocent.

Marie smiled at him, "I know you. And you do not like Damon."

RJ sighed getting caught he glanced back at the puzzled Stefan he spoke in English, "Yeah no worries nothing will happen to you. But it all depends on what you do, so no promises."

Klaus smirked this trip will be an entertaining one.

* * *

Marie was trying to convince Klaus she is well enough to run with them. He wouldn't allow it, leaving her, Maddox and RJ behind with a car. Marie pouted watching him and Stefan flash off in the northern Georgia forest. RJ opened the door for her, "I know what you are thinking. You need to regain your strength."

"Come on Runa have some fun! I just came back from the dead lets live a bit!" Marie whines giving him big eyes.

RJ glanced at Maddox for help. Maddox smirked, "Can't argue with that."

RJ shook his head, "Marie we can't. You are still ill. Just have a day to rest."

Maddox stepped into the car, "You know where all of us will meet." He turned on the car.

Marie smiled at RJ, "See even my father's witch believe you are being paranoid!"

RJ scowled at her, "You are going to exhaust yourself even more."

Marie smiled mischievously, "Then if I get tired you can carry me."

RJ sighed knowing nothing would change her mind. Marie smirked grabbing his hand she did a running start then flashed off he was able to keep up. Marie laughs watching the trees flash by them, RJ peered at her curiously, "Why are you in such a rebel mood?"

Marie shrugged, "Can't take life for granted, anything could happen."

RJ glanced at her with concern; she didn't tell him what exactly happened but in time she might. In a few minutes of running he could feel Marie slowing down, he was practically pulling her. He made a complete stop before she wipes out on the floor. Marie gasped feeling nauseous she let go of his hand puking next to a tree.

RJ remarked with a grin, "Can I say I told you so?"

Marie coughed holding her stomach she glared over her shoulder towards him, "Shut up."

* * *

Klaus didn't need Marie to make things more difficult for him. He had convinced himself it would be easier if she had no part in tracking down certain werewolves. Klaus knew RJ wouldn't mind the certain…techniques to get information they needed but he knew his daughter wouldn't be so keen on it. RJ had informed him that packs of werewolves camped out in the Appalachian Mountains giving them plenty of distance from populated towns to turn in the freedom of the open wilderness. RJ wasn't certain the exact spot but had given away a name of a person who would.

He narrowed his eyes towards the house Maddox tracked; it was very old fashion southern built with white wood and picket fence. The best part, it had acres of land making it remote from the neighbors. Klaus smirked waiting back for the right opportunity, the sun had set thirty minutes ago giving him cover with shadow. He glanced to his side seeing the impatience in Stefan's body language, "Now, now Salvatore we cannot just barge in there. Must have patience my friend."

Stefan growled, "I don't see why you needed to take me RJ can do just as good."

Klaus sneered at him being uncomfortable, "We need to get you back in shape – you have lost your touch. Believe me it is better that you are here rather keeping Marie company. Runa is the only one that can keep her from wanting to go on this little trip. Marie could easily persuade you and I have my trust in him to keep her out of trouble."

Stefan peered at him curiously, "Why don't you want her here? I thought she was willing to help break your curse to create hybrids."

Klaus smirked at him, "Here is the thing you need to know about my sweet Marie, she isn't the one for torturing the innocent for information." Klaus noticed the bewilderment in Stefan's eyes making him laugh, "What? Did you believe with her being my daughter would give her all of my traits? She can be a sweetheart at times, although she isn't a big fan of arrogant vampires, just don't get on her bad side and you all would be fine."

The question has been itching the back of his head ever since Stefan saw Marie's condition and overheard RJ's and Klaus's conversation of a spirit. Stefan asked, "So what exactly happened to Marie?"

Klaus froze narrowing his eyes, "I don't remember us being close to tell such things, why must you ask?"

Stefan raised his hands up innocently backing up wary seeing the look, "I am just curious –,"

"Then why don't you keep your curiosity to the task that is at our hand." Klaus snapped turning back to the white house as a blond girl stepped out of the safety of the boundary. Klaus smirked as she called out her dog's name, he whispered, "Wait until my say so." Stefan nodded staying back.

Klaus quietly walked up behind her as she bends down to pick up the dog's bowl. Klaus held back his accent to sound more American, "Hi there –." She gasped jumping up to face him he held back a smile, "Sorry if I've scared you, my car broke down a mile back and your house is the first I spotted."

She glanced at him warily, "You couldn't call a tow truck?"

He smiled pulling out his cellphone, "The battery died, could I come in and use your phone?"

"Just let me bring out the phone for you –."

"I don't want to cause any trouble for you, it'll be faster if I come in with you – it will save the second trip." Klaus pressed.

She stepped on the porch as he followed slightly she shook her head, "Sorry can't let you in –."

_Smart girl…_ "I would have thought you country folk had some hospitality." He allowed his accent to flow back as he smiled at her seeing the nervousness. He flashed towards her his eyes dilated, "Now show me hospitality and allow me inside."

She invited him in tears streaming down her face knowing exactly what she allowed in. Klaus smirked grabbing her arm ushering her to the kitchen hearing another heartbeat. They came toward a black-skinned woman preparing dinner she turned around staring at them in slight puzzlement and alertness, "What's going on?" She noticed the way Klaus held onto the blonde tightly and how she was on the urge of tears.

Klaus replied, "Don't be alarmed, I have been told Ray Sutton lives here."

The woman replied, "He rarely comes here. He usually stays on the road." She cautiously placed down the cooking pans.

Klaus stepped slowly towards her dragging the blonde with him, "I expect him to come home…once a month." He smirked seeing the cross of horror passing her features. "Now tell me where he is – if I have to force it out of you it will be more painful." He watched her run towards the door a smirk on his face as he followed just as she screams with Stefan outside the door.

"Did you really believe you can run?" Klaus cooed sneering at her. Klaus stroked his hand on the blonde's cheek, "Can my friend come inside darling?" She gasped a yes her friend stared at him in pure horror as Stefan stepped inside.

The dark haired woman gasped backing away from Stefan glancing at Klaus pleadingly, "He's in Chattanooga, Tennessee right off the boarder. He has a friend that owns the Fox and Hound Pub – he stays there you can find it when you get off highway 75 to Hamilton Boulevard. Please don't kill us."

Klaus smirks pushing the blond to Stefan he stared at the dark haired woman, "You are in no position in making pleas sweetheart." Klaus turned to Stefan patting his shoulder, "Kill the blonde one quickly and make sure the other suffers. I will be waiting outside." He closed the door behind him grinning in pleasure as the women start screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Marie crossed her arms glaring at the front entrance of the hotel as she sat down on a lounge chair in the lobby. RJ and her met with Maddox at Kingwood Resort in Clayton Georgia, and found her father and Stefan have not made it. She knew her father just been triggered and is excited to create his own hybrids but finding him not there and RJ staying close to her she knew he didn't want her to get in the way.

RJ sat himself next to her holding out a red wine glass to her, "Got to say your father knows how to choose nice hotels." The resort itself had its own golf course and alone on one mountain hill top. It was constructed to look like a large log cabin, with wood and stones making it look natural. The view was spectacular able to see the mountains and rivers outside the rooms' balconies.

Marie remarked, "I take it I am staying long here?" She has already discovered Klaus had booked a few days at the resort's spa for her and it raised her suspicions even more.

RJ shrugged, "What's so bad about that? You need some relaxation –,"

"I know you are a part of this. Don't act like you are clueless of what it going on." Marie responded not taking the glass leaving him to settle both on the table. It annoyed her that apparently every man in her father's little group thought she cannot travel.

"Look you are still not one hundred percent –."

Marie shot him a glare, "My skin tone is almost back to normal, I may not be one hundred percent but I can still take care of a few werewolves."

RJ sighed, "Why do you want to go anyways? I would rather stay in this nice place than drive around the whole mountain side."

"Uh-huh! So all of you want to make sure I am out of the way? Exactly what is so bad for me to tag along?" Marie raised an eyebrow waiting for his explanation.

"No it's not like that." RJ assured. He smiled at her, "We all thought you've been through hell and a few days at the spa is what you need. Seriously Marie ever since you got into that town you had not rested, always had your mind set on the tomb, Katherine, the ritual and so on. I suggested to Klaus the spa would be good for you."

Marie uncrossed her arms watching his body language, "So it's not that he didn't want me to come along?"

RJ was careful to not slip up he raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? He wouldn't leave the town without you; he wanted to experience his accomplishments with you. Trust me you aren't missing anything he pulled back his plans after seeing your condition waiting until you get better." He was impressed with himself from keeping her from trying to track down what Klaus and Stefan were doing. He knew Klaus didn't want Marie to find out the uncivilized ways they used to track down the werewolves packs but rather have her go with them when they actually pinpoint where the werewolves were. Also RJ was still concerned for her health and didn't want to push her luck.

Marie grabbed the wine glass from the table taking one sip, "So what are they doing now?" She could taste the hint of blood in the wine she set it down feeling the slow recovery.

RJ remarked, "Klaus wanted to put Stefan back in his ripper ways. Bet they are hunting."

Marie shook her head she still can't believe her father forced Stefan to become a ripper, "What does he gain to have Stefan like that?" She knew rippers had little to no control of their feedings and are more impulsive.

RJ leaned back glancing at the darkness outside indicating how late it was, "You know he likes control. Having a mindless minion is easy to manipulate to do his bidding. Having a ripper as a hit-man in the future can be useful; he wouldn't hesitate with a kill. Also I feel he wanted someone that'll stay by his side that wouldn't question him."

Marie peered at him questionably, "What are the odds of his brother finding him?" If Damon tracks them down he would not like what he'll find and may not live to see another day.

"I had warned Bonnie we will not bother the town again unless provoked. Although with his past history I do not think Damon will waver with the warning. I give him a few weeks depending how messy Klaus will make Stefan feed." RJ responded glancing at her seeing her huddle her legs up on the chair wrapping her arms around them resting her head on top of them. "Want to wait in your room for them?"

Marie shook her head, "I might miss them. I'm fine you can go up if you like." They all had their own room; Klaus was the only one to have a suite with a full living room, kitchen and extra room. But he made sure they all were in the same wing of the resort.

"I'm all right. I would have thought you would pick one of those restaurants outside or the pool to wait for them, rather looking as though you are day dreaming." He grinned as she smiled nudging him.

They both looked over towards the door as it opened as Klaus and Stefan strolled in. Klaus peered at them curiously, "I would have thought you would be asleep love."

Marie smiled at him, "Wanted to make sure both of you made it here."

Klaus smirked pulling her up and wrap an arm around her, "You don't need to worry."

Stefan and RJ stayed back watching Klaus and Marie head to the elevator. RJ smirked, "How was the hunt?"

"Found information we are heading out first thing in the morning to Chattanooga Tennessee. Klaus wants you to come with us." Stefan responded casually.

"Does he now?" RJ remarked looking over Stefan seeing him flinch if a person happens to walk close to them. He was aware how unstable Stefan could be, one mistake would cost them a longer search.

"He figures we wouldn't get any answers by torturing, so different approaches to persuade him may work better." Stefan replied.

RJ pondered leaning back on the chair sipping his wine glass, "It flatters me both of you believe I'm the only one that can connect with Ray. But I am not comfortable leaving Marie alone, she says she's better but she is still exhausted."

Stefan responded, "She will be occupied practically the whole day at the spa, besides Maddox can watch her."

RJ chuckled he knew Marie too well, "If you and Klaus think Maddox is equipped for the job then he will have a handful." Even if she was ill, Marie could never stay still for too long and she was already curious of Klaus having a suite while everyone else had their own rooms.

* * *

Marie could hear the three men depart from their rooms in the early morning; she quietly moved her head to see it was five a clock. She knew something was amiss and didn't buy RJ's story of her father holding back his plans, they wouldn't be sneaking around so early and coming back nearly midnight. She waited twenty minutes listening intently to the single heart beat close to her room. If they wanted men only then it was fine by her.

Opening the door slightly she noticed Maddox stepping out of her father's room whispering a sealing spell on the door, she narrowed her eyes _apparently he is making sure no one can go in the room…_ Today may as well be an exploring day. She closed the door ever so quietly, putting on a bathing suit and a simple summer dress. She opened the door smiling at Maddox, "Oh good morning, I was about to get some breakfast and find my way to the spa."

"I will accompany you. There is this great breakfast place on the north side of the resort." Maddox responded ushering her down the hall. Marie smiled at him glancing back slightly to the room. She will find a way toward it before the end of the day.

"Will you also accompany me at the spa?" Marie remarked imagining the warlock getting a mud bath and massages next to her. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it she didn't think her father would be that overbearing to have eyes on her the whole time. What was so important to have her to be watched? It wasn't like she would drop dead if she were left alone for a few minutes.

He chuckled, "No ma'am I will be in the waiting room."

Now this was just getting ridiculous! Marie glared down the hall before them, oh when they get back she will make them pay. RJ had given her some space, but clearly Klaus wanted him to come along on their 'hunting' trip and left his warlock with strict demands to not let her leave his sights. She smiled secretly she had slipped away from patrols many times when she was a child, now she was practically an expert.

* * *

They had found the place where the women directed them towards and waited. All the people in the pub were compelled to act normal, and to not suspect something was wrong as Stefan slammed Ray's face down on the counter. RJ crossed his arms leaning on a pool table, "I'm telling you Ray, just tell us where the pack camps out and you won't have to endure what's coming next for you."

Ray spats out blood towards Stefan winning him a punch in the stomach, "I can't – I live by the code."

Klaus smirked at RJ, "No wonder you are one of the only vampires that stayed so long with Marie." RJ rolled his eyes. Werewolves did live by a code to protect their members and stay together, but Marie had turned others although they only stayed with her a year or so and moved on.

RJ noticed Stefan carrying a bag of wolfs-bane he addressed to Ray, "It's your last shot." He walked towards Ray grabbing his chin forcing him to look at him. RJ's eyes turned gold, "Unlike these two I was forced to turn every full moon. I knew how painful it is to turn and the guilt of killing unfortunate people afterwards." RJ never was really guilt stricken when he killed; he had embraced it as an honor for his people to protect them from enemies. "I have no doubt in my mind that you know a few people that hate what they are, scared of the pain of turning each month. But they don't have to go through that pain anymore, there is a cure."

Stefan and Klaus watched Ray hesitating over RJ's silver-tongued. Ray shook his head, "Why would vampires want to help cure us? You will just kill us."

RJ sighed _this guy doesn't know what he is going to go through in a few seconds. _Klaus sneers, "We simply want to make our race bigger." Stefan slams Ray to the wall chaining him behind a dart board.

Klaus smirked at RJ, "Let's do my way. You're losing your touch."

RJ remarked, "We still have a long ways to go. You torture while I persuade him more, its bound to work with his body screaming for the pain to stop."

"I'm glad to see my daughter didn't ruin you –."

"And exactly how would she ruin me?" RJ raised an eyebrow just as Stefan dipped a dart in liquor with wolfs-bane.

Klaus shrugged, "She knows you will always be by her side but she tends to keep you from expressing your warrior side. You have so much potential." Ray screams as the dart pierced his chest.

RJ smirked at the Original, "You know there is a reason why I stick to Marie rather you. She likes all the parts about me, while you on the other hand only try to release the darkest part of a person." Klaus narrowed his eyes knowing his words were true. RJ shook his head, "You can easily persuade that part to do your bidding."

"Marie has taught you well." Klaus mused.

RJ shrugged slightly watching Stefan play darts with Ray's head and neck, "She told me to survey the world, pay attention to the details of how someone can rise in power. That dark part runs in everyone even humans. Take Hitler for example, he had persuaded many people that the Jews were the reason they lost many of their land after the First World War. He toyed with their anger and greed to convince them of the thought of taking over the world and create genocide. I have learned to observe everything and act on my own decisions."

Klaus asked, "So why are you here?"

"I came for Marie's sake. She's been through enough as it is and I knew you wouldn't release them." RJ responded taking care of a few words of the ears of Stefan.

"She told you?" Klaus glanced at the hybrid curiously. He never knew how much Marie actually told him.

RJ nodded, "I've been with her for practically five hundred years she has told me everything." Klaus pondered curious of what secrets Marie has told the Incan.

Stefan asked again, "Tell me where I can find your pack!" As he fling the dart into Ray's neck.

RJ stood up walking towards Ray, "You can stop all of this…" Stefan struck another dart into his chest making him yell.

Klaus set his gaze on a woman that walked towards him, "Hello Klaus, I got a call from my friends that informed me the description of the car owned by Damon was seen by the Suttons house." Klaus had turned a few people on the way to watch the house to ease his suspicions of being followed.

"Thank you love, tell your friends to keep up the good work." Klaus grins a she left. He was met by a concern Stefan and a nodding RJ. RJ knew Damon wouldn't take his warning seriously.

"It appears Damon is on our trail…" Klaus narrowed his eyes at Stefan, "I might have to deal with that –."

Stefan shook his head, "No, no, no let me deal with that."

Klaus exchanged a look with RJ wondering if they should test the Salvatore. Klaus asked, "Now why shall I let you leave?"

"Because you know I will come back –."

"Do I?" Klaus stared at him skeptically.

"You save my brother's life, I am in your service." Stefan responded. RJ studied his body language noticing the sincerity and confidence. Klaus stared at him still not convinced Stefan added, "I'll make sure my brother wouldn't bother us again." Stefan nods as he walked out of the pub.

"What is your thought in this?" Klaus asked the Incan.

"He is smart enough to return, although I don't believe he will go to the extreme and kill his bother." RJ responded. He couldn't resist adding, "He's not you."

Klaus glared at him RJ raised his hands innocently as he walked toward Ray pulling out the darts; he winced slightly as the wolfs-bane burned his fingertips. RJ glanced to Ray then Klaus, "With the hit-man gone, Klaus here may give you a few minutes to heal. Unless you tell us where the pack is, I already know they camped somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains but we need you to make the search less vague."

Ray shook his head. Klaus growls getting frustrated, RJ raised his hand to stop Klaus from marching over to them. RJ tried another way, "Your pack camps up in the mountains away from unpopulated towns, all of you care about not harming anyone don't you? If you didn't care you would not bother to chain yourselves up or spend so much time hiking."

Ray nodded, "We don't want to hurt anyone."

RJ tilted his head slightly examining him, "You've been triggered by a horrible accident. You do not seem like a murderer. I've seen werewolves that are murderers; they don't have a care for the world of what they've done. What was your accident?"

Ray whispered, "It was a car accident, the guy blew pass a red light."

"The tragedy of the curse it doesn't matter if it was intentional or an accident. It only matters the death was at your own hands and you are forever cursed by the agony of the turn. Mostly all triggers were by accident and the innocent people are tortured by such cruelty of a mistake." RJ shook his head looking remorseful. He glanced up seeing Ray's eyes on him listening to him intently, "I've been given a second chance. I have not turned on a full moon over ten years, everyone can have this chance. They do not need to suffer if they don't want to."

Ray's eyes widen in hope, "We do not need to turn on the full moon?"

RJ shook his head, "You can choose to never change again."

Ray nodded, "We set camp in the Great Smoky Mountains a few miles out from the town Gatlinburg."

RJ smiled at him taking the chains off him, "You are a free man never will you be a slave to the moon." RJ clasped his shoulder bringing him to Klaus. Ray was slightly nervous being close to Klaus seeing the victorious grin.

RJ glanced at Klaus, "We aren't going up now are we? The full moon isn't until two weeks."

Klaus smiled, "I don't believe they set up so early do they Ray?" The werewolf shook his head no. Klaus hummed, "Then we shall wait. Now Ray there are three steps in order to make you a hybrid. First you need to drink from my wrist –."

"What?" He gasped.

RJ assured, "Don't worry it's not painful." Klaus slit his wrist forcing Ray to drink. RJ added, "The second step may leave a sting…" To Ray's bewilderment Klaus snapped his neck. RJ raised his eyebrow, "We aren't bringing him back with us are we?" If they did he knew Marie would be upset by not being a part of it.

"Yes we are. Why? You believe Marie would be upset?" Klaus asked curiously.

RJ nodded, "I told her you would hold back your plans until she was well enough. She doesn't like feeling left out."

Klaus shrugged, "She will get over it, we have many more werewolves and she will come with us then."

RJ remarked, "Do you think Maddox can handle her?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "I give him orders to keep her in his sights –."

"And that is the problem. Marie will know something is wrong and will try to slip away from him. I wasn't being that obvious; Maddox would just raise her suspicions." RJ responded.

Klaus studied him, "Would she leave the hotel to find us?"

RJ shook his head, "She still doesn't have the strength to run that distance. I know she will interrogate us when we come back." Klaus nodded he had figured that.

Both glanced up seeing Stefan walk towards them. RJ smirked at him he knew Stefan wasn't stupid to leave, it will simply endanger everyone lives in Mystic Falls. Klaus grinned, "You're back."

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked stopping in front of them.

"Not for a second. Well you passed the test; you still care about your brother – your old life." Klaus remarked.

"I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan responded pushing his way towards the counter.

RJ studied him, "Sure, if you didn't care you would have just left and never came back. And that would cause havoc on that little town."

Klaus smirked, leaning on the counter next to Stefan, "And let's hope your brother believes you do not care. You never stop caring about family, but the blood would make it easier to let go." RJ narrowed his eyes another reason Klaus wanted Stefan to be a ripper, to set his mind on bloodlust rather than family. To have him easily controlled.

* * *

RJ waited outside of the pub, the sun was about to set and they still have a few hours of driving to get back to the hotel. RJ had already drunk to his limit leaving Klaus and Stefan to feed. He shook his head he would have never thought how much blood Stefan and Klaus can consume in one day. RJ was slightly relieved his body wasn't able to consume so much, it almost made him sick thinking of the quarts of blood the two would consume drinking all the humans dry. He wouldn't be surprised if they burst with so much blood running in their veins.

He leaned on the car's hood watching Stefan speed walk out of the pub breathing heavily. He gasped trying to control himself as he stared off blankly towards the road. RJ raised an eyebrow seeing Stefan's hand creep to his back pocket pulling out his phone. He smirked slightly knowing the vampire couldn't resist to make contact with Elena, RJ knew today was the girl's birthday. It amused him that the young vampire hadn't noticed him leaning on the car a few yards away – the blood must mess with his surroundings.

Stefan held the phone to his ear listening to the rings waiting for her to pick up. RJ listened hearing her on the other side answer it. Stefan wasn't able to speak he assumed he just wanted to hear her voice. _"Stefan?" _Stefan inhaled deeply as she said his name. _"Stefan no matter what happens I love you. Please stay safe and come home." _Stefan nodded tears glisten in his eyes as he hung up.

RJ spoke up, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Stefan finally noticed him flashing towards him RJ added, "Love is a strong thing; it will help you stay in control."

"You wouldn't tell Klaus?" Stefan asked doubtfully.

RJ smirked, "What would be the point? I have made sure Klaus would leave the town alone and telling him would just bring him back and finish the job. I care about that town, lived there for decades. Let me tell you something, when Klaus has his hybrids he wouldn't bother going back to Mystic Falls but you need to know how to keep your act straight. Don't have that blank miserable look he would see right through you."

Stefan nodded trying to conceal his emotions. RJ crossed his arms staring at the pub hearing the ends of the screams, "Finally we are ready to go back."

* * *

Marie relaxed with the massage. She knew Maddox is right outside in the waiting room. Marie knew the spa treatment was five hours long for it included a mud bath, massage, facial treatment and pedicure and manicure. Marie only went through the mud bath now was in the massage. She smirked as the hands left her body indicating it was over, she stared into the woman's eyes. Marie jumped off the table telling the other woman to delay her treatment for a while. There were other clients they can take care of while she will be back for a moment.

She slipped out in the employee door heading to another exit, with a robe wrapped around her. Marie flashed to the elevator and took a deep breath hating the slight discomfort when doing a simple task. She smiled as it opened. So far Maddox hasn't noticed, and he wouldn't know she would be gone. Marie stepped out into the hall glancing around for the maids uncertain if her father compelled them to tell him information. Marie conserved her energy knowing magic would exhaust her for she wasn't fully recovered. Stepping before his door she laid out a hand muttering a quick unlock spell.

She breathed in heavily as the door unlocked leaving her almost wiped out. She pushed the exhaustion away as she stepped into his room entering the living room and kitchen. Everyone else had a simple one bedroom and bathroom Marie knew her father liked the best but having his room secured and having an extra bedroom with no one occupying it made it strange. Marie would have thought she or Maddox would have the extra room but both of them already have a whole room to themselves. Marie had questioned if her father had a prisoner in the room, maybe Katherine? Marie opened a door to her left seeing the bed had been slept in and Klaus's suit case near to closet, she glanced over her shoulder to the door across the living room.

Marie stepped towards it grabbing the handle feeling the magic boundary behind it. She cursed under her breath closing her eyes hoping the next spell wouldn't take a toll on her. The door clicked open and she gasped blood trickled down her nose, she couldn't wait to get better she hated how the simple spells now left her gasping for breath. She felt like an inexperienced young witch.

Marie gasped seeing what lied behind the door; she held her hand to her mouth as she cried in a mixture of joy and relief. Before her there were five coffins two on each bed while one on the floor, Marie quietly opened the first coffin on her far right tears stream down her face revealing Finn's ash-grey face.

The last time Marie had saw her uncle was in 1480 when Kol and her traveled with witches he crossed paths with them in Ireland. Finn and Sage lived happily together allowing them to spend a few nights in their gorgeous castle overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Marie was pleased she had helped Finn find Sage and they never left each other's sights. It pained Marie to think of the devastation of Sage when the woman found Marie in 1515 telling her Klaus had taken Finn. Marie was leaving England to America and brought Sage with her knowing the state her father was in and thought it was best to give him space.

Marie placed a tender hand on Finn's cheek feeling the coldness of his skin; she kissed his head closing the coffin. She wiped away her tears, moving towards the coffin next to him revealing Elijah. Marie shook her head, "You got what you wanted uncle." She closed the coffin, she couldn't blame Elijah he wanted all of them to be a family again. It just pains her that he would use her as an item to be traded for the whereabouts of their relatives. Marie glanced at the other three coffins moving over to the next bed.

Lifting the other two tops she took a laughing sob of happiness seeing both Kol and Rebekah before her. Marie placed a hand on Kol's cheek smiling at him, what he did was so foolish and vulgar it cost him to be daggered. Marie remembered it in perfect detail he was all too excited for the Civil War in America signing himself off to be in the army. He was gone for the whole year of 1861, Klaus and Elijah had thought he wouldn't return until the war was over. They laid low in the war staying in New Orleans what they didn't know back then it was Kol's idea of what happened in the spring of 1862. Marie was the only one that knew Kol had placed himself on the Union's side rather the Confederacy for he liked the idea of allowing everyone freedom – for it was a new way of life and bond to be made in history.

Back then New Orleans was the largest Confederate city and was a target for the Union. Klaus and Elijah were horrified when the Union cannon balled their way on the ports of the city. The city took them years to build was getting attacked. Before they could leave their mansion Kol had smiled at them in the entrance of the door way. Marie shook her head remembering her father yelling at Kol for what he's done noticing the blue uniform Kol wore. Marie smiled slightly remembering Kol's response "I am making history."

Marie glanced down at Kol's clothing noticing he was still wearing the Union's blue uniform with the silver dagger in his heart. Marie glanced over towards Rebekah seeing her wearing a pearly white gown and a long pearl necklace. Marie remembered her father saying Rebekah stayed in Chicago, it seems she had been daggered in the 1920s judging by her clothing.

Marie's eyes fell upon the last coffin she had not opened, she was uncertain exactly what or who was within it. Marie walked over towards it trying to pull the lid – it didn't budge, she wouldn't risk trying to un-spell it for she had an image of the skeleton jumping out towards her she shivered not wanting to know what was inside. If it was locked then there had to be a reason – it may even be Mikael and Marie didn't want to see the man's face. She decided not to bother for it didn't matter all that mattered was everyone she cared about was accounted for. She was curious why her father would keep them neutralized rather than awaken them, he already broke the curse what more was he waiting for?

Was he afraid of them leaving him? Marie frowns peering at the four coffins that held her loved ones feeling the sense of loneliness. For the past three days her father had been running off doing who knows what leaving her all alone in this hotel. RJ had spent time with her but she knew she was being left out, and hated the feeling.

Marie glanced down towards Rebekah and Kol; they made the warmth of her family, taking away all the seriousness – being youthful. Just seeing their faces gave her the relief and warmness Klaus had everything he wanted why can't their family be whole again. She can't last another lonely day in this hotel forced to be watched like she was a child. For so long she hadn't had someone stick to her side they always thought her father's reasons were better – even RJ believed it was better for her to stay out of the hunting trips.

She was outnumbered by men, and she needed someone to understand what she felt – she knew exactly how Rebekah felt. Her uncles made choices for Rebekah now it was starting to happen to Marie. Marie closed Kol's coffin knowing he would agree with Klaus to keep her here and he would simply cause havoc on the hotel to get his hands on Klaus – especially if he heard of the spirit taking over her body for a trade of their family. For the past centuries Kol made sure she was protected by the witches they traveled with, he would make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. Marie wrapped her hand around the hilt of the cold silver dagger pulling the dagger out of Rebekah. She knew Rebekah understands her, knowing how overbearing Klaus can be. Finally she had one of her fun relatives given back to her; Marie placed the dagger in her robe's pocket as she dragged Rebekah's body from the coffin. She took a deep breath carrying Rebekah in her arms Marie made sure she left the room as it was as she went back into the hall. Marie beamed, "Well Bekah every girl needs a spa day!"

* * *

**Got to love family drama! There will be plenty next chapter ;) How did you like the explanation of Kol being daggered? I always had imagined he got daggered right after they left New Orleans and was a little disappointed the show didn't get a chance to tell us what happened because of course Kol had to die that horrible way, hopefully they have a flashback in the Original's spin off. Which reminds me – I'm doing a few different things to change up things that happened in season 3 and season 4… just a few little surprises to stir up the plot a little. So anything can happen and expect the unexpected! **

**A/N: Summer is practically over for me – which kind of sucks because it will take me longer to update chapters. But I promise you every chance I get after homework I will write just for you guys! I will never give up no matter how much work my teachers give me! **

**Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, if you have a chance please leave a review. I would love to hear the feedback to know if all of you like it and what you don't like so I would know what to improve on in following chapters, don't be shy.**

**Well…until next time! :D**


End file.
